Em Sono Aparente
by Anita4
Summary: ATUALIZADA! CAPÍTULO 18: "Os Seguranças da Mansão Kido" Graças à maldição dos deuses sobre os cavaleiros, Ikki tem de aceitar voltar a ser um cavaleiro a fim de recuperar o corpo de Hyoga e encontrar Shun.
1. Viagem de Campo

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Num Repouso Aparente**

**Capítulo 1 – Viagem de Campo**

Estava fazendo um sol bastante forte. Típico daquele lugar, pensou o professor, olhando para sua turma ainda descendo do ônibus alugado. Visitaram Atenas e todos os destinos típicos para turistas nos últimos dias. Aquele era o dia que ele mesmo havia escolhido para algo um pouco mais útil, ao menos à sua matéria.

Fazia tempo que não se interessava assim por qualquer turma, a bem da verdade. Não sabia explicar com coerência a razão para isso, ele não era do tipo que se interessava fácil pelas pessoas. Não mudava o fato de que havia a muito custo conseguido aquele acréscimo na viagem de campo de sua turma do segundo ano colegial. Bem, desta e de mais duas. As demais foram excluídas, ficando apenas por Atenas. Ele também não se deu ao trabalho de conseguir mais vagas, não se importava com os outros, que, apesar de algumas das seis turmas de segundo ano naquela viagem de campo também serem de alunos seus, não estavam sob sua responsabilidade, e nunca seriam sua turma favorita.

- Professor, aonde exatamente será essa visita especial? – perguntou uma das duas professoras acompanhando as turmas naquele dia, a Professora Deguchi.

- Irei informar exatamente agora, vamos fazer todos entrarem naquele prédio primeiro. – Apontou para a única construção visível no momento, no estacionamento do qual o ônibus havia parado.

Os três professores reuniram seus sessenta e quatro alunos e seguiram para o interior, onde a temperatura estava bastante mais agradável.

- Muito bem, galera. – O único homem entre os professores tomou a frente balançando uma das bandeiras que servia de guia para os alunos que sempre ficava para trás quando caminhavam. – Estamos indo em direção ao Santuário de Athena neste momento. Sintam-se convidados a usar o último banheiro que verão em muito tempo hoje, mas antes tenho umas instruções. Neste lugar, vocês terão que decidir se querem nos acompanhar lá dentro e, portanto, cumprir com todas as formalidades necessárias.

Enquanto muitos se maravilharam, alguns alunos franziram a testa e olharam uns para os outros, ou encararam o professor com ceticismo.

- Sim, vocês sabem como foi difícil conseguir essa honra, sintam-se sortudos. Ou não, já que os que não quiserem entrar terão que ficar aqui sentados ou olhando pro nada ou vendo esse programa em grego que está passando no telão. Uma das professoras ficará com vocês, não se preocupem.

E ele sorriu, sabendo que agora sim, eles estavam chateados. Umas horas livres para explorar as ruínas gregas ao redor dali ou mesmo tentar uma entrada clandestina no famoso Santuário de Athena com certeza passava pela cabeça de muitos.

Após fazer todos ficarem em silêncio mais uma vez, prosseguiu com uma explicação dos mencionados procedimentos. Recolhimento dos passaportes, máquinas, celulares e similares. Um cadastramento. Uma rápida entrevista. Negadas arbitrárias de entrada ou como preferiam, uso de sua soberania para negar a entrada de qualquer.

- Professor Hiwasa... – chamou a professora Deguchi, quem o acompanharia ao interior do Santuário, - Isso não é um pouco arriscado para as crianças?

- Por isso, eles podem ficar aqui.

Ela não parecia convencida, mas Hiwasa sabia que muitos de seus alunos, ainda que céticos, não perderiam aquela oportunidade. Eles respiravam Estudos Teológicos e o Santuário de Athena era o lugar onde alguém assim gostaria de estar. Ainda que eles estivessem conscientes de que não era um privilégio dado a qualquer um, daí seu ceticismo.

Após uma hora de cadastramento dos trinta e sete alunos que optaram ir e meia hora de instruções confusas de um soldado com inglês abaixo da média até mesmo para a professora Yamanaka, que passara quatro anos na Inglaterra, a fila dupla estava formada e o grupo seguiu com dois soldados e um guia que o professor Hiwasa havia requisitado ao conseguir permissão para aquela visita. Mais que um guia, ele seria o convidado especial com quem seus alunos se divertiriam ao final do passeio. O verdadeiro guia, um soldado qualquer com inglês talvez um pouco melhor que o anterior, esperava atrás da grande construção à qual todos se encaminhavam.

- Professor Hiwasa, eu acredito que o Santuário de Athena proibiu visitas escolares faz cerca de dez anos, - perguntou uma de suas alunas mais interessadas na sua aula de Estudos Teológicos.

- De fato, as escolas faziam um carnaval aqui.

- Bem, nossa viagem tradicional à Grécia nunca incluiu o Santuário, até onde sei. E minha irmã esteve aqui faz dois anos, ela teria me contado mesmo que vocês obrigassem segredo.

E a moça estava certa. Aquela era a primeira turma que o professor conseguia levar além das ruínas gregas. Eles sempre paravam na frente do estacionamento de mais de uma hora antes, onde o ônibus alugado os aguardava e Hiwasa tinha que se contentar com apontar e dizer: "ali está o Santuário de que tanto falamos, mas graças ao incidente que estudamos e a vários outros, por questões de segurança, ele está fechado a visitações."

Um incidente que quase levou à morte de um grupo de alunos. Outros que incluíram alunos entrando no meio de treinos e quase os levara a morte também. O Santuário não estava errado em acabar com sua grande fonte de renda, o turismo. Mantinha uma galeria no prédio onde agora os alunos menos aventureiros aguardavam, mas o terreno oficial estava fora de limites. Assim como um museu construído dentro do solo do santuário, o principal destino, anteriormente, posto que um dos poucos permitidos no trajeto estritamente ditado por ninguém menos que Athena. Esse museu agora servia apenas a visitantes mais ilustres como chefes de estado e milionários amigos da Fundação Graado.

- Então, a escola conseguiu a autorização do Santuário...? – perguntou outro aluno de notas não muito boas, mas ainda assim bastante interessando na matéria do professor.

- Não nossa escola. Eles não falam grego. A Fundação Graado muito gentilmente nos concedeu essa oportunidade para ampliar os horizontes de vocês.

- Por quê? – perguntou de novo a primeira jovem, que nunca fora a favor da Fundação Graado nos debates em aula.

De fato, entre todos os interessados em sua matéria, ela era a única a não estar cadastrada na Fundação.

O professor sorriu e deu de ombros. Sabia a resposta, mas eles também não a entenderiam.

Após pouco mais de dez minutos de caminhada sob o sol grego, o grupo chegou à enorme barreira construída no Santuário fazia poucos anos. Na entrada, vários soldados aguardavam o grupo com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Aquele grupo dava muito trabalho pelo número e nenhuma gorjeta, diferente dos visitantes habituais dali.

Eles começaram a conferir até um deles falou bravo ao outro. O professor Hiwasa continuou a sorrir, fingindo não entender, mas sua visão periférica buscava a solução para o problema antes de um dos soldados, que deveria ser o guia, vir informá-lo.

- Teremos que negar sua entrada, senhor, - disse com seu inglês falho.

Hiwasa não tentou fingir não entender desta fez e respondeu:

- Qual o problema, soldado?

- Estão faltando duas meninas da lista de cadastro. Se vocês não conseguem controlar seu grupo em quinhentos metros, não podemos autorizá-los para o Santuário todo. Por favor, entenda nossa posição, mas estamos usando de nossa prerrogativa.

Poucos momentos depois, as meninas chegaram, desculpando-se. Uma delas havia precisado ir ao banheiro uma vez mais e a amiga a acompanhara. Ainda assim, o soldado continuou a balançar a cabeça.

Hiwasa aproximou-se do guia que saíra do primeiro prédio e olhou-o fixamente até que ele reagiu:

- Sabe, o senhor deveria pensar na segurança de suas crianças... – respondeu-lhe, abaixando a cabeça.

- Não foi para me dar aulas de como ser professor que o pedi especificamente para esta excursão.

O guia suspirou e passou a conversar em grego com o soldado que parecia de maior hierarquia ali. Hiwasa voltou-se para sua turma, todos sussurrando em volume nada baixo.

- Não se preocupem, - disse aos jovens, mas olhando para a professora Deguchi, a qual parecia se preparar para caminhar de volta, - O nosso primeiro guia ofereceu-se para resolver este problema como um favor à Fundação Graado. Afinal, a senhorita Saori Kido não ficaria feliz se seus convidados especiais fossem barrados por uma bobagem dessas, né?

E ele estava certo. Logo todos entraram com expressão incrédula no território proibido.

* * *

Toda aquela viagem começara quando a própria Saori Kido foi visitar a Ritsumei Gakuen com um leve disfarce a fim de não chamar atenção. Roupas mais simples que as que usava na televisão, um óculos de sol e pouca maquiagem. Ainda assim, ela não lhe parecia uma japonesa. Muito menos uma menina comum. Por sorte, estavam em uma das escolas particulares mais caras de Tóquio, muitas meninas não pareciam japonesas comuns, algumas eram até estrangeiras, filhas de diplomatas.

Sentada em uma sala para receber convidados, Saori Kido tomava um chá quando professor terminou a aula e foi levado até lá pelo diretor do colégio, um amigo da Fundação Graado. Deixados a sós, Saori continuou a evitar o encontro de olhares.

- Sei que aqui não é muito longe, mas vir apenas pelo chá não faz sentido, - disse a ela, terminando o dele próprio.

- Preciso de um favor seu, Ikki.

- Acho que há cavaleiros o bastante para te fazer mais chá. – Ele se levantou.

- Encontramos Hyoga, - disse a moça.

Ikki virou-se, mas seu rosto firme não mudara:

- Parabéns.

- Preciso que vá confirmar isso.

- Eu?

Saori então explicou. O corpo de Hyoga fora encontrado por alguma tribo isolada com a qual o Santuário mantinha poucas relações e nenhuma dessas na base da confiança. Eles haviam enviado fios de cabelo que provaram ser do ex-cavaleiro de Cisne, mas se negavam a entregar o corpo sem uma troca justa. E recusaram-se a dar o preço.

- Isso não tem a ver comigo. Não mais. – Ikki cruzou os braços e se apoiou à parede.

- É o único a quem posso pedir.

- E seu exército de lata? Não é pra isso que a sua Fundação não para de recrutar crianças?

Ikki se referia à versão em larga escala dos cavaleiros de aço. O treinamento ocorria em locais mantidos pela Fundação Graado e não pelo Santuário, enquanto as pessoas ainda podiam manter suas vidas normais. Assim que se formassem, podiam fazer uma prova e entrar na lista de espera de cavaleiros. Muitos conseguiam. E viravam uma polícia paralela que auxiliava as Nações Unidas. Todos os demais usos para eles haviam resultado em desastre, na opinião de Ikki.

- Não pode arriscar a vida deles, né? – perguntou o homem com uma risada de vitória.

- Irei suspender sua licença para ensinar se não for, Ikki. É engraçado que tenha escolhido como emprego justamente ensinar sobre deuses e cavaleiros quando você mesmo abandonou essa vida. – Saori terminou seu chá e olhou para cima.

- Não há muita escolha quando você tem um supletivo para todos os seus estudos desde sempre, né?

- Ser um professor é uma escolha para uma pessoa assim? E ainda um acadêmico respeitado?

- Não são todos que acertam as teorias.

- Bem, não são todos que sabem que não são apenas teorias. Pena que será menos um no mercado.

- E se eu considerar? Você me dá os arquivos e um incentivo, aí eu penso se vale a pena?

- Não posso informar a pessoas de fora sobre essa vila, sinto muito.

- Você me passa o que puder então. Mais o incentivo.

- Incentivo? Afinal, o que quer dizer? Pensei que recusou qualquer auxílio financeiro desde que com seguiu seu primeiro emprego, Ikki.

- Dinheiro com muito esforço a gente consegue. Eu quero um patrocínio de sua Fundação para a excursão de minha turma. Quando digo patrocínio, quero dizer autorização para entrar no Santuário e um cavaleiro aprovado por mim para conversar com os meus alunos. Um cavaleiro com armadura de verdade, claro.

- Está doido? O Santuário está fechado para-

- E eu não sou mais seu cavaleiro. Vamos, é uma condição bem simples para você, a dor de cabeça será dos seus soldados. Nem vamos longe lá, só quero mostrar os treinamentos de verdade e ver as doze casas de longe. Simples.

Saori piscou algumas vezes.

* * *

O professor Ikki Hiwasa, sobrenome conseguido graças à Fundação quando ele resolveu fazer sua própria vida, mas cargo conquistado com muito custo, sorriu para o falso guia, um legítimo cavaleiro de bronze formado havia alguns anos. A excursão havia ocorrido sem qualquer problema e agora os alunos olhavam espantados para um cavaleiro de verdade.

Exceto por um grupo que já esperado Ikki. O daqueles alistados na Fundação Graado. Dois desses alunos haviam sido chamados prematuramente para o treino definitivo, escolhidos a dedo por seus mestres para ganharem as armaduras falsas, o que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Não era uma honra dada a qualquer um, muitos ficavam anos na espera após formados na escola e acabavam indo para um empresa normal ou virando instrutores dos mais novos em vez de "cavaleiros".

Ao final de tudo, todos os alunos se reuniram no hotel para um jantar de despedida, partiriam pela manhã de volta ao Japão. Mas Ikki teria que pedir licença no trabalho. Podia ter dito a Saori que só iria considerar, contudo, agora possuía todas as informações sobre o caso, exceto pelos detalhes da tal vila onde o corpo de Hyoga teria sido encontrado. Algo dentro dele começava a coçar. Estava realmente incomodado.

Logo que pousou em solo japonês, seguiu para a mansão Kido, onde Saori trabalhava no escritório que um dia fora de seu avô.

Saori... O que Ikki pensava daquela moça que não encontrava fazia anos? Sua decisão de abandonar a armadura de Fênix não viera após Hades quando todos estavam cansados não só física, mas mental e emocionalmente. Nessa época, ele apenas seguiu com sua vida, treinava, viajava, estava preparado para qualquer coisa.

Então, os castigos começaram a aparecer. Shiryu ficara inexplicavelmente doente após o ataque de um animal à vila mais próxima de onde ele morava. Hyoga nunca mais contatou ninguém, quando Saori enviou Seiya e Shun para procurá-lo, descobriu-se que o cavaleiro saíra em uma viagem de rotina e nunca mais regressara. Logo fora a vez de Seiya, já recuperado após muitas cirurgias, o seu corpo começou a reagir. Não fosse pelos estranhos flagelos a atingirem Shiryu, definitivamente acamado em Rozan, e Hyoga, ainda desaparecido, todos haveriam achado que sua recuperação após a batalha de Hades não fora tão boa quanto parecia. Agora o cavaleiro se encontrava em uma cama sem poder controlar seus movimentos o que incluía andar, comer e, aos poucos, falar. Ikki não fazia ideia de sua situação atualmente, se ainda estivesse vivo. Mas ele suspeitava que o castigo dos deuses não seria misericordioso ao ponto de matar simplesmente. Não em tão poucos anos, ao menos.

- Ikki! – Saori disse surpresa ao olhar para cima e ver Tatsumi chegar esbaforido e seu ex-cavaleiro dentro de sua sala como se sempre estivesse ali de pé. – Quando entrou aqui?

- Acabo de chegar. E vou aceitar café. – Ele virou-se para Tatsumi com um sorriso sarcástico.

Saori estava esperando contato daquele homem a qualquer hora desde a notícia de que os alunos da famosa Ritsumei Gakuen haviam chegado em segurança ao Japão. Mas não que ele surgisse pessoalmente em sua sala como se sua segurança composta de cavaleiros não existisse. Podia imaginar Tatsumi tento que acalmar o pânico que a entrada do desconhecido ex-cavaleiro havia causado.

- Aliás, reconheci uns dois alunos meus enquanto entrava. Eu crente que eles tinham um futuro melhor que ser segurança privado...

- Apenas sente-se, Ikki.

A jovem fechou a pasta que analisava e sorriu ao antigo amigo:

- Como estava a Grécia?

- Agradável. Aliás, eu sempre visito o museu do Santuário nas excursões do Instituto de Estudos Teológicos, mas há um gostinho maior em passar pela entrada de pessoal e ir direto às doze casas. Nunca imaginei assim.

- Fico feliz que tenha se divertido.

- Também tive um quite de leitura para minha última noite no hotel... – Ele abriu a pasta que trazia nas mãos e pôs os documentos que o Mestre confiara ao cavaleiro de bronze para entregar a Ikki. – É interessante como o relatório não faz qualquer menção de "vila", como se pessoas aleatórias estivessem no lugar onde o corpo de Hyoga foi encontrado.

- É uma precaução apenas.

- Qual é o deus que protege esses... aleatórios?

- Essas perguntas querem dizer que aceita a missão, Ikki?

O rapaz baixou os olhos na pasta que acabara de pôr à mesa, como se a estivesse lendo mais uma vez. Discretamente, inspirou fundo e anuiu:

- Você sabia que eu não teria escolha. Não quando há alguma esperança de...

- Se leu os arquivos deve estar consciente de que não há nada sobre o Shun, não é? Não vou desiludi-lo.

- Há o Hyoga. – Ikki cruzou os braços e piscou por um longo momento. – Isto é o mais perto de Shun que eu cheguei durante todos esses anos.

- Você realmente era o último a quem eu recorreria, Ikki... Não queria lhe impor algo assim.

- Quando parto?

Tatsumi retornou com o café pedido e uma xícara de chá para Saori, tal como ela preferia. Mas o líquido passou áspero por sua garganta. Preferia o Ikki rude e forte de sempre e não alguém desesperado como aquele à sua frente.

- Assim que eu te der os detalhes sobre essas pessoas. Não será algo simples, então deverá pedir um afastamento de todos os seus cargos. Posso fazer isso eu mesma, aliás. Mandarei um professor competente para seu lugar, não se preocupe. Um que sairá com apenas uma palavra da Fundação, diga-se de passagem.

- Certo. – Ikki aceitou a nova pasta, bem mais fina.

- Ainda preciso cuidar de seu transporte. No mais... Eu aconselho ir fisicamente preparado. Não é um povo que confiaria em qualquer um, como pode imaginar.

Saori o viu assentir antes de se levantar e virar-se, pronto para a jornada.

Ela não queria deixá-lo partir, sua presença naquela sala fazia o universo ter sentido novamente, tornava-a ela mesma. Desde que os castigos dos deuses, ou muito provavelmente de Zeus, começaram a atingi-los, o mundo de amigos que se fizera a seu redor foi desmoronando pouco a pouco, ela não faz ideia de como Ikki escapara ileso, mas não queria perdê-lo também.

Por outro lado, Hyoga precisava ser recuperado e os poucos contatos que o Mestre do Santuário manteve com a vila foram civilizados o bastante; apenas insistiram em um cavaleiro de confiança, como prova de respeito e para se assegurarem de que a vila não seria invadida por qualquer um.

- Ikki, espere.

- Creio que Tatsumi pode me levar até onde minha armadura se encontra.

- Não... porque ela foi proibida de entrar na vila. Uma prova de confiança.

- Soa mais a desconfiança deles. – Ikki ia se virar de novo, mas parou no meio do movimento: - O que mais ia me dizer?

- Tem certeza de que deseja ir?

- É assim que pretende aliviar sua consciência? Mudando um pedido seu para uma escolha minha que você tentou impedir?

- Não é isso. – Saori pôs a mão na boca, tapando-a. Talvez fosse exatamente aquilo, pensando bem.

Quando voltou a olhá-lo, sua sala estava novamente vazia.

* * *

Ikki pegou o mapa de sua mochila e checou tudo o que pudera trazer consigo enquanto o helicóptero alugado pela Fundação Kido descia no local combinado com as pessoas que encontraram Hyoga.

Fazia poucos dias e estava na Grécia mostrando o Santuário à sua turma preferida, imaginando seu futuro, voltando a ser cavaleiro de Athena. Agora esse futuro temido se concretizara. Ao menos, pôde deixar a visita ao Santuário como um bom presente de despedida, só não achava que não mais os veria desde o aeroporto quando o avião pousara. Pensava que teria tempo de ir à escola, dar uma última aula... Nem pôde ir ao Instituto onde ajudava com as pesquisas sobre deuses e suas influências no mundo atual. Com um aperto de botão, Saori conseguira pausar toda a vida que lutara para construir e lá estava ele, um cavaleiro sem armadura naquela terra gelada do norte europeu.

E ele sequer a viu novamente. Voou direto para o Santuário no jato particular da Fundação e de lá passou a se preparar por uma semana até todos os termos de sua ida estarem acertados entre o Mestre e o líder.

Olhou para seu relógio de pulso que, com custo, convencera o atual Mestre do Santuário a convencer aquele povo a aceitá-lo. Faltava em torno de meia hora para o horário de encontro. Despediu-se do piloto que retornaria ao heliporto mais próximo.

Sabia que Shun não estaria ali. Mas ele também sumira de repente tal qual Hyoga, a perspectiva de que este poderia reaparecer também de repente animava Ikki de uma forma que ele mesmo não sabia mais ser possível. Exceto que Hyoga era um corpo.

Disse-se que isso era melhor que uma tortura eterna como a de Seiya, a quem ele vira pouco antes de sair da Mansão dos Kido. Não era nem um vegetal. Ele sentia dor. Muita dor. Seus olhos, que nem fechavam mais e, por isso, precisavam ser umedecidos em intervalos regulares, ficavam simplesmente ali, encarando os visitantes.

Ikki encolheu-se. Não queria nem imaginar o estado de Shiryu. Muito menos o de seu irmão mais novo.

Poucos minutos depois, dois homens e uma mulher surgiram virando as montanhas à sua frente. Os três usavam uma longa capa, mas o homem mais baixo a tinha de cor diferente, branco, enquanto os dois outros usavam capa roxa.

- Vim em nome de Athena, - gritou Ikki antes mesmo que chegassem, Ninguém mais estaria naquele lugar abandonado não fosse por obrigação.

- Que bom que chegou em segurança, cavaleiro, - disse a mulher. Ela aparentava ter mais de cinqüenta anos e usava bastante maquiagem e jóias que faziam barulho com seu movimento.

- Iremos guiá-lo até nossa cidade, onde será melhor informado da situação. – O homem mais alto apontou o caminho de onde os três vieram. – Este é Rydar, o guia desta missão, eu me chamo Jonir e esta é Irene.

Não estenderam as mãos como Ikki achava que fariam, então ele usou a própria apenas para se mostrar:

- Chamo-me Ikki e sou ... – Hesitou um pouco, imaginando se ainda podia usar aquele título, mas era o que eles pediram, um cavaleiro. – Sou o cavaleiro da armadura de Fênix.

- Devemos nos apressar antes da tempestade, - disse a mulher chamada Irene, ajustando seu capuz roxo.

Ikki aquiesceu e seguiu o grupo que andava em silêncio. Queria reclamar do frio, mas optou por seguir o silêncio. Nenhum dos três parecia aberto a uma conversa ou sequer incomodada pela baixa temperatura ou pelo vento forte.

Após quarenta minutos de caminhada montanha acima, Irene parou o passo e apontou para uma lagoa antes ocultada pelas montanhas:

- Ele estava flutuando lá quando o encontraram.

- Simplesmente flutuando do nada? – perguntou o japonês, arqueando as sobrancelhas espessas.

Mas não houve resposta até alguns minutos após.

- Nós o deixamos para o peixe e, uns dias depois, sumiu com as águas, - disse Jonir, - E reapareceu dentro de nossa vila. Pela armadura soubemos que era um cavaleiro de Athena, por isso, contatamos o Santuário por explicações.

Continuaram por mais uma hora, sendo que os quinze minutos finais foram descendo o morro após passarem por duas cavernas escuras. Saori não estava exagerando ao mencionar o desejo de isolamento que aquelas pessoas possuíam.

A aldeia era peculiar. Muitas das casas eram construídas rusticamente, mas possuíam um quê de requinte que deixava Ikki curioso. No entanto, o cavaleiro estava cansado demais da ansiedade por ver o estado em que Hyoga fora encontrado para pensar em casas.

Irene despediu-se dos outros dois e acompanhou Ikki até uma das maiores casas ali, localizada na periferia oposta à entrada. Os passos da mulher eram lentos e rítmicos. O bastante para entediar o homem. E Irene não gostava de conversa. Dizia o que queria, quando queria e não mais do que o quanto queria.

Ao chegarem, uma moça de roupas simples os recebeu com uma mais jovem que não devia passar de seus quinze anos e com um sorriso tão proeminente que fez Ikki pensar em Shun.

- É o convidado do Mestre Rydar, - explicou Irene à mais velha das residentes da casa antes de se virar e partir.

Ikki ia segui-la, mas sentiu que aquela era a casa em que ficaria. Confuso quanto ao que fazer, voltou seus olhos à pessoa com quem Irene acabara de falar e olhou-a inquisitivo.

- Por favor, entre. Irei levá-lo a um quarto onde poderá descansar após o banho. O jantar será servido às seis da tarde. Chamá-lo-ei então para que desça.

Esta mulher também era jovem, bem mais que Ikki, talvez um pouco mais de vinte anos. Não usava qualquer jóia ou capa. Seu vestido era muito simples e fino para o frio que fazia do lado de fora. Por outro lado, a menina que pulava a seu lado pelas escadas usava a pele de algum animal e tinha o aspecto mais saudável.

- É a empregada desta casa? – perguntou Ikki à mais velha.

- Sim, senhor. Caso precise de algo basta chamar.

- E por que nome?

- Hanna, senhor. – E parou frente a um quarto que abriu com alguma cerimônia.

No interior havia uma confortável cama de casal e o cheiro de flores voava às narinas de Ikki. Havia ainda uma cômoda e uma banheira.

- Chamarei assim que for a hora, senhor. Com sua licença. – Hanna fez uma mesura e se retirou sutilmente.

Ikki caminhou até a pequena banheira e a inspecionou. Estava cheia de água quente esfumaçada. Pronto para se despir antes que fosse obrigado a tomar banho frio, deparou-se com a menina sorridente sentada em sua cama e olhando curiosa, sem tocar, a mochila que ele ali deixara.

- Eu realmente estou me sentindo exausto, que tal brincar lá fora, menina? – disse, apontando para a porta.

Ela o olhou de volta com imensos olhos verdes:

- Qual é o seu nome, cavaleiro?

- Sou Ikki Hiwasa. E vim de muito longe. Poderia sair?

- Não quer saber meu nome?

- A gente pode conversar depois, quando eu não estiver tão cansado. O que acha?

Aquela teimosia começava a irritar Ikki. Com quinze anos ele já tinha sua armadura, já lutava contra deuses. E aquela menina ainda não tinha senso de privacidade? Seria algo daquele povo?

Seus olhos pareciam observar cada parte do corpo de Ikki como se fosse o de um alienígena. Com certeza, ele não era diferente de nenhum daqueles homens que já vira.

- Pode sair? – repetiu, mas desta forma fez questão de incluir um tom de ordem.

A menina parou de sorrir e o encarou assustada. Então ela levantou da cama e saiu correndo.

Ikki suspirou com uma ponta de culpa por expulsar o único ser gentil daquela vila, mas ele realmente precisava daquela água enquanto ainda estava quente ou todos seus dedos congelariam naquele frio.

* * *

O jantar logo começaria. Mesas longas haviam sido postas em uma espécie de quintal da casa onde Ikki havia se hospedado e muitos dos convidados já estavam lá quando a empregada da casa, Hanna, o acordara com um traje nos braços.

Era uma roupa azul clara, parecida com a usada pelos homens que o foram buscar mais cedo. Um tecido leve, provavelmente feito da pele de algum animal e então tingido. Um perfume floral mexeu com as narinas do rapaz enquanto ele se vestia. Olhou pela janela mais uma vez e pôde ver que os convidados chegavam e tomavam seus lugares. Não era o jantar de que ele e imaginava participar. Apenas queria comer algo, conversar com quem fosse sobre a situação de Hyoga e voltar a dormir.

Após descobrir como pôr aquele... vestido? Ikki calçou-se com a sandália deixada por Hanna e abriu a porta para procurá-la, perguntar o que esperavam que ele fizesse agora. A moça o estava esperando com o rosto imperturbado como sempre:

- Queira me acompanhar, senhor. Levarei até onde o Mestre Rydar e seus convidados o aguardam.

Ikki coçou a cabeça enquanto a seguia. Realmente teria que ir para o lado de fora vestindo apenas aquilo? Estava frio...

Assim que Hanna abriu a porta principal da casa, um vento gélido golpeou o rosto do cavaleiro. Seria uma longa noite.

Ele a seguiu dando a volta pela casa e com mais alguns passos em direção à floresta que circulava a estranha cidade. Uma fogueira queimava reluzente e capas balançavam de acordo com a vontade do vento. As conversas eram baixas, mas aquelas pessoas ainda pareciam normais se se excluíssem suas vestimentas excêntricas.

No canto oposto estava Rydar, com sua capa branca, a conversar com a mesma mulher de capa roxa, Irene.

- Seja bem-vindo, cavaleiro de Athena, - disse Irene em tom monótono, - Espero que aproveite sua ceia.

- Agradeço a acolhida e as roupas, - falou ainda que odiasse o fato de estar sentindo calafrios por todo o corpo.

- Este é o Mestre Rydar, seu anfitrião. – Irene abriu caminho de forma que os dois homens pudessem se encarar.

- É com você que devo discutir sobre o corpo de meu amigo? – Ikki estava perturbado demais para mais rodeios.

- Após o jantar sentaremos e poderá ficar a par de sua situação, cavaleiro de Athena, - respondeu Irene.

Logo a mulher apontou alguém a Rydar e ambos se afastaram.

Um rapaz de capa azul clara se aproximou junto a dois outros. Era bastante jovem, talvez da mesma idade de Hanna, e mostrava-se mais receptivo que qualquer um, à exceção da menina risonha de mais cedo.

- Seja bem-vindo! – disse, fazendo uma leve mesura.

- Ah.

Ikki não gostara de como todos pareciam adiar o exato motivo de sua vinda. Nem do quão frio fazia. Nem de por que quase todos tinham capas menos ele próprio. As cores obviamente detinham algum significado, mas ele não estava curioso por isso. Queria apenas aquecer-se.

- É uma bela noite a de hoje, não? – o homem insistia, apesar de seus amigos já o haverem trocado por outro divertimento.

- Um tanto fria.

- Você se acostuma. Eu me chamo Kristian, é um prazer falar com um cavaleiro de Athena!

- Ikki.

- Nome interessante, hein!

Kristian era bastante loiro e tinha os olhos tão azuis que pareciam brancos. Seu grego não era nem de perto tão fluente como dos demais, incluindo Hanna, mesmo assim, ele não parecia querer parar de falar.

- Então, você é de confiança do Mestre do Santuário de Athena. Deve ser bem legal. É tão jovem e já tem um posto tão alto.

- Seu Mestre Rydar não me parece tão mais velho.

De fato, ele aparentava ainda mais novo que Irene.

- Não se engane, cavaleiro. – Ele riu, dando um tapa no ombro de Ikki. - Não se engane! – E outro tapa. – Mesmo que não haja um mínimo, custa bastantes anos para alguém se tornar Mestre.

- Uns mais que outros, suponho.

Kristian gargalhou, provavelmente, não entendendo o sentido da resposta do visitante.

Após o jantar, composto principalmente de peixes, um grupo de capas azul claras, como a de Kristian, se reuniu, trazendo um animal morto. O cavaleiro não estava curioso pelas práticas da vila. Apenas queria se livrar do encosto que se conseguira.

Ikki tentou fugir do novo "amigo" procurando por qualquer um conhecido, mas nem mesmo a menina sorridente ele conseguia encontrar. Apenas Rydar, Irene e um bando de capas nada convidativas a observar o ritual. Então, optou por fugir da festa. Talvez nunca sentissem sua falta, já que nunca pareciam disponíveis para uma conversa naquela noite.

- Vai sair da sua própria festa? – perguntou o inconveniente que o seguia.

- Sabe, nem a fogueira parece quente aqui. Preciso de um aquecedor.

- E por que não entra para a casa do Mestre Rydar? O caminho que está seguindo é para o centro da cidade.

- Oh, deve ter me perdido, - mentiu Ikki, sem mudar o tom de tédio, - Será que pode me dar alguma indicação?

- A casa do Mestre Rydar fica logo ali. – Apontou Kristian.

- E o corpo do meu amigo?

O sorriso do rapaz desapareceu:

- Não pode ir até lá.

- Apenas ver. Você pode vir comigo, não farei nada demais. Apenas verei o cavaleiro e pronto.

- Não entende, Ikki? Ninguém pode simplesmente ir lá.

- Do que está falando?

- É um local sagrado a que muitos poucos possuem acesso. Realmente acha que gostamos de ter um estrangeiro perambulando por nossas terras? Se seu amigo tivesse aparecido no meio da cidade, ele já teria sido jogado fora há muito tempo. Mas ele está em nosso lugar sagrado. Entende? Ninguém pode simplesmente ir ao nosso lugar sagrado apenas para ver.

Continuará...

Anita, 25/01/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Que capítulo longo! Esta história começou em um impulso então demorei a me decidir se dividiria em capítulos ou não. Acabei achando melhor para todos já que a história é longa, ia acabar tendo capítulos, então por que não cortá-los agora enquanto escrevo e tenho melhor controle das cenas do que depois quando tudo já estiver pronto? Se é que este dia chegará.

Eu sei, o enredo parece estar jogado por todo canto até agora. Não esperem algo muito simples, mas não esperem algo inteligente. É apenas um impulso! Quero ver se eu jogar o Ikki pra lá e pra cá se eu consigo escrever uma fic. E a primeira parte é a "cidade". Tirado de sua vida normal perfeita e jogado na "cidade", ainda sem nome. E jogado mesmo, já que ninguém quer explicar direito ao Ikki por que ele está lá, né? Mas isso eu resolvo no próximo capítulo, pelo menos ele vai se sentir um pouco menos perdido. Ou não?

Por falar nisso, não posso negar a influência da Marion Zimmer Bradley enquanto tento imaginar esses personagens. Desde que a característica principal dos seres da "cidade" ficou clara pra mim, eu tive que pôr capas. Aguardem mais referências a ela no futuro...

E, por falar na característica principal da "cidade", um agradecimento especial à Nemui. A fic dela, Verdade e Ilusão, presente que ganhei no Coculto do início deste ano, me fez ter uma ideia, infelizmente a ideia que eu tive era de uma fic dela mesma. Era para ela estar escrevendo esta história, mas já que não é... Bem, aí pedi ajuda a ela para me encontrar um povo para essa vila onde o Ikki foi parar. Muito obrigada pelas informações, Nemui!

Também tenho que agradecer à minha beta, Vane. Fiz um pedido de última hora e ela corrigiu tudinho mesmo assim! Obrigada mesmo... Aqui estão as notas que você estava me cobrando, rsrs.

E mais agradecimentos a todo mundo mesmo. Essa coisa aleatória deve ser tão difícil de se ler, né? E aí? Gostaram de algum personagem? Não gostaram? Comentários e sugestões devem ser mandados para meu e-mail e para mais fics minhas visitem meu site Olho Azul.

E até a próxima! (Nossa fazia tempo que eu não escrevia tanto nesta seção de notas, credo. Sinto muito!)


	2. Rito de Passagem

**Notas Iniciais:**

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim e eu não recebo nada com este trabalho.

E desculpa pela demora em postar, é que eu tava viajando nestas férias e só agora tô retomando meu ritmo normal. Tentarei pôr capítulos com bastante mais frequência de agora em diante.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Rito de Passagem**

Ikki sentia muito frio. Encolhido em si mesmo, deitado naquele chão branco em posição fetal, tudo em que conseguia pensar era como ele não estava bem. Quando tempo fazia? Menos de um dia talvez. Ou seja, ainda faltava tempo demais para aquela torturar terminar. E ele já mal se reconhecia.

Após voltar com o rapaz falante de capa azul, Ikki exigiu conversar com Rydar, aquele que parecia ser o líder do grupo doido. Eles haviam posto o animal morto de antes em um buraco e agora bebiam algo que parecia vinho. Ao fundo um grupo cantava numa língua estranha.

Rydar não se mostrou surpreso com a aparição do cavaleiro em frente à sua mesa, retirando a taça de sua mão e jogando-a no chão.

- Como assim não posso chegar perto do Hyoga? – perguntou Ikki, mal controlando o impulso de socar o homem.

- Conversaremos em um momento mais adequado, cavaleiro. Estamos comemorando agora.

- E eu estou irritado, Rydar. Estou pronto para pegar minhas coisas e voltar ao Santuário. Não vejo um momento mais adequado para conversarmos, a menos que você prefira usar cartas.

Rydar levantou-se e fez sinal para que Irene e outra pessoa de capa roxa o seguissem. Então com um gesto de mãos, chamou Ikki para acompanhá-lo.

Foram até o que parecia ser uma sala de estar na casa onde Ikki estava hospedado. Rydar sentou-se em um dos sofás, deixando o outro livre para seu visitante. Irene e o outro capa roxa ficaram de pé à porta.

- Eu realmente preferiria realizar esta conversa no nosso templo, cavaleiro. Pela manhã, quando sua cabeça estivesse mais acostumada ao nosso ambiente.

- Como já disse, eu não estarei mais aqui para conversar contigo no templo.

- Pois bem... Suponho que o jovem Kristian tenha comentado sobre a situação do cavaleiro que encontramos.

- Sim, ele está num solo sagrado onde eu não posso entrar e vocês não querem.

Rydar assentiu lentamente:

- Sim, é o nosso jardim sagrado, cavaleiro Ikki. Poucos podem se aproximar daquelas terras, pois é o lugar mais próximo de nossa deusa.

- Hécate - acrescentou Ikki, recordando-se do nome lido no relatório recebido de Saori.

- Exato! – Rydar sorriu. – Fico muito feliz que nos compreenda.

- Exceto que eu não entendo o que estou fazendo aqui. Pelo jeito, não posso levar Hyoga com o consentimento de seu povo.

- Por essa razão, minha conversa com o Mestre do Santuário não foi muito fácil. Mas entenda: ninguém aqui gosta de um seguidor de outra deusa morto em nosso lugar sagrado, quando a maioria sequer pode se aproximar de lá. Não foi uma notícia confortável para o povo desta cidade.

- Então, você quer que eu não entre lá e não pegue o Hyoga e não o leve de volta antes do amanhecer?

- Se por essas negativas o cavaleiro está implicando algum sacrilégio, gostaria que prosseguisse com seu plano de ir embora. Não foi para isso que pedi um seguidor de confiança da sua deusa.

Nesse momento, o homem que acompanhara Irene e Rydar ao buscarem Ikki apareceu e uma menina correu para sentar-se ao lado do dono da casa.

- Olá, querida. Soube que já conheceu o cavaleiro Ikki.

- Sim!

- Esta é Ilie, e é a ela que deverá agradecer quando puder velar por seu amigo, cavaleiro.

- Então, eu poderei pegá-lo.

- Sim, mas não tão cedo. Infelizmente, somos muito zelosos de nossa deusa e poucos podem sequer se aproximar de seu jardim. Por essa razão, a única forma de você recuperar o corpo será tornando-se uma dessas pessoas. Se, após todos os rituais, você ainda aceitar levá-lo, terá permissão para tal.

E Ikki acabou aceitando passar por aqueles mencionados rituais, enquanto a menina sorria.

Ilie tinha quinze anos, como ele mesmo imaginara, e fora a mente por trás da solução para evitar uma guerra sagrada? Isso realmente dizia muito sobre a boa vontade de Rydar para lidar com aquela situação.

Não que Saori pudesse se dar ao luxo de uma guerra por Hyoga. O próprio Rydar deixou claro saber da crise em que o Santuário se encontrava e da possível maldição lançada pelos deuses. Aquela vila não era tão isolada como se supunha.

* * *

Ikki acordou para seu segundo dia com duas pessoas usando capa azul clara em seu quarto branco, localizado em algum lugar abaixo do templo da aldeia. Eles lhe deram uma bebida amarga que Ikki sabia que o faria regurgitar em menos de meia hora.

Aquele ritual, ou sessão de tortura, tinha o fim de purificá-lo. Por isso, ele era privado de qualquer roupa e banhado várias vezes ao dia, sendo que à noite havia um grupo de oração ao seu redor enquanto um deles jogava-lhe água fervendo. Isto definitivamente era melhor do que o banho de água fria que ele era obrigado a tomar toda manhã.

Por dias ele não comeu nada. Algumas vezes ao dia, Hanna aparecia com um copo de água sagrada e Ikki era obrigado a repetir uma reza para tomá-la; se falhasse, ficaria com sede até a próxima vez.

Ele era um cavaleiro que havia enfrentado tudo antes mesmo de ganhar a armadura. Seu treinamento estivera provavelmente entre os mais cruéis. Mas ele também já estava havia tempo bastante sem entrar em um campo de batalha. Sua saúde não era mais a mesma. Uma rotina assim, que seria simplesmente dolorida quando ele recém-adquirira a armadura, era insuportável para o Ikki adulto.

Ele treinara. Durante todos os anos, ele ainda treinara sempre que pudera. No entanto, estava consciente de que não era o bastante. Ele era apenas um humano saudável, graças à quantidade de exercícios feitos. Ainda podia usar o cosmos, mas sua resistência física estava aquém do necessário.

Algumas vezes ele acordava faminto naquele quarto branco, apenas para ver um rosto sorridente. Ilie gostava de visitá-lo para simplesmente ficar lá, sentada ao seu lado. Não era como Esmeralda, que conversava com ele enquanto tornava sua dor muito mais suportável. Ilie preferia ficar calada. A razão disso, imaginava Ikki, estava nele mesmo, que a repelira no primeiro dia. Agora, ele gostaria que ela dissesse algo, inventasse um assunto.

Algumas vezes o próprio cavaleiro tentou conversar com a menina. Mas sua voz saía com tanta dificuldade e dor que ele não conseguia, e antes que percebesse, já havia adormecido de fraqueza. Ilie também não ficava ali muito tempo, talvez por ordens do próprio Rydar, quem Ikki desconfiava ser o pai da moça.

Muito tempo se passou até Ikki conseguir se comunicar com a pequena Ilie. Foi num dia em que ela ficou ali por mais do que cinco minutos antes de sair.

- Não seria mais divertido brincar lá fora? – perguntou, com a voz emaranhada.

- Mas o senhor ficaria sozinho.

- Estou acostumado. – Era verdade, e ainda assim, ele era grato por aquela companhia. – Ilie... É seu nome, né?

- Oh, o senhor se lembra! Fico muito feliz! – disse, apesar de Ikki não conseguir perceber diferença, já que ela estava sempre feliz.

- Rydar não deve gostar que fique aqui.

- Quero cuidar do senhor. – Seus olhos eram verdes de uma forma colorida que alegrava o ambiente.

- E Rydar não briga contigo?

- Está tudo bem, senhor. Contanto que o senhor esteja bem!

Ikki queria falar mais, mas sua cabeça sentia-se leve. O estômago revirava-se. Não pôde segurar por mais tempo o vômito. Sua única opção foi virar a boca para longe de Ilie, que agora devia estar muito assustada. Mas ele estava fraco demais para conferir. Sentiu pessoas entrando e limpando tudo diligentemente. Quando ele acordasse, o quarto continuaria tão branco como sempre.

* * *

Quando ele acordou, lá estava Ilie de novo com seu sorriso habitual. Ikki chegou a se perguntar se seria uma visão, mas não era. Desta vez, talvez por causa da conversa anterior, ela começou a comentar sobre um festival de sua vila. Parecia bastante animada.

Ikki sentou-se sobre o chão frio e levou a mão à cabeça, como se aquele gesto pudesse melhorar a tontura que o movimento lhe causara. Lembrava-se de haver acordado antes com um banho de água bem fria, o que queria dizer que era o início de um novo dia. E também fizera duas refeições – agora ele já era alimentado regularmente -, com um banho normal entre elas. Também já tomara os líquidos que lhe haviam mandado.

- Já está tarde, não? – perguntou, ao notar que tudo o que restava para encerrar o dia era outro banho.

- Eu estava ensaiando para o festival! – ela explicou.

Ikki tinha a impressão de que já deveria saber disso; ela devia ter acabado de dizê-lo, mas sua cabeça não conseguia se concentrar em suas palavras. Estava frio...

- O senhor não viu o último ritual, não é? É tão bonito! E desta vez o festival acontecerá ao mesmo tempo...

Ele não sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas queria encorajá-la:

- E o que farão na festa?

- Eu irei cantar! O senhor quer me ouvir?

Ikki assentiu, tentando ignorar o enjoo.

Poucos minutos depois ela terminou o canto sobre Hécate. Tinha uma voz linda e o grego perfeito, diferente não apenas de Kristian, mas também de outras pessoas com quem Ikki se encontrara desde que chegara ali.

- Ilie... Se você não falasse grego, que língua falaria?

- Como? – A menina meneou a cabeça.

- Você consegue falar em outro idioma?

- O que é um idioma, senhor?

Ikki balançou a mão, pedindo que esquecesse a pergunta. Ao menos estava explicado seu grego perfeito: era sua língua materna.

Poucos momentos depois, Hanna abriu a porta, anunciando que era a hora do último banho de Ikki. Mas Ilie continuava lá dentro quando ele voltou, e lá ficou falando sobre o ritual que seu povo realizava todo primeiro dia de lua nova, e sobre como a cada três meses eles realizavam um festival nesse dia. Então, cantou mais uma vez a música que ela estava ensaiando para sua apresentação.

E Ikki adormeceu em algum momento.

* * *

Não sonhava desde que chegara àquela vila. Naquela noite, ele viu Esmeralda. Ela estava em seu quarto, sorrindo como Ilie fazia e cantando uma música de mesma melodia, mas a letra não estava em grego. Nesse momento, Rydar entrou e jogou um balde de água escaldante em cima da moça. Ela estava despida, e Rydar passou uma esponja áspera por seu corpo até que este começasse a sangrar. Ikki não conseguiu reagir; estava fraco demais para detê-lo. E quando se jogou entre o homem e Esmeralda, seu estômago ficou tão revirado que ele vomitou com força.

Então, meio acordado, meio dormindo, Ikki olhou para cima, sentindo o gosto azedo na boca, e viu a máscara de seu mestre, e ouviu sua risada, e sentiu o sangue de Esmeralda nas suas mãos.

Um banho de água fria foi o que o fez notar o óbvio: que tudo não passara de um sonho. Desde essa noite, ele repeliu Ilie todas as vezes em que a viu. Ignorava-a, fingia dormir, dizia para ela ir embora porque ele estava cansado. Ainda assim, ele passou a sonhar com Esmeralda com alguma frequência.

* * *

Um dia, Hanna o buscou para o seu último banho. Em vez de pô-lo de volta no quarto branco abaixo do templo, ela deu-lhe roupas e o entregou a uma pessoa de capuz roxo que não era Irene ou Jonir.

Rydar estava no final do grande salão até onde a pessoa escoltou Ikki, acompanhado de Irene, Jonir e outra pessoa, todos com suas capas roxas, e de Ilie. A grande porta fora fechada, e Ikki levado até mais perto daqueles que o aguardavam.

- Saudações, cavaleiro Ikki - disse Irene.

Jonir tinha nas mãos uma espécie de colar, logo passado a Rydar:

- Sua purificação foi terminada com sucesso.

Ikki estava fraco demais para reagir; as vozes mal eram ouvidas. Pareciam distantes, abafadas. Sentiu Rydar pôr em seu pescoço o adereço que segurava e então beijar sua testa.

- A cerimônia será esta noite, após as festividades.

- Cerimônia?

- Sim, o próximo passo para fazer de você um de nós. Não se preocupe com detalhes, apenas siga todas as instruções. O pior já passou, meu caro.

Rydar estava estranhamente caloroso. Mas Ikki tivera tempo o bastante para perceber que realmente não havia alternativa. Não queria nem imaginar que Saori estivesse disposta a empregar a força para recuperar Hyoga. E se eles nunca resgatassem seu corpo, Ikki sempre se perguntaria se no amigo falecido haveria alguma pista para encontrar seu irmão.

Ao menos, poderia estar presente durante a apresentação de Ilie e compensaria a frieza com que a tratara.

* * *

Ikki ficou sentado ao lado de Ilie e Rydar em um elevado fechado com vidro durante todas as apresentações. A música da menina foi bastante aplaudida, e ele pôde ver que Ilie possuía algum prestígio naquele povo. Rydar a aplaudiu com certo orgulho e a cumprimentou assim que ela retornou. Ikki resumiu-se a parabenizá-la monossilabicamente.

Ao final de tudo, as iluminações foram apagadas e uma marcha abriu espaço entre a multidão abaixo deles. Eles traziam alguns animais ainda vivos. Quando a marcha parou, Rydar e mais outras duas pessoas de capa igualmente branca levantaram-se e caminharam até cada um dos animais. Rydar disse algumas palavras repetidas por todos, inclusive Ilie, e com um enorme facão apunhalou o animal mais próximo, que foi jogado em um poço, abrindo espaço para o próximo animal junto à outra pessoa de capa branca. Desta vez, Ikki tentou repetir as palavras com a multidão, para a satisfação de Ilie.

Ao final dos sacrifícios, uma das pessoas de capa branca, que não era Rydar, começou a falar de Hécate. Em seguida, uma mulher de capa roxa cantou uma longa música para contar a história da deusa.

O festival parecia chegar ao fim quando Rydar pediu a palavra:

- Meus caros, com o encerramento de mais uma estação, anuncio o noivado de minha filha, Ilie.

Nesse momento, Ilie levantou-se com um sorriso. Expressão oposta à de Ikki ao ouvir que ele era seu noivo.

* * *

Ikki não conseguia acreditar como tudo chegara àquele ponto. Estava noivo de uma criança de quinze anos em uma vila de adoradores de outra deusa. Ainda não se sentia nem um passo mais próximo de recuperar o corpo de Hyoga, e muito menos de encontrar seu irmão desaparecido havia anos.

Rydar ficou a noite toda explicando os próximos passos para que ele fosse reconhecido como digno de entrar no jardim sagrado de Hécate, incluindo a purificação já realizada e ascensão na hierarquia de seu povo, a ser conseguida ao se casar com a filha de um dos Mestres, o próprio Rydar.

O cavaleiro ainda tentou recusar aquela alternativa; não podia simplesmente se casar pelo interesse de ascender. Ele, que nunca fora fã de seguir princípios, sabia que aquilo era errado. Rydar tinha que compreender seus motivos. Uma coisa era se sujeitar à humilhação que fora a tortura ao se purificar; outra era arrastar um ser inocente. Shun nunca aprovaria aquilo. Como Ikki poderia fazê-lo?

Contudo, Rydar estava convencido de que aquele era o único jeito de recuperar Hyoga.

Ikki pensou em desistir. Subiu para seu quarto, ou pelo menos o lugar onde passara apenas uma noite até então, e pensou várias vezes em fazer suas malas. Sentava na cama e punha a cabeça nas mãos. Imaginava qual seria a reação de Saori. E a de Shun.

Nos minutos em que cochilou, viu Esmeralda morrer em seus braços. Sonhou mesmo com Pandora, alguém em quem não pensava havia anos. Era como se cada metade de seu corpo quisesse algo.

Pela manhã, ele foi ao templo onde Rydar estava e pediu para conversar a sós com ele. Por a sós, o mestre entendeu que seria na companhia de Irene e Jonir.

- Não tem nojo de dar sua filha a um adorador de outra deusa? – perguntou Ikki, sinceramente curioso.

- Nojo? – Rydar sorriu. – Fico grato por levar em conta o bem-estar de Ilie, cavaleiro, mas tenho certeza de que para ela é uma honra ter um propósito maior para sua vida.

- E para você?

- Tenho a impressão de que a sugestão partiu de outro lado, cavaleiro. Não seria muito mais fácil para nós fingir que o cavaleiro nunca apareceu em nosso lugar sagrado? O Mestre do Santuário nunca saberia se não o contactássemos.

- Em outras palavras, é mais importante limpar seu jardim que a felicidade de Ilie?

- Cavaleiro, devo repetir que Ilie sente-se honrada em tornar-se sua esposa? Agora, por favor, retorne à minha casa e faça sua refeição. Tenho um assunto bastante sério para tratar com você à tarde.

- Se eu já estou aqui, por que não agora?

Rydar suspirou.

E Ikki sentia-se a cada segundo mais irritado com a forma de funcionar daquela sociedade. Principalmente de Rydar: tudo a seu tempo, sempre postergando as coisas importantes. Estava agindo assim desde o início, nunca mencionando sequer onde Hyoga estava; agora preferira fazer o anúncio público do casamento antes de consultar o noivo... Ao menos, fazia sentido a forma como Ilie vinha insistindo em acompanhar Ikki desde o início, em vez de estranhá-lo como todos da vila faziam no começo, à exceção de Kristian.

- Conversaremos quando eu tiver tempo para isso cavaleiro. Agora, vá. – Rydar fez um sinal para que Jonir acompanhasse Ikki para fora do templo.

* * *

Tomando um chá cujos ingredientes Ikki desconhecia, Rydar o aguardava na sala de estar de sua casa. Ikki havia trocado de roupa para ocasião, a pedido de Hanna, que lhe entregara a peça logo após o almoço. Presumia que os nobres daquela cidade deviam usar sempre roupas limpas, apesar de aquela veste azul clara ainda lembrá-lo da mesma que usara no dia anterior, e pela manhã, e no seu primeiro dia na vila.

- Espero que esteja apreciando a estada em minha casa, cavaleiro.

- Bastante - mentiu Ikki, tentando se sentar. Nunca se acostumaria a usar um vestido.

- Bem, os detalhes de seu casamento com Ilie estão quase todos certos. Resta agora sua prova de valor.

- Prova? – Ikki ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Veja, não podemos deixar qualquer um integrar o nosso povo. Por isso, consultei ontem à noite a deusa sobre qual seria a melhor prova de seu valor para nós.

- E se eu não a vencer, não poderei me casar com sua filha?

Rydar baixou a cabeça antes de sua resposta:

- Nossa deusa não poria sobre você um peso que não pudesse carregar, meu jovem.

* * *

Ikki não imaginava que o homem falava literalmente. Exceto que quem estava pondo os pesos em seus braços e pernas era um rapaz de capa azul clara e não a própria Hécate. Aquelas pulseiras e tornozeleiras garantiriam que Rydar soubesse se o cavaleiro tentasse usar a força da deusa Athena para realizar a prova, o que Ikki interpretou como uma proibição de usar seu cosmo.

A tarefa, no entanto, consistia em construir um altar simples para Hécate com a ajuda de uma espécie de engenheiro da vila. No topo da mais alta das montanhas próximas. Para isso, Ikki teria que subir com os materiais e fazer todo o trabalho manual. Algumas vezes deveria levar e trazer de volta o engenheiro.

O trabalho parecia fácil demais, apesar de Ikki não saber nada sobre construir altares. Por sorte, o engenheiro sabia e lhe passou todas as instruções que julgava úteis. Subindo com o material amarrado nas costas, o que mais incomodava o cavaleiro eram as pulseiras geladas arranhando seu pulso.

Após o primeiro dia de trabalho consistir em levar para o topo todo o material disponível, ele calculou que levaria menos de uma semana para montar o básico. Então, poderia começar com as ornamentações, a serem planejadas por outra pessoa que não o engenheiro. Em dez dias, seu trabalho estaria encerrado.

Por outro lado, ele se sentia bastante animado por poder fazer alguma coisa. Um mês trancado em um quarto branco o havia deixado não apenas fraco, mas com a sensação de ser um estorvo. Não que Ikki possuísse qualquer ilusão de que um altar no topo de uma montanha fosse ser visitado por muitas pessoas.

Durante a janta, apenas Ilie e Hanna lhe fizeram companhia. A primeira não parando de comentar sobre seu dia. Pelo que ela dizia, Ikki percebeu não saber nada sobre a vida de sua suposta noiva. Segundo o que podia concluir agora, ela estudava sobre alguém muito inteligente, ou que ela admirava muito – e pelo olhar cintilante que ela lhe lançava desde o primeiro dia, não devia custar muito para se ganhar a admiração da moça. O exato conteúdo dos estudos era desconhecido pelo cavaleiro; parecia ligado a rituais.

Quando todos terminaram, Hanna recolheu tudo e organizou a casa antes de encerrar seu dia e ir para sua residência. Ela era outra pessoa, dentre as mais próximas, sobre quem ele não sabia nada mesmo.

* * *

No segundo dia de sua prova, Ikki subiu a montanha apenas para levar um susto. Metade do material que ele subira no dia anterior não estava mais lá. Olhando ao redor, podia ver um pouco para cada lado, formando uma trilha morro abaixo. Ele havia subestimado o vento.

Portanto, perdeu todo aquele dia para reunir o material e construir um depósito provisório com a ajuda do engenheiro, de forma a garantir que no dia seguinte tudo estaria lá.

Seus músculos doíam e as marcas do metal em seus braços e pernas eram evidentes. Ardiam com a água quente da banheira.

Desta vez, Rydar estava presente na janta e lhe perguntou como estava indo na construção do altar. Ikki detalhou o estado em que encontrara o material pela manhã, mas acrescentou rapidamente que havia recuperado tudo e precavera-se contra novos incidentes. O homem não pareceu surpreso em qualquer momento da conversa, o que deixou o cavaleiro envergonhado por não haver considerado o vento.

Ao final da janta, alguém bateu à porta. Hanna atendeu e levou a pessoa de capa azul clara até Rydar antes de prosseguir com o final de seu serviço do dia.

Ikki observou, ainda sentado à mesa de jantar, aquele momento na rotina da casa.

- Você recebe alguma coisa por seu trabalho aqui, Hanna? – perguntou à jovem.

- Como? – Seu rosto corou com a surpresa. Após empilhar todos os pratos com seus talheres, ela assentiu: - Sim, senhor. O Mestre Rydar providencia minha casa e meus alimentos. O restante vem do meu marido. Somos bastante afortunados.

- Então é casada...

- Meu marido trabalha no templo. Alguma razão para a curiosidade, senhor?

- Nada além de curiosidade. – Ikki levantou-se e ajudou-a a levar tudo para a cozinha, para a surpresa da moça.

- Não, o senhor não pode! Esse serviço irá arruinar o ritual de purificação.

- Arrumar a casa? – perguntou, franzindo o sobrecenho.

- É um serviço impuro, senhor. Até o senhor ser reconhecido pela nossa deusa, não deve realizá-lo.

- Depois disso, eu posso?

Hanna olhou-o ainda espantada antes de aquiescer e expulsá-lo da cozinha com um gesto.

De volta à entrada da casa, Ikki estava pronto para ir ao seu quarto quando uma voz irritantemente familiar o cumprimentou:

- Como está indo o trabalho? Dureza, né? – Era Kristian, o jovem rapaz que ele conhecera em seu primeiro dia ali.

- Como todos os trabalhos - respondeu Ikki.

- Espero que seu valor seja reconhecido, senhor!

- Senhor? – Tinha certeza de que Kristian nunca lhe dirigira a palavra com qualquer respeito.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu estou do seu lado, senhor! – disse o rapaz, antes de dar-lhe as costas e partir.

Ikki só pôde olhar para a porta. Normalmente, pediria que voltasse e pusesse legendas no que dissera. Mas pensando bem, estava no lucro por se livrar tão rápido dele. E o dia seguinte começaria cedo, pois não tinha confiança de que o depósito se manteria firme contra os ventos; precisava dormir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o depósito estava destruído, e os materiais ainda mais espalhados do que antes.

Ikki estreitou os olhos, mas recolheu tudo novamente. Desta vez, não perdeu tempo com proteção e começou a de fato construir o altar. Já era bastante tarde naquela noite escura quando Jonir surgiu às suas costas.

- Como? – perguntou Ikki, olhando para as luzes da vila abaixo da montanha.

- O Mestre Rydar chama-o para a janta.

- Se eu sair, vocês vão destruir tudo de novo. Então, achei melhor ficar aqui até terminar. O acordo não dizia nada sobre haver um altar intacto, só que eu o terminasse. Altar completo, e vocês poderão brincar como quiserem com ele. Até lá, eu fico.

- Cavaleiro, o Mestre Rydar o está chamando. – Jonir virou-se e caminhou até o formato da montanha ocultá-lo completamente.

Ikki não se surpreendeu quando, ao segui-lo, deparou-se com o nada. Ainda certificou-se de não haver nenhum atalho antes de expirar e descer a montanha da única forma que conhecia.

Ao chegar à casa de Rydar, Hanna o encaminhou à mesa ainda posta, onde apenas Ilie estava, com seu prato de comida ainda posto, provavelmente frio.

- Estava me esperando? – perguntou Ikki, antes de sentar-se.

- Papai comeu antes e foi descansar.

- Não, você me esperou para comer. Não deveria. Eu nem pretendia vir.

- Mas veio. Agora podemos jantar. – Ilie abriu um sorriso satisfeito e passou a comer.

- Tem razão... – disse Ikki. - E como foi seu dia?

* * *

Ikki foi até a montanha apenas para ver seu trabalho já desfeito. Reuniu um pouco do material, pouco a pouco, para montar o que pôde. Avançou bastante até a hora que julgou ser o limite para chegar a tempo para o jantar. Mas Rydar não estava na casa. Apenas Ilie e Hanna o aguardavam. Tomou um banho rápido de banheira e comeu, com a mente fixa no altar.

Estava dividido entre pensar que a prova se encontrava exatamente na paciência de montar tudo após ver o trabalho do dia anterior desfeito, ou se havia mesmo alguém querendo aborrecê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, surpreendeu-se ao ver as coisas mais ou menos como deixara. Enfim, pôde progredir bastante. Mas sua cabeça continuava fixa naquele enigma.

Porém, nos três dias seguintes, o altar começou a tomar forma. Mais um dia de trabalho e o tal arquiteto já poderia ser chamado.

* * *

Não, as coisas não seriam tão mais fáceis: a nova destruição acabou com metade do material disponível.

Ikki não queria mais tentar. Mas também não queria falhar na prova. Pensou em procurar por toda a vila os culpados daquele estrago. Ainda assim, não bastaria construir tudo de novo. Não podia ficar a noite toda ali, e também não podia fazer tudo em um só dia.

Pensando bem, ele não se sentia mais ele mesmo desde que tudo começara. Normalmente, pouco lhe importaria se iria falhar numa tal prova de valor. Nem mesmo tentaria tirar satisfações. Se a missão era impossível, ele é que não quebraria a cabeça tentando cumpri-la.

Mas era por Shun. E por Hyoga, que merecia um funeral digno. E por Saori, que perdera muito mais do que ele próprio desde que ira dos deuses começara a cair sobre seus defensores.

O cavaleiro coçou a cabeça, observando as pequenas pessoas movendo-se pela estranha vila em que fora parar. Quando chegara e percebera que iria ficar por muito tempo, tivera a impressão de que com o passar dos dias começaria a entender bastante sobre todos os que o rodeavam, mas ainda nem sabia onde a mãe de Ilie se encontrava. E Ilie seria sua esposa em pouco tempo.

Ele não chegaria a lugar nenhum com aquilo? Ele não conseguiria construir o altar e pronto? Nem sabia o que aconteceria se não pudesse passar naquela prova, porque Rydar se esquivara do assunto.

Ikki decidiu descer o morro, lembrando-se de outras palavras que ele ouvira.

Não fora difícil encontrar Kristian no meio do templo, apesar de a grande maioria ali usar capa azul clara. Ele falava alto demais; tinha energia de sobra.

- O que quis dizer naquela noite? – Ikki quase o empurrou contra a parede do templo.

Estava consciente de que muitos o olhavam e alguns cochichavam em tom de desaprovação.

- Na casa do Mestre Rydar, senhor? – o rapaz parecia genuinamente confuso.

- Sim. Quando você falou que estava do meu lado.

- Que eu sou seu amigo, senhor?

- Não, você me disse que havia lados. O meu e o oposto.

- O senhor está me assustando - disse Kristian com um meio sorriso.

- Vou simplificar. O que eu faço para deixarem o meu trabalho em paz?

- Está falando do altar na montanha, senhor?

- Do que mais?

- Acho que o senhor não irá longe ameaçando a pessoa que está do seu lado, senhor.

Ikki recuou alguns passos de forma a dar-lhe ar para respirar.

- Que tal almoçarmos? – sugeriu Kristian, para sua surpresa. – A comida daqui do templo é ótima!

Era bastante cedo ainda, mas não adiantava trabalhar enquanto não houvesse condições para tal. Nenhuma deusa veria valor em uma máquina que trabalhava por trabalhar, concluiu o cavaleiro.

* * *

Ikki passou o restante do dia conhecendo o templo com a ajuda de Kristian. Tudo o que conseguira arrancar dele era que sua estada não era bem vista por uma parte da aldeia, que Rydar estava consciente disso e que nada se podia fazer se o próprio Ikki não se ajudasse antes. Então, o cavaleiro desistiu. Se nada se podia fazer, ele não faria nada. E aceitou o convite para passear pelos arredores.

O templo centralizava tudo na cidade. Havia a parte de julgamentos, pouco usada se não para atividades burocráticas. A parte executiva, incluindo as prisões, as quais Kristian não explicou direito. A parte de ensino, onde se encontraram com Ilie, recém-saída de sua aula do dia.

- Como vai o senhor? – perguntou ela, após cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso mais alegre do que o usual, se é que isso era possível.

- Estou conhecendo a vila.

- Quer que eu mostre as salas de aula?

Ikki não soube recusar a oferta, feita como se fosse um pedido. Kristian os acompanhou em silêncio, talvez um pouco sentido por não ter mais serventia enquanto Ilie explicava todas as aulas. Música, arte, história, teologia, essa era a base curricular ali.

- Elas também aprendem a cozinhar duas vezes por semana na casa de uma sacerdotisa - interrompeu Kristian ao saírem da última sala de aula naquele corredor.

- Interessante.

- Como? As pessoas não aprendem a cozinhar no Santuário?

- Por que uma sacerdotisa ensina às meninas como cozinhar?

- Cozinhar é uma tarefa suja normalmente. Uma sacerdotisa sabe como mantê-la pura e passar essa pureza às crianças.

- Você não entendeu minha ênfase em "meninas", né?

- Nós, homens, vamos para a aula de autodefesa com um sacerdote.

- É disso que falo: por que as meninas cozinham e os homens lutam?

- Alguém precisa fazer nossa comida, senhor. E alguém precisa proteger quem está fazendo nossa comida.

Ikki resolveu dar-se por vencido. Quis tanto conhecer a vila... E continuava com o mesmo entendimento de antes, de uma comunidade de ideias ultrapassadas. Todavia, dentro de si, sabia que não era apenas aquilo.

Por outro lado, dentre aquelas aulas, nenhuma ensinava teletransporte. Havia sim muito mais do que o que lhe fora mostrado.

- Senhor Ikki... – Ilie o chamou enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa, com o sol a se por.

- Sim?

- O que acha de nossa vila?

Ele franziu a testa com a pergunta.

- É um lugar interessante - respondeu sinceramente.

- Não tem raiva de nós? Porque não o deixamos nem ver o seu amigo?

- Eu deveria ser grato a vocês exatamente porque vão me deixar levar Hyoga de volta, não é?

- Então é verdade...

- Hum?

- Quando o senhor estiver entre os mais respeitados daqui, o senhor simplesmente irá embora.

Ikki tentou não parar de caminhar enquanto decidiu ele mesmo fazer as perguntas ali:

- Ilie, você conhece um método simples para subir aquela montanha, não é?

Continuará...

_Anita_, 27/01/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo mais curto! Sim, minha meta era escrever menos desta vez porque eu exagerei na outra. E o que acharam da morte da Saori com a Ilie? Bem chocante, né? Eu ainda não acredito que a Saori tentaria matar o Ikki... Ainda bem que a Ilie estava lá para protegê-lo, mas mesmo assim não é uma simples menina que pode contra uma deusa rancorosa.

E o que acham que o Ikki quis dizer com essa pergunta no final? Eu fiz o possível para deixar as intenções dele claras, mas confesso que não consegui. Bem, vocês verão no próximo capítulo!

Por fim, como sempre, agradecimentos a todos os leitores, à Nemui pelo incentivo e inspiração, e à Vane, não apenas por ter betado mais este capítulo, como também por ter servido de consultora em um momento de crise de identidade, rs. (Leia-se, eu não sabia se valia a pena casar o Ikki com a Ilie, apesar de isso estar no planejamento da fic eu duvidei até o final...)

Mas e aí? Gostaram de algum personagem? Não gostaram? comentem nas reviews, por favor! E para mais fics minhas visitem meu site Olho Azul, link no meu perfil :D

Até a próxima!


	3. Dia de Folga

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Após um longo período de inverno gelado... O Ikki continua lá, rs. Mas eu voltei e a seca acabou! E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Dia de Folga**

Ikki sentia-se mal enquanto Ilie o guiava pelo templo da vila naquela manhã. No dia anterior, enquanto voltavam para casa, ele estivera certo de que aquela moça era a causadora de toda a bagunça na construção do altar. "_Você conhece um método simples de subir aquela montanha, não é?_", perguntara-lhe, então.

Ilie retornou-lhe uma expressão facial confusa, inclinando levemente a cabeça:

- O senhor não pode aprendê-lo ainda... – respondeu-lhe, passando a demonstrar alguma tristeza.

- Você me ensinaria se pudesse?

- É claro! Mas nossa deusa não o permitiria.

Aparentemente, os seguidores de Hécate usavam-se de pedidos à deusa para explicar o próprio cosmo e, com isso, eles podiam mover-se rápido pela terra, como se seus corpos se misturassem ao solo, viajassem por lá e se recompusessem novamente em outro lugar.

Ilie explicou-lhe também que ela mesma não sabia ainda como fazer tudo, ainda estava estudando no templo, mas que poderia levá-lo para assistir a algumas aulas no dia seguinte e, assim, conhecer melhor sobre o povo dela.

A menina podia ser uma boa mentirosa, mas Ikki ainda se sentia mal por acusá-la. Sabia que não fora ela a destruir seu altar.

E agora estava sendo conduzido de aula em aula para ver um pouco dos segredos daquela vila. Não havia somente matérias convencionais ali. No dia anterior, uma parte do templo não lhe fora mostrada: a dos aprendizes dos sacerdotes.

Todos podiam ter aulas nas partes que Ikki havia conhecido no dia anterior. A bem da verdade, era obrigatório que todos os infantes frequentassem aquelas aulas. Mas, em dias especiais, alguns dos mais novos podiam atender a aulas especiais. Ilie, como filha de um dos mestres, obviamente, qualificava-se.

Com dezesseis anos, uma pessoa completaria o ciclo básico dos estudos e receberia sua função na vila. Alguns, mas muito poucos, poderiam servir ao templo de Hécate. E ainda menos dessas pessoas, poderiam progredir com os estudos do sacerdócio, do curandeirismo ou da defesa maior.

Aqueles que usavam capa roxa eram aqueles que trabalhavam com a defesa maior, o que incluía ser o organizador da segurança da vila, do templo, do jardim... A capa azul clara era a cor do sacerdócio, uma mistura entre um pastor e um guerreiro até onde Ikki pudera entender das explicações de Ilie. Se ele fosse comparar, esses seriam os cavaleiros de Hécate, aqueles acima dos soldados e guardas, enquanto os da defesa maior seriam os cavaleiros de ouro. No fundo, também eram sacerdotes, mas com regalias e uma roupa muito mais chamativa.

O curandeirismo era uma função ainda mais especial, pois ainda menos homens eram escolhidos, esses podiam usar uma capa verde esmeralda; no entanto, como normalmente trabalhavam em uma construção afastada da vila e as capas eram obrigatórias apenas no templo, o costume era que nunca a usassem.

Esses escolhidos especiais quase sempre vinham da classe mais alta, filhos de quem já detinha posição de respeito. Isto não era para excluir os demais, apenas por serem vagas limitadas. Por outro lado, os três mestres eram selecionados ao acaso, ou, segundo Ilie, por inspiração da deusa Hécate, podendo vir de qualquer classe. Era a maior chance ascensão para os menos afortunados, mas que ocorria no espaço de muitos anos por se tratar de um cargo vitalício.

Ilie caminhou incerta por aquele corredor, enquanto paravam próximos a cada porta para que Ikki pudesse ouvir as instruções daquele que ensinava.

Inicialmente, aqueles escolhidos para a defesa maior aprenderiam junto com os para sacerdotes até que aos vinte e um anos seus postos definitivos de trabalho lhes fossem apontados. A partir de então, eles seriam escolhidos por alguém que lhes ensinaria as especialidades do ofício.

Os curandeiros desde a cerimônia dos dezesseis anos eram mandados à espécie de hospital da vila e recebiam seus treinamentos especiais. Eles também possuíam técnicas especiais como o teletransporte, mas em sua forma mais básica, aprendida antes da cerimônia nas aulas suplementares, a menos que eles não viesse das classes mais altas, o que era uma ocorrência rara.

Aqueles que Ikki observava, então, ou eram crianças de até dezesseis anos ou sacerdotes ou os raros escolhidos para a defesa maior. Apenas o instrutor usava capa, todas azuis claras, de forma que Ikki não sabia distinguir.

Seu maior espanto ainda era que houvesse toda uma parte do templo sobre a qual Kristian conhecia e a qual lhe ocultara no passeio do dia anterior.

- Ilie, você sabe que a construção do altar está sendo sabotada? – perguntou-lhe quando pararam para almoçar.

- O senhor desistiu?

- Não. Mas não sou muito fã de dar cabeçadas na parede até ela quebrar. Preciso encontrar uma forma menos dolorosa.

- Muitos foram contra minha ideia... – Ela baixou os olhos, sem exibir qualquer sorriso. Eram raros momentos como aquele, em que Ilie parecia triste.

- E quem deles você acha que era contra o bastante para me sabotar?

A moça custou a responder, comendo lentamente:

- Acho que eles não são tão teimosos, senhor.

Ikki levantou as sobrancelhas, mas nunca ouviu a continuação do que ela lhe revelava. Um grupo aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los:

- É uma visão definitivamente bonita, não acham? – perguntou a mulher de capa azul clara para mais três homens que a seguiam, - Os noivos almoçando juntos.

Os quatro eram bastante jovens, mais até que Kristian, calculou Ikki.

- Jonna, deseja se juntar à gente? – convidou Ilie com um leve sorriso de surpresa.

Mas, enquanto aguardavam a resposta da moça de pé, Ikki viu algum incômodo na expressão de sua noiva.

- Fica pra outro dia, Ilie. Estamos meio ocupados hoje. Mas enfim vejo esse estrangeiro de que todos falam! – E estendeu uma das mãos para Ikki e abriu um sorriso. – Chamo-me Jonna. Conheço a Ilie desde sempre; é um prazer conhecer seu futuro marido.

- Ikki, - respondeu, apertando levemente a mão da outra. Sabia que ela esperava um beijo nas costas daquela mão, mas, ainda que aquele fosse o estilo do cavaleiro, a tensão com Ilie o desencorajaria.

O grupo partiu para uma mesa mais central daquela cafeteria.

- Alguma chance de eles terem tocado no meu altar? – perguntou Ikki desconfiado.

- Não, o estilo de Jonna não é esse... – Ilie havia retornado ao fim de sua comida.

- Mas ela é sua amiga mesmo? Você parece de fato conhecê-la há algum tempo, mas não sinto muito esses laços eternos da amizade entre as duas.

- Já fomos. Mas o treino para o sacerdócio é muito difícil, acaba com qualquer tempo livre.

- Há quantos anos ela começou?

- Quase dois... Ela está com dezessete agora, acho.

"_E ganhou o prêmio de ser a primeira pessoa que eu vejo deixá-la descontente_," pensou Ikki, enquanto assentia.

Ikki também terminou seu prato e seguiu Ilie à última parte de sua visita àquele lado do templo. Pelo caminho, ele ainda tentou descobrir dela quem seriam as pessoas atrapalhando seu altar, mas a menina nada mais disse.

- Ilie? – Jonna aparecera novamente, desta vez sem o fã-clube. – Querida, seu pai já deve ter te dito umas mil vezes pra não ficar brincando aqui que atrapalha o trabalho dos outros, né?

- Ela só está me mostrando pela vila, - interrompeu Ikki, puxando Ilie pelo pulso para que prosseguissem.

- E qual o próximo destino dela? O Jardim Sagrado?

Algo naquela menina lembrava as pessoas que tentavam implicar com Shun muitos anos antes na mansão Kido. Por isso, Ikki não podia dizer que ia com a cara dela.

- Longe do seu caminho, esperamos, - respondeu Ikki, com um sorriso.

Jonna retornou um olhar confuso antes de virar-se e partir.

- Não foi ela quem destruiu seu altar, senhor. Não precisava falar assim... – Ilie disse.

- Mas ela também não estava sendo a gentileza em pessoa. Não sou do tipo que tem paciência, aprenda a conviver com isso, - respondeu-lhe, prosseguindo com o caminho de antes.

- Acho melhor irmos, senhor. A Jonna tinha razão, meu pai não gosta quando uso meus privilégios de filha dele.

- Eu só preciso ver mais um pouco. As aulas parecem ficar mais interessantes a cada sala.

O que era verdade, as salas seguintes eram usadas por pessoas maiores de vinte e um, portanto, as lições eram muito mais curiosas que teletransporte, ataques simples e telecinese. Ikki chegara a ver levitação e algo que parecia mediunismo, mas Ilie não soubera lhe explicar. Aqueles "cavaleiros" de Hécate pareciam além dos de Athena.

Sabia que a menina não o estava seguindo, mas ela ainda não se havia ido. Por isso, ele continuou. Muitas salas vazias ali. Ilie mencionara antes que muitos desses treinos aconteciam fora da própria vila, pois incluíam combate corpo a corpo. Ele gostaria de ver algo assim... Mas antes queria encerrar aquele último corredor.

Então, encontrou Jonir. Sua capa roxa estava a um lado da sala escura, iluminada apenas pela luz vinda do corredor, mas Ikki conhecia muito pouca gente para não ter certeza do rosto daqueles de quem ele ao menos sabia o nome.

Ikki entrou correndo na sala. Não sentia o cosmo daquela pessoa entre tantos que ainda estavam tão vivos por ali. Mesmo o de Jonna, tão fraco, e que agora devia estar bem afastada. Já o de Jonir era um zero. Apagado. Como se ele...

O cavaleiro ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo, constatando sua ausência de pulso. Ainda estava quente, mas não tanto quanto o próprio Ikki.

Ele deu vários tapas no rosto do outro. Tentou forçar seu coração. Se tivesse cosmos, ele o aqueceria, queimaria, até que algo o acordasse, mas estava limitado por aquelas barras de metal.

Por isso, saiu ao corredor e gritou por ajuda, como se fosse para um aluno desmaiado em sua classe.

Ilie fora a primeira a chegar, seguida por outros que estudavam nas proximidades. Em poucos minutos, Jonir estava acordado e olhando carrancudo para o cavaleiro de Athena.

* * *

Rydar não estava nada feliz.

Ikki sentia que o menos satisfeito ali deveria ser ele próprio, tratado como lixo e mandado para a prisão da vila por invasão ao templo. Chegou a ouvir um guarda sugerir o perigo de ele pegar a pena de morte por aquilo, apesar de o outro logo haver rechaçado por se tratar de uma ofensa pequena.

Após umas duas horas dentro de uma cela, outros dois soldados o levaram a uma sala gelada ainda mais no subsolo onde uma pessoa começou a fazer perguntas a Ikki em uma língua que não grego. E a chutá-lo após cada silêncio. Ikki tentou perguntar do que aquilo se tratava, dizer que era convidado, que era um servo de Athena e que não conhecia os costumes da vila. O homem o ignorou, dizendo palavras ásperas na língua que Ikki não conhecia.

Então, deram-lhe água e ele foi jogado novamente na cela, sentindo o corpo não só arder com a surra, mas pesar para um lado. Quando acordou na casa de Rydar ele raciocinou melhor, havia sido dopado.

Ainda assim, seu corpo estava dolorido. Não tinha mais a resistência física de anos antes, quando ainda era um cavaleiro de verdade. A impotência de também não poder atacar de volta aquele homem da lei e de sequer entender as acusações que ele parecia lhe fazer antes de cada golpe deixaram um gosto amargo na boca.

Sentado na sala de estar de Rydar, Ikki só pensava em quando poderia ir embora da vila.

- Não vai me dizer como chegou a um local fechado do templo? – perguntou o mestre da vila mais uma vez.

- Só estava conhecendo, - repetiu Ikki, nunca mencionando Ilie.

A menina havia sido atropelada pela multidão que surgira assim que se espalhara o boato de que Jonir teria morrido. Ikki não queria imaginar a dor de cabeça que deve ter sido para Rydar e todos os demais controlarem o pânico.

- Onde está Ilie? – perguntou aproveitando o silêncio.

Não a havia visto desde que acordara e fora chamado por Hanna para ir à parte de baixo da casa.

- Por que a preocupação? Acha que minha filha morreu também, cavaleiro?

- Só estava curioso.

- Por um acaso seria por ela haver te ajudado nessa infiltração clandestina?

- Claro que não, Ilie apenas almoçou comigo no templo. Encontramo-nos ao acaso.

- Muito nobre que minta por sua futura esposa, mas não quando mente na minha cara.

O cavaleiro aquiesceu. Não gostava de se sentir levando um sermão, mas agir como tal era a melhor forma de acabar com a situação de uma vez por todas.

- Por que acha que saiu tão rápido da prisão, cavaleiro? – perguntou Rydar.

- Porque eles entenderam que não passo de um estrangeiro curioso, que não tinha nenhuma má intenção, - parafraseou o que já ouvira dos guardas.

- Não. Porque você não estava lá legalmente. Você foi posto lá ilegalmente.

- Onde está Ilie! – Quando Ikki deu por si já havia pulado em cima de Rydar e o jogado contra a parede, onde ficou uma deformidade do impacto de sua força.

Em sua mente, vinham imagens de Esmeralda no campo de flores.

- O que fez à sua filha! – perguntou, não se recuperando do acesso de raiva.

- Basta.

Um clarão e Ikki estava imobilizado no chão, olhando para o teto sem ar.

- Posso segurá-lo aí até que morra asfixiado, - disse Rydar lentamente, - Ou você pode me dizer o que fazia naquele lugar do templo.

- Só estava olhando. – Ikki surpreendeu-se que ainda pudesse falar. Por outro lado, sua tentativa de buscar ar pela boca falhou e ele se sentiu engasgar.

E, um momento depois, ele pode se mexer. E tossir. E respirar.

- Aquele homem, Jonir, estava morto. Eu o vi. Não havia qualquer cosmo naquele corpo! – disse, ajoelhando-se no chão, tonto demais para erguer-se por completo.

- Jonir estava agora há pouco aqui comigo, bastante vivo. E transtornado, como você pode imaginar.

- E Ilie? O que você fez a ela?

- Vamos voltar a esse assunto chato? Ilie está de castigo, como qualquer criança que fez o que o não devia. Imagine se você quisesse destruir toda a vila! Não se pode dar acesso a um desconhecido assim só porque ele é seu noivo!

- Eu pensaria o mesmo de dar a mão da filha.

- Isso não causa a destruição de uma vila inteira. Por sorte, você não pôs o pé em nenhuma parte sagrada do templo. Se o houvesse feito, não sei que castigo Hécate nos reservaria.

Ikki assentiu, entendendo em parte aquele exagero. Qualquer invasor seria morto se encontrado dentro do Santuário. Com ainda mais rapidez se fosse seguidor de outro deus. Mas ele não se perdoava quase haver arrastado Ilie para o mesmo destino. Os que ajudam invasores agem em traição contra Athena. Se a lógica fosse a mesma naquele lugar... Quem sabe até fosse quando esses ajudantes não se tratassem da filha de um dos três mais poderosos.

Fosse Kristian, por exemplo.

- Eu sinto muito, Rydar. Compreendo sua posição, agi mal. Mas Ilie me avisou antes e eu a ignorei.

- Ela deve ser mais forte que isso então. Merece o castigo.

- Mas e Jonir?

- Já lhe disse que ele está bem, cavaleiro. Por que a insistência?

- E eu também já disse: ele estava morto.

Rydar suspirou e, por fim, sentou-se:

- É apenas uma técnica avançada. E secreta. Não posso dizer nada enquanto não for um de nós, cavaleiro. Por falar nisso, o que fazia passeando pelo templo em vez de cumprir com sua prova? É assim que mostra seu valor? Sabotando a missão confiada a você por nossa deusa?

Ikki baixou a cabeça. No final, perdera mais um dia sem resolver o quebra-cabeça enviado por Hécate.

* * *

O cavaleiro acordou ainda sentindo mal estar pela surra que levara no dia anterior. Tanta coisa acontecera que da surra só lembrava a dor, mas, após uma noite quase insone procurando uma posição confortável, outro detalhe passou a incomodar Ikki. No entanto, sentia que não encontraria uma resposta rápida, pois, se ele sem fazer nada já tinha problemas com rivalidades, agora nem mesmo Ilie devia ter a mesma paciência com ele.

Ao se levantar, a menina já havia saído. Ele estava mais tarde que de costume, mas ela também saíra mais cedo. Ou o estava evitando, ou seu castigo incluía alguma atividade extra. Ikki não descobriu nada perguntando Hanna, mas esta fora clara ao afirmar que Rydar nada faria para machucar a filha.

Escalou sua montanha a contragosto e reencontrou os materiais destruídos.

Sua prova de valor consistia em construir ali um altar para Hécate. Deveria seguir os planos do engenheiro e depois do decorador. No entanto, alguém insistia em destruir tudo, pô-lo de volta ao início e, mais recentemente, ainda antes disso.

Coçou a cabeça.

Ilie tinha quase dezesseis anos, devia estar na próxima turma a se formar no ensino básico e, mesmo assim, disse que não poderia se transportar para aquela montanha. Com um pai rigoroso como Rydar devia ser, ela não devia ser a última da turma. Ou havia algum gênio lá que de fato conseguia aquilo ou era alguém mais velho. Alguém que não fosse Jonna, dando à moça o benefício da dúvida.

Sua futura noiva também fizera um comentário interessante, lembrou Ikki ao olhar para a vila abaixo. A moça dissera não achar que quem estava contra o cavaleiro era "_tão teimoso_". Tão teimoso a ponto de sabotar? Não, ao ponto de sabotar várias vezes. Não era uma pessoa ou várias ao mesmo tempo. Talvez, a cada noite um grupo diferente ia ali e destruía seu trabalho.

Hécate... Mandara-lhe uma prova de valor para a comunidade que só poderia ser completada se aquela vila o respeitasse. Quase um paradoxo. Ikki riu ao pensar: "_Talvez seja mesmo uma tarefa enviada por uma deusa, huh?_"

Então, desceu. Caminhou até o templo e requisitou uma audiência com Rydar. O mestre não pareceu satisfeito apesar de havê-lo atendido quase instantaneamente.

- Não posso terminar o altar.

- Está dizendo que nossa deusa errou na escolha peso que você deverá carregar, cavaleiro?

- Não. Só estou dizendo que eu sozinho não terminarei o altar. Peço ajuda.

Rydar franziu o cenho:

- Bem, acha que provará seu valor com isso?

- Sem isso, eu provarei ser um fracasso. Preciso de ajuda da maior quantidade possível de pessoas.

- Bem, se acha que poderá completar a prova dessa forma... Mas lembre-se de que não estou te autorizando obter ajuda; não falo por nossa deusa. Se Hécate julgar ao final que sua missão falhou-

- Já entendi. É só que as pessoas precisarão de dispensa no trabalho. Por isso, vim falar contigo.

Desta vez, Rydar pareceu mais que surpreso. Mas não contrariado.

- Um altar para a vila é um serviço para a vila, certo? – Ikki sorriu, sentindo a autoconfiança restabelecer-se. – Imagino que não haverá problema dispensar quem quer que seja que possa me ajudar. Ainda assim, achei por bem ter sua autorização expressa.

Durante todo aquele dia, Ikki andou pelo templo recrutando sacerdotes para começar o trabalho no dia seguinte. Eles teriam que fazer tudo no mesmo dia, já que todos costumavam voltar à noite para suas casas e, no momento em que abandonassem o posto, o trabalho estaria destruído.

Alguns disseram que iriam. Muitos desses o fizeram apenas para se livrar dele, Ikki tinha certeza. Ainda assim, possuía a esperança de que ao menos alguém iria aparecer. E daí poderia fazer mais. E mais.

Quando o dia chegou, Ikki começou a trabalhar novamente. Reuniu todo seu material enquanto ninguém aparecia e passou a construir o altar. Percebeu que seu plano falhara quando passou a sentir fome de almoço e ninguém surgira. Pôs as ferramentas no chão e desceu a montanha. Estava ficando bastante hábil em ir e vir.

O primeiro a quem procurou foi Kristian. Ele estava terminando o almoço na cantina do templo e o encarou assustado:

- Algum problema... senhor?

- Bem, eu achava que ao menos você fosse aparecer.

- Aonde? – o sacerdote parecia genuinamente confuso.

- Na montanha.

Ikki percebeu que não o vira no dia seguinte e, portanto, não o havia convidado. Ainda assim, ele não teria ouvido a notícia? Passou a explicar a situação e ordenou-lhe que terminasse logo o almoço para retomarem o trabalho.

- Mas eu tenho bastante o que fazer esta tarde... Não pode ser outro dia? – argumentou o rapaz.

- Não. E que parte de Rydar o haver dispensado que você não entendeu?

- Mesmo que não fiquem bravos por eu não trabalhar, eu preciso ir. Senhor. Há muitos rituais diários. E hoje eu ainda fico encarregado de fazer as rondas da tarde. Amanhã fico o dia inteiro na escola ajudando nas aulas. Talvez daqui a três dias, quando for minha folga?

- Acha que é por isso que ninguém apareceu? Eles não querem largar os postos?

- Bem, você-, digo, o senhor é um estrangeiro. Não pode esperar que as pessoas responsáveis de garantir a paz da cidade vão deixar a cidade desprotegida por causa do convite de quem elas exatamente veem como ameaça. Digo, não é meu caso de jeito algum, mas, né?

Era uma explicação desnecessariamente longa. Mas Ikki compreendeu. Mais uma vez, havia a desconfiança para atrapalhar.

- Olha, eu vou mesmo! Em três dias, serei seu!

O cavaleiro agradeceu sem muito ânimo. Dois não terminariam aquilo.

Então, mudou sua estratégia. Os sacerdotes, "_cavaleiros_" de Hécate, não pretendiam abandonar o posto por questão de segurança, e os que não precisavam se preocupar com isso?

Mas isso também falhou tão logo ele começou a convidar pessoas aleatórias. Elas não sabiam subir a montanha, Ikki só poderia carregar algumas em um dia inteiro e isso faria com que se privassem da peça principal, que era ele mesmo. Ainda assim, ele pensou que valeria mais a pena tentar ser burro de carga de todos que continuar a agir como uma Penélope às avessas.

Passou a chamar a todos para o dia combinado com Kristian. Vira-o algumas vezes depois disso, em todas, o rapaz confirmou presença. Em uma, Ikki conseguiu garantir que ele levaria alguns amigos.

O cavaleiro olhou o calendário na noite anterior do que deveria ser o grande dia. Ele tinha menos de três semanas para completar a prova.

* * *

O dia marcado por Kristian, Ikki descobriu, era uma espécie de "domingo" para a vila. Não havia aulas, não havia muitos serviços. As pessoas normalmente descansariam. No entanto, para a surpresa do cavaleiro, uma multidão o aguardava na base da montanha.

Kristian apenas conseguira trazer dois amigos, os demais ou tinham alguma função naquele dia ou compromissos previamente acertados. Mas três sacerdotes já eram melhor que Ikki sozinho. Das pessoas de classe menos privilegiadas, vieram mais de vinte, incluindo a própria Hanna, que disse que não subiria, mas trouxera o marido para fazê-lo em seu lugar. Aquele gesto o surpreendeu.

Ikki ficara o tempo todo subindo pessoas. Montara com suas ferramentas uma espécie de elevador que funcionaria com sua própria força. Isso o impossibilitaria de participar da obra pessoalmente por bastante tempo, mas subiria a todos bem mais rápido que calculara inicialmente.

Assim, um pouco após a hora do almoço, ele mesmo pôde se juntar ao grupo e se surpreender com o quão avançada estava a construção. Após mais duas horas, um dos homens comentou que era melhor irem buscar o decorador. Ikki foi em busca do homem indicado por Rydar.

E, então, subiu-o com o material pelo elevador antes de ele mesmo ir. Ao chegar ao topo, começou a chover. A pintura que todos já haviam começado teve que ser parada. E, após uma hora de chuva forte, todos acharam melhor voltar para casa.

Ikki sabia que ninguém viria no dia seguinte, quando precisavam trabalhar, mas o restante poderia ele mesmo fazer.

Não que ele tivesse muitas esperanças.

Quando voltou com as tintas na manhã seguinte, o altar estava destruído.

* * *

Ikki passou toda a semana convencendo a todos que bastava juntarem-se mais um dia para refazer o altar, que a chuva os atrapalhara de concluir antes que outros pudessem destruí-lo. Todavia, estava claro que poucos que estavam dispostos a emprestar seu dia de descanso para algo que não duraria nem vinte e quatro horas.

O cavaleiro considerou pedir a Rydar para ficar de guarda durante a noite até o final de seu prazo, mas sabia que acabaria por adormecer em alguma hora e de nada adiantaria todo o esforço e desgaste. Sua única esperança restava exatamente com o povo da vila que queria expulsá-lo.

- Senhor... – Hanna o chamou após a janta.

Ikki mal havia tocado em sua refeição, apenas ficara pensando como fizera por todos os demais dias. O dia seguinte era o descanso da vila e se poucos viessem, não poderiam terminar em um dia. Se ninguém viesse, ele não sabia o que faria.

- Sabe se seu marido virá com certeza? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Já disse que ele vai sim, senhor. Mas...

- Sei, vai ser a última tentativa, né?

- Sim... O senhor precisa entender que não temos muito tempo para passarmos juntos, por isso...

- Eu entendo, Hanna. Agradeço o que fazem.

A mulher sorriu para surpresa do cavaleiro.

E aquilo não o fez sentir-se melhor. Pelo contrário, já que sabia estar ganhando aquele sorriso por pena.

* * *

Ikki levantou-se assim que sentiu o dia começar a clarear. Tinha que se apressar para construir o elevador. No caminho, encontrou-se com Kristian:

- Está indo para o altar? – perguntou ao jovem.

- É, tava pensando que com menos gente vamos ter que ficar mais tempo lá, né... Quanto tempo a mais você tem?

- Menos de duas semanas. Se isto não der certo, teremos apenas mais um dia...

Kristian contorceu um pouco o rosto, fazendo uma careta pensativa.

- O que houve? – Ikki começou a sentir-se preocupado.

- É que no nosso próximo dia de folga teremos um festival o dia inteiro.

- Como?

- É um dos grandes festivais da cidade; sinto muito, senhor. Todos os sacerdotes estarão em serviço nesse dia e descansarão em dias alternados. Nem sei ao certo qual será o meu ainda. – Com seu grego ainda mais enrolado que de costume, Kristian soava sincero. – Bem, mais um motivo para darmos nosso melhor hoje, certo?

Ikki assentiu sem confiar muito naquilo.

* * *

Sua desconfiança estava certa. Não choveu, mas também não apareceu quase ninguém. Kristian fora o único sacerdote e o marido de Hanna convencera mais alguns amigos que ficaram conversando mais que trabalhando. Afinal, era o dia de folga que não tinham havia duas semanas graças à obra da semana anterior.

O cavaleiro tentou passar a noite ali apesar das vindas de Jonir e Irene para que descesse. Ao amanhecer, restava pintar as paredes. Todavia, como já previa, o altar estava destruído quando ele voltou com a tinta.

* * *

A semana seguinte passou lentamente. Ikki não queria desistir. Parte dele se dizia que iria até o fim, nem que fosse para mostrar determinação para deusa. Outra parte deixava claro que qualquer novo esforço era inútil se não tivesse uma nova ideia.

Aos poucos, as preparações para o tal festival surgiam pelas ruas. Ele não sabia quantos festivais uma vila poderia ter, mas aquele parecia diferente dos que ele presenciara antes. Um pouco menos religioso, um tanto mais divertido.

- Senhor cavaleiro! – Ilie surgiu correndo na rua.

Ela parecia estar com outras pessoas de sua idade arrumando alguma das barraquinhas que apareciam na frente do templo. Fazia tempos que ele não a via... Quando seu castigo que a isolara de tudo acabou, Ikki já estava concentrado demais em seus problemas para sequer ouvi-la.

- Então, você também vai trabalhar durante o festival? – perguntou ele.

- Minha turma toda vai sim, - confirmou a menina com um sorriso, - O senhor também?

- Não neste festival, - Ikki sorriu para ocultar um suspiro.

- O senhor está fazendo um altar na montanha, né?

- É... Ainda.

- Precisa de ajuda?

O cavaleiro gargalhou antes de balançar a cabeça. Ele precisava, mas não da de uma criança. Aquele trabalho era pesado demais para uma princesinha como Ilie.

- Mas o senhor deve estar precisando, né? O festival é tão divertido e nem virá vê-lo!

- Ah, então você também gosta deste festival?

- É o meu favorito, senhor! Porque podemos desfilar dançando pela rua principal! Mas este será meu último...

- Como assim?

- Este é o festival das crianças. Quando eu fizer dezesseis anos não poderei mais participar do desfile, apenas trabalhar no festival ou vê-lo de longe. A menos que eu tenha filhos um dia...

- Oh...

- Uma pena que o senhor não possa assistir. Talvez ano que vem! – Ilie sorriu, mas uma preocupação permanecia em sua testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem com o altar. Por isso, divirta-se por mim também. – disse pondo a mão na cabeça de Ilie por um momento.

A moça assentiu antes de retornar aos amigos.

* * *

Ikki observou todas as barracas prontas para o festival daquele dia. Algumas pessoas já estavam nelas, cozinhando algo de cheiro que apelava para seu estômago em jejum. O sol começava a iluminar seu tão conhecido caminho até o lado mais fácil de se subir a montanha. Com paciência, montou o elevador ainda que imaginasse não ver ninguém ali.

Quando estava começando a subir, Kristian apareceu. Os dois trabalharam até começar o turno do sacerdote. Ikki não se sentia apenas mais próximo dele, como também da própria Ilie. Só de pensar em como a tratara no dia anterior, ele se perguntava se aquela vila o havia mudado de alguma forma.

O rapaz se despediu de Ikki, desejando-lhe sorte e prometendo que voltaria assim que tivesse alguma folga naquele dia.

- Oh, tem gente lá embaixo! – disse ele, reaparecendo no topo da montanha, - Estão esperando você subi-los.

- Gente? Mas não iam todos ao festival? Com as barracas, organização dos desfiles...?

- Acho que quem tá lá é do grupo que não estava exatamente trabalhando no festival.

Ikki ergueu as sobrancelhas e desceu o mais rápido possível.

- Ilie! – exclamou ao ver não só a menina, mas muitos rapazes e moças de mesma faixa etária.

E não pôde convencê-los do contrário, haviam já anunciado aos organizadores que não participariam do desfile e estavam prontos para o trabalho. Subiriam com ou sem o elevador, apesar de não serem nada hábeis com o teletransporte.

Ikki os observou trabalhar, guiando-os com os detalhes e perguntando a cada momento se eles tinham mesmo certeza daquilo, afinal, seria o último desfile da turma. Alguns sacudiram os ombros e corrigiram, eles eram da turma anterior de Ilie e ainda teriam mais um ano. Os veteranos, por sua vez, diziam já haverem feito aquele desfile tantas vezes que uma a menos não faria diferença. Por outro lado, aquele tipo de trabalho manual era bem raro. Não era sempre que possuam a chance de fazer algo de concreto por sua deusa.

O cavaleiro desconfiava de que a filha de Rydar era que tinha algum truque na manga, mas, sem descobrir qual, continuou a trabalhar com as crianças.

Aos poucos, o grupo se descontraiu e começou a brincar uns com os outros. Então, os rapazes puxaram o cavaleiro para um lado e perguntaram sobre o iminente casamento e sobre o que achava de Ilie. A moça, afinal, era bastante popular e ainda que disfarçassem relativamente bem, havia uma ponta de inveja no tom de cada um dos rapazes.

No meio do dia, Ikki desceu para buscar comida para todos. Prometeu trazer ainda alguma comida típica que poderia encontrar em uma barraca específica da festa.

Ao chegar à base da montanha, surpreendeu-se com um grupo de quatro pessoas mexendo em seu elevador.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou sem esconder a raiva na voz.

- Estávamos imaginando se ia demorar muito pra você vir nos buscar. – Jonna tirou a mão de uma das cordas e aproximou-se de Ikki.

- Voltem pro seu trabalho no festival.

- Somos aprendizes ainda, só trabalhamos meio período, - disse a moça sacudindo os cabelos negros e curtos.

- E no resto do tempo vocês fazem um bico destruindo meu trabalho?

- Do que pensa que está nos acusando, estrangeiro? – O olhar da jovem era ameaçador. Mas, então, ela gargalhou: - Estamos aqui para ajudar. Por que o faríamos por algo que pensamos destruir? Só para te enganar?

- Bem, então me ajudem a carregar o almoço. E a comprar uns lanches numa barraca popular aí... Já esqueci o nome do dono.

Logo retornaram com vários potes de marmita, alguns lanches e tudo o necessário para a decoração. Ikki os ergueu pelo elevador, apesar de desconfiar que eles podiam se transportar para o topo se quisessem.

Quando o próprio chegou, surpreendeu-se com o bom trabalho que as crianças fizeram em sua ausência. Então percebeu que Kristian cumprira o prometido e viera passar sua folga para o almoço ali. Agora estavam sentados conversando. Ele tomou o lugar ao lado de Ilie, que se sentara um pouco mais distante, contemplando o festival abaixo. O desfile já estava preparado para começar a qualquer momento.

- Por que Jonna me ajudaria? – perguntou Ikki, entregando a ela o lanche tão popular entre seus amigos.

- Eu pedi que viesse... – respondeu, começando a comer o lanche distraidamente.

- Achei que ela não gostasse de você.

- Não, o senhor está enganado. A verdade é que... – Então engasgou.

Ilie estava tossindo descontroladamente. Ikki tentou acudi-la, mas ela só piorava. Até que vomitou e desmaiou.

- Ilie! – gritou, olhando para os demais, - O que vocês puseram nesse lanche! – Seu rosto encarava Jonna e seus seguidores, os encarregados de buscar o produto na barraca.

- Não fizemos nada! – disse um dos garotos.

Pouco depois Jonna também começou a tossir. Ela havia acabado de morder o lanche.

- Viu! – disse o garoto, apontando apavorado para sua líder.

- Ninguém mais toque nesse lanche!

- Mas eu comi, ele estava normal! – disse um dos mais novos.

Ainda assim, Jonna, assim como Ilie vomitou e perdeu os sentidos. Pouco depois, mais duas crianças tiveram os mesmo sintomas. Algumas outras diziam não estar se sentindo bem.

- O que está havendo? Isso nunca aconteceu! – exclamou Kristian, tentando acordar uma das crianças desmaiadas.

- Para onde é o lugar dos curandeiros? – perguntou Ikki, - Vamos descê-los no elevador e levar todos lá, sem exceção.

- Se partirmos agora, não voltaremos a tempo de terminar. Isso se, quando você voltar, o altar ainda estiver aqui, né?

- Eles estão ficando mais pálidos a cada momento. Aponte-me qual das construções é o centro dos curandeiros.

- Senhor, eles só precisam descansar, o que quer que tenha feito mal aos que desmaiaram, parece que já saiu tudo, né? Fique e termine o altar. Eu os desço e chamo os pais.

- Ninguém mais vai trabalhar até todos que comeram forem vistos pelos curandeiros, Kristian.

O sacerdote suspirou:

- Sabe que está perdendo a chance te completar sua tarefa por uma bobagem?

- No momento, cuidar dessas crianças não me soa tão bobagem assim.

- Verá que é. A Casa Verde sequer os porá para dentro.

Ikki assentiu:

- Torçamos para que seja esse o caso e que todos estejam bem.

Kristian tinha razão. Não passara de uma intoxicação alimentar simples, segundo os curandeiros. Aqueles que desmaiaram tiveram que ficar na Casa Verde até acordarem. Os demais foram dispensados após um rápido exame.

Quando Ikki retornou, o altar que fora deixado já quase pronto, estava destruído. De novo.

Continuará...

Anita, 30/01/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Looooongo! De novo, isto perdeu o controle, hahaha! Mas é bom assim, né? Essa cena final não ficou legal... Fiquei reescrevendo as frases e mesmo assim não dá ao leitor o efeito que eu tencionava. De qualquer forma, cá está o terceiro capítulo. Nada de novo, né? Eu só cumpri com metade da meta que eu tinha pra ele. Não achava que o terminaria ainda com essa coisa do altar rolando. E, no final, o Ikki ainda tá enrolado com o altar. E com menos de uma semana de prazo! E agora ele jogou sua grande chance pela janela. Mas foi divertido torturá-lo com esse altar, hahaha!_

_E estou apaixonada pela Ilie, ela é tão fofa... Espero fazer logo esse casamento dos dois, né? Para eles terem juntos muitos momentos fofos!_

_Sei que demorei bastaaaaante para atualizar esta fic, sinto mutio mesmo, mas 2011 foi um ano tão tumultuado que minhas prioridades fora da vida real pareceram ficar viradas de ponta a cabeça. Mudar de país, terminar a faculdade, apresentar monografia, fazer OAB... Pela data era para já ter sido publicado antes, eu sei, mas não é como se meu primeiro semestre tivesse sido mais simples que o segundo, por isso, tudo o que posso fazer é pedir que me perdoem!_

_Por fim, já falei no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto abrem dia 6 de fevereiro (de 2012, sorry). Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_


	4. Formação dos Laços

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Tem que ser um recorde, não? Dois capítulos em dias seguidps? Quem diria! Mas antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Formação dos Laços**

Rydar saiu do quarto da filha apenas para se surpreender com a presença de Ikki:

- Como ela está? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Por que não entra e pergunta? Ilie já está acordada há bastante tempo pelo que ela me disse.

O mestre da vila partiu, deixando Ikki ali, de olho na porta.

Ele se sentia péssimo. Não tinha como prever que o lanche da tal barraca estava estragado. Não foram apenas as crianças que passaram mal, o próprio festival fora cancelado no meio por causa do incidente. Ainda assim...

Desceu as escadas e ficou esperando a hora da janta já sentado à mesa. Era como se seu corpo estivesse no automático, esperando as coisas acontecerem em vez de agir.

Rydar sentou-se em seu lugar usual e observou Hanna por os alimentos. Quando a moça saiu, ele começou a comer.

- Eu não vou conseguir. Levantar o altar vai ser impossível.

- Então, não poderei ajudar sua deusa com o corpo, cavaleiro. O casamento com minha filha de nada adiantará se não obtiver permissão para ficar em nossa vila e ser um de nós.

O cavaleiro assentiu, também comendo sua comida.

Pelos próximos dias, Ikki trabalhou direto no topo da montanha. Restava muito pouco para esgotar seu prazo. No entanto, o altar foi destruído tão logo ele deu as costas. Ele pôde até ouvir os risos de quem quer que o tivesse feito, mas, sem seu cosmo e cansado das noites sem dormir, foi-lhe impossível prender o culpado.

Ao descer, encontrou-se com Kristian. Afastado demais da montanha para se suspeitar dele, ainda assim, Ikki estava tão furioso que descontou no sacerdote. Reclamou de como Kristian gostava de ser amigável, mas nunca mais o ajudou com o altar. Seria só porque Ikki desperdiçara todo seu trabalho no dia do festival porque se apavorara com a situação das crianças?

- Não é nada assim, Ikki. Cortaram a folga que nos dariam, sabe? Porque, em teoria, só trabalhamos um pouco. Aí tá todo meio irritado e fazendo as coisas errado. A outra metade, a que pertenço, tem que ficar na cola deles, para garantir que cumpram com seu trabalho. – E coçou a cabeça antes de prosseguir: - Outros nem andam aparecendo lá, deixando até algumas turmas sem professor. Acredita que acabei de dar uma aula? Quem foi o maluco que achou que eu podia ensinar? Mesmo que sejam crianças, é assustador!

Ikki riu-se. A raiva já havia sido superada. Kristian era um dos poucos que o apoiaram do início ao fim.

Então partiu para buscar mais suprimentos de forma a poder ficar direto no topo da montanha até o final do prazo.

Na manhã de seu último dia, ele continuou a montar o altar, desta vez zelando para não se distrair. Seus movimentos eram lentos, seu corpo pedia por comida. A água que trouxera já havia acabado também. Não demoraria para que desmaiasse. Mas era só mais um dia. Depois, poderia voltar para o Japão, para seus alunos, sentindo que cumprira com seu dever.

Após a conversa com Kristian, ele não parou de pensar na vida que levava até o ressurgimento de Saori. Podia até ver seus rostos surpresos quando o professor alguns quilos mais magro e pálido aparecesse na sala de aula e os mandasse esquecer qualquer coisa que o substituto "_altamente compatível_", segundo Saori, os houvesse ensinado.

Talvez até ensinasse sobre as vilas protegidas pelo Santuário. As que não seguiam Athena, mas tinham uma relação amistosa de forma a não serem incomodadas por outras pessoas. Vilas como aquela em que ele fora parar. Ou cidade? As pessoas de lá sempre referiam a ali como se cidade fosse...

Então, ouviu sua aluna número um fazer alguma pergunta. Ikki tentou aguçar os ouvidos, mas não conseguia compreendê-la. Hã? Ela estava falando grego? Mas ele sabia grego, era assim que vinha se comunicando por todos os dias, certo?

- Ikki... – uma voz familiar chamava seu nome.

- Shun? Onde está você?

Ikki deu as costas para sua turma e saiu pela escola, tentando seguir a voz.

- Não, Ikki. Ainda não. – Shun parecia vir a cada passo de mais longe.

- Shun, apenas me diga se você ainda está aí. Shun? – Mas seu irmão não respondeu mais. – Shun? – Não importava quantas vezes o chamasse. Aquela voz fora apenas uma ilusão.

Pensando bem, toda a escola era uma ilusão... Ele não deveria estar ali. Onde ele estava mesmo?

Abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer como se perfurada estivesse sendo.

- Oh, você está vivo! – Era Kristian.

- Eu apaguei... – Ikki sentou-se na cama, sentindo dores por todo o corpo, principalmente pela fome.

- É, você me parece bem fraco... Achei que tinha morrido quando subi a montanha! Saí correndo contigo até a Casa Verde e lá disseram que você só estava fraco mesmo. Que loucura, hein? Chegar a esse ponto.

Foi quando Ikki percebeu que não estava mais na montanha, mas em seu próprio quarto.

- Que dia é hoje? – Já estava se pondo de pé, antes mesmo da resposta.

- É bom deitar de novo. É noite e você precisa pegar leve até ficar forte de novo!

- Então, ainda posso tentar. Construir o-

- Não precisa.

- Sei que não vai dar tempo, mas quero tentar.

- Não precisa, eu já disse. – Kristian sorriu. – Você nem me perguntou o que fui fazer na montanha em plena tarde né?

O cavaleiro o olhou confuso.

- É que eu fiquei pensando em quão idiotas todos estávamos sendo, trabalhando por três e tudo. Eu tava no meio de uma aula e pensei em como eu parecia estar emburrecendo meus alunos em vez de ensiná-los algo. Aí eu chamei todo mundo em que pude pensar e lembrei-os de certa missão divina, mandada pela Nossa Deusa.

- Você conseguiu pessoas para me ajudar com o altar?

- A bem da verdade, eles fizeram quase tudo sozinhos, né? Você morreu e eu corri contigo pra Casa Verde.

- Quer dizer que...

- Parabéns, o altar ficou prontinho. E ainda tá com um monte de sacerdote de mau humor lá. Eles conhecem todos os truques, assim, não vai ter como alguém destruí-lo. Pelo menos não hoje. Uma hora eles vão cansar de fazer a revolução e voltarão ao trabalho.

Kristian estava falando seriamente que organizou um piquete e fez com que os sacerdotes construíssem o altar em forma de protesto?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Ikki passou a mão na cabeça dolorida. - O que houve com o "_senhor_"?

- E acha que eu posso respeitar quem quase se mata de fome? – respondeu Kristian com uma gargalhada.

* * *

Ikki voltou a dormir logo após comer o que Hanna lhe levara ao quarto. Ilie veio acompanhando a empregada e ficou lá assim que ela saiu com as sobras da refeição. O cavaleiro não se lembrava mais de nada, era como se houvesse perdido a consciência logo após.

Quando acordou, Ilie estava sentada no chão ao lado de sua cama, com a cabeça no colchão. Os cachos que se formavam na ponta de seu cabelo caíam para todos os lados enquanto ela parecia dormir pesado.

O cavaleiro sorriu com aquela primeira imagem ao acordar naquela manhã. Levantou-se e a ajeitou em sua cama antes de trocar-se e descer as escadas da casa.

- Senhor, como se sente? – perguntou Hanna genuinamente preocupada.

Era estranho como naqueles quase dois meses o tratamento dispensado havia ficado tão mais próximo. Mais estranho ainda era de como Ikki gostava que ela estivesse ficando mais gentil.

- Ilie dormiu no chão do meu quarto. Você não a deveria ter deixado, - disse, sentando-se à mesa.

- Ah, eu sabia que aquela menina ia acabar ficando por lá... – comentou Hanna, balançando a cabeça, - E alguma coisa a fazia sair, senhor?

- Eu sinto muito por todo o transtorno.

- Mas é bom tê-lo de volta à casa. Os últimos dias foram tão silenciosos... A menina Ilie ia para a aula como se estivesse sendo arrastada. Não devia tê-la proibido de vê-lo na montanha.

- Aquele não é lugar para crianças.

- Ela não é mais uma, senhor. – então Hanna pareceu lembrar-se algo. – O Mestre Rydar deseja que vá ao templo assim que estiver se sentindo melhor.

Ikki aquiesceu.

Ainda estava imaginando se a forma como o altar fora construído, quando ele sequer estava consciente, realmente contava para alguma coisa.

* * *

Quando entrou na sala de Rydar, Ikki encontrou apenas Irene com sua capa roxa. A mulher sorriu para ele de leve e deu-lhe as boas-vindas.

- Parece bastante melhor, cavaleiro.

Mesmo sorrindo e usando palavras gentis, aquela pessoa não estava na lista dos que passaram a tratá-lo melhor com o tempo, Ikki sabia.

- Sinto-me outro, - respondeu lentamente, - Eu realmente precisava falar com o Rydar. Onde ele está?

- O Mestre Rydar encontra-se ocupado consultando nossa deusa. Em menos de um mês será o Dia da Glória.

- Sei, mais um dos festivais imperdíveis.

- Não é um festival, cavaleiro. É o dia em que nossas crianças deixam de sê-lo e tornam-se aprendizes.

- Oh... Quer dizer que Ilie irá se formar?

- Se for a vontade de nossa deusa.

Ikki concordou, imaginando como era essa comunicação dos mestres com Hécate. Eles achavam que seus surtos de inspiração eram divinos? Ou realmente ouviam a deusa? Ou um pouco de inspiração e um pouco do que julgavam ser a escolha certa?

- E quando poderei vê-lo sobre minha prova? Ele me pediu para vir aqui.

- O Mestre Rydar ficará recolhido até o Dia da Glória. Infelizmente, o senhor acaba de perdê-lo. Sobre sua prova, achava que o sacerdote Kristian já o havia informado dos resultados.

- Bem, eu soube que o altar foi completado, mas eu meio que nem estava lá nessa hora, né?

- Aí tem sua resposta, cavaleiro. Não sei o que mais deseja... Um presente sagrado de nossa deusa? Bem, mas se desejava saber sobre o casamento, ele acontecerá assim que as cerimônias do Dia da Glória estiverem terminadas. O Mestre Rydar deixou Jonir pessoalmente encarregado dos preparativos.

- Então, devo procurá-lo?

Era estranho ouvir sobre seu casamento no tom factual de Irene.

- A menos que ache necessário. Mas, antes disso, deve ouvir sobre sua função até lá.

- Minha função?

- Para fazer parte de nossa sociedade, cavaleiro, o senhor deve funcionar nela.

- Quer dizer que tem algum trabalho para mim?

- Sua função foi escrita pelo Mestre Rydar conforme decisão de nossa deusa. Deve entregar esta mensagem a uma pessoa chamada Lamis, que poderá abri-la.

Ikki recebeu um envelope pardo e o observou por mais alguns momentos, incerto sobre o que fazer.

- Um sacerdote o levará a Lamis. Vá.

* * *

Ikki seguiu a pessoa de capa azul clara até o subterrâneo, onde sabia funcionar a escola. Foi guiado até uma pequena biblioteca que parecia estar com livros acima de sua capacidade. Havia uma mesa de madeira ao fundo, com ainda mais livros empilhados lá.

- Este é o cavaleiro da deusa Athena que atualmente visita a aldeia, - anunciou o sacerdote sem que Ikki tivesse certeza de para quem.

A pilha de livros na mesa começou a se mexer para a surpresa do cavaleiro. Não, era uma pessoa que se levantava de trás delas.

- Certo... – disse a mulher que, havendo se levantado, andava em direção aos visitantes, - Pode ir então.

O sacerdote fez uma rápida reverência e saiu.

- Umm, eu vim falar com um tal de Lamis. Entregar uma mensagem do Ry, err, Mestre Rydar para ele.

- Então... – a mulher estendeu sua mão.

- Eu preferia entregar pessoalmente, se não se importa.

- Eu sou Lamis.

Ikki olhou melhor a mulher. Era bem mais baixa que ele, com cabelos negros presos em um coque. Pela primeira vez, ele via alguém usar uma capa azul escura e perguntou-se se aquela cor também possuía algum significado.

- Não consegue cumprir nem a missão de entregar um envelope, forasteiro? – Lamis arrancou o papel de Ikki quase o rasgando. Em seguida, abriu-o e o jogou na lixeira próxima. – Parece que nos veremos com alguma frequência a partir de agora. Qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Eu... me chamo Ikki. Sou o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Da próxima vez, pare no seu próprio nome. Se quiser acrescentar mais alguma coisa, identifique-se como protegido do Mestre Rydar. Irá fazê-lo ser mais reconhecido como parte da aldeia que anexando à sua identidade o título de estrangeiro adorador de outra deusa. Alguma pergunta?

Ikki suspirou, sabendo, antes mesmo de ouvir sobre sua nova "_tarefa divina_", que seus dias continuariam sendo difíceis a partir de ali.

* * *

O trabalho escolhido para Ikki consistia em ensinar crianças. Ele lembrou-se das reclamações de Kristian após o festival e perguntou-se se a revolta dos sacerdotes persistiria para um forasteiro ter que fazer o trabalho que normalmente caberia àquela classe.

Forasteiro era uma palavra que ouvira muitas vezes enquanto Lamis tentava lhe instruir o básico da etiqueta em sala de aula. Ela o chamava assim a cada duas frases, deixando claro que a prova de valor por que ele havia passado não havia sortido efeito nela, ao menos. Por outro lado, Ikki estava proibido de se denominar de qualquer palavra que lembrasse algo externo à vila. O rapaz ainda suspeitava que logo Lamis mudaria o nome dele para algo mais comum ao lugar de tanto que ela parecia resolvida em expurgar o cheiro de estrangeiro de Ikki.

Após conversarem por mais de meia hora na sala da mulher, que Ikki antes havia confundido com uma biblioteca de tantos livros amontoados, ela o guiou até a sala a que deveria ensinar naquele dia. O pedido de Rydar viera de última hora, dizia a moça, por isso, ela ainda não tinha nenhuma turma definitiva em mente, mas que aquela seria um bom teste para avaliar seu perfil.

Quando Ikki entrou na sala, encontrou crianças novas demais. Lamis fez as introduções e os mandou se alinhar. A mulher ficaria para a primeira aula.

Ikki suspirou, incerto do que poderia ensinar para meninos de oito anos de idade. Vira muito pouco daquelas aulas, por estar mais interessado nas dos aprendizes.

Enquanto sentia seus olhos cheios de expectativas em cima do professor estrangeiro – e Ikki sabia que era assim que os pirralhos olhavam para ele -, ele decidiu começar contando o número de alunos. Havia catorze. Cinco meninos e nove meninas. Pensando em seus primeiros dias de aula com uma turma nova, ele decidiu seguir o manual.

- Que tal cada um levantar a mão a começar pela direita e me dizer nome, idade e carreira que deseja seguir?

Não, professores não estavam interessados nos nomes, muito menos nas idades e quem liga para os planos futuros de um bando de moleque? Eles só querem ganhar tempo e fazer o aluno falar. Um vai falar muito e quebrar o gelo. Sempre foi assim nas turmas de Ikki. O primeiro dia de aula nunca passou de uma ficção, uma perda de tempo. Os alunos se apresentavam e ele fingia introduzir a matéria com palavras que repetiria na próxima aula, apenas para ninguém desconfiar de sua preguiça para planejar as primeiras aulas.

Desta vez, nem era preguiça. Ele não imaginava que o poriam ali. Certo, ele era professor, fazia bastante sentido. No fundo, estava batendo palmas para Hécate, se tivesse sido ela mesma quem iluminara a cabeça de Rydar. Mas aqueles pirralhos? E num lugar em que ele não fazia ideia da grade curricular? Sem contar que todos seus ensinos de Estudos Teológicos eram todos focados no Santuário, como havia sido definido pelo próprio Instituto de Estudos Teológicos. Lamis lhe meteria o chicote se Ikki começasse a aula com uma introdução sobre Athena e quem era ele para falar de Hécate? Qualquer criança ali devia saber mais.

Ao final das introduções, Ikki sabia que dois possuíam sete anos, um nove, os demais, oito anos como deveriam por estarem no segundo ano de ensino obrigatório o qual deveria começar com sete anos.

- Então... – Ikki começou ao perceber a expectativa da turma. – Esta aula aqui é de preparação física, né? – Suspirou. – Que tal agora, na mesma ordem de antes, vocês formarem uma fila e me darem seu melhor golpe?

Sentiu Lamis ficar surpresa, mas logo voltar à pose original de quem sequer estava ali.

Um a um os pequenos deram socos, chutes em Ikki, que os defendeu da forma mais simples que pôde.

- Se a fila acabou, venham novamente! – disse, quando os alunos pararam.

Mais uma vez, eles deram seu melhor. E todas as vezes. Não se cansavam de fazer sempre a mesma coisa? Aquelas crianças eram obedientes demais, pensou Ikki resignado.

- Certo... – ele desistiu no meio da milésima vez.

Coçando a cabeça, Ikki tentou pensar rápido em uma nova atividade. Seu treino não havia sido nada normal, por isso, ele não fazia ideia do que realmente era útil para aqueles meninos. Olhou de volta para Lamis, ainda parada em sua cadeira. Estaria dormindo de olhos abertos?

- Agora formem duplas e lutem uns contra os outros, - disse, mantendo os olhos na mulher sentada.

Mas ela não se mexeu com a ideia que para ele mesmo soava absurda. Sete duplas lutando em uma sala fechada?

Ikki voltou seus olhos para as correntes metálicas em seu pulso. Tinha vontade era de incendiar tudo e ver como as crianças fariam para se salvar. Infelizmente, não havia esse perigo já que seu cosmo estava selado.

Observou enquanto eles socavam-se, chutavam-se e defendiam-se. Por mais incrível que fosse, aquilo estava organizado.

- Que saco... – resmungou o homem, ainda de olho para qualquer confusão que pudesse alegrar seu dia.

Então, ele começou a corrigir a postura que visse estar errada. Não era sempre. Aqueles garotos eram certinhos demais para erros assim.

- Hora de encerrar a aula, - falou Lamis de repente.

Ikki considerou fazer uma oferenda a Hécate por encerrar sua tortura.

* * *

Kristian sentou-se na mesa de Ikki assim que o avistou no refeitório principal da parte de escola do templo.

- Fiquei sabendo que te puseram de professor e vim conferir! – disse o sacerdote, ajustando a capa antes de comer.

- Exceto que ninguém me disse como as aulas devem ser.

- Mas é só de preparação física, né?

- É, dentro de uma sala de aulas em vez de um ginásio ou algum lugar com bolas.

- Ginásio? Não temos isso por aqui. Sempre treinamos dentro das salas.

- Perfeito... O que são essas aulas, afinal?

- Ah, depende do professor.

Ikki assentiu querendo esganá-lo pela resposta inútil.

- Como eram as suas favoritas? – decidiu por uma pergunta melhor.

- As em que eu ganhava prêmios, claro!

Não que a resposta houvesse melhorado.

- Kristian, eu quero algo mais detalhado e, de preferência, útil. Não tô a fim de sair distribuindo prêmios.

- Por que não pede para assistir algumas pela tarde? Ou vão te pôr com outra turma?

- Quantas turmas há, afinal? Não pode haver tanta falta assim de professores, né?

- Sabe, nossa vila é um povo pacífico. Por isso, só os sacerdotes realmente sabem lutar. Os demais só sabem se o professor de preparação física os houver ensinado e nem sempre os professores acham que valha a pena. Tem sacerdote que prefere ficar divertindo as crianças com brincadeiras, sabe? Como um recreio para elas. Se elas precisarem lutar, irão aprender caso sejam sacerdotes.

- E os soldados? Eles não lutam?

- Eles são fortes e aprendem algo de luta em seus treinos, sim. Mas nada útil. Acho que a base do ensino deles é em saber manter segredo e cumprir ordens. Quase uma escola de adestramento, se me perguntar.

Ikki assentiu, olhando a seu redor. Alguns alunos, alguns professores. Qual era o propósito de terem toda aquela estrutura? Seria apenas por tradição? Kristian tinha razão de aquela ser uma aldeia pacífica, portanto, criar guerreiros não fazia qualquer sentido.

- Aliás, - lembrou-se de outra dúvida. Mas quando percebeu Kristian já havia se levantado.

- Eu preciso voltar. A gente se fala!

O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça positivamente com letargia devido à frustração. Outra conversa inútil naquele dia inútil. Quando começaria a se sentir funcional naquela aldeia, como Irene lhe ordenara ser?

* * *

Quando Ikki chegou após uma tarde em que Lamis lhe apresentara algumas turmas da escola, deixando-lhe bastante óbvio que ela não via lugar para ele ali e que o cavaleiro a estava fazendo perder tempo, a casa de Rydar estava em silêncio.

Ele lembrou-se do que Irene lhe dissera, o mestre ficaria longe por quase um mês devido ao tal Dia da Glória. Andou até a cozinha onde Hanna parecia finalizar o jantar.

- Oh, o senhor me assustou! – disse a mulher, voltando aos seus afazeres.

- O Rydar sempre tira essa folga? Todo ano?

- Ah, o senhor já soube sobre o Mestre. – Então ela assentiu. – Sim, todo ano ele se retira para ouvir a vontade de nossa deusa sobre o nosso destino. É uma tarefa muito importante dos Mestres de nossa cidade.

- Posso imaginar, mas e a Ilie? Hoje ela tem quase dezesseis, mas ano passado e antes e antes não, né?

- Ela sabe o quão importante é, sempre compreendeu. Não deveria achar que sua futura esposa é apenas uma criança, senhor. Ela cresceu a filha de um dos Mestres. – Hanna sorriu. – E ela já tem dezesseis anos, senhor. Completou-os ontem mesmo.

Ikki tentou esconder a surpresa:

- Vocês não fazem festa para comemorar?

- Muito estava acontecendo para se pensar em festa, senhor. Todo ano é assim, pois o aniversário é perto do Dia da Glória.

O cavaleiro assentiu e deixou a mulher terminar seu serviço em paz.

* * *

Após o jantar, Hanna despediu-se deixando Ikki a sós com Ilie. Ele estava um pouco cansado do dia inútil que aquele fora, mas ainda se sentia mal por nem haver sabido sobre o aniversário da moça e sequer ter algum presente para dá-la agora que sabia. Era um mau noivo.

Caminhou até o quarto dela e surpreendeu-se ao hesitar antes de bater à porta. A percepção de que estavam a sós naquela casa passou a deixá-lo nervoso. Não sentia qualquer atração por ela, mas e o que todos estariam pensando?

Então, deu algumas batidas de leve, torcendo para que ela não ouvisse, mas querendo provar a si que não havia qualquer problema ele ir vê-la.

- Senhor? – Ilie abriu a porta quase que imediatamente, como se estivesse logo do outro lado, esperando apenas ser chamada.

- Ah, aí está você!

Ela sorriu apesar de claramente não compreender.

- Quer dar uma volta? Pela err cidade, digo.

- Uma volta?

- Estava pensando em como você sempre me contava sobre o seu dia quando eu estava preso.

- Mas agora não está muito tarde? – perguntou ela, ainda rindo.

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, alguém bateu bem forte na porta que dava para a rua. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para a menina, como se perguntasse o que fazer nessas situações. Ilie lhe sorriu de volta, respondendo que ela já retornava.

- Senhorita Ilie! Sabe se o Ikki está? – Era a voz inconfundível de Kristian.

- O que quer? – Ikki mesmo respondeu, descendo as escadas para ver o rapaz acompanhado de mais alguns sacerdotes estranhamente alegres.

- Vim chamá-lo para comemorar um pouco! Amanhã é nossa folga e tal. Este aqui é um pouco do pessoal que ajudou lá no altar. Vamos à taverna beber umas!

O cavaleiro suspirou. Estava aliviado por haver sido salvo de um momento patético e aceitou o convite. Não sabia que havia uma taverna na vila, seria bom pôr um pouco de álcool para dentro do corpo.

Despediu-se de Ilie sem sentir remorso por deixar a moça sozinha repentinamente. Não, não sentia nem um pouco. Não era de seu feitio sentir-se culpado pelos outros. Essa era sua real personalidade, tentou se convencer.

* * *

A cabeça de Ikki doía quando acordou na manhã seguinte. Lembrava-se de uma sala e de um guarda lhe batendo até que desmaiasse. E acordava de novo para nova surra.

É, estava na cadeia. Sozinho.

- Maldito Kristian, - disse, tentando se levantar. O braço estava especialmente arranhado por causa do metal que selava seu cosmo.

- Ah, ele acordou, - ouviu um guarda dizer.

Pouco depois, Ikki foi solto. Do lado de fora do prédio que funcionava de prisão, a mulher de capa azul escuro o aguardava de braços cruzados e um olhar nada satisfeito.

- Você faz ideia de como você me deu dor-de-cabeça? Não é legal chegar ao meu escritório e dar de cara com uma mensagem para ligar para a prisão.

Ikki tentou conter o sorriso de imaginar como uma mensagem podia ser vista tão rápido em meio à bagunça que era aquela sala.

- Está achando graça de me dar trabalho, rapaz?

- Desconfio que eu sou mais velho que você, Lamis, - comentou, andando em frente.

- Pois se prepare para descobrir como eu fui boazinha ontem quando o pus naquela primeira turma. Sua turma de amanhã vai ser a de quase formandos, os do nono ano.

* * *

Ikki não sabia o que era pior, passar um dia de folga na cama para aguentar a ressaca da bebida a qual mal lembrava haver tomado ou ensinar a um bando de adolescentes como se defender de socos e pontapés. A única parte boa de ter uma turma mais velha era que ele podia participar um pouco da atividade física e, desta vez, Lamis não ficara observando. Era apenas ele e um bando de garotos de quatorze ou quinze anos.

Ninguém sabia brigar direito e, ao final, todos estavam doloridos e curvados por causa de golpes mal calculados por Ikki. Ainda que ele fosse levar bronca de Lamis em breve, era bom liberar um pouco de energia, dava até um pouco de saudades da época em que estava construindo o altar.

- Cara, afinal quem é Shun? – Kristian estava de pé no refeitório, como se o estivesse esperando.

- Onde ouviu esse nome? – perguntou Ikki.

- Ontem, quando fomos perto do jardim sagrado você começou a falar sozinho, aliás, com esse tal de Shun. Eu tava meio bêbado demais para lembrar o assunto, mas o nome... Você ficou repetindo ele várias vezes quando passou mal lá na montanha.

- Fomos perto do jardim! – Ikki não sabia se estava bravo por haver chegado tão perto e ele não haver removido Hyoga sob a desculpa de estar bêbado ou ser era por haver quase feito um erro muito estúpido que podia custar-lhe a chance de recuperar o cavaleiro de cisne e, quem sabia, descobrir o paradeiro de seu irmão.

- É, eu tava meio pra lá e sabe, os caras ainda tão meio irados com o lance do festival. Daí até cometermos um sacrilégio acho que ficou por pouco.

- Por isso fui preso...

- Na verdade não... Você foi preso porque estava brigando com um de nós. Vocês dois foram presos na verdade, mas ele acordou mais cedo até onde soube. Acho que seu corpo ainda não está muito acostumado com as nossas bebidas, elas são meio fortes para estrangeiros mesmo.

Ikki conseguia ouvir a voz de Lamis insultando-o por agir como forasteiro. Na verdade, ele achava que estava mesmo ouvindo a voz daquela mulher... Não, ele estava. Olhou para trás e lá estava ela, marchando pelo refeitório.

- Ikki, quero que venha ao escritório imediatamente.

O cavaleiro suspirou.

* * *

Hanna havia acabado de ir embora quando Ikki voltou do templo, onde jantara, decidido a fazer nova visita à porta do quarto de Ilie. Como ficara trancado em seu quarto durante todo o dia anterior, Ikki não a via desde a noite em que a abandonara sozinha em casa.

Ficara sabendo que Ilie fora aquela que recebera a visita dos soldados informando de sua prisão e de que ela tentara vê-lo em sua cela, mas não conseguiu apesar de seu status por já ser muito tarde da noite.

Pensando no que causara, o cavaleiro desistiu e virou-se para ir a seu quarto quando a porta abriu.

- Senhor... – Ilie o estava observando.

- Estava só me perguntando se já estava dormindo. Boa noite, Ilie.

- Espere. O senhor quer entrar? – Ela abriu mais a porta do quarto, cômodo o qual o rapaz ainda não havia visitado.

Ikki pensou em recusar, mas Ilie lhe sorria suavemente, como se feliz apenas com aquela conversa simples. Então anuiu e pisou no cômodo desconhecido.

Era tão sóbrio... Foi o que Ikki pensou, não podendo evitar entortar o pescoço e procurar qualquer pista de que se tratava de um quarto de menina. Parecia mesmo seu quarto, exceto pela cama de solteiro e por ser simetricamente oposto. Até a banheira estava da mesma forma, mas a dela estava com água quente, saindo fumaça.

- Eu a atrapalhei na hora do banho... – comentou, pronto para sair.

- Por favor, fique. Eu queria saber... Sobre o que o senhor queria conversar naquele dia. – Ilie lhe sorriu, sentando-se em sua cama.

Ele a olhou demoradamente. Ilie havia ficado aquele tempo todo pensando em um simples impulso de Ikki? Pobre menina... O cavaleiro sentia-se mal por haver sido posto no destino daquela moça.

Em seguida, ele lhe sorriu de volta:

- Eu só queria desejar feliz aniversário atrasado, - respondeu sinceramente.

Ilie abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais coradas:

- Ah...! Obrigada. – E seu sorriso aumentou.

Ikki pegou-se pensando em como preferia que ela tivesse um futuro mais divertido que um ligado ao dele. Mas logo os dois estariam juntos oficialmente. Ele tinha que fazê-lo. Por Shun, onde quer que seu irmão mais novo estivesse.

"_Sinto muito, Ilie_", murmurou, prometendo-se que não a machucaria se o pudesse evitar.

_Continuará..._

Anita, 01/02/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Fracasso, este capítulo foi um fracasso e super chato. Pelo menos teve umas cenas doces Ilie e Ikki, mas foram as piores da fic. Aiai... Nem tô a fim de comentar desta vez!_

_Mas e aí? Gostaram de algum personagem? Não gostaram? Comentários e sugestões devem ser mandados para meu e-mail Anita_ e para mais fics minhas visitem meu site Olho Azul =D_

___Por fim, já falei no último capítulo e no início, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_E até a próxima!_


	5. Pré Núpcias

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Pré-Núpcias**

Os eventos do Dia da Glória haviam terminado e Rydar saído de seu isolamento para retornar à casa. Ikki observou os garotos e garotas da sala de Ilie descerem as escadas do templo com um envelope já aberto. Alguns correram felizes para os pais que os aguardavam na base da escadaria, prontos para abraçá-los e curiosos com o que a deusa Hécate reservara ao futuro da família.

Graças à enorme espera do cavaleiro do lado de fora, ele pôde ver de perto várias famílias dos meninos que ensinara durante as últimas semanas. Eles vinham com um sorriso cumprimentar o professor assim que o viam e apresentá-lo aos pais. Curiosamente, as famílias daquela vila não eram numerosas, possuíam em média dois filhos, muitas ainda possuíam três, umas apenas um. Os de quatro ou mais era exceção ao menos naquele lugar. Ikki não descartava a possibilidade de haver filhos mais velhos que não estavam presentes.

Todavia, ele imaginava que boa parte da aldeia estava ali. Havia barracas parecidas com as do festival e, segundo Kristian, elas estavam mais animadas que o normal em virtude do festival haver sido cancelado. Era como se os dois dias houvessem se juntado.

Por outro lado, a apreensão dos pais, aguardando os filhos, era evidente. Era fácil identificar aqueles que só estavam ali para se descontrair, os que vieram acompanhar conhecidos, os que vieram cumprimentar os três Mestres e ouvirem seu discurso ao povo e os que tinham crianças lá dentro junto com Ilie.

Ilie... Ikki mal a vira desde a conversa que tivera no quarto dela. Fora apenas um conversa. Inocente. Mas provou-lhe o quanto ele se importava com a moça e o quanto estava para machucá-la. Pensando francamente, assim que recuperasse Hyoga, voltaria com o corpo e ficaria grudado nele até descobrir qualquer pista sobre Shun. Se não o fizesse, começava a sentir que seria capaz de rodar o mundo procurando vilas desconhecidas como aquela, onde Shun houvesse sido visto.

Percebendo tudo isso naquela noite e o quanto ele não queria machucar Ilie apesar de que aquilo seria inevitável, Ikki optou por se afastar. Eles teriam tempo após o casamento para passarem juntos, mas, enquanto Ikki podia escolher, o melhor era não vê-la. Por isso, ele conseguiu mudar-se para o templo, apenas aparecendo para dormir. Acordava cedo e ia ao templo.

Devido a essa presença constante, Ikki foi apresentado a vários sacerdotes amigos de Kristian e aos amigos desses amigos. Também por essa razão, ele passou a conseguir assistir a alguns treinos dos aprendizes e de pessoas já formadas.

Foram semanas bastante produtivas, à exceção das aulas que ele tinha que dar quase todos os dias. Lamis continuava reclamando de seus métodos não convencionais usados em turmas mais velhas – por sorte, ela nunca o pusera na mesma turma que a noiva -, portanto, boa parte dessas aulas era para os mais novos. Assim, ele estava prestes a se tornar o professor regular da turma de segundo ano, a primeira a que ele lecionara, formada por quatorze plantas.

Como Ikki não tinha coragem de dar aulas de verdade para o bando de pirralhos, a turma passara a gostar dele. Não, ele não fazia ideia do motivo. Mas aos poucos ele acabara conquistando o posto de professor da turma, para seu azar.

Ainda que houvesse se afastado de Ilie, Ikki pôde perceber pelas conversas com os sacerdotes, animados com a aproximação do Dia da Glória, o quão importante era o evento para os veteranos da escola. Outro ponto importante para decisão de Ikki de não apenas observar de longe o evento, mas estar logo ali na base da escadaria como todas as demais famílias de alunos, fora um comentário de Kristian. O rapaz disse sentir pena de Ilie que desceria a escada apenas para ver os amigos com suas famílias, enquanto ela teria que aguardar em meio a toda a euforia e tristeza o discurso do pai.

Apesar de se dizer que era melhor ignorar, Ikki não conseguiu evitar estar lá, recebê-la. Ainda assim, todos desciam de dez em dez minutos e nunca era Ilie.

- Acha que ela vai esperar o pai lá dentro? – perguntou o cavaleiro para Kristian, que viera lhe fazer companhia.

- Eu já disse que ela não pode. Nem nós sacerdotes podemos ficar no templo quando as crianças recebem suas funções, apenas o pessoal da defesa maior e os mestres. Aí as crianças saem com suas cartas e descem a escadaria para entrar para a sociedade. Ao final, as pessoas de capa roxa saem. Pouco depois, os mestres começam seu discurso. É o único dia do ano em que o templo fica completamente vazio de forma a se renovar.

O cavaleiro assentiu, vendo a porta do templo se abrir mais uma vez. Um vulto. Uma menina andando lentamente escada abaixo.

- Ih, essa não gostou, - comentou uma pessoa atrás de Ikki.

Sim, havia também os curiosos que vinham apenas para fazer comentários como aqueles. E desta vez o alvo fora exatamente Ilie que descia as escadas como se não soubesse dos olhares que atraía. Ao redor, as pessoas começaram a comentar. "_É a filha do Mestre Rydar_", "_O que acha que reservaram a ela_?" "_Aposto que ela é sacerdotisa_", "_O casamento dela é a amanhã, né? Com que roupa você vai?_".

Ikki fechou os olhos e tentou abri-los de forma a apenas focar a noiva. Ilie estava com um pacote em mãos junto com o envelope já aberto. Isso queria dizer que ela estava entre as funções mais nobres. Mas os espectadores tinham razão, a menina estava claramente desapontada com seu futuro.

Então, ela levantou a cabeça e o viu. Quase instantaneamente, seu sorriso característico despontou e Ilie fez movimento de forma a mostrar o pacote que carregava, como se houvesse vencido.

- Ela parece feliz, - comentou Kristian.

- Tá falando sério? – Ikki o olhou.

- Olha, podia ser pior. Ela podia ter sido selecionada de empregada.

- Eles não o fariam.

- Acontece. Sabe, não são apenas os mestres que decidem. Sempre acontece de um filho acabar caindo de classe.

- E eles não têm como voltar?

- Os mestres dão um jeitinho de tornar a vida dos garotos mais simples. Sabe, as pessoas de defesa maior, o coordenador de ensino e o mestres têm direito a um empregado doméstico, né? Suponha que o filho caia nessa categoria. Basta eles demitirem o empregado. Se for soldado fica mais difícil, mas muitas vezes eles são puxados para cargos de mais confiança como a segurança pessoal. Enfim, acontece. Sempre acontece.

Ikki tentou imaginar Ilie trabalhando no lugar de Hanna, fazendo suas refeições, tirando a mesa. Era uma imagem agradável.

- Mas se ela fosse abaixo das classes altas, eu não poderia me casar com ela, certo? – perguntou, aproveitando para acenar para que a moça viesse em sua direção.

- Oh. Tem razão. Bem, eu disse que acontece, mas é raro. Não creio que nossa deusa decida sobre o destino de todos sem exceção. Acho que ela apenas influencia, sabe? Eles querem algo e ela os inspira a outra coisa. Mas é um grande segredo o que acontece lá dentro. Nunca nenhum mestre revelou.

O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça de forma a dizer que ouvira, mas seus olhos estavam focados em Ilie.

- E então, senhorita Ilie? – perguntou Kristian, antes que o cavaleiro tivesse chance de abrir a boca, - Estamos curiosos!

- Ah, eu serei curandeira, - disse a menina, abrindo parte do pacote para revelar uma capa verde.

Ikki surpreendeu-se com o fato. Havia até se esquecido daquela possibilidade tão certo estava de que Ilie seria alguém da Defesa Maior. Talvez ela mesma esperasse aquilo também, pois, ainda que sorrisse, seus olhos pareciam sem vida.

- Nossa! Temos uma curandeira este ano! – exclamou Kristian, voltando-se para os amigos.

- É raro? - perguntou Ikki, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- No meu não teve nenhum e acho que faz uns dois anos que não há ninguém.

- Oh, parabéns, Ilie. – Ikki lhe sorriu, ainda não havendo se recuperado do choque.

Pelo contrário, sua mente acabara de fazer uma associação irônica ao notar que a capa de sua esposa seria verde "esmeralda". Afastando o pensamento, o cavaleiro repetiu seus parabéns.

- Pois é, ela agora faz parte da sociedade! – disse Kristian em seu tom mais animado, - Que tal brindarmos a isso mais tarde?

- Não entendi... – comentou Ikki.

- Ah, quando uma pessoa recebe sua função, dizemos que ela entrou pra sociedade. Então, ela pode ser responsabilizada, mas também pode escolher tudo por si mesma. Como se ela quer beber álcool, por exemplo.

- Então, ela agora pode beber?

- Poder pode, mas só até a meia-noite e dentro de casa ou da taverna. O pessoal da taverna fica sempre de olho na quantidade... É uma semipermissão.

- Que complicado, né? – disse o cavaleiro, voltando-se para a noiva.

Ilie sorriu, parecendo achar divertida a expressão confusa de Ikki:

- O senhor se acostuma, - informou, abraçando um pouco sua capa.

Em seguida, a moça foi distraída por seus amigos que vieram curiosos querendo saber sobre o resultado de seu envelope. E Ikki voltou a observar o famoso Dia da Glória. Seu último antes do casamento.

Após o discurso de Rydar, ele seguiu para a casa do mestre onde ele tomou uma espécie tradicional de álcool com a filha e alguns convidados. Kristian estava presente a pedido de Ikki, pois este decidira dormir em sua casa naquela última noite, deixando pai e filha a sós.

* * *

A partir do dia seguinte, Ikki moraria em outra casa com Ilie. Ele não imaginava que fossem precisar de uma casa em separado, o cavaleiro não pretendia estar de fato casado com a moça, precisava apenas ascender socialmente.

Um dia, na semana anterior ao Dia da Glória, Jonir lhe comentou que deveriam escolher uma casa. O cavaleiro estranhou e quis ser sincero com o homem, que preferia que Ilie continuasse com sua vida normal. Mas Jonir disse que aquelas eram as instruções de Rydar, que a filha deveria ter sua casa após o casamento, onde formaria sua família.

Assim que terminassem a cerimônia, ele mesmo receberia uma capa e teria, oficialmente, um lugar na sociedade. Kristian fora a pessoa quem mais discutira sobre a cor que a capa deveria ter. Ikki havia suposto que receberia a azul clara, pois sempre achara que essa seria a tradução perfeita de sua posição como cavaleiro de Athena. Por outro lado, Lamis usava uma cor diferente, azul escura.

- Ah, é porque ela é coordenadora da escola. Na verdade, Lamis começou como sacerdotisa, se bem que todos haviam apostado que ela seria de Defesa Maior, segundo ouvi. Mas ela foi sacerdotisa e se dedicou a estudar nossa história e nossos rituais, - Kristian havia explicado.

- Então criaram essa capa especial?

- Não, ela sempre existiu. Mas não indica classe, apenas que nós sacerdotes devemos respeito a ela.

- Mas só tem ela, não?

- Não necessariamente. Mas confesso que eu só conheço a Lamis mesmo. Digo, havia outro cara, ele foi tutor da própria Lamis, mas morreu um pouco antes do pai dela.

- Ah, nossa, aquilo teve pai? – Ikki virou os olhos.

Kristian gargalhou:

- Exato! Ele era um dos três mestres, até. E a filha virou sacerdotisa. Mas olha, essa capa especial não tem nada com o pai. A Lamis é realmente importante aqui.

- Ou seja, é possível ascender em sua sociedade. – Ikki concluiu pensativo.

- Claro! Não é o que você pretende?

- Só estava imaginando se não haveria outro método que não o casamento.

Kristian ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de responder:

- Se quiser apostar na sorte e tiver muitos anos para esperar... Mas perceba que a Lamis ainda é uma sacerdotisa.

- Ela tem acesso ao jardim, né?

- Não por causa da capa. Ela é descendente direta de um mestre. Mas ela nunca vai lá, já que ela não é parte dos rituais.

- Que desperdício... Podia pegar buscar minha encomenda e se livrar de mim, mas prefere me mandar virar tio das criancinhas.

Ikki estava usando tom de brincadeira para esconder a frustração, por um momento achara que poderia evitar envolver Ilie naquilo.

Não só não conseguiu uma segunda opção, como ainda teve que escolher sozinho a casa em que ela moraria. As ordens de Rydar eram expressas: Jonir levaria apenas Ikki.

O critério do cavaleiro, por sua vez, acabou por ser a mais próxima da casa original de Ilie, de forma que não levaria a ela nem cinco minutos para estar de volta ao próprio ninho.

Enquanto oficializava a escolha, Ikki para sempre se lembraria do gosto amargo de saber que fizera a primeira intervenção definitiva entre muitas na vida da menina. De sua futura esposa.

* * *

Ikki havia saído da festa de celebração pela formatura de Ilie na casa de Rydar e começou a andar pela noite fria, como todas as outras, para deixar passar o efeito do álcool. Kristian tinha razão, ele não estava acostumado ao álcool de lá... Logo no segundo copo começou a sentir a mente flutuando e não conseguia mais manter uma conversa sem rir.

Ilie estava ajudando Hanna a servir aperitivos e trocar as garrafas vazias por outras cheias. Ela mesma mal bebera além do primeiro copo da festa, o que aparentemente era um costume naquelas celebrações. Rydar, por outro lado, não parecia caber em si de tanto orgulho misturado aos efeitos da bebida. Ele falava abertamente sobre o casamento do dia seguinte e de como ele queria que Ilie se concentrasse nos estudos para se tornar a cabeça da Casa Verde... Todos os temas se misturando, como se Ikki fosse ficar durante todos aqueles anos na vila.

Talvez a certeza de que desapontaria o sogro, que se revelara ser um pai-coruja do ano depois que tirava a capa branca e ingeria álcool, houvesse tornado o ar dentro daquela casa insuportável.

- Oh. – Ikki surpreendeu-se ao ver uma figura sentada na escadaria do templo.

- Ah, senhor. Já saiu da festa? – perguntou Ilie com o sorriso amável de sempre.

- É... Já está ficando tarde e amanhã será bem longo, acho.

- Tem razão! – respondeu a menina, rindo-se um pouco.

- E como foi seu primeiro copo? – Ikki pôs o pé em um degrau mais alto e simulou fazer exercício para se aquecer agora que voltava a se sentir sóbrio.

- Ah, foi... Bom.

- Mentirosa. Apesar de você não ter feito nem um pouco de careta, não tem como aquilo ser bom de primeira. Só se você já bebeu antes.

- Não, nunca, senhor! É contra a lei.

- Então...

- Foi amargo. – E mostrou um pouco a língua pondo uma mão na nuca.

- Acho que o mais divertido de beber é... ficar bêbado. Sabe, com a cabeça leve, o rosto quente. A bebida em si costuma ser ruim.

- Entendo, senhor. – Ilie estava gargalhando.

- Depois que nos casarmos ainda me chamará assim?

- Como o senhor prefere que eu o passe a chamar?

- Pelo meu nome seria bom.

- Certo... – Ela sorriu novamente, mostrando seus dentes.

Ikki suspirou antes de sentar-se ao lado da noiva:

- Tem certeza de que quer isso? Podemos combinar de cancelar a cerimônia a qualquer momento.

- O senhor não quer? – Ilie estava com o rosto voltado para o de Ikki, encarando-o sinceramente com um sorriso leve.

- Eu preferia não fazê-lo. Porque, quando eu puder tirar meu amigo de lá, irei de volta com ele para o Santuário.

- Se o senhor não quer, por que não recusou o pedido do seu Mestre?

- Bem, eu não fazia ideia de nada.

- Podia ter ido embora quando soube.

- Eu não ligava pra você, na verdade, - confessou em uma voz que quase falhava.

Ilie, inesperadamente, soltou um riso:

- Quer dizer que se importa agora, né?

- Ah... – Ikki assentiu lentamente, sabendo que seu rosto corava apesar de não ter certeza do motivo. Seus sentimentos pela menina estavam longe de serem românticos. Ele ainda a considerava uma menina.

A moça esticou as pernas e estalou os dedos:

- Fico feliz com isso. Eu não imaginava que os cavaleiros de Athena fossem como o senhor quando sugeri essa ideia a meu pai. Só queria ser útil.

- E como eu sou? O que te fez mudar de ideia sobre nós?

- O senhor é tão moreno... E tem os olhos tão brilhantes.

- Achei que fosse falar que sou divertido, ou gentil, ou persistente... E não como eu me pareço.

Ilie riu-se mais uma vez:

- Só estou dizendo minha primeira impressão. Não era de uma pessoa capaz de matar outras.

- Mas eu sou.

- Eu sei. Nós sabemos sobre as últimas guerras... E muitos temeram que houvesse outra desde que aquela pessoa apareceu em nosso solo sagrado. Achamos que Athena nos culparia e mandaria seu exército sobre nós. Se os cavaleiros podiam punir até deuses, quem seríamos?

- Sua deusa os protegeria, não?

- E se ela não pudesse?

- Por isso a vila ficou contra mim no início? Por terem medo? Mas da forma como agiram era quase como se quisessem guerra.

- É que... um dos Mestres, quando ouviu meu plano, ele foi contra. Disse que era como se nos rebaixássemos à sua deusa. Como se Hécate se curvasse a Athena. Parte da vila concordou com ele e resolveu mostrar ao senhor que eles não tinham medo, ainda que sejamos mais fracos.

Ikki olhou para o céu estrelado pensativo:

- É realmente uma situação complicada.

- Mas o senhor é como todos aqui, apenas diferente.

- Palavras sábias, - brincou Ikki.

- O senhor também é humano. E também tem medo, sente-se mal... Eu descobri isso durante o ritual de purificação. Então, algumas vezes, eu até me esqueci de que o senhor era um cavaleiro de confiança do Santuário.

- É fácil, considerando que eu estava pelado, morrendo de frio e quase pondo meu estômago para fora.

A menina gargalhou:

- E, mesmo assim, o senhor conseguiu virar para longe de mim.

Ikki pensou com nojo ao se lembrar daqueles dias. E desta vez, seu rosto corava-se de vergonha. Por alguma razão, sua mente havia apagado da lembrança que aquela menina já o vira da pior forma possível.

E, então, lembrou-se de por que começara a conversar com ela naquela noite:

- Eu vou embora, Ilie.

- Imaginava, senhor. Meu pai já havia me dito isso. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que queria me tornar viúva de marido vivo aos dezesseis anos.

- Athena não invadirá esta vila. Se eu disser que não permitirei... Você reconsideraria sua decisão? Você estará se sacrificando apenas por facilitar a vida do Santuário. Não por sua vila, não por você mesma, Ilie.

- Não pelo Santuário, também. É porque eu quero, senhor.

- Mesmo que você não me veja nunca mais? Vocês pelo menos podem se casar de novo, né?

- Sim... – Ilie baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. – Mas eu entendo, senhor. Eu entendo.

Ikki levantou-se do degrau do templo e pôs a mão onde achava serem os bolsos do vestido de pele azul que ainda era obrigado a usar. Não havia bolsos e suas mãos continuavam com frio.

- Por que o senhor vai fazer isso? – perguntou Ilie repentinamente, - Nossa visão de casamento é bem diferente da dos outros, né? Mas e o senhor? Se o casamento é tão importante, por que fazê-lo? E quem é Shun?

O cavaleiro não podia estar mais surpreso com a inquirição.

- Shun?

- O senhor... disse algumas vezes quando chegou da montanha. E naquela noite também quando fui vê-lo. O senhor me chamou de Shun e me perguntou de onde eu havia vindo, o que havia acontecido comigo e... me pediu desculpas.

- Espera, eu soube que você não pôde me ver.

- Eu fui à prisão, mas não me deixaram tirá-lo de lá porque já era muito tarde.

- E nem me ver, não?

- Eu fui até a cela do senhor e o senhor me chamou de Shun... Não disseram isso?

- Não, só que não te haviam deixado entrar. Devo ter feito uma cena bem embaraçosa, então, né?

Ilie caiu na risada e concordou enfaticamente:

- Mas... quem é Shun? É por essa pessoa que está aqui?

Ikki assentiu com um sorriso distante e sentou-se novamente. Não havia problema dizer a Ilie aquela história.

- Eu vim recuperar o corpo do cavaleiro que está no jardim porque acho que há nele alguma pista sobre onde Shun, meu irmão mais novo, foi parar.

- Seu irmão?

- Sim, a única família que tenho neste mundo.

- E o senhor acha que ele pode ter o mesmo destino que o outro cavaleiro?

- Há muitos anos, a praga dos deuses começou a assolar os cavaleiros de Athena. Um dia, Hyoga, aquele cavaleiro no Jardim de Hécate, desapareceu. Um pouco depois, Shun também. Eu não soube imediatamente disso, eles não queriam me envolver... E quando descobri, não havia o que fazer. Shun não deixara pistas. Ele estava em uma ilha e disse que sairia para procurar Hyoga, como sempre fazia quando podia. E nunca mandou notícias.

- Oh... E o que você fez?

- Eu não pude fazer nada... Fui até a ilha, retracei a partida dele algumas vezes... Mas o Santuário não me queria lá. Fui proibido de continuar e fiquei sem opção do que fazer. Até agora, quando Hyoga ressurgiu aqui. No início, eu resisti em vir. Mas minha mente não consegue deixar de associá-lo à única pista sobre o Shun em anos.

Ilie o abraçou. Muito apertado.

Ikki levantou-se logo em seguida e disse ser tarde, que era hora de ela ir para casa se não quisesse preocupar Rydar. Então, despediu-se.

* * *

O casamento, segundo os costumes daquele povo, era comandado por alguém da Defesa Maior que possuísse os poderes de juiz. Normalmente, havia dois deles, um para as questões de relações e outro para crimes, sendo que a última instância era formada pelos três mestres, mas o recurso deveria ser recebido pelo juiz que não julgara o caso e por, ao menos, um dos mestres.

Ikki não conhecia o juiz que estava na frente dele e de Ilie proferindo todos os direitos e obrigações dos casados. Eles deveriam residir na mesma casa, respeitar-se e reconhecer-se como casados. O cavaleiro distraiu-se com o restante daquele longo discurso. Mal conseguia acreditar que estava se casando e, entre os convidados, Shun não se encontrava. Sua única família, havia dito na noite anterior. Agora, essa seriam Ilie e seu sogro.

Olhou para todo o povo dentro daquele salão do templo. Aparentemente, muitos mais queriam entrar, mas não havia espaço.

- Podem pôr as alianças, - disse o juiz, indicando-as na mão de uma criança do primeiro ano a quem Ikki lembrava-se de haver dado uma ou duas aulas antes.

Ikki pegou a menor do par e aceitou a mão indecisa de Ilie. A menina estava sorrindo como sempre, mas seus olhos não paravam em um só lugar. E, por mais que viajassem pelo salão, nunca encontravam os do noivo. Ele sorriu assim que encaixou o anel metálico nos pequenos dedos.

Em seguida, Ilie pegou a dela e repetiu o gesto de Ikki, sem nunca olhá-lo nos olhos. Suas bochechas pareciam a cada momento mais vermelhas enquanto sua mão segurava a do agora marido.

Então, o juiz pediu que eles se apresentassem à vila. Com isso, queria dizer que deviam sair de mãos dadas do salão e descerem as escadas do templo, onde todos da vila deviam os estar aguardando.

Ao se virar, Ikki achou que estava imaginando coisas. Vendo demais. Por isso, continuou caminhando sem soltar a mão de sua esposa. Passou por suas duas ilusões e seguiu em frente. Desceu as escadas. E suspirou. Muito em breve, ele teria permissão para buscar Hyoga.

- Agora devemos ir para a nossa casa, né? – perguntou a Ilie, cuja mão ele ainda deveria segurar até chegarem à nova casa.

A moça assentiu e continuou a caminhar.

- Ainda bem que não é longe...

Ilie usava um vestido verde mais longo que o normal. Seu treino como curandeira ainda não começaria até o final do período de núpcias, mas ela já deveria usar a capa quando entrasse no templo ou, em se tratando de seu próprio casamento, a vestimenta cerimonial de sua categoria.

Quando chegassem a casa, uma festa começaria com o ritual correspondente sobre o qual Ikki não se incomodou em descobrir. Estava mais curioso com o segundo ritual que haveria, Rydar lhe entregaria sua função definitiva na sociedade. Sua própria capa.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos em silêncio e entraram pela primeira vez como casados na residência próxima à casa de Rydar. Ilie não a havia visto ainda, era comum que a casa fosse uma surpresa para as noivas, apesar de ainda costumarem ser elas as decoradores de seu interior.

- É linda! – exclamou a moça com um imenso sorriso.

Ela realmente parecia feliz, o que intrigava Ikki. Mesmo sabendo dos planos do marido de não passar o resto da vida ali naquela vila, Ilie estava claramente feliz.

Andaram pelos cômodos já mobiliados até chegarem ao quarto do casal, no qual Ikki não tinha planos de entrar muitas mais vezes.

Agora, eles deveriam se trocar para as roupas de casados, aquelas que vestiram perante o juiz deveriam ser queimadas durante o ritual que já estaria acontecendo quando descessem. Kristian lhe havia dado a entender que a primeira relação conjugal do casal aconteceria naquele momento em que deveriam estar "trocando de roupa", mas o cavaleiro ignoraria aquele costume, obviamente.

Ilie encarou as roupas escolhidas por Hanna. Usualmente, deveriam ter sido por sua mãe, de quem Ikki nunca ouvira falar. Então, a moça as pegou lentamente, admirando-as. A troca de roupa deveria durar ao menos uma hora, sendo comum que durasse mais, porém proibido que fosse por menos, o que provava a Ikki que Kristian tinha razão sobre suas implicações.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho, não quer entrar primeiro? Temos todo tempo do mundo, segundo soube, - disse o cavaleiro, admirando a vista da janela.

A casa de Rydar e a floresta nos limites da vila podiam ser avistadas dali.

- Está bem, - respondeu a jovem, ainda segurando as roupas com o rosto corado.

- Vou dar uma volta pela casa enquanto isso, - mentiu, a fim de dar-lhe privacidade. A banheira, como todas daquela vila pareciam ser, se encontrava dentro do quarto.

Ikki sentou-se no sofá da sala, permitindo que sua cabeça virasse para trás no encosto. Sequer conseguia se concentrar na situação inusitada de estar recém-casado com uma quase-criança desde a visão que tivera no templo. Um casal havia lhe chamado a atenção em meio a sacerdotes, Lamis, Rydar e muitos convidados VIP's que seu casamento atraíra. Um casal usando roupas da vila, mas nitidamente não pertencente àquele povo.

- Eu já terminei, - disse Ilie, descendo as escadas com novo vestido e sua capa verde. A cor ressaltava seus olhos.

- Já estou indo.

Pouco tempo depois, os dois ficaram sentados no sofá, fazendo hora até poderem sair.

- Gostei muito da casa. E é tão perto de tudo...

- Eu queria poder ter sabido que você seria curandeira, teria escolhido algo mais perto da Casa Verde.

- Não há nada lá, senhor, - respondeu a moça com um sorriso.

- Senhor?

- Ah... é mesmo. Ikki. – Ilie estava visivelmente desconfortável com o nome.

- Diga, Ilie. Você ficou muito decepcionada com sua função?

- Ah, nossa deusa sempre-

- Você, não Hécate.

- Eu...

- Não parecia nada satisfeita quando desceu ontem as escadas do templo.

- Foi uma surpresa... Nunca pensei em mim como curandeira, senhor... Ikki. Mas esse é o meu chamado, devo aceitá-lo.

- Entendo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Mas o verde combina contigo, Ilie. – Ikki sabia que dissera algo superficial.

- Obrigada.

Porém, o riso da menina que se seguiu o fez pensar que dissera exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir.

* * *

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma hora quando Ikki levantou-se do sofá e ofereceu a mão para Ilie. Ele estava ansioso demais para receber sua capa, não conseguia mais esperar.

O casal caminhou até o espaço que possuíam do lado de fora, onde seus convidados aguardavam ansiosos para congratulá-los.

Rydar fora o primeiro, inesperadamente, abraçando Ikki e chamando-o de filho. Depois, Irene, Jonir, Lamis, Kristian... E muitas pessoas que o cavaleiro conhecia apenas de longe. Ao mesmo tempo, considerando que não passava de um forasteiro, até que a pequena festa estava sendo mais pessoal do que ele imaginara que fosse.

Então, seus olhos bateram em um casal que estava afastado. Melhor, que era mantido afastado dos demais. Ikki estava em um grupo com as amigas de Ilie, incluindo Jonna, com quem Ilie voltara a se entender aparentemente após o caso do festival, e ele não conseguiu ouvir mais nada ao avistar o que definitivamente não parecia uma miragem.

- São seus amigos, Ikki? – perguntou Ilie, sorrindo para o casal desconhecido.

- Hm...

Kanon foi o primeiro a se levantar e caminhar até Ikki com um braço estendido. Então, deu-lhe um tapa nas costas:

- Tava mesmo pensando em se casar sem convidar ninguém? – perguntou, batendo-lhe novamente no mesmo local.

- Como entraram na... err, cidade? – Ikki ainda encarava confuso os dois.

- O dono daqui me informou sobre a cerimônia e me deu autorização para congratular "meu guerreiro de confiança". Eu estava pronto pra recusar quando me ocorreu que, em teoria, você é a pessoa em quem mais confio, né? Seria estranho não vir, talvez. O cara até me deu permissão de vir!

Ikki assentiu, ainda desnorteado. Fazia anos demais que ele não via Kanon. Enquanto esteve no Santuário se preparando para a missão, o Mestre estivera ocupado demais para recebê-lo e o próprio cavaleiro de Fênix preferira que assim fosse. Agora, sentia-se grato por aquela presença.

- Ah, vejo que já o cumprimentou. – Rydar aproximara-se, pondo a mão no ombro de uma Ilie silente, apenas a observar a cena. – Decidi fazer uma surpresa já que meu genro nem pensou em me pedir para chamar sua família. Quando mandei o convite ao Santuário, recebi a resposta de que você não tinha uma, então, achei por bem chamar seu superior.

- Agradeço muito pelo convite, senhor Rydar. É um prazer não ter que esperar tempos por uma resposta das cartas.

Rydar gargalhou tão alto que Ikki se perguntou se seu sogro não havia sido trocado por outro, recordando-se da primeira vez em que o vira, quando homem não soltara um som sequer.

- Quero que conheça minha acompanhante, senhor Rydar. – Kanon fez sinal para a jovem que se mantivera no lugar onde o casal estava sentado até pouco tempo antes. Nesse gesto, Ikki percebeu que o cavaleiro estava com as mesmas pulseiras grossas e pesadas que ele tinha que usar.

- Chamo-me Saori Kido, sou a presidente da Fundação Graado. – Saori estendeu a mão direita para o mestre da vila.

Rydar pegou sua mão e a beijou galantemente:

- É uma honra tê-la na festa de minha filha, senhorita Kido.

- Sabe quem ela é? – perguntou Ikki.

- A dona do mundo, se não ouvi errado. Ora, meu genro, acha que somos completamente isolados a ponto de não conhecermos os Kido? Eles praticamente pagam pelo Santuário com suas doações, estou errado?

Kanon sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Minha surpresa é que a senhorita venha até minha vila apenas por um simples casamento, - disse Rydar, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Saori.

- A verdade é que conheci Ikki quando muito novo, ele foi escolhido por meu avô para se tornar um cavaleiro. Somos algo como amigos de infância. Uma pena que os demais não puderam comparecer... Eles se encontram muito doentes, como o senhor deve haver ouvido.

- Sim, sim. – Então Rydar se distraiu com alguma coisa mais e partiu da conversa.

- Ele é ainda mais estranho pessoalmente, - disse Kanon, antes de dar mais um tapa nas costas de Ikki, - E você está casado! Com essa menina ao seu lado?

Ilie deu um passo e ofereceu a mão:

- Sou Ilie, aprendiz de curandeira.

- Este é Kanon, um cavaleiro de Athena e o mestre do Santuário. – Ikki preferiu apresentá-lo. – E Saori Kido, como já deve ter ouvido enquanto ela falava com seu pai.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, - disse Ilie aparentando estar ainda mais alegre que antes, - Não imaginava que conheceria os amigos de Ikki.

- Esse sorriso dela me lembra alguém... – interrompeu Kanon, pondo a mão no queixo. – Tem certeza de que não teve como escolher sua noiva, Ikki?

- O Rydar não tem muitas filhas, - respondeu azedo, pois sabia a quem o mestre do Santuário estava se referindo. Teve que se conter para não socá-lo por implicar algum complexo de irmão que Ikki pudesse ter.

- Oh, uma pena. Adoraria ser apresentado às suas irmãs, - disse Kanon com um sorriso para Ilie.

A moça apenas sorriu de volta, francamente corada.

Antes que Ikki pudesse dirigir qualquer palavra a Saori sobre o quanto estava se arriscando visitando o território de outra deusa, Rydar chamou a todos para os rituais a acontecerem naquele dia.

Ikki foi até o centro junto com Ilie. Os dois observaram suas roupas do casamento serem queimadas em uma enorme fogueira. Então, Rydar aproximou-se e olhou intensamente para o genro.

O cavaleiro aguardava o envelope que lhe atribuiria uma função definitiva na sociedade e, com isso, uma classe capaz de pisar no solo sagrado de Hécate. Todavia, antes de tudo, Rydar queimou o próprio cosmo e estendeu as mãos em direção a Ikki. Nesse mesmo momento, as argolas em seus braços e pernas que lhe selavam o cosmo abriram-se. Apenas depois, o Mestre lhe entregou o que ele tanto ansiara:

- Aqui está sua função e sua capa, Ikki. É uma felicidade para nosso povo termos mais um entre nós neste dia tão afortunado.

O cavaleiro assentiu e abriu seu envelope. Estava escrito Defesa Maior em grego. Ele não deveria estar surpreso, era o cargo ideal e mais alto; ainda assim, após os meses de convivência com aquele povo, ele já sabia o quanto as portas se abriam para alguém que usasse a capa roxa.

Olhou a seu redor, pessoas que ele não conhecia havia tão poucos meses. Pessoas cujas vidas acabavam de ser depositadas em suas mãos. Ao menos, não seria por muito tempo. Logo poderia voltar à sua própria capa, cujo peso deveria ser bem maior. Assim que fosse autorizado ao Jardim de Hécate, poderia voltar à armadura de Fênix e às buscas por Shun.

Anita, 03/02/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

_Este foi o capítulo fofo, eu diria. As cenas não ficaram estranhas entre o Ikki e a Ilie, graças a Deus! No outro capítulo eu não consegui fazer isso e tive muitos problemas, mas neste as cenas do casal fluíram bastante. Fiquei feliz!_

_Não foi desta fez que consegui fazer a primeira noite dos dois, mas ao menos o próximo vai ter isso. E, enfim, a Saori retornou à fic. E, de quebra, ainda consegui pôr uma rápida participação do Kanon. Só não sei quantas outras ele fará na fic, acho que nada demais... Ele é só convidado especial nesta história. Sorte dele. Já a Saori está de ponta aqui, mas logo ela entra pro elenco quase principal! Senti falta dela..._

___Por fim, já andei falando nos últimos capítulos, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_E até a próxima!_


	6. Treinamentos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Treinamentos**

Saori e Kanon preferiram não ficar pela noite. Eles ficaram apenas para observar o final dos rituais em que um animal foi jogado a um poço em sacrifício e, então, começaram a se despedir de Rydar. Ikki, que havia passado grande parte da festa ao lado de Ilie, cumprimentando convidados quase desconhecidos, observou com o canto dos olhos que a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido não pretendia vir falar com ele antes de Kanon a puxar.

Com o rosto pouco satisfeito, Saori acompanhou o novo mestre do Santuário até os recém-casados e cumprimentou Ilie pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Pensei que Rydar os houvesse pedido para ficar, há dois quartos vagos na casa dele, - disse Ikki, - E já está bastante tarde para um avião alçar voo.

- Athe-, digo, a senhorita Kido está com bastantes compromissos pelo que me disse. – Kanon havia tomado cuidado para que ninguém na festa descobrisse a identidade da convidada.

Hécate provavelmente sabia, ela era uma deusa afinal, o que tornava a situação cômica, pois os dois pareciam temer mais a revolta dos comuns que da deusa que protegia o local.

- De qualquer forma, foi ótimo revê-los. – Ikki estendeu a mão ao cavaleiro amigo.

- Boa sorte com sua missão. Teu sogro não quis dar muitos detalhes de como ia, mas parece que logo o veremos de volta ao clima agradável da Grécia.

- Mal posso esperar, - disse Ikki com alguma ansiedade. Nunca se acostumaria com aquele frio constante.

Em seguida, olhou para a moça de cabelos roxos:

- Faça uma viagem de volta segura, Saori.

- Não pensei que se importasse, - respondeu ela, olhando para o lado.

Ikki considerou por um momento.

Realmente, ele não possuía qualquer intimidade com aquela mulher para se importar muito com ela, ao mesmo tempo, ele não deixava de pensar em como ela parecia haver perdido peso desde a última vez em que a vira ou de como ela parecia pálida. Imaginava se talvez a Fundação ou o próprio Santuário estivesse enfrentando alguma nova grande emergência.

- Claro que me importo, meu irmão não arriscou a vida apenas para você morrer num desastre de avião, - preferiu assim mentir.

Kanon gargalhou um pouco. Ilie os olhava como se não entendessem o que falavam, apesar de usarem o grego para que não houvesse tal problema.

Então, o mestre do Santuário o chamou a um canto.

- Ikki, sei que está aqui por causa de Shun, mas...

- Eu entendo, Kanon. E essa sua expressão preocupada não combina contigo.

- Bem, é que eu sei como se sente. Pra mim, é como se meu irmão também houvesse sumido sem maiores explicações. No fundo, sinto como se ele fosse surgir na minha frente assim do nada. Sei que meu caso é mais óbvio, que Saga não existe mais. E eu sequer me importo tanto assim com ele para começo de conversa. Mas, só em ver como eu acho, mal consigo calcular como você se sente com a ausência de Shun, Ikki.

- Não sei aonde quer chegar com essa conversa longa.

- Que você está se deixando domar por esta aldeia maluca, até se casou com aquela menina, mas no fundo seus motivos não estão com ajudar Athena. Não quero que se amargure e ponha a culpa nela quando vir o que todos já sabem: aquele corpo do Hyoga é apenas o corpo do Hyoga. Não tem um mapa do tesouro em anexo.

- Não preciso que ninguém me repita o óbvio, Kanon.

Com isso, Ikki voltou-se às duas moças que se olhavam em silêncio:

- Até o Japão, Saori. – E pôs a mão no ombro de Ilie, de forma que esta corou instantaneamente.

- Ah, até mais. – Os olhos da mulher estavam fixos no casal, o qual nitidamente lhe parecia estranho.

E os dois se foram.

* * *

Tudo havia encerrado, deixando Ikki e Ilie novamente sozinhos em sua casa. Segundo as tradições, o casal teria toda a semana para eles próprios e, após esse período, ambos começariam seus treinamentos em suas próprias funções.

Ao guardar com cuidado sua capa roxa no quarto de hóspedes que ele escolhera adotar, Ikki lembrou-se do dia anterior quando Ilie descera a escadaria do templo com sua própria capa. Parecia fazer tanto tempo daquilo...

A verdade era que ver Saori e Kanon fizera o mundo de Ikki voltar. Era como se ele ainda tivesse quinze anos e houvesse acabado de retornar do mundo de Hades com um Seiya quase morto e todos exaustos. Logo adiante estava Kanon, esperando ansioso pelo retorno de todos após sobreviver por muito pouco e não conseguir retornar ao campo de batalha.

- Ikki... – a voz de Ilie o trouxe de volta ao presente onde Shun não estava. – Eu já tomei banho, - disse a menina com um sorriso.

- Ah, eu acabei tomando aqui mesmo, - fez um movimento de cabeça para a banheira do quarto.

Ilie olhou perdida para o objeto como se não soubesse de sua existência até então. Talvez fosse mesmo sua primeira vez vendo aquela banheira, mas não precisava estar tão espantada, pensou Ikki.

- Sinto muito, você estava cansado, né? – A moça voltou a sorriu. – Vamos dormir, então.

O cavaleiro olhou a esposa e o quarto de hóspedes. Ilie ainda não havia compreendido?

- Eu vou ficar por aqui, mesmo.

- Mas... nosso quarto é o outro, não é?

Ele assentiu. Enquanto mobiliavam a casa, os homens selecionavam eles mesmos o quarto principal. Não que fosse difícil, tendo em vista que sempre havia um quarto que mais chamava atenção.

- Sim, o quarto principal é o seu, mas eu dormirei neste. – Estava sendo cruel pondo a situação naqueles detalhes todos? A expressão de Ilie com certeza o fazia pensar assim.

- Ah... – ela não parecia ter mais a dizer, voltando os olhos para a cama daquele quarto e para a porta, como se seu corpo estivesse dividido entre ficar e cumprir com os planos de Ikki.

- Eu lhe expliquei antes, Ilie. Nosso casamento é apenas parte do plano. Eu não poderia nunca fazer isso com você; pretendo dá-la a seu próximo marido como se ele fosse o primeiro.

Ao contrário do que Ikki esperava, sua esposa sorriu abertamente:

- Eu sei disso! Entendo suas intenções, senhor. Só imaginava que não faria qualquer mal dividirmos a cama como os casados devem fazer.

O rapaz pensou por um momento, incerto sobre que resposta dar. Não imaginava que houvesse qualquer segunda intenção naquela proposta por mais malícia com que se pudesse pensar na mesma.

- Voltamos ao "senhor"? – optou por um tom descontraído.

Ilie começou a rir. Ikki não deixou de pensar em o quão reconfortante era aquele som emitido pela menina. Aos poucos, sua risada tornara-se algo familiar em seu coração.

Quando o cavaleiro percebeu, Ilie havia se aproximado e pegado em sua mão. Então, ela o conduziu até o quarto onde se deitou na cama e virou-se, esperando que o marido fizesse o mesmo.

E os dois dormiram, exaustos após o primeiro dia de sua união.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado e o plano sugerido por Ilie continuava a dar certo. Em verdade, apesar de não estar mais acostumado a dividir a cama com alguém desde que deixara Shun para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ikki vinha dormindo tranquilamente. Havia algumas noites em que ainda sonhava com o irmão, como fazia desde que a notícia de seu desaparecimento chegara a seus ouvidos, mas não eram visões tão desesperadoras como sempre, eram suaves, divertidas. Quando acordava desses sonhos, o cavaleiro ficava imaginando o quanto gostaria que Ilie conhecesse Shun.

A menina, por outro lado, nunca comentava sobre seu irmão mais novo. Talvez Ikki lhe houvesse passado a errônea ideia de que preferia evitar o assunto. Ainda assim, Ilie discutia constantemente sobre o que Ikki faria quando levasse Hyoga de volta ao Santuário. Ela pedia por passos mais concretos e ficava com os olhos vagos, como se pudesse ver. Não podia ser uma visão agradável, a de seu marido fazendo uma autópsia nada profissional, mas ela sempre a imaginava com um sorriso.

Passada a semana de núpcias, o casal teve que se apresentar em seus novos postos. Ikki estava ansioso, imaginando qual seria a diferença entre um simples convidado para um portador da capa roxa.

Ele caminhou pelo templo até o salão onde Rydar o aguardava naquela manhã.

- Que bom revê-lo, meu caro genro. – O homem levantou-se e fez um gesto semelhante a um quarto de vênia.

- Vim saber qual será meu trabalho a partir de agora.

- Bem, como imagina, nossa aldeia é bastante pacífica, portanto, podemos nos dar ao luxo de você apenas aprender os rituais necessários para sua confirmação na sociedade.

Ikki assentiu. Então, ele teria pouco menos de um mês para aprender alguns rituais para a cerimônia que o tornaria digno de entrar no Jardim de Hécate.

- E eu poderei cumprir minha missão após isso?

- Exato. Se assim desejar, meu genro.

- Não há nada que eu mais deseje.

Então, uma lembrança lhe ocorreu.

- Rydar... Digo, Mestre Rydar.

- Prossiga, - disse o mestre sem esconder a satisfação.

- Houve um dia em que fui preso por invadir um local de acesso restrito do templo.

- Ah, recordo-me dessa situação. – Rydar esboçou um sorriso, era nítido que se divertia com suas lembranças apesar de haver assustado o cavaleiro na ocasião. – Poderá entrar nessa área antes de sua confirmação, meu caro. Os locais que não poderá pisar são aqueles que eu lhe proibir e os locais sagrados. Bem, há alguns dentro do templo, mas são muito bem protegidos. Os guardas estão instruídos a alertá-lo.

- Então, poderei entrar naquelas salas?

- Desde que não esteja ocupada. Nosso código é que se alguém estiver ali dentro, presume-se que seja proibida a entrada de outros.

Ikki assentiu com alguma resistência.

- Isso não impede que você venha a obter essa permissão anteriormente, meu genro. – Rydar olhou para a porta de seu salão de conferências. – Bem, não vamos perder tempo com suas lições, certo? Pedi a um da Defesa Maior para instruí-lo esta manhã, mas não creio que o conheça ainda. Lasar.

A porta atrás de Ikki abriu-se para revelar um senhor parecendo ser mais velho que o próprio Rydar que usava uma capa roxa como a que Ikki tinha agora sobre o corpo.

- É uma honra servi-lo, meu mestre, - disse o recém-chegado com uma reverência.

- Confio meu genro aos seus conselhos. Ikki, este é Lasar.

O cavaleiro encarou seu novo professor. No fundo, sentia-se feliz com qualquer um que não fosse Lamis. Se havia uma pessoa a quem Ikki temesse de verdade naquela vila, muito mais que Rydar e seus humores mutantes, essa pessoa era definitivamente sua ex-patroa, Lamis, cuja capa azul escura ninguém conseguira lhe explicar consistentemente.

* * *

As aulas que Ikki recebia eram cansativas enquanto duravam, mas o cavaleiro sentia que aquela quantidade era apenas a ideal para ele decorar o que devia ser decorado. Em outras palavras, ele se sentia entediado assim que o tempo com Lasar terminava.

Kristian e seus amigos haviam lhe dado autorização para que ele também observasse seus treinos sempre que possível. Os professores eram bastante exigentes com todos e o cavaleiro pôde constatar que, ainda que os sacerdotes não precisassem lutar, eles provavelmente estariam preparados até para enfrentar os cavaleiros de ouro.

No entanto, pelo que ele pôde ver das aulas de Irene, quem também lhe permitiu assistir a dois de seus discípulos, a preparação física para aqueles de Defesa Maior era a mesma. Ikki não precisava passar por esses treinos e, após ver o quão normais eram, achou melhor não pedi-los como pensara em fazer inicialmente.

O cavaleiro sabia, no entanto, que alguns dos capa roxa tinham mais força do que deveriam somente com aquilo. Jonir e Irene tinham cosmo suficiente para derrotarem um cavaleiro de ouro sem muito esforço, mas a mulher fora a única a aceitar treinar com Ikki.

Não havia muitos capa roxa e os demais simplesmente ignoravam o cavaleiro, ainda não parecendo aceitá-lo como parte de sua comunidade. Nem mesmo Lasar quis, apesar de este ter argumentado bem que ele já não estava mais na idade de ficar pulando para todos os lados. Assim, ele teve que se contentar com Irene apenas, quem possuía pouco tempo livre e pouca paciência com o rapaz.

Os dias daquela segunda semana de casamento se passaram lentamente, em alguns ele podia enfrentar Irene e por eles ele ansiara inicialmente, mas, com o tempo, ele já havia percebido todos os seus pontos fracos. Assim, mesmo aquela rara ocasião de treino não podia mais ser ansiada. E sua primeira folga veio a um Ikki bastante entediado e desapontado.

* * *

- Gostaria de ir a algum lugar? – perguntou Ilie na noite anterior à folga de ambos.

- Lugar?

- É, a gente sempre fica aqui na cidade, não gostaria de conhecer mais?

Ikki estava se arrumando para sair com Kristian para a taverna, mas parou e a olhou sem compreender muito.

- Nosso povo não fica apenas aqui. Você não sabia?

Ilie havia passado a semana inteira tão chateada com o próprio treino como o próprio Ikki, então, a proposta de fazerem algo diferente durante a folga não fora inesperada.

- De fato, não sabia. Como o templo fica bem no meio de tudo, achava que todo mundo ficasse por aqui.

Sua esposa gargalhou:

- Então, está decidido! Iremos passear pelas outras cidades. – E Ilie voltou a olhar suas anotações de o que aprendera durante a semana, mas agora com um sorriso largo que deixou Ikki satisfeito consigo mesmo.

* * *

Ilie tinha razão, havia outros aglomerados após a Casa Verde e também após a floresta. Eles haviam subido em uma carroça bastante confortável e andaram pela região o dia todo até anoitecer.

O cavaleiro não havia parado para pensar em quão pouco se dedicara a saber sobre todos. Até ver que havia cavalos e meios de transporte que não apenas os próprios pés o surpreendera.

Segundo sua esposa explicou na ida para a primeira cidade do roteiro que ela montara em meio a suas anotações das aulas, não havia muitos cavalos porque eles precisavam comer muito e seu povo não tinha alimento bastante. Assim, todos cuidavam para que o número de animais fosse controlado. Ademais, uma pessoa não podia possuir qualquer animal, estes deviam ser públicos e seus usos limitados. Dessa forma, mesmo que a Casa Verde e o templo fossem muito distantes, todos tinham que ir andado ou usar o transporte público que ligava as cidades.

Os outros pontos de população, na verdade, não passavam de aglomerados. Eles possuíam uma construção ao centro como se fosse seu templo com uma pequena escola para os cinco primeiros anos de aula e o responsável por essa construção era alguém de capa roxa. E cada "_cidade_", como ainda assim Ilie chamava, possuía uma tarefa especial. Umas trabalhavam produzindo alimentos, que seriam igualmente distribuídos para todos, outras com roupas, móveis e semelhantes. Estes também eram produzidos na cidade principal, apesar de nesta se concentrar aqueles que serviam aos moradores dali, como Hanna, e descendentes de nobres, como Ilie. Assim, as pequenas casas de artesanatos da cidade principal onde Ikki morava muitas vezes tinham como empregados habitantes de outros lugares.

De toda forma, todos sempre iam lá para atividades do templo, festivais e rituais.

- Um trem seria útil para mover toda essa gente, - comentou Ikki distraidamente após ouvir a explicação de Ilie.

- Um trem? Aqueles carros longos que soltam fumaça por cima?

- Sim... – Então, ele se espantou: - Pensei que não conhecesse coisas de fora daqui.

- Nós aprendemos um pouco na escola e ouvimos de outros comentarem, - sorriu-lhe ela, parecendo satisfeita por surpreender o marido positivamente.

- E como vocês sabem disso tudo? Lamis uma vez me comentou que a cidade existe há milhares de anos.

- A cidade sim, mas nós não. Quero dizer, há pessoas que vieram de fora. Nunca ouviu pessoas falando outras línguas?

Ikki voltou os olhos para a paisagem pensando em como aquilo fazia sentido. Ele de fato já havia ouvido cochichos com um ritmo diferente do grego dali. E sabia de muitas pessoas que tinham um jeito diferente de falar que agora era obviamente um sotaque.

- Hanna e Kristian falam engraçado, - comentou ele, voltando a olhar para frente.

Ilie riu um pouco:

- Acho que já me acostumei com a Hanna, mas é. Eles descendem de forasteiros, os dois.

- Então, os pais e as mães deles vieram parar aqui algum dia e não saíram mais? Como foi isso?

- Eu não sei de Kristian, ele deve poder te dizer melhor. Mas meu pai me disse logo que a Hanna veio para nossa casa que o pai dela era forasteiro. Mas ele já morreu...

- E como esses forasteiros entram para sua comunidade?

- Não somos tão fechados, eles nos encontram um dia. Uns não conseguem voltar, outros não querem.

- É verdade que o acesso aqui é difícil, mas não impossível. Eu só achava que, com tanto soldado entediado, vocês protegeriam melhor as fronteiras.

- Sabe, nós não temos muitos filhos. Nossos mestres pedem que sejamos responsáveis com as vidas que pomos no mundo. Por isso, apesar de um casal sempre ter ao menos um filho e, muitas vezes, o segundo, há exceções. Uns têm três, quatro filhos, mas cinco já é algo raro. Nosso clima não é sempre bom para as plantações e ninguém desobedeceria uma instrução como a de nossos mestres.

- Por isso, os estrangeiros que chegam são praticamente convencidos a ficar?

- Nós os tratamos da melhor forma possível, sim. Eles aprendem nossa língua, mas não nos importamos que continuem usando as suas. Alguns de nós até pedem que eles nos ensinem.

- E os que não ficam? Como vocês evitam que o mundo todo descubra sobre isto aqui?

- As pessoas de Defesa Maior cuidam disso... Eles conversam com aqueles que decidem retornar.

- Mas como garantir que nada acontecerá?

Ilie demorou a responder. O cavaleiro achou que sua esposa estava hesitando em revelar algum segredo, mas, talvez por conviver com a menina por bastante tempo já, algo dentro dele teve outra impressão da expressão que ela lhe mostrava. Aquilo era vergonha.

- Não estou aqui para julgar costumes, Ilie... – disse ele, com um sorriso.

- Eles alteram suas lembranças, - enfim lhe respondeu a moça. Suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas. – Digo, os curandeiros fazem isso e os da Defesa Maior supervisionam. É um dos cargos principais dos curandeiros, alterar a memória de alguém.

Ikki pensou um pouco mais sobre sua própria situação.

- Vocês pretendem fazer o mesmo comigo, então, né? Imagino que foi por isso que você acabou com uma capa verde.

- Não! Não, de jeito nenhum. Não sei por que nossa deusa inspirou os mestres a me darem a capa verde, mas eu nunca aprenderia essa arte tão cedo em meu treinamento, senh-, digo, Ikki. – Ela estava muito vermelha. – E nem todos os curandeiros têm autorização para isso. Apenas pessoas especiais. Atualmente, apenas duas pessoas sabem como fazê-lo, além dos mestres, claro. Eles sabem de todas as artes maiores de nosso povo.

- Entendi. – Ikki estava mais concentrado em quão fofa era a expressão de sua esposa. Havia decidido que gostava de vê-la assim ainda mais do que de seu sorriso de satisfação consigo própria.

- Mas, Ikki... – Ilie ainda parecia levemente transtornada, apesar de o rubor em seu rosto haver diminuído relativamente. – Não vamos apagar sua memória. Eu não... Eu não permitiria.

- Eu não me importaria, Ilie. Não precisa se perturbar com isso. – E pôs sua mão na cabeça dela, fazendo um leve cafuné.

- Eu sim. Não quero que m- nos esqueça. E sei que não nos tentaria fazer qualquer mal.

O cavaleiro não estava mais gostando daquela conversa. Sentia mais uma vez o remorso pelo que iria fazer àquela moça que lhe tratara tão bem desde o início.

- Mas o que vocês fariam com alguém da vila que decide sair daqui? Isso é possível também, né? – perguntou, tentando mudar seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Sim, ele esquecerá tudo e por nós será tratado como se houvesse morrido. Sua esposa virará viúva, seus filhos órfãos, e uma lápide é feita com seu nome. A pessoa de Defesa Maior lhe dará novo nome e identidade antes de deixá-lo na saída da vila. É uma forma bem triste de perder um familiar...

- Imagino. Mas as pessoas sabem que ele não morreu, né? Ou a memória de todo mundo é mudada?

- Não, todos sabem. Antes se pudessem esquecer... Mas somos educados desde o início a nos referirmos a eles como se houvessem morrido, por isso, dá no mesmo.

- É, por um lado, como foi decisão desse indivíduo, é como se ele houvesse escolhido se matar, né? – concluiu Ikki, olhando o caminho à frente.

* * *

Após aquele dia passado com Ilie, conhecendo tudo o que compunha o povo de Hécate, Ikki entendeu um pouco mais de por que muitos o tratavam friamente. Não era exatamente por ele ser de fora, já que havia muita gente assim e poucas eram as linhagens puras. Ele mesmo desconfiava que as chances eram de ninguém ali ser puro-sangue. Havia mesmo neles um ar de nórdicos em vez de gregos como deveriam ser segundo sua história.

De toda forma, certo era que o problema que aquele povo tinha com o cavaleiro era o fato de que ele não pretendia permanecer em sua terra. Ikki desde o início fora ostracizado especialmente por culpa dele mesmo e não por algum preconceito que ele imaginara haver naquela comunidade.

Quando retornaram, Kristian estava à porta da casa do casal, esperando com um sorriso.

- Vá em frente, Ilie, - disse Ikki à esposa, olhando curioso para quem talvez ele pudesse chamar de melhor amigo naquela vila.

- Foi mal vir aqui hoje, - falou o outro.

- Está esperando há muito tempo?

- Não, pedi pra um soldado amigo que tava vigiando a fronteira da cidade e ele me avisou quando vocês voltaram.

Ikki assentiu:

- Mas eu não posso beber hoje, - comentou, lembrando-se do estado que alguns copos o deixaram na noite anterior.

- Não é isso, não.

A porta da casa se abriu, assustando o mais novo que mantinha suas costas para ela. Era Ilie e seu sorriso de sempre:

- Estou preparando a janta, Kristian. Por que não entra e se junta a nós?

- Oh! Tô dentro!

Ilie sorriu ainda mais aberto, antes de ir novamente para o interior da casa.

- Ela fica uma coisinha muito meiga com esse ar de esposa, né? – disse o rapaz, como sempre, animado em demasia.

- Sabe quanto tempo demorará para nos enviarem alguém? Não sou bom com tarefas do lar, e a Ilie está num momento importante demais da vida pra perder tempo com isso.

- Costuma ser bem rápido, tipo, após a semana de núpcias. Não sei o que houve, mas posso dar uma olhada lá no templo amanhã. – Kristian fez um sinal de positivo com o indicador: - Conte comigo!

Ikki concordou e passou a caminhar em direção à porta de sua casa. Pensava em tomar banho enquanto Ilie preparava a janta, mas com o convidado isso não será possível, então, ele decidira tentar ajudar a esposa ao menos.

Mas Kristian entrou em seu caminho:

- Eu preferia conversar aqui fora.

- A Ilie não é exatamente o tipo de fofocar...

- Mesmo assim, é um pouco embaraçoso, sabe?

O cavaleiro o olhou perguntando-se o que poderia deixar aquele sujeito tímido. Coçando a nuca, fez um gesto que o outro prosseguisse. Estava frio demais para perderem tempo ali.

- É que... A gente te deixou assistir às nossas aulas, né?

- Sim... – Ikki preferiu não dizer que só continuava a assisti-las por não ter nada melhor a fazer.

- Então, é que eu queria pedir um favor em troca. – Kristian estava genuinamente corando, o que deixava Ikki um pouco temeroso.

- O que você quer?

- Será que você aceitaria me treinar com os outros assistindo?

- Como? – Ikki franziu a testa. Não queria fazer a pergunta que viera à sua cabeça naquele momento, mas não pôde segurá-la: - Pra quê?

- Ah... Nós não conseguimos ficar muito melhores que isso porque esse é o máximo de nossa vila, né? Alguns se dedicam mais e até melhoram, mas são do tipo que nunca perderia tempo com os demais.

As imagens de Irene e Jonir vieram imediatamente à mente de Ikki.

- Esta é a nossa chance. Realmente queremos ficar melhores, ainda que nossa vila nunca vá precisar de nós.

- Eu não sou realmente um bom mestre, Kristian, - disse, recordando-se das broncas que levava de Lamis por seus métodos, - E vocês nem têm muito tempo vago.

- Ah, mas uma hora só algumas vezes na semana dá pra arrumar. E depois praticamos entre nós à noite. Ninguém é casado mesmo.

Ikki concordou com a cabeça. Não gostava da ideia, mas ele gostava de ser professor, sentia falta daquela sensação agora que não passava de um aluno.

- Os outros só assistem a não ser que eu diga o contrário. – impôs ele.

- Certo! – O sorriso de Kristian tinha alguma semelhança com o de Ilie naquele momento.

- E pare de ficar todo feliz que nem mulherzinha, - acrescentou, - Vamos entrar logo.

- Sim, mestre!

* * *

Kristian chegou na hora certa para o primeiro treino dois dias depois. Ikki ficara pensando em como poderia ensiná-lo, mas acabou por optar pelo mais óbvio, nada como uma luta.

O sacerdote se preparou inspirando fundo e assumindo uma posição de defesa.

- Eu não irei atacar, se você pretende ficar assim é melhor finalizarmos por aqui, Kristian.

- Por que não vai atacar?

- Acho que vocês treinam defesa demais neste lugar. Às vezes, um bom ataque é tudo do que precisamos. Sabe, se não houver mais inimigos, não precisaremos nos defender.

Kristian franziu a testa, mas pareceu optar por não contrariar o recém-adquirido mestre. Então, ele pulou em direção ao oponente, aplicando-lhe vários socos seguidos de pontapés.

- Está sendo muito lento, - alertou Ikki.

O sacerdote então queimou seu cosmo e alguns de seus golpes atingiram a velocidade da luz.

- Se for pra continuar assim, talvez seja melhor treinarmos defesa mesmo. Seu ataque é péssimo.

O outro pareceu aceitar a provocação, investindo cada vez mais alto. A esta altura, Ikki começou a precisar se mexer mais que apenas desviar de suas investidas e uma parte do embate acontecia em pleno ar.

- Sabe, você só não morreu ainda porque não dá pra matar alguém só me defendendo. Se continuar com esses ataques aéreos, vou ficar bravo e te derrubar.

- Mas que droga! – gritou o rapaz.

Ele parou de atacar pelo alto e começou a golpear o outro o circulando.

- Você é um cara bem chato... – comentou Ikki com um sorriso de escarninho.

- Por quê!

- Porque você repete tanto que me irrita. – Ikki pegou a perna dele no último chute e, após vi-lo-á, pulou com ele no ar e o arremessou contra o chão.

Kristian levantou-se, claramente sentindo-se dolorido. Sua perna cambaleava enquanto ele lançava no mestre um olhar confuso.

- Desculpa, acho que luta não é meu ponto forte quando o assunto é ensinar.

O sacerdote coçou a cabeça, irritado que seus amigos, que até agora ficaram olhando em silêncio, estavam rindo em volume alto.

Ikki riu acompanhando os demais. Kristian ainda estava muito fraco, mas era ótimo poder usar o próprio cosmo novamente e, ainda que o nível do oponente fosse tão inferior, seus golpes tinham mais espírito que os de Irene, o que tornaria seus treinos mais interessantes ao menos.

- Agora chega de aquecimento. Quero que todos vocês façam quinhentas flexões agora. Sim, eu disse todos.

Os três ouvintes devolveram um olhar confuso, mas assumiram a posição junto a Kristian e obedeceram ao mestre. Ikki começou a sentir tédio após a quinquagésima, então, foi correndo às montanhas e voltou com algumas pedras e as pôs nas costas de cada um com um peso triplicado nas de Kristian. Este pareceu não aguentar por um tempo, mas sua teimosia não o deixara. E continuou sua contagem, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dos demais sem nem suspeitar que seu treino estivesse sendo "levemente" mais severo.

Ao final, todos já estavam atrasados para seus trabalhos, então, saíram correndo, à exceção de Kristian. Ele parecia um pouco frustrado por ser o mais exausto de todos. Ikki riu, mas estava decidido a manter a piada apenas para si, ou talvez para Ilie também, quando contasse desse dia durante à noite.

O cavaleiro aproximou-se do aluno e não conteve um sorriso enviesado quando o abordou:

- Foi um início bem lento, né?

- Faltou criatividade, mas até que foi divertida aquela briga de antes.

- Pode deixar, pensarei em algo mais... criativo que as pedras para amanhã. Ou vocês não estarão livres?

- Eu estou, não sei dos outros. Virão se puderem. – Kristian passou a toalha que trouxera consigo no rosto.

- Então, corra para seu trabalho. Não estava atrasado?

- Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, mestre!

Ikki estranhou aquela forma de chamar, mas sendo Kristian, ele podia deixar assim mesmo. Aquela pessoa era do tipo que tratava os outros como queria, não importava o que esses outros achassem.

- Ontem, eu procurei aquilo que me pediu, sobre alguém para cuidar de sua casa.

- Oh, e aí? Em que pé anda o pedido?

- Não anda, na verdade. – Kristian pegou uma garrafa de água e a bebeu por completo em segundos. Puxou outra de sua bolsa e a jogou sobre o corpo, sacudindo-se em seguida como se fosse um cachorro.

- Vai demorar quantos litros pra me explicar isso? – O cavaleiro estava irritado, estariam brincando com ele no templo ou algo assim? – A Ilie não me deixa fazer nada na casa, então acho que vou passar a te pôr pra trabalhar lá até arrumarem alguém. – Ameaçou.

- Mas, mestre, eles não vão arrumar ninguém. O pedido foi cancelado.

Ikki olhou sentindo-se confuso:

- E por que diabos eles o cancelaram?

- Não, mestre! Eles não cancelam, eles aprovam, reprovam ou não recebem. Quem cancela é quem pede, entendeu? Se não foi o mestre, foi a senhorit-, digo, a dona Ilie.

Os olhos de Ikki aumentaram, mas tudo fazia bastante sentido.

Continuará...

Anita, 12/02/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

_Após algum tempo, consegui terminar mais um capítulo! A estada do Ikki nesta vila se aproxima do fim e sinto que a cada dia eu a alongo ainda mais, he he._

_Oh, Kristian, por que cresceste tanto em mim! Mas bem estou feliz em ter tantas oportunidades de usá-lo! Pena que não possa fazer o mesmo com a Lamis. Eu amo a Ilie, o Kristian e a Lamis, mas esta não tem muito lugar, né..._

_Por fim, já andei falando nos últimos capítulos, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_Bem, mandem seus comentários para o meu e-mail, por favor!E visitem meu site onde poderão ler todas as minhas histórias, Olho Azul :D_

_E até a próxima!_


	7. Teia de Relacionamentos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Teia de Relacionamentos**

Ikki saiu da banheira e vestiu-se rapidamente. Então, prosseguiu com o ritual de sempre de limpar tudo do quarto de hóspedes onde regularmente tomava banho. Enquanto o fazia, pensava sempre em como Ilie devia estar cansada de chegar do serviço e ainda ter que realizar os serviços da casa.

Em teoria, Ikki devia evitar fazê-los até estar pronto para o ritual que o permitiria entrar no Jardim Sagrado. Serviços caseiros são sujos e arruinariam seu ritual de purificação. Por outro lado, era injusto que apenas Ilie trabalhasse, Hécate perdoaria uma falha ou outra sua se fosse por uma causa maior.

Agora, terminando de arrumar tudo o que tirara do lugar, o rapaz não podia deixar de pensar no que Kristian havia descoberto. Por que Ilie agiu por suas costas e cancelou o pedido de alguém para cuidar da casa dos dois? Por que ela preferia cansar-se daquela forma? E por que o cavaleiro simplesmente não conseguia confrontá-la?

Assim que ouvira o relatório de seu novo discípulo, Ikki correu até o templo e refez a solicitação, mas esta demoraria ainda bastante provavelmente. Quando feitas logo após o Dia da Glória, as solicitações costumavam levar mais tempo para serem cumpridas, pois a vila havia acabado de se reorganizar e em teoria todos os lugares vazios foram preenchidos com todas as pessoas disponíveis. Dessa forma, a solicitação de Ikki antes do casamento teria sido rapidamente atendida, mas uma feita agora, especialmente após ter sido já cancelada uma vez, poderia demorar tempo demais.

E por que Ilie fizera isso? Ela não podia achar que nunca seria descoberta.

O cavaleiro levantou-se e saiu do quarto de hóspedes, rumo ao que o casal dividia. Prestou atenção se Ilie estaria também no banha àquela hora, mas não havia qualquer barulho de água. Batendo levemente a porta, ele entrou.

- Ah, Ikki! Espero que tenha tomado um bom banho! – Ela sorria como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Hipócrita, pensou o outro com algum interesse naquela nova face de sua esposa.

- Sim, nesta temperatura que só varia de frio para congelante não há coisa melhor que um banho fervendo.

Ilie assentiu com uma gargalhada. Então, voltou ao livro que lia enquanto sentada em seu lado da cama.

Ikki foi até seu próprio lado e pôs-se embaixo da grossa coberta que encomendara para apenas ele. Sua esposa usava uma que devia ter apenas um terço da espessura.

- Está estudando? – perguntou ele, notando ser um livro de medicina.

- Um pouco, vou só terminar esta parte e dormirei, - respondeu-lhe mostrando quantas páginas lhe faltava.

- Boa leitura, então.

O rapaz não tinha problemas que a esposa ficasse com a luz acesa, lendo até tarde; seu sono era pesado demais. Mas aquilo não era demais? Estudar tanto assim devia ser cansativo.

- Eu refiz a solicitação para alguém que cuide da casa. – Ele pegou suas anotações e fingiu estar estudando também, mas, pelo canto dos olhos, observou a expressão incomodada da outra.

- Refez? Houve algum problema?

- Sim, ela estava cancelada. Mas não se preocupe, estive com Rydar e, até termos alguém, a Hanna virá cuidar de tudo.

- Mas eu tenho conseguido fazer isso. Não precisavam incomodar a Hanna.

- Segundo ouvi, como o seu pai mal para em casa e você se mudou, ela ficou muito feliz em fazer por merecer seu pagamento.

Ilie assentiu lentamente, voltando os olhos para seu livro, mas mantendo um ar de distração.

Então, ela fechou o livro e deixou a cabeça cair para frente:

- Eu não queria incomodar ninguém... – declarou com a voz falha.

- O que não entendo é que a maior prejudicada foi você mesma. – Ikki também fechou seu caderno e olhou diretamente para a esposa: - Não é mesmo? Toda noite você tem que recuperar o tempo perdido com a casa assim, lendo os livros, fazendo as tarefas...

- Eu estou bem. Não pareço cansada, não é? Por favor, cancele o pedido. Cancele a Hanna.

- Não.

- Eu só queria cuidar de meu marido enquanto posso. Não espero que me entenda, mas não poderia me ceder esse pedido?

Ikki considerou por um momento, mas balançou a cabeça:

- Não seja idiota. – Então, deitou-se, voltando as costas para ela.

* * *

Kristian havia melhorado bastante no segundo dia de treino a que não apenas os três ouvintes retornaram, como duas pessoas a mais apareceram: um sacerdote amigo do grupo e Irene.

Ikki estava pouco à vontade desde que vira a mulher de capa roxa com quem treinava em separado. Não se importava de dar ordens bruscas aos rapazes amigos de Kristian, mas sabia que o ritmo com a mulher de meia idade era diferente e sequer tinha a ver com sua idade em si. Ela era severa e nunca parecia satisfeita com nada, ganhando ou perdendo dele.

Apesar de não haver planejado assim na noite anterior, após o susto com a presença inusitada, ele optou por iniciar o dia da mesma forma que o primeiro, chamou Kristian a atacá-lo.

Sentindo toda a melhora do jovem, Ikki passou a lançar contra-ataques repentinos.

- Puxa, achei que era só ataque! Nem estamos há tanto tempo assim pra você estar entediado, - reclamou o outro, levantando pela quarta vez do chão. Sua roupa estava rasgada e sua pele arranhada.

Ikki deu uma gargalha e fez sinal para que Kristian o atacasse mais uma vez.

Quando o outro cumpriu, foi defendido de forma agressiva, que faria seu corpo voar para longe se ele não houvesse previsto.

- Viu, já está melhorando, - observou o cavaleiro de Athena, ainda sem mostrar qualquer satisfação na face.

Na verdade, Ikki estava distraído, pensando em como incluir Irene. Ele não estava com paciência para ficar mais tempo de briguinha com Kristian.

Suspirou e fez sinal a Kristian que não se levantasse na próxima vez que recebesse um ataque:

- Quero que vocês corram ao redor da vila na maior velocidade que puderem. Estarei aqui conversando com a senhorita Irene. – Olhou para o grupo, erguendo as sobrancelhas: - Agora. Vão! Quero bastantes voltas até o final desta aula. Não se esqueçam de passar aqui como checkpoint.

Os cinco saíram em disparada como se aquela fosse uma competição.

Ikki sentou-se em uma cadeira que trouxera de casa.

- Sobre o que queria conversar? – perguntou Irene, andando até ele com o rosto sem expressão.

- Nada, só achei que não fosse querer se cansar de forma tola. Antes que você mesma dissesse isso, achei por bem manter minha liderança.

- Pois está enganado, Ikki. Sobre as duas coisas.

- Se eu não fosse líder você não teria vindo conversar comigo como pedi, né? Eu me sinto bastante satisfeito, então, eu devo ainda me sentir no topo.

- Não, eu vim aqui porque quero participar desse treinamento de Kristian.

- Incluindo correr pela vila? Na velocidade que você vai, nem teria graça.

- Posso usar meu cosmo para criar uma resistência em mim mesma. Soa como um bom desafio e, considerando que terei companhia, isso torna a situação divertida. Ademais, se estou como parte do treinamento, devo fazê-lo completo. Não sou de fazer as coisas pela metade.

Ikki levantou os olhos para encarar a mulher. Irene havia tirado a capa e deixado no mesmo lugar que os demais. Apesar do contraste de cores, ela o fizera da mesma forma desleixada que os mais jovens, como se de diferente ali fosse apenas a própria cor.

- Por que quer fazer algo assim? Pensei que já fosse uma das melhores da vila.

- Não a melhor. E desde que você chegou, estou ainda mais longe disso.

- Eu não faço parte da vila... E, com a minha experiência como cavaleiro, não há por que se sentir desafiada.

- Não me sinto desafiada. Apenas mais fraca. Aliás, Ikki, você nunca me perguntou qual era seu segundo erro.

- Oh. E qual é?

- Somos colegas de trabalho e da mesma classe, portanto não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Mais que isso, eu sou casada.

Ikki sentiu o cosmo familiar da mulher queimar enquanto ela lhe sorria desafiadora. No próximo instante, ela havia partido para alcançar os rapazes.

* * *

O cavaleiro passou o restante do dia distraído, custando-lhe inclusive uma bronca de Lasar em sua aula. Já estava escuro quando ele deixou o templo, ainda pensando nas razões que Irene poderia ter para quer melhorar.

Quando encontrara Kristian em um corredor uma vez, ele apenas disse que não havia um motivo especial. Irene soubera por um de seus pupilos, a outra pessoa nova que comparecera ao treino naquele dia, e decidira acompanhá-lo. Contudo, Ikki não conseguia deixar o assunto para trás.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo pela manhã, apenas Kristian e a mulher de capa roxa apareceram.

- O que houve com minha plateia? – perguntou, imaginando que as voltas talvez os houvesse entediado.

- Eles estão um pouco ocupados hoje, mas acho que amanhã teremos algumas adições ao público... – disse Kristian com seu jeito de sempre enquanto tirava a própria capa. Hoje, estava sem camisa e com uma calça velha já com alguns rasgos.

Ikki sentiu um pouco de surpresa.

- Se todos tiveram que trabalhar o que você faz aqui, Kristian?

- Eu pedi uma licença quando soube dos novos horários. Não sei, algo me mim diz para eu aproveitar o pouco tempo que terei para aprender contigo.

- Parece uma ideia imbecil.

- Mas agora quer dizer que teremos o dia todo!

- Você. Eu tenho mais o que fazer, garoto.

Pelo canto dos olhos, notou um sorriso no rosto sempre rígido de Irene.

- Bem, não percamos meu tempo, - disse Ikki, tentando ignorar a mudança que observava na mulher, - Hoje não lutaremos. Ilie me mostrou noutro dia sobre o transporte entre vilas. Pois hoje eles terão mais duas opções de transporte.

Ikki já havia falado com a pessoa encarregada das carroças e havia pedido por cinco sem seus cavalos para espanto do homem. Levou os dois até o local e os apresentou aos carros a que ficariam amarrados. Irene não tinha muito tempo, mas seria o bastante para a hora mais movimentada da manhã.

Foram correndo até a vila mais movimentada e Ikki começou a chamar pessoas para subirem nas duas carroças puxadas pela mão e pela perna de cada um deles. As quatro carroças estavam presas por cordas resistentes de forma que não tombariam ainda que as ordens do mestre fossem que os dois levassem seus passageiros o mais rápido possível. Por isso, Ikki fez questão de ir ao lado dos dois para garantir que em caso de qualquer acidente, ele estaria por perto.

Aquele exercício não era apenas de força, o peso total ali era demais para um humano qualquer, mas ele sabia que um cavaleiro não teria aquele problema. O fundamento maior era o controle. Se eles calculassem mal a forma de puxar, de parar ou qualquer curva, os carros poderiam tombar e pessoas se machucariam. Era uma atividade estressante, ao final das contas. E o peso total de pessoas nunca era o mesmo.

Kristian tentara disparar logo que se sentira confortável o bastante com o exercício. Não era a intenção de Ikki, mas o sacerdote parecia considerar aquela uma competição com a mulher e não estava disposto a perder. Ao chegarem à vila principal, os passageiros estavam todos enjoados. O desafio maior de Kristian passara a incluir não embrulhar o estômago de ninguém.

Irene, por sua vez, parecia disposta a provar que não se importava com o trabalho, mas nunca olhava no rosto de seus passageiros, como se por medo de ser reconhecida. Não era uma reação imprevisível, mas Ikki não estava esperando.

De fato, havia considerado ser uma tarefa indesejada para Irene. Talvez, aquele houvesse sido o maior motivo por que ele a idealizara. Mas não imaginava que após a capa roxa aceitá-la, ela pudesse ter algum problema com sua realização. Irene sempre lhe parecera orgulhosa demais para sequer sentir vergonha.

E, mais uma vez, Ikki descobria um lado desconhecido daquela pessoa.

Por outro lado, Kristian continuara causando acidentes pelo percurso. Quase derrubara a carroça várias vezes, sempre havia uma pessoa que descia e preferia voltar a pé ou continuar até a vila mais próxima, estes Ikki tinha que carregar nas costas para evitar reclamações posteriores de Rydar ou Lasar. A bem da verdade, Ikki tinha a impressão de que ainda ouviria queixas de Lamis e eram estas as que ele menos desejava.

* * *

Ikki retornou pela noite, um pouco antes do término da hora do rush daquele local. Ficara alerta sobre notícias e o máximo que ouvira foram comentários divertidos. Mesmo Rydar elogiou sua ideia, pois havia de alguma forma ajudado várias pessoas a chegarem cedo para o trabalho. O mestre da vila havia se esquecido de mencionar aqueles que foram direto para o plantão dos curandeiros no templo ou mesmo para a própria Casa Verde.

Enfim, o treinamento fora um sucesso em muitos aspectos, principalmente pela participação inusitada de Irene, uma pessoa de Defesa Maior em uma atividade considera suja, como o serviço de transporte. A mulher, no entanto, terminou o dia agradecendo a Ikki por aquela atividade.

- Não imaginava que algo simples assim pudesse exigir tanto de mim, mente e corpo, - disse, recolhendo a capa onde deixara pela manhã.

Kristian, por outro lado, estava aborrecido. Após as primeiras idas e vindas, as pessoas começaram a falar que a melhor carroça era a de Irene e, por mais que ele houvesse melhorado, ainda era vívido que a sua não passava de segunda escolha dos transportados. E, agora, ele via que Irene ainda fizera mais trajetos, apesar não ter parecido a mais rápida na hora. Aparentemente, o tempo que lhe levava para explicar a todos que não morreriam se fossem com ele havia se traduzido em muitas voltas mais para a capa roxa.

- Que tal irmos beber? – chamou o sacerdote, - Hoje foi um dia que merecia.

- Tenho que ver o Lasar bem cedo amanhã. E você também tem treino ainda mais cedo, não é? – respondeu Ikki.

- Nada de carroças, né? – Havia uma ruga na testa suada de Kristian.

Ikki riu:

- Sabe que o Mestre Rydar vai ficar triste em saber que nosso serviço à cidade foi descontinuado.

- Hm. – Kristian deu de ombros enquanto passava a toalha no rosto.

- Então, eu os vejo amanhã. – disse Irene, já se afastando.

Os dois a observaram sumir de vista.

- Ela ficou mesmo o dia todo nisso? – perguntou Ikki ao discípulo.

- Sim, ela fala sério quando diz que quer aprender. É assustador. Mas, não tem jeito. – ele ergueu as palmas da mão e balançou a cabeça. – Acho que terei que me esforçar ainda mais. – E sorriu.

O cavaleiro de Athena assentiu, ainda pensativo.

* * *

Mal estava amanhecendo quando Ikki levantou-se de sua cama com cautela para não despertar a esposa.

Ficara decidido que Hanna cuidaria em definitivo da casa. Rydar havia interpretado a hesitação da filha por ela não querer ter que lidar com estranhos, e o fato de ele ser um dos mestres da aldeia tornaria o pedido dele prioridade. Assim, Hanna foi transferida de local de trabalho, mas não pareceu se importar com perder um pouco de importância, apesar não poder ter patrão melhor que um mestre da vila. Ela realmente gostava de Ilie pelo que Ikki observara com apenas um dia de trabalho.

Sua esposa também, ainda que contrariada, parecia no fundo feliz pela presença familiar. Não devia ser fácil ter dezesseis anos e ter que ser afastada da casa paterna para cuidar quase sozinha de uma casa, como fizera durante os primeiros dias do casamento.

- Acho que pra ela deve ser só como se tivesse mudado de casa agora. O Mestre Rydar nunca foi uma pessoa muito presente... – comentara-lhe Hanna na noite anterior, enquanto guardava as coisas do jantar e Ilie tomava banho.

Ikki olhou para o lado de fora da janela imaginando se aquele seria um dia frio, muito frio ou gélido. Ainda se incomodava com a temperatura, mas já conseguira incorporá-la à própria rotina ao menos.

- Já está indo? – perguntou uma Ilie embargada pelo sono.

- Sinto muito, não queria acordá-la. – Ikki pegou suas roupas e voltou-se para a saída do quarto. Iria se arrumar no quarto de hóspedes.

- Por que tão cedo? – A jovem estava esfregando a cara para espantar a sonolência.

- Hoje verei Lasar pela manhã, então tive que marcar o treino de Kristian para ainda mais cedo que o normal.

- O senhor Lasar? – Então ela pareceu lembrar-se algo. – Quer dizer que já está perto assim? Do final.

- O que quer dizer com final, Ilie? – Ikki franziu a testa.

- Quer dizer que falta pouco para o ritual que irá te permitir entrar no Jardim Sagrado, não é?

- Ah. Acho que sim. O Mestre Rydar irá marcar hoje o dia da cerimônia.

- Tenha um bom dia, então. – Ilie lhe sorriu, ainda com os olhos pesados.

- Eu terei. Volte a dormir agora.

- Certo. – Ela deitou sua cabeça, deixando os cachos castanhos se esparramarem desajeitados pela cama.

Ikki não havia parado para pensar naquela cerimônia como o final. Saindo de casa e vendo a vila adormecida a se banhar por tímidos retalhos de sol, ele percebeu que sentiria falta daquele lugar parado no tempo.

* * *

Ikki estava aproveitando o silêncio em seu almoço. Não podia negar que gostava da usual companhia de Kristian naquelas horas, mas agora que estava sozinho não lhe escapara a observação de como era bom estar apenas ele e sua comida ali. O sacerdote, naquele momento estava escalando montanha sem o uso do cosmo. Irene fora a única do grupo de oito que ganhou permissão para usar seu cosmo, mas tal qual fizera no dia da corrida, ele apenas deveria ser para entrar em seu caminho.

Nas costas, cada um carregava um peso definido por Ikki.

Contudo, o que mais estava presente em sua mente era o diálogo trocado com Ilie pela manhã. Rydar havia marcado sua cerimônia final para dali a duas semanas. Segundo ele, era o dia apropriado para seu ingresso entre os confiados por Hécate. O que significava que em duas semanas o cavaleiro teria o corpo de Hyoga para levar ao Santuário e conseguir todas as informações possíveis sobre o que ocorreu como o cavaleiro de Cisne e, possivelmente, com seu próprio irmão.

Parte dele não estava pronto para morrer para aquelas pessoas. Afinal, ainda que não pretendessem apagar sua memória, costume o qual Ikki não sabia se se aplicaria a ele, aqueles que abandonam a vila são dados como mortos ainda assim. Também, seria a melhor solução para Ilie poder contrair novo casamento. Ela não seria abandonada ou divorciada, mas viúva.

Todavia, dentro de si, só em pensar que poderia se aproximar mais de Shun... Ikki não encontrava forças para ficar na vila. Por mais impossível fosse sequer encontrar notícias do irmão, seria mais impossível fazê-lo de dentro da vila de Hécate.

- Posso sentar? – alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Era Jonir com a capa roxa a balançar com seus movimentos. Enquanto a de Irene parecia um artigo de moda entre suas várias jóias. A de Jonir era mais como uma capa de histórias medievais, heroica e imponente.

Recuperado da surpresa causada por aquela presença, Ikki deu de ombros e voltou à própria comida, sentindo falta do momento íntimo que com ela estava tendo até então. Ainda mais que Irene, Jonir o deixava desconfortável.

- Soube que seu treino está fazendo sucesso, - disse o capa roxa, organizando sua refeição em cima da bandeja.

- Hm.

- Por que não o registra no templo? Assim, os sacerdotes poderão conseguir licença para participar dele e ainda ganharão horas de serviço com isso.

- Não estou interessado.

- Seria muito bom para eles, por isso estou dizendo.

- Pois eu sei a quem eu teria que responder se o fizesse. – Ikki sentia calafrios só em pensar em ir à biblioteca que era o escritório de Lamis. – Mais importante que isso, por que o interesse repentino em minha pessoa durante este almoço, Jonir? Pensei que comesse na sua sala.

- Esta manhã, ouvi que em breve você irá embora.

- Por mim, teria ido na primeira noite. Vocês não precisavam me suportar por tanto tempo.

- Arrependido de ter ficado aqui, Ikki? Irene me comentou o quão poderoso você parece ser e o quanto Kristian melhorou após poucos dias sob sua supervisão. Deve ser tedioso...

Ikki não queria alongar a conversa, mas Jonir estava enganado. Era verdade que ele se sentia bem ensinando Estudos Teológicos na Ritsumei Gakuen; por outro lado, Ikki sempre se considerara um impostor lá. Era como se a qualquer momento alguém apontaria para ele e o desmascararia: você não é acadêmico coisa nenhuma, só um órfão da Fundação Graado que teve acesso a informações privilegiadas. Suas teorias não são teorias, são produto de observação. Então, só o que você faz é distribuir informação privilegiada, enquanto nós estudamos aqui honestamente.

Naquela vila, Ikki aos poucos voltava ao seu meio. Seu sangue de cavaleiro corria mais animado que nunca.

- Por que queria assistir às minhas aulas, Ikki? – Jonir interrompeu mais uma vez seus pensamentos.

- Curiosidade.

- Ainda a possui?

* * *

Jonir havia, enfim, permitido que Ikki assistisse às suas aulas. Assim, Ikki o fez por todo o tempo que tinha livre naquele dia. As aulas do capa roxa eram levemente diferentes das de Irene. Esta parecia se preocupar mais com os fundamentos enquanto aquele gostava de incentivar a criatividade e, principalmente, a reação de seu discípulo.

Agora, o cavaleiro entendia em parte por que Jonir fora contra sua presença inicialmente. Mais uma pessoa ali fazia com que a pessoa ficasse distraída e tímida. Jonir não conseguira tirar o potencial máximo dos rapazes pelos primeiros vinte minutos aproximadamente.

Terminada as duas aulas da tarde o capa roxa caminhou até Ikki:

- E então? O que acha de meus métodos? – Seu semblante estava sem qualquer dica de o que ele esperava com aquela pergunta.

- Interessantes. Você tem dois discípulos bastante fortes também. Isto com certeza torna o treino interessante.

- Está falando de Kristian? Ele é apenas um garoto, dê-lhe tempo.

- Não terei esse tempo, como já sabe.

- Realmente irá embora?

Ikki franziu a testa com a pergunta. O assunto mudou a partir dali e ele nem percebeu sobre o que falavam. Despediu-se do homem e foi até onde deixara seu grupo de treino.

Por alguma razão os oito haviam virado dez e todos subiam, encontrando-se em pontos diferentes do morro. Irene, como já se esperava fora a mais rápida a chegar ao cavaleiro.

- Foi um bom trabalho hoje, - disse ela, com o rosto sujo e olhos fundos.

- E eu só sei que é você porque o resto é tudo homem... – comentou Ikki, segurando um riso de satisfação com sua própria proeza de fada-madrinha inversa.

- As mulheres não costumam se importar com treinos físicos por aqui. Elas preferem estudar rituais.

- Estudar?

- Sim, elas viram o que vocês talvez chamem de "bruxas".

- Você não o quis? Soa a uma escolha interessante.

- Nós também estudamos rituais e feitiços. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, posso me sentir viva enquanto meu coração acelera e meu corpo se fortalece. Um funil fraco acaba se envergando se a água passar muito forte por ele, não é? Acredito em ter um corpo preparado para canalizar as forças da terra.

- E em que essa força se difere do cosmo?

- Em nada. Mas creio que você pediria por uma deusa diferente. No fim, seu treino para fortalecer o cosmo de Kristian é igual à minha intenção aqui.

Ikki assentiu, vendo os sacerdotes chegarem cada um de uma forma mais deplorável que a outro.

- Hoje eu ganhei da dona Irene! – comentou Kristian assim que o viu.

- Ela chegou aqui primeiro pelo que vi.

- Eu subi umas quatro vezes mais que ela.

- Sem uma contagem oficial, fica difícil saber... – Ikki disse em tom de brincadeira, mas fora o bastante para o sorriso no rosto do sacerdote ser apagado.

Os demais começaram a rir da situação, então, todos se juntaram e decidiram ir à taverna, à exceção de Irene e Ikki que rumaram cada um por uma direção diferente para suas famílias.

* * *

O cavaleiro continuava distraído, pensando em como se sentia bem na vila. Contudo, não importava quantas vezes dissesse que poderia simplesmente ficar ali, que ninguém parecia se importar se ele servia a outra deusa, Shun não saía de sua cabeça. Sequer conseguia se lembrar de como conseguira ficar por tantos anos sem pensar nele, sem querer chegar mais perto de onde ele estava.

Assim que conseguisse Hyoga, ele o levaria até o Santuário para ser examinado. Então, Ikki visitaria todos os lugares que o cavaleiro de Cisne poderia ter visitado. E depois...? E quando não encontrasse Shun? Poderia retornar àquelas pessoas? Ilie já teria encontrado alguém que lhe merecesse?

- Ikki.

Era a segunda vez no dia que aquela voz interrompia seus pensamentos, surgindo de forma inesperada.

- Voltando do treino? – perguntou Jonir. Ele estava vindo do templo, provavelmente.

- Sim...

- Estava com Rydar há pouco e ele me perguntou por que eu não fazia como Irene e ia aprender algo contigo.

Ikki apenas o olhou em silêncio. O que aquele homem queria?

- Claro que eu rejeitei. Mas não quero que se sinta mal por isso, eu só acho que não é disso que eu preciso. Meu treino é bastante diferente.

- Do de Irene? Sinceramente, por mais que a forma de você ensinar de fato seja, acho que o resultado é o mesmo. Seus alunos parecem bastante fortes.

- Isso é o que eu devo ensinar a eles, é o que eles querem de mim. Eu quis dizer o que eu queria aprender.

Ikki lembrou-se de um fato que havia ficado soterrado em sua mente após tantos acontecimentos:

- Fingir-se de morto é uma habilidade bem útil no campo de batalha mesmo, - disse em tom jocoso.

- Sempre me intrigou por que você não quis saber o que eu estava fazendo naquele dia...

- Eu quis, mas havia coisas mais urgentes. Como tirar meu amigo daquele jardim. – Ikki acrescentou para si: "_...e achar meu irmão_."

- Outra coisa que sempre me intrigou era sua teoria para aquilo. Não é algo que muitos aqui já puderam fazer...

- Jonir, posso ser sincero? Não sei de onde está tirando tanta simpatia comigo, mas isto tá começando a me dar calafrios.

O capa roxa riu bastante alto.

- Eu só estava imaginando sobre o que lhe perguntei mais cedo. Ainda pretende ir embora daqui? Agora que tem um lugar em nossa sociedade, amigos, família...

- Estou apenas cumprindo a missão dada por minha deusa. Concluída, voltarei.

- Soube que você não vive no Santuário. Então, por que não se estabelecer aqui? Os cavaleiros de Athena mal existem mesmo.

- Não faça pouco de nós, Jonir.

- São apenas os fatos. Desde a batalha com Hades, suas armaduras ficaram sem dono, não é mesmo? Então, recaiu a maldição sobre cada um que de lá participou. Soube que mesmo os discípulos dessas pessoas sofreram.

- De onde tirou isso?

- Somos isolados aqui, mas ainda ficamos atentos. Athena representa uma ameaça a todos os deuses.

- Apenas nos defendemos de quem nos ataca.

- E seu plano de defesa atualmente é não ter mais ninguém a quem se amaldiçoar. Se hoje seu Santuário sofresse um ataque, quantos estariam lá para protegê-lo, cavaleiro?

Ikki até se sentia mais à vontade tendo uma discussão como aquela com Jonir. Ao mesmo tempo, não gostava que pessoas de fora criticassem as escolhas de Saori.

Passara anos ensinando sobre os guerreiros que protegiam Athena e de como Athena queria a paz no mundo e que, por isso, esses mesmos guerreiros estavam dispostos a dar suas vidas pelos humanos. Naquele momento, Jonir dizia que ainda que dessem suas vidas, de nada adiantaria, pois não teriam gente o bastante para enfrentar uma ameaça e tudo morreria.

- Você sequer sabe por que abandonou sua deusa, não é?

- De onde tirou isso?

- Somos bastante receptivos aos visitantes desta cidade, mas não é qualquer um que pode se casar com a filha de um dos nossos mestres. E não foi muito difícil saber sobre o professor Ikki Hisawa.

- Atualmente, nem todos os cavaleiros vivem no Santuário. São os novos tempos.

- Como vai sua esposa, Ikki?

- O que Ilie tem a ver com este assunto?

- Apenas estou tentando tirar essa tensão que surgiu por um descuido meu. Note, você se casou com ela, ainda que soubéssemos de sua real situação.

- Algo me diz que o fato de eu não ser tão fiel à minha deusa foi uma das razões para meu casamento. Vocês ainda esperam que eu venha a fazer parte daqui, não é?

Jonir sorriu.

- Eu estava entre os que não aprovaram mesmo assim.

- Por que sabia que eu não iria ficar?

- Também. Mas, neste momento, devo dizer que eu estava errado. Você não foi uma má ideia, Ikki.

Jonir voltou a andar pelo caminho em direção à sua casa.

- Espere! – gritou-lhe Ikki.

- O que foi?

- Você ainda não me disse o que era aquele ritual. E não vale dizer secreto porque isso o mestre Rydar já me disse.

- Então, acho que nossa conversa está encerrada.

E partiu.

Continuará...

Anita 27/02/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

_E a história do Ikki continua com seus relacionamentos se aprofundando na vila. O que vocês têm achado? Será errado o próprio autor amar seus personagens originais? Mas tenho muito carinho por alguns deles. Em verdade, é algo meio que em sistema de rodízio: uma hora amo mais um que outro. Isto ajuda a estar sempre fazendo alguma rotação entre os que aparecerão na história, mas nossa sentirei falta deles depois que tudo acabar :( Vocês também se sentem assim com seus personagens originais? Ou acham isso errado?_

_Mas já que comentei, se eu tivesse que dizer um número um, eu ficaria entre a Lamis e o Kristian. A Lamis é quase uma personagem gratuita já que pessoas aleatórias poderiam cumprir boa parte do que ela faz, mas eu a criei com tanto amor que não consigo evitar pô-la sempre qu possível. Aguardem muitas cenas com ela daqui pra frente. -sinto muito- E o Kristian! Esse é o personagem aleatório! Eu o criei porque queria alguém que não segurasse tanto as palavras para informações e conseguisse ao mesmo tempo entreter o Ikki. Ele não era para ser importante, talvez nem o seja mesmo, mas ele me conquistou tanto! Seu papel, é claro, só foi crescendo, rs. Diferente da Lamis, ao menos, cons\egui pô-lo em uma posição em que nenhum outro personagem poderia fazer suas cenas. _

_Já no tema geral de personagens originais desta hitória, estou me esforçando ao máximo para dar destaque a cada um de uma vez, sem tanto favoritismo. A Ilie, claro, acaba aparecendo várias vezes, mas os outros também vão tendo suas arcas. Tivemos com isso um pouco de Irene e agora veremos bastante do Jonir para depois termos talvez um pouco da Lamis, que afinal é minha favorita, rs. Continuem acompanhando, por favor!_

_Por fim, já andei falando nos últimos capítulos, mas queria repetir a oferta! As inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos!_

_Bem, mandem seus comentários para o meu e-mail, por favor!E visitem meu site onde poderão ler todas as minhas histórias, Olho Azul :D_

_E até a próxima!_


	8. Após o Fim

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Deem uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Após o Fim**

O tempo passou rápido demais na vila. Sem ter de passar por rituais ou fazer qualquer trabalho exaustivo que incluísse visitas ao escritório/biblioteca de Lamis, Ikki mal vira seus últimos dias passarem. Pelo contrário, ele poderia até dizer que havia se divertido por aquele tempo até ser a manhã do dia de seu último ritual na vila de Hécate.

Seus olhos se abriram ao mesmo tempo em que esquecera que sonho havia tido naquela noite. Seu rosto estava bastante perto de Ilie, que ainda parecia embalada pelo sono após mais uma noite passada em claro com a cara no livro, agora jogado sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Ele conseguia sentir a respiração quente da jovem ir contra seu pescoço. O cheiro de seu xampu mexia com as narinas do cavaleiro. Aquele lugar era reconfortante. Era como se as batalhas de anos antes nunca houvessem ocorrido, como se Shun fosse um assunto que nunca existira. Ikki sentiu-se mal ao chegar àquela conclusão.

- Bom dia... – Ilie estava agora com os olhos semiabertos e sorrindo-lhe.

- Volte a dormir, ainda é cedo.

- Vai treinar hoje também? – perguntou-lhe, afastando-se apenas o bastante para esfregar os olhos.

- Não, mas encontrarei com o Mestre Rydar e com Lasar após o almoço para os preparativos.

- Você enfim poderá se sentir mais perto de seu irmão, não é? – Ilie mostrou ainda mais os dentes. – Fico feliz.

Ikki assentiu, levantando a mão para fazer um cafuné na cabeça da esposa. Ela havia se tornado algo como Shun para ele em tão pouco tempo...

Então, levantou-se para tomar o café da manhã e pensar a sós. Havia muito em que gostaria de pensar.

* * *

Ao chegar ao templo, o cavaleiro se dirigiu à sala de Rydar, quem o esperava junto a Lasar. Os dois homens o acompanharam até uma câmara em um lado do templo desconhecido por Ikki. Era naquela parte que muitos rituais ocorriam, praticados pelos que acreditavam na magia acima da força física, como Jonir. Naquela câmara, ele ficaria até perto da meia-noite quando seria levado ao jardim para cumprir com a última parte.

Supostamente, ele deveria usar esse tempo para entoar cânticos que aprendera com Lasar, mas Ikki usou o tempo para considerar novamente sua posição na vila. Fazia poucos meses desde que chegara com o intuito de voltar o mais rápido possível. E, agora, sentia-se inserido na rotina do lugar. Já conhecia muitas pessoas, entendia alguns costumes e levava uma vida de nobre ali.

Por outro lado, havia Shun e Ilie. O cavaleiro sentia que por mais que achasse a menina como uma substituta para o irmão, era como se os dois fossem sentidos opostos. Não era justo sair atrás do irmão e deixar a moça esperando eternamente, posto que as chances de encontrá-lo eram pequenas e que seria uma busca com um final triste definido, Shun não estava mais vivo, Ikki tinha certeza. E fazia menos sentido ainda mandar Hyoga para o Santuário e ele mesmo esquecer tudo para continuar ali.

O que escolher? De qualquer forma, teria que partir o coração de Ilie, que parecia dedicar-se tanto para aquele casamento dar certo. Ele não a via como esposa e queria sinceramente que ela encontrasse seu par ideal. Poderia ele terminar tudo com ela, buscar Shun e um dia ainda voltar à vila de Hécate? O que Rydar pensaria desse pedido? O mestre da vila ainda era o pai da moça... Por menos paternal que agisse com ela, Ikki sabia que Rydar não o deixaria agir como quisesse com a filha. Ou ele retornava completamente à sua vida como servo de Athena ou ficava ali para formar uma família com a jovem curandeira.

- Ikki. – A voz de Jonir o interrompeu.

- Já é hora? – perguntou o cavaleiro um pouco tonto. Não parecia haver perdido tanto tempo naquele dilema.

Jonir franziu a testa:

- Você mal entrou aqui. Vim lhe trazer um pequeno passatempo.

O cavaleiro percebeu as mãos do capa roxa. Um grosso livro parecendo saído direto da sala de Lamis.

- Pequeno, é? – perguntou.

- Imaginei que não cumpriria a parte dos cantos de nosso ritual, então, poderia ao menos aprender mais sobre nosso povo. Se resolver ficar, isto o tornará capaz de nos apreciar melhor. Se resolver partir, ao menos haverá tentado nos entender.

- Isso teria sido mais útil nos meus primeiros dias, sabia?

- Mesmo sabendo, não me importo.

Jonir estendeu o livro para o cavaleiro e voltou-se para a porta.

- Espere. Pode ser que esteja neste livro, mas eu tenho uma dúvida e temo não ter tempo de lê-la aqui.

- Prossiga.

- Vocês pretendem apagar minha memória e me matar para a vila?

- Ah, isso... – Jonir fechou os olhos. - ...ainda será decidido.

- Quando?

- Assim que você mesmo se decidir, Ikki.

* * *

Ikki havia cochilado após algumas páginas do pesado livro contando de como a vila havia se formado. Estava grato a Jonir por ajudá-lo daquela forma, a ponto de se perguntar se o capa roxa lhe havia propositalmente entregado o sonífero em forma de livro.

Lasar fora aquele a acordá-lo quando abriu a porta da pequena sala vazia exceto por uma lâmpada e pela cadeira de Ikki.

- Já é hora, - disse o homem usando uma capa mais arrumada que a usual.

Ikki assentiu, seguindo-o pelo templo.

Os dois caminharam pela vila. Seus moradores carregavam velas, olhando a dupla sem segui-los.

- Eles não podem participar? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Não. Apenas pessoas autorizadas.

- E Ilie? Eu esperava poder vê-la antes de partir...

- Ela é sua esposa e filha de nosso mestre, por isso poderá participar do ritual. Ademais, não faz sentido ir embora pela noite, Ikki.

- Tem razão...

- Isso, vá embora de manhã. É mais seguro.

O cavaleiro ainda achava surreal que sequer poderia ir algum dia. Ao mesmo tempo, Rydar havia informado o Santuário do dia do ritual assim que este fora marcado. Assim, um helicóptero ficaria de prontidão no mesmo lugar a que Ikki chegara meses antes para levar os dois cavaleiros para o Santuário. Ilie tinha razão, aquele era o final. Fosse ele naquela mesma noite ou na manhã seguinte.

* * *

O cavaleiro foi vestido por dois empregados do templo e conduzido até a entrada do jardim da qual ele vagamente se lembrava. Ikki havia estado naquelas redondezas em uma de suas noites de bebedeira com Kristian e ali brigado com algum sacerdote. Estava certo de que não se lembrava de nada daquele dia, mas a familiaridade com a entrada do jardim provava estar enganado.

Sorriu.

Algumas pessoas estavam reunidas junto a Rydar, incluindo um dos dois outros mestres, Irene, Lamis e Jonir. Outras pessoas de capa roxa com quem Ikki falara e outras com quem ele nunca falara também o olhavam atentos, cada um segurando uma vela. Era marcante a ausência de Kristian, porém não tanto quanto a de Ilie.

- Onde está sua filha? – foi a primeira coisa que disse a Rydar.

- Você deve se lembrar de Yannika...?

Ikki balançou a cabeça. O nome lhe era familiar, uma amiga de sua esposa talvez, mas ele não fazia ideia.

- É uma sacerdotisa que estava grávida. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto faz umas duas horas e Ilie teve que atendê-la.

- Então...

- Tenho certeza de que minha filha gostaria muito de estar aqui, Ikki.

- Eu sei. – Mas ele estava mais chateado que poderia imaginar.

Exceto pela ausência da moça, tudo transcorrera bem. O cavaleiro não errara uma palavra, um movimento sequer do script de Lasar. Três animais foram sacrificados e jogados em um poço. Rydar e o outro mestre da vila cantaram algo. E velas iluminaram todo o momento. Era a primeira vez que Ikki apreciara uma celebração daquele povo, o que o fazia sentir-se mal por sua indiferença com as anteriores. Aquela não parecia nem perto de seu casamento, por exemplo.

Ilie estava certa. Era o fim.

Ikki completou o canto e os convidados apagaram suas velas ao fim da última nota. Nesse momento, um barulho agudo foi ouvido e as velas se reacenderam. O barulho vinha do portão do jardim, mas Ikki não vira ninguém o abrir, ou sentira qualquer cosmo para acender as velas.

- Nossa deusa acaba de lhe dar permissão, Ikki. Vá em frente, em direção ao jardim. – Rydar parecia emocionado, mas o cavaleiro sentia-se o único surpreso com aquele milagre.

Percebendo os olhares ansiosos sobre si, ele apenas olhou ao redor, tentando constatar se alguém teria usado o cosmo para aquilo. Então, Ikki caminhou até as flores tão coloridas, apesar de ainda estar bastante frio naquela região.

Hyoga parecia dormir sobre elas.

Sua missão ali estava quase terminada.

* * *

Ikki esperou até que todos houvessem ido para mover o corpo do cavaleiro, como forma de demonstrar respeito por aqueles que acreditavam que Hyoga não deveria sair de onde a deusa Hécate parecia havê-lo posto.

A noite era bastante fria, mas ele optou por não usar o cosmo para aquecer-se. Não em pleno jardim sagrado. Desde quando agia de maneira tão solene?, perguntava-se Ikki. Voltando seus olhos para o cavaleiro de Cisne, ainda não conseguia crer que o guerreiro estivesse morto. Todavia, não conseguia ouvir pulsação, sentir qualquer ar saindo... Não era médico para ter certeza, mas a morte parecia o mais certo para se chamar aquilo.

Por outro lado, por que ele estava com o corpo tão perfeito? Hyoga era jovem para morrer de causas naturais e forte demais para ser morto com um só golpe, sendo que este sequer podia ser visto. O jovem virou-o algumas vezes, procurando alguma marca e não havia nada. Aquela era a maldição dos deuses?

- Shun... – disse com um suspiro, imaginando onde o corpo de seu irmão estaria.

Caso o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estivesse tal qual o de Cisne, Ikki não conseguiria dizer-lhe adeus, tinha certeza disso. Seria como cremar alguém ainda vivo.

Olhou para o céu. Já devia passar da uma da manhã.

Ainda voltou aos olhos para a estátua central daquele jardim. Eram três figuras idênticas voltadas para direções diferentes representando Hécate. Uma forma bastante típica da deusa, segundo Ikki sabia.

- Afinal, o que quis dizer com isto...? Também está punindo Athena por tentar defender os humanos? – perguntou à imagem de pedra, - Era assim que eu pensava antes. Mas foi você mesma quem me abriu as portas esta noite.

Ikki abaixou-se frente a Hyoga e o recolheu do chão de flores. Embaixo, onde o corpo estava havia tantos meses, as plantas pareciam não perturbadas. O cavaleiro não deixara sequer seu formato para trás.

* * *

- Ikki... – uma voz o chamava.

Seu corpo sentia-se dolorido e nada descansado, apesar de ele haver dormido direto desde quando fosse que houvesse ido dormir. Sequer se lembrava de nada da noite anterior, apenas da estátua de Hécate e das flores no jardim sem qualquer marca ou abalo pelo peso de Hyoga. A noite fora sem sonhos.

- Ikki... Papai está aqui para vê-lo. – Era Ilie, então. Ele já devia ter imaginado e mesmo assim estava um pouco surpreso.

Talvez sua mente houvesse já considerado a aldeia de Hécate algo do passado. Ainda assim, algo de que ele sentia saudades. Em pensar que Ikki ainda estava lá... Em sua casa, provavelmente. Talvez em sua própria cama de sempre onde normalmente acordava com o rosto adormecido da esposa transparecendo algum sonho agradável.

- Ikki...

- Desculpa, estou acordado, - disse, sem conseguir abrir os olhos direito.

- Ah, que bom! – foi Rydar quem disse, desta vez. O que ele fazia em seu quarto?

O cavaleiro sentou-se como em um pulo, seu corpo sentia-se já completamente desperto por aquela voz estranha ao ambiente.

- Quer dizer que devo ir logo embora? – perguntou ele para o mestre da vila.

Com os olhos abertos, percebeu que havia dormido no sofá da sala. Não sabia o que havia feito com o corpo de Hyoga.

- Era sobre isso que eu gostaria de discutir neste momento. Mas, primeiro, talvez seja melhor que coma algo para acordar por inteiro. – Rydar sorria pacificamente. Então, fez sinal para algo atrás do sofá e sentou-se na poltrona próxima. – Hanna já lhe trará algo.

Era sua boa e velha mania de fazer de tudo uma rotina, incluindo as notícias importantes. Ikki sabia que teria que esperar até o mestre achar ser o momento adequado, por mais urgente que pudesse ser.

- Não irá para a escola hoje, Ilie? – perguntou o mais velho para a moça que continuava de pé.

- Ontem fiquei até bastante tarde por causa do parto da Yannika, por isso, pude folgar.

- Que bom, que bom. Continue o bom trabalho por nossa cidade.

- Sim, senhor.

- Não vai se sentar? – Ikki perguntou à esposa, ainda sentindo-se sonolento e estranhamente distante daquela cena.

A moça sentou-se com um sorriso, que agora o marido percebia ser estranho. Como se estivesse torto de um lado.

- O que aconteceu? – o cavaleiro não conseguiu não perguntar.

- Papai irá explicar tudo...

- Mas não agora. Apenas me diga.

Ilie sorriu-lhe ainda mais.

- Está tudo bem, Ikki. Não se preocupe.

- E onde está Hyoga?

A moça franziu a testa:

- O cavaleiro de Athena?

- Sim. Onde ele está?

- Onde você o pôs, no quarto de hóspedes. Digo, era lá que ele estava quando eu cheguei e te vi aqui no sofá da sala...

A expressão confusa em seu rosto demonstrava que Ikki seguira a pista errada, aquele assunto não tinha a ver com Hyoga. Por algum motivo, sentia-se aliviado.

Nesse momento, Hanna surgiu com uma bandeja de comida para o desjejum.

Após comer o mais rápido possível, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, Ikki retornou à sala, onde Rydar o aguardava paciente, mas algo ansioso.

- Por favor, sente-se, meu jovem. – O mestre estava em postura solene.

- Entendo que este é o momento em que devo dizer se voltarei após cumprir minha missão, - adiantou-se Ikki com as palavras que vinha formando na mente desde a noite anterior.

- Exato, no entanto, eu não precisaria estar aqui se fosse apenas isso.

Ikki fez sinal que o mais velho prosseguisse e Rydar ajustou-se em sua poltrona antes de fazê-lo:

- Na noite passada, algo aconteceu.

- Está falando do ritual?

- Não. Após sairmos do jardim sagrado; depois que você mesmo saiu de lá. Bem, eu mesmo não sei dizer com detalhes. Ainda estamos investigando, mas é certo que alguém infiltrou nossa cidade.

- Quer dizer que alguém veio atrás de mim, por isso o senhor veio até aqui?

- Não creio que sua casa seja tão bem protegida assim, meu caro. Se estivessem atrás de sua pessoa, você já o saberia. Ademais, eles erraram bastante de direção, posto que o alvo acabou por ser nosso Jardim.

Ikki não conseguia crer no que ouvia. Ficara até bastante tarde naquele lugar e tudo o que constatara fora que nem mesmo o corpo de Hyoga havia danificado as aparentemente frágeis flores do local. Como Hécate pudera permitir intrusos?

- Acha que a deusa Hécate... teria...

- Não. De jeito nenhum! – Rydar parecia estar em negação em vez de certo do que dizia. – Ela abençoou cada passo seu em nossa cidade, Ikki. E nossa deusa nunca danificaria seu solo sagrado. Nunca. Nosso povo, talvez. Até mesmo o templo. Mas seu jardim, nunca.

O argumento do mestre não fazia muito sentido, contudo, Ikki optou por manter-se calado.

- Nossa conclusão é que temos algum inimigo, - continuou Rydar apenas para fazer uma longa pausa em seguida.

- Papai, tem certeza de que só pode ser isso? Nunca ninguém assim nos invadiu... – Ilie soava descrente. – Talvez alguns sacerdotes tenham bebido demais ontem.

- Já perguntamos a todos e, mesmo assim, não é qualquer um que tem acesso ao jardim.

- Pode ser alguém que seja contra minha inserção na cidade.

- A esta altura? Soa um pouco tarde demais para protestos, Ikki. Ademais, essa pessoa só conseguiu o efeito oposto. – Rydar pegou um papel que estava guardado em algum bolso de sua capa. – Este é um pedido formal meu ao Santuário que você fique mais tempo conosco.

Ilie abaixou a cabeça sem demonstrar haver sido surpreendida.

* * *

Ikki terminou seu banho e olhou para suas coisas em um canto do quarto de hóspedes, onde as havia deixado. Não gostava da sensação de sair daquela vila brigado com Ilie. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia haver descido à falta de maturidade da moça.

"_Aposto que foi apenas uma brincadeira como com o altar na montanha_," respondera então a Rydar e subira as escadas, "_prepare o que quer que seja preciso para encerrar minha estada na cidade, pois retornarei hoje para o Santuário._"

Suas próprias palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Foram frias demais. Ele apenas havia adivinhado aquilo ser algum truque da esposa para que ficasse. Ademais, ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, ela podia fazer muito pior antes de se esperar uma reação madura dela. Ainda assim, Ikki tomara seu banho lentamente, aguardando que Ilie viesse à porta do quarto para lhe pedir desculpas.

Hyoga continuava morto na cama onde agora ele lembrava haver deixado o cavaleiro. Algo na feição do guerreiro lhe era familiar, mas Fênix não conseguia dizer por que ou o quê. Aquilo em nada se assemelhava aos corpos que presenciara na vida. Ou só estaria em negação, pois a morte de Hyoga que desaparecera sob as mesmas circunstâncias que Shun era quase uma prova do destino a que este haveria sucumbido?

Ikki passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e terminou de se vestir. Era hora de encerrar esta parte de sua vida e partir para a próxima.

Não havia trazido quase nada à vila, apenas água, comida... Tudo isso já havia sido usado ou jogado fora. Não havia motivo para retornar com os recipientes. Na bolsa que vinha em suas costas estavam apenas algumas lembranças: uma muda de roupa, um bolo preparado por Hanna naquela manhã e sua capa roxa. Ikki levava Hyoga nos braços sem muito cuidado.

Na entrada de sua casa, permanecia Rydar, agora acompanhado de Lasar, Lamis e Irene. Hanna estava afastada, mais para perto da cozinha.

- Onde está Ilie? – perguntou Ikki. Ainda se sentia chateado com sua travessura, mas não podia crer que sequer iriam se despedir.

- Ela foi para o quarto. Pedi que ficasse, mas não quis, – Rydar respondeu com a voz grave.

Ikki considerou revelar ao mestre da vila sua conclusão sobre o incidente, mas aquela era uma questão interna que não mais lhe dizia respeito. Não, muito mais que isso, ele temia que o pai pudesse castigar a menina.

- Vejo que minha escolta foi um pouco alterada. – Fez um movimento de cabeça para Lamis.

- O senhor Jonir está ocupado, - respondeu Lamis.

- Creio que já esteja pronto... – Irene abriu a porta atrás de si, deixando um vento frio entrar.

- Antes disso... Não devo assinar nada sobre Ilie? – Ikki ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não quero que ela continue presa a mim, ainda que um dia eu volte aqui, nunca houve em minha intenção fazê-la minha esposa.

- Devo encarar isso como sua decisão final... sobre nossa cidade? – perguntou Rydar, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pode apagar minha memória, dar-me como morto...

O mestre abaixou a cabeça e todos permaneceram em silêncio.

- Preferiria que tivéssemos um fim diferente, Ikki. Sua presença ainda nos é necessária.

- Sei que ficará tudo bem com vocês, ou ainda melhor assim que eu me for.

- Não sei se seu tom expressa confiança em nossas habilidades ou ignorância, meu caro.

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, porém, surgiu Kristian, já quase sem ar. Ikki não o via havia apenas dois dias, mas era como se fizesse décadas.

- O que houve? – perguntou Irene autoritária.

- Acabo de saber... que... – A voz do sacerdote era coberta por tossidos. – Ikki vai... embora... mesmo. Por quê! – Seus olhos tão claros se voltaram diretamente para o até então instrutor.

- Não lhe importa. – Foi Rydar quem respondeu. – Retorne às suas atividades.

- Ele não estava de licença? – perguntou Ikki, confuso.

- Esta é uma crise, Ikki. Não existe folga para aqueles que lutam em nossa frente. Precisamos garantir que ninguém se fira.

- Eu já disse que aquilo não foi nada, Ry-, digo, mestre Rydar. – Ikki sentia a paciência esvair-se. – Apenas uma brincadeira. Como quando eu fui parar naquele lugar bêbado. Eles faziam o mesmo com meu altar, não é?

- Um altar em construção é apenas um monte de material, nosso jardim é o presente de nossa deusa. Há uma diferença que todos, mesmo você, devem entender.

- Da forma como fala, - interrompeu Lamis, - é como se tivesse certeza do que ocorreu, Ikki.

- Ele não tem. – Rydar cortou Ikki antes que este abrisse a boca para responder a antiga superior, pouco ocultando o tom contrariado. – Volte a seu trabalho, garoto. E as duas façam o de vocês; levem o cavaleiro da cidade até onde o aguardam.

- Sim, senhor, - responderam Irene e Lamis ao mesmo tempo.

- Não! Não sem antes saber o que será de Ilie. – Ikki não se moveu do pé da escada.

- Ela fará o que desejar, cavaleiro. Ilie não mais responde a mim.

- Incluindo casar-se com quem quiser?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

- Então, importa-se mais com minha filha que com toda nossa cidade? – Rydar soava legitimamente surpreso. – Ou, pergunto mais uma vez, essa reação não passa de ignorância?

Ikki pensou na pergunta por um momento.

- Bem, eu tenho que retornar ao templo para ser achado facilmente caso algo ocorra. Tenha um bom retorno, Ikki.

- Também devemos ir logo, - disse Irene, com a expressão dura no rosto.

- Irene, Lamis. Esperem um pouco. Eu ficaria na vila se realmente acreditasse nisso tudo. Mas... Eu sei o que houve naquele jardim. Não quis dizer nada ao mestre Rydar, mas sei exatamente o que houve.

As duas o olharam assustadas.

- E por não diria, seu estrangeiro estúpido! – perguntou Lamis.

- Eu não quero... que alguém seja prejudicado por isso.

- Espera! – interrompeu Kristian para susto das duas mulheres.

- O que ainda faz aqui, sacerdote? – Irene, tão assustada quantos os dois outros pela presença, deu um passo na direção do mais jovem.

- Sinto muito, dona Irene, mas... – Kristian ergueu os olhos para Ikki e sorriu. – Não, eu só queria me despedir de meu mestre. A senhora entende, né?

- Ah.

Irene afastou-se de forma que Ikki e o sacerdote pudessem se ver.

- Eu continuarei a treinar como me ensinou e protegerei a cidade. Por isso, vá e cumpra sua missão. Mas prometa que voltará para brigarmos mais uma vez.

- Como? – Ikki sentia-se confuso, era como se Kristian de repente soubesse algo mais.

- Encontre seu irmão e volte aqui. Eu protegerei a todos enquanto isso. E aí, quando treinarmos, será de igual para igual!

- Está me mandando voltar, é?

- Vamos, que mestre não quer que o discípulo o vença?

Ikki assentiu. Então, não era o fim...

Olhou para a escada atrás de si.

- Kristian, diga a Ilie que eu voltarei se ela se comportar.

- Você não devia tratá-la como criança, Ikki... – repreendeu Lamis.

Ikki deu de ombros e passou por todos em direção à saída.

* * *

Ikki sentia como se fizesse anos que não saía da vila. O próprio helicóptero o assustou. O jato até a Grécia o fez ficar acordado a viagem toda, coisa que raramente fazia. Voltar ao mundo real era um grande choque...

Pensou em Ilie pelo caminho. Ela não parecera muito surpresa com nada. Talvez no início seu comportamento houvesse sido de alarme, mas depois...

Mesmo assim, o cavaleiro se sentia mal por haver brigado com ela. Ainda que Lamis o pedisse que não a tratasse como criança, a moça não passava dos dezesseis e a ideia de danificar o jardim não fora tão ruim. De alguma forma, Ilie ainda havia conseguido fazer disso uma razão para o pai pedir para que Ikki ficasse mais. Bastante esperto de sua parte. Tal como quando cancelara a empregada para poder agir mais como esposa para Ikki.

"Eu deveria me sentir lisonjeado e não bravo..." pensou melhor o cavaleiro.

Talvez sua raiva fosse pela inconsequência da jovem... Sim, aquele jardim representava tanto para seu povo... O cavaleiro pegou-se rindo da expressão que Ilie faria se ele houvesse dito com todas as palavras que sabia de tudo que havia ocorrido no jardim. Seria como quando ela se vira descoberta pela história da empregada?

Fechou os olhos, permitindo que seu cosmo se expandisse. O cosmo de Ilie era tão calmo... Fazia sentido ela virar uma curandeira. Perto dali estava o de Kristian, vibrante como sempre. "_Vá e cumpra sua missão_", o rapaz lhe havia dito.

Ikki voltou-se para trás, onde o corpo de Hyoga havia sido posto, completamente embalado por um cavaleiro de confiança de Saori. Um cavaleiro falso, como quase todos eram ultimamente. Este estava sentado no último banco do jato, atento ao falecido cavaleiro de Cisne.

"_Shun..._" Como Ikki deveria cumprir aquela missão? Correr pelo mundo inteiro? Fora uma ideia tola desde o início, achar que Hyoga teria consigo algum mapa do tesouro.

Mas não fora inútil sua estada na vila, tinha certeza. Naquele momento, não havia muitos cavaleiros verdadeiros à disposição de Athena. Aqueles que eram de confiança deveriam permanecer junto à deusa para protegê-la. Ikki, Shiryu e os que restavam no Santuário eram as únicas exceções. Os últimos tinham tantas tarefas e poucos deles eram de confiança, imaginava o cavaleiro de Fênix. Shiryu nunca mais veria o mundo além de sua vila graças à maldição que caíra sobre ele. Sim, apenas Ikki poderia ir até lá, de forma a cumprir com o prometido a Rydar, de ser um cavaleiro de confiança.

Quantos seriam os cavaleiros restantes, aliás? Expandindo seu cosmo ao máximo, de forma a englobar o lugar com maior número desses, Ikki tinha a constatação de que eram poucos demais para derrotar a entidade que os punia no momento. Seria uma batalha perdido assim que fosse começada. Ele havia feito o melhor mesmo, afastando-se de tudo? Se ao menos ele houvesse treinado um discípulo para vestir alguma armadura...

* * *

Assim que Ikki chegou ao Santuário trazendo de volta o corpo de Hyoga, muito se discutiu com Saori, que havia emagrecido ainda mais desde a festa de casamento. Ela ali se encontrava desde a chegada dos dois cavaleiros, sobre o que fazer após Hyoga ser examinado. Ao final, ela resolveu levar o cavaleiro de Cisne para sua aldeia na Sibéria e lá seu corpo pôde enfim descansar.

- O que fará agora? - perguntou a moça, no avião de volta para a Grécia após o enterro.

- Decidi ficar no Santuário.

Saori pareceu surpresa:

- E seu emprego no Japão?

- Estamos em guerra, não é?

- É uma maldição, não sei se poderia chamar de ataque, Ikki. Eu mesma preferiria que você não se envolvesse.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Por que não retorna à vila de Hécate, então? Sua esposa... deve estar se sentindo muito solitária.

- Meu emprego no Japão, a vila... Qualquer lugar menos o Santuário, é?

- Eu só nunca o imaginei lá. – Saori virou o rosto para a janela do avião sobrevoando o Ártico.

- E na Fundação Graado? Eu só estava pensando em escolher algum moleque queira brincar de verdade. Sabe, nada desse faz de conta que são as armaduras da fundação.

- Um discípulo!

- Não, eu decidi virar pedófilo e preciso de um menino, né? Claro que quero um discípulo! Minha estada na vila me fez ver que eu tenho mais de professor que eu imaginava...

Saori manteve-se calada por um momento.

- Não preciso da sua permissão, na verdade.

- É mais seguro que você fique longe de mim, Ikki.

O cavaleiro olhou arregalado para a deusa. Era algo que ele faria normalmente, mas ouvi-lo como uma ordem naquele momento em que a jovem tinha cada vez menos protetores...

- É o que você tem feito, não é? Por que mudar? – continuou Saori, cruzando os braços e sem alterar o tom de voz, - Aliás, acho que você precisa sim de minha permissão para continuar a ser meu cavaleiro.

- Do que está falando? Foi você mesma quem me convocou.

- Eu não tinha opção. Agora já temos Hyoga e eu te avisarei assim que encontrarmos Shun. Até lá, vá para sua escola, para sua esposa... Qualquer lugar em que você não seja um cavaleiro de Athena.

Era a vez de Ikki ficar mudo e olhar para a paisagem.

- Todos estão indo embora, Ikki... Eu consegui fazer uns desistirem, como você, Nashi, Ban... Outros se foram, como Hyoga e Jabu. Por minha causa, até os que sequer foram atrás de Hades foram punidos. Se Kanon não estivesse tão obstinado como Mestre do Santuário, eu já haveria fechado tudo.

- Então, você desistiu? Vai ficar com aqueles garotos inúteis?

- Não os deixarei entrar em uma briga que não possam vencer.

- Isso é covardia, Saori. Não foi por isso que meu irmão... que Hyoga morreu.

- Ele foi morto, de fato. Mas covardia foi ele morrer sem nem ao menos poder se defender, Ikki. Assim como em Jabu, não há um corte pelo corpo. Não quero que seja assim com você. Ou com seu discípulo.

Saori, não mais com o tom sob controle, fez com que ele se lembrasse de uma conversa com Jonir.

- Shun teve um discípulo na Ilha de Andrômeda.

- Eu não sei. – Saori virou-se.

- Eu sei. Digo, confesso não saber, mas era para isso que aquela ilha existe. Ele teve sim algum discípulo, tenho certeza. O que houve com aquela pessoa?

- Eu já disse que não sei.

- Está mentindo.

Saori piscou lentamente e inspirou:

- Pois bem... Quando Shun sumiu, a amazona que tomava comandava a ilha acabou por ir atrás dele, como você deve ter sabido.

Ikki assentiu. Até ser mencionada, ele sequer se lembrava da existência dessa mulher, mas era uma informação que lhe soava familiar.

- Quando não houve mais contato dela, como havia sido combinado com os ajudantes de treino, um deles saiu para onde ela havia dito estar por último e lá a encontrou. Ela estava doente, muito doente. Nem se lembrava de quem era.

Ikki era aquele que nem se lembrava do nome daquela pessoa que arriscara a vida para encontrar Shun.

- O rapaz, a meu pedido, a acompanhou até um hospital da fundação. E ele também começou a apresentar os sintomas. Achamos que era contagioso até... Todos da ilha começarem a sentir o mesmo. Não era tão grave quanto o caso da amazona de Camaleão, mas havia duas crianças lá... Uma delas acabou sucumbindo. Isolei a ilha após isso. Mas, tendo isso acontecido, eu entrei em contato com as pessoas na vila de Hyoga e um rapaz amigo de Hyoga havia ficado muito doente. Os sintomas eram bem diferentes, beiravam à demência, na verdade. Eu o acolhi no hospital da fundação, mas ele nunca mais melhorou.

- E a amiga de Shiryu?

- Nada sofreu, ao menos. Talvez... Rozan ainda tenha alguma proteção de Dohko. Assim como Shun e June só foram atingidos quando deixaram a Ilha de Andrômeda.

- Mas a ilha também acabou virando alvo. E o que é um cavaleiro de ouro ou de prata contra a ira dos deuses?

- Eu não sei Ikki... Só estou pondo ordem nisso. O certo é que meu Santuário e vocês que desistiram da armadura são o que me resta.

- Não fazia ideia do que ocorreu à Ilha de Andrômeda... Quando fui lá, me impediram de ficar, falar com as pessoas... Ela já estava selada, então?

- Sim. Quando o informamos sobre Shun, já havíamos desistido das buscas e como eu não o queria envolvido, tentei mantê-lo o mais desinformado possível. Já bastava não saber onde a pessoa que você mais ama está, não é?

- Não, eu não acredito que me deixou continuar em meu mundo enquanto...

- O que pretendia fazer? – interrompeu Saori, - Eu sou Athena e só pude assistir, o que um simples cavaleiro de bronze pode fazer! Sequer sabemos quem são os deuses que nos atacam e os que estão ao nosso lado!

- E Poseidon? Você não o procurou?

- Julian não mais-

- Você vai entregar o planeta inteiro dessa forma, Saori.

A moça abaixou os olhos. Era quase como se concordasse.

O restante do voo não foi preenchido por qualquer conversa, pequena ou importante. Os dois não mais se falaram.

_Continuará..._

Anita, 27/03/2011

* * *

Notas da Autora:

_Capítulo terminado! Ai, eu adoro fazer cenas com a Saori, eu me senti tão feliz em ter finalmente uma desculpa para usá-la. E essa cena foi tãaaaao fofa! Eu entendo um pouco a Saori, mas o que ela está fazendo é quase incompreensível, não? Ela simplesmente desistiu de tudo e está pedindo pro Ikki também fazer o mesmo e assim alcançar algum tipo de perdão divino. E é estranho como quanto mais ela diz isso, mas o Ikki se convence do contrário, he he._

_Mas bem, é isso. Agora, vocês sabem mais ou menos como todos estão: ferrados. Se há alguém de quem vocês não saibam... Podem presumir que essa pessoa também, se ferrou legal, hihi. Agora veremos o que será do Ikki no próximo capítulo... E talvez com um pouco da Ilie e do Kristian também!_

_Não se esqueçam de comentar e até a próxima :DDD_


	9. Ausência

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Deem uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Ausência**

Ikki limpou o suor do rosto e bebeu o que restava de seu cantil com água, já quente após a exposição ao sol grego. Havia se passado meses desde sua saída da vila de Hécate, mas ele ainda tinha na pele a sensação do frio que fazia naquele lugar. Por essa razão, aquele suor era como um refresco para o corpo.

Olhou para o céu, o sol já se inclinava para o oeste. Já passava da hora do almoço. Pegou sua toalha, secou-se e rumou para uma aldeia próxima. Gostava de almoçar nos rústicos restaurantes, talvez por aquilo lhe fazer lembrar das pessoas que deixara para trás.

- O de sempre? – perguntou a esposa do cozinheiro, como se houvesse muita opção no cardápio.

Ikki assentiu.

Quantos meses já fazia que estava apenas treinando? Não queria obedecer Saori e esconder-se com o rabo entre as pernas, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar a vida de alguém sabendo das possíveis consequências. Por isso, Ikki decidira apenas treinar, fortalecer-se para uma guerra que talvez não estourasse.

Pensava sempre em Shun, se ele estaria vivo, doente em alguma vila como aquela. Por dois meses, visitou os lugares por onde a amazona de Camaleão dissera haver passado e por onde soubera que Shun também havia passado. Nada. Ao retornar, Ikki fora ainda obrigado a passar por um check-up para garantir que não estivesse contaminado pela doença de todos. Também, nada.

Por que ele estava sendo poupado? Seria por não estar em posse de sua armadura? Saori garantira que ele não a recebesse de volta e a armadura de Fênix continuava trancada junto às de Dragão, Pégaso, Unicórnio, Lobo, Leão Menor e, agora, Cisne. Ikki era tratado como cavaleiro, mas sem direito à sua armadura.

- Você por aqui de novo? – perguntou um senhor que muitas vezes tentava puxar conversa com ele.

Ikki fez um movimento de cabeça, sem ideia do que dizer.

- De onde disse que era mesmo? – perguntou o homem não pela primeira vez.

- Do Santuário. Sirvo à deusa.

- Não, quero dizer, de onde veio antes disso.

- Do Japão.

- Ah, conheci uns dois orientais, sabe. Há muitos anos... Eles também serviam à deusa. Um era bem moleque. Não seria você, né? Isso foi há bastantes anos.

- Não mesmo.

Ele devia estar falando de Seiya e da amazona que o treinara.

- Era bem cheio de vida aquele. Mas soube pela moça que ele voltou para o país dele.

Sim, era Seiya. Não que Ikki se importasse. No fundo, perguntava-se se as pessoas na vila de Hécate ainda se lembrariam dele como aquele senhor que falava de Seiya apesar de já fazer quase vinte anos que não o via.

- Senhor Ikki? – a voz desconhecida o assustou. Era um soldado acompanhado de outros mais que entraram no pequeno restaurante com suas lanças e armaduras. – O senhor é solicitado.

Ikki olhou para a metade de seu almoço que seria desperdiçada, mas aquele tom dos soldados só podia significar que alguém muito importante o desejava ver e que os rapazes seriam castigados se não cumprissem rápido com sua missão.

- Já vou, então. – Deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão ao lado de seu prato e seguiu o grupo.

- Se algum dia vir aquele garoto, - chamou o velho que saíra correndo do restaurante, - Peça para ele me visitar ao menos. Aquele garoto me deve umas moedas, sabe?

- Direi a ele. – Ikki apenas levantou a mão como forma de promessa, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Fora Kanon quem o solicitara. O Mestre estava em sua sala desnecessariamente distante e longa.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Ikki, levemente mal-humorado.

- Soube que o interrompi em seu almoço apesar de já passar das quatro da tarde.

- A última ordem é que eu regularize minhas refeições, então?

- Eu recebi uma notícia um pouco preocupante e achei que fosse querer saber.

- Aconteceu algo à vila? – Ikki o interrompeu.

De fato, havia sentido o cosmo de Kristian queimar muito forte. Por mais que ele estivesse melhorando, não era natural aquilo, a não ser que ele estivesse em alguma briga. Ikki só não correu até a vila por também haver sentido o cosmo familiar de Irene quase ao mesmo tempo. Os dois deviam só estar treinando... Mas o cavaleiro ainda se arrependia de não haver prestado atenção nos cosmos das outras pessoas além do de Rydar, de Ilie e de alguns sacerdotes que treinaram com o cavaleiro. Ikki achava que pudesse reconhecer o de Jonir também, mas agora, tanto tempo depois, não tinha certeza.

- Vila? Que- Ah, aquela... – A confusão no rosto de Kanon provava que a vila devia estar bem. – Nem lembrava mais que aquilo existia...

- Então, o que houve?

- A verdade é que venho mantido contato com Sorento. Você se lembra dele, um ex-general-marina de Poseidon que agora viaja com o próprio pelo mundo.

- Sei. – O que não significava que ele estivesse interessado, mas alguma esperança queimou em seu peito. – Quer dizer que Shun-?

- Não. Não é sobre seu irmão. Na verdade, é um favor que quero lhe pedir, já que prefiro não deixar o Santuário, a não ser para acompanhar Athena.

- Recuso. – Ikki virou-se.

- Espera. Sorento tem nos ajudado bastante, na verdade. Eu pedi para que ele também procurasse Shun e todos os cavaleiros que sumiram.

Ikki voltou a encarar o mestre do Santuário:

- Todos? Quantos?

- Atualmente, foram quatro incluindo seu irmão. Vejo que não ficou sabendo de tudo...

- Imagino por quê... – Ikki lembrou-se do último encontro com Saori e de sua disposição em excluí-lo de tudo.

- Bem, além de Shun, não tivemos notícia de uma amazona que saiu para procurar Hyoga na mesma época e de mais dois cavaleiros que estavam junto com Jabu em uma missão por Athena. Os três se separaram e apenas o cavaleiro de Unicórnio retornou, quase morto.

- E o marina está com uma foto dos quatro, perguntando às pessoas em cada porto? – Ikki fingiu que segurava uma risada.

- Todos fazemos o que podemos.

- E quem deve esse favor a ele é você.

Ikki deu as costas para ir.

- Sorento está com sintomas da praga dos deuses e se recusa a se tratar, - gritou Kanon.

- E eu faço o quê com isso? – Ikki fechou as portas da sala, antes de ouvir a resposta.

* * *

Ikki acordou com o corpo quase que grudado à sua cama em uma pequena casa no meio do Santuário. A sensação era a de não haver dormido a noite inteira, mas tinha certeza de que o fizera. Como mais teria tido tantos pesadelos?

Ele tomou uma ducha gelada e saiu correndo. Voltou e tomou outra ducha. Não importava quantas vezes se lavasse, a sensação ruim não lhe saía do corpo. Ele ouvia tão claramente a voz de Saori...

"_Droga, eu vou ter que ver o que o Kanon quer mesmo?_" Coçou a cabeça. Havia ficado mais preocupado que imaginava com as notícias de que a maldição ainda estava se espalhando.

Pensou no corpo de Hyoga, mas o que via em sua mente era Shun. Tal como vivo, mas sem respirar, gélido e só em algum canto do mundo. Aquela visão de repente se misturou a outra. Mas antes que Ikki conseguisse nomear a sensação familiar, uma explosão de um cosmo bem distante fez seu corpo todo se alarmar, como se um inimigo fosse surgir bem na sua frente.

- Kanon! – gritou, escancarando as portas da sala do mestre.

- Não vou nem corrigir suas atitudes, Ikki... – disse o outro, com a mão na testa, ainda sentado em sua cadeira.

- Preciso de minha armadura imediatamente. Algo aconteceu na vila.

- Que vila, Ikki? Os soldados já voltaram da ronda matutina e-

- Não aqui! Onde eu estava!

- Ah, claro. A vila de... deixa eu ver se acerto. Hécate? – A ênfase no nome da outra deusa não fora despropositada.

Ikki suspirou, tentando pôr as palavras na sua mente em ordem, filtrando, era claro, as que pudessem ser um pouco baixas demais.

- Sim, a vila de Hécate, que nos ajudou a recuperar Hyoga está em perigo.

- Oh, e eu crente que os rituais e as burocracias deles haviam nos atrapalhado...

- Kanon... Eu senti o cosmo de um deles explodir e agora ele está bastante fraco. E você não me venha com pessoas que querem nos atrapalhar, não justo você!

O mestre não pareceu nem um pouco ferido com o comentário.

- Eu o desafio. Se eu o vencer, você me devolve a armadura de Fênix. – Ikki não conseguia deixar de pensar em Ilie. Ela parecia bem, mas... Se havia mesmo uma batalha na vila, isso só podia querer dizer que ele a julgara mal.

Kanon caiu em uma gargalhada que só irritou o outro.

- Eu tenho que voltar. Mas eu preferia ir com uma garantia a mais de que sobreviverei. – Naquele mesmo momento, Ikki sentiu o cosmo de Irene mais agressivo que nunca. – Estou indo, Kanon.

- Sorento. Leve-o ao hospital e poderá pegar sua armadura, Ikki. Eu me entendo com Athena depois.

- Não tenho tempo para isso!

- Vamos, ele também não tem mais sua escama. Basta raptá-lo e pronto. Na velocidade que um cavaleiro de seu porte pode atingir, você estará na vila em menos de um segundo. Mais o tempo para dar entrada no hospital, claro.

- Eu recebo antes.

- Chamarei Saori se não ouvir de Sorento na próxima hora.

Ikki sorriu, apesar de sua intenção de desobediência haver sido exposta.

* * *

Ikki correu até as coordenadas fornecidas por Kanon e de lá começou a procurar onde Sorento poderia se encontrar. Ele imaginava que seria fácil, mas o ex-general marina não mais fazia uso de seu cosmo. Um segundo, uma ova. Ikki teve que andar por horas pelo porto, pelo litoral, até avistar o barco de Julian Solo, navegando para longe.

- E agora...? – Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em Kristian, Irene e, principalmente, em Ilie. Todos ainda estavam vivos, mas o primeiro estava com o cosmo fraco demais. Talvez, ainda que Ikki corresse até a vila, não haveria mais jeito. Não era como se o cavaleiro fosse médico.

Então, uma ideia lhe cruzou a mente. E se ele levasse o sacerdote ao hospital da Fundação junto com Sorento? Talvez fosse a melhor solução. Mas médicos ainda não faziam milagres, por essa razão, o cavaleiro tinha que se apressar, recuperar Sorento, correr até a vila e conferir o estado do ex-discípulo e amigo. De qualquer forma, havia uma chance.

Com isso em mente, Ikki concentrou todo seu cosmo e disparou contra o navio na potência certa para afundá-lo rápido apenas o bastante para salvar quem estivesse a bordo.

Devia haver uma forma mais fácil que aquela, mas ele não era inteligente o bastante e nem mesmo paciente.

O cavaleiro prosseguiu a salvar as pessoas. Sorento estava fazendo o mesmo, apesar de obviamente exausto. Havia emagrecido bastante. Fazia muitos anos que Ikki não o via, mas mesmo assim, a situação de seu corpo não se agravara simplesmente com a idade. Kanon tinha razão no diagnóstico. Sorento sofria de algum mal. Ainda assim, o ex-marina agia como se não fosse nada.

Em menos de meia hora todos os náufragos estavam em terra firme. Julian Solo olhava desnorteado para sua tripulação. Ikki aproveitou para puxar Sorento, prendendo-o com o seu cosmo e o levando até longe.

- O que quer cavaleiro? – Mesmo naquela situação, Sorento não usava seu cosmo.

- Preciso levá-lo ao hospital.

- Você quase nos matou!

- Vamos, mesmo sem mim você poderia ter salvado a todos. Aquilo é brincadeira para um guerreiro de seu porte, como você mesmo me provou com o resgate.

- Diga a Kanon que estou bem.

- Não parece.

- Mas estou. Ainda que eu morra disso.

- Seu mestre não gostaria de presenciar isso. Aliás, não teme que ele mesmo venha a sofrer do mesmo?

- Julian não possui qualquer memória do passado.

- Ele a ajudou. Contra Hades. – Ikki pausou para surpresa do outro. – Você quer ficar ao lado dele para saber se ele também vai ser punido.

Não era uma pergunta.

Sorento virou-se e começou a andar de volta ao lugar a muitos quilômetros de distância.

- Não usa mais o cosmo para que os deuses não os encontre? É isso? Duvido que eles precisem de algo assim para achar um humano, Sorento.

- Athena não tem a cura.

- Ninguém mais morreu. Não estão curados, mas estão vivos.

- E até quando? Para sempre? Vamos todos morrer um dia, Fênix. Prefiro morrer longe de uma prisão.

- Sinto muito, mas prometi levá-lo ao hospital e preciso cumprir com minha missão. Será bastante fácil tendo em vista que você não usa mais o cosmo. Só preferia não tê-lo que carregar, já que darei uma parada em outro lugar antes.

- Do que está falando?

- Há uma vila que parece estar em apuros e uma pessoa que talvez possa ser salva por cuidados médicos. Pretendo interná-lo em troca de levá-lo também; não fará sentido se a chantagem não for ao mesmo tempo. Mas Kanon fez questão que eu lhe desse prioridade... Fazer o quê?

- Disse uma vila?

- Sim, uma vila que me acolheu por meses. Sinto que está acontecendo alguma coisa lá, preciso voltar. Mas precisava de minha armadura e para ganhá-la precisava te caçar. Sem ressentimentos, espero.

- Não tenho mais a minha escama, acha que mesmo assim poderei ajudar?

- Não custa nada você tentar, né?

Sorento olhou em direção ao mar.

- Ele vai pensar que você morreu. Estava desnorteado demais durante o salvamento, - disse Ikki, incerto se tranquilizaria o outro.

O ex-marina não respondeu, apenas começou a andar em direção oposta.

- Acho que é pra este lado, - apontou Ikki, antes de sair correndo até a vila de Hécate.

* * *

Era estranho voltar à vila. Pensando bem, em menos de dois meses completaria um ano desde que Ikki entrara ali pela primeira vez.

- É melhor não usarmos o cosmo por aqui, - pediu a Sorento.

Sentia-se desrespeitoso a Hécate apenas em estar voltando, ainda trazia um servo de Poseidon e sua armadura de Athena consigo. Mas era necessário. Só de se aproximar podia sentir a energia de uma batalha recém-ocorrida a envolver aquele caminho.

- Não sinto nada agressivo por aqui... – comentou Sorento, logo que cumprira com o pedido do outro.

- Concordo.

- Acha que está calmo demais?

Percebeu que estava deixando exposta a preocupação em seu rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça:

- As pessoas não vêm até aqui. Ainda andaremos por bastante tempo até a vila em si. Como está se sentindo?

- Já faz mais de um ano que suspeito estar amaldiçoado; minha condição não mudará em poucos minutos.

- Mas foi a primeira vez que usou o cosmo, certo?

- Sim... A primeira em muitos anos, na verdade. Estando no mar, nas cidades, não havia qualquer necessidade para ele.

- Deve estar cansado, então. Corremos bastante até aqui.

- Não confunda condição física com cosmo, cavaleiro. Faço questão de treinar a cada momento livre. Julian Solo ainda é Poseidon, aquela batalha contra Hades serviu para me mostrar isso. E esta maldição sobre mim é mostra o bastante de que a ausência de memórias nele não significa que está seguro de um ataque. Fossem outros os tempos, eu pediria a Athena por um cavaleiro que ficasse em meu lugar.

Ikki assentiu. Mas qualquer um sabia que Athena não tinha nem quem a protegesse. Seria aquela a era de decadência dos deuses?

- Eu voltaria daqui para a sua deusa assim que aliviar sua consciência, - prosseguiu Sorento, após momentos de silêncio, - Ouvi a história de vocês, que não conseguiram suas armaduras porque queriam dedicar suas vidas a Athena, que foram forçados... Mas vocês que foram tão próximos da mesma deveriam ser os últimos a deixar seu lado, não?

- Não é o que Athena deseja, de qualquer forma.

- Vocês são os defensores dela e não seus empregados, Fênix. Se ela não os quer a seu lado, devem ainda assim defendê-la. Se ela não os quer defendendo-a, devem desobedecê-la.

- Uma opinião peculiar, não?

O ex-marina abaixou a cabeça.

Os dois continuaram morro acima, enquanto Ikki tentava se garantir de que aquele momento às cegas sobre os cosmos de todos não faria diferença. Que Ilie estaria bem.

- Algum problema, cavaleiro? – perguntou Sorento meia hora depois.

- Apenas me perguntando desde quando respeito o que os deuses pensam.

- Não é como se você tivesse alguma prova concreta de que algo aconteceu lá. Andemos com calma.

Poucos minutos em seguida, Ikki pôde ver o lago que indicava o meio do caminho.

- Foi ali que encontraram Hyoga, - explicou ao outro, que já havia sido informado por alto sobre a vila.

- E como ele foi parar no meio de um jardim...?

Ikki deu de ombros:

- Não parecia ser muito perto daqui, aliás.

- Curioso... Digo, por que o cavaleiro surgiria bem no meio da água? De onde ele teria vindo?

- Isso fica a cargo do monte de cientista que Athena paga. Eu vim e o tirei do jardim. Agora, Hyoga está sepultado em sua terra na Rússia.

Continuaram a subir, passaram pelas mesmas duas cavernas muito escuras de que Ikki se lembrava e então começaram a descer. Estava tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro da janta que Hanna estaria preparando àquela hora.

- São casas bem rústicas... – comentou Sorento.

- Não se engane. Eles têm até energia elétrica. Não sei como, porém. Tentei ler um livro sobre a história deles uma vez, mas era meio chato.

O outro riu:

- Você podia ter perguntado. Mas posso ver que sente algum orgulho daqui, não foram apenas essas pessoas que o acolheram, né?

- A verdade é que foi a primeira vez que chamei um lugar de lar. Certo que tenho meu apartamento em Tóquio, mas eu mudo sempre que vejo um mais cômodo, barato... É somente onde eu durmo. Passo mais tempo na escola ou no instituto que nele. Aqui eu tinha um quarto, uma sala...

- Uma esposa.

- Ah, Ilie... é outra história. Eu já disse que nunca a vi assim.

- Mas com certeza é a maior diferença entre Tóquio e aqui, né?

- Pela companhia, não pelo matrimônio, - admitiu Ikki.

Então, eles já estavam na vila.

Quem passasse, lançava aos recém-chegados um olhar estranho. Ainda assim, eles prosseguiram sem serem perguntados, sem sequer receberem uma palavra. Ikki conhecia algumas dessas pessoas de vista, estas também deviam reconhecê-lo.

Fez sinal ao outro que continuasse a segui-lo, agora apressando o passo. Parte de seu corpo queria ir à casa de Ilie, mas sabia qual era o destino mais sensato.

Ao avistar o templo, o cavaleiro parou. Não era nada como esperava. Metade sua estava coberta por um pano, aparentemente sob reforma. A outra estava destruída, com os pedaços ainda no chão. Percebeu vultos por debaixo do pano.

- Algo me diz que você estava certo... – comentou Sorento, - Entraremos?

Naquele mesmo momento, o ex-marina se virou, segurando uma de várias flechas que voaram em sua direção. Uma pessoa aproveitou a baixa de guarda do outro e pulou sobre ele. Os dois começaram a trocar golpes rápidos, seus cosmos queimaram. Sorento estava visivelmente se contendo, mas decidiu dar um fim àquilo com um soco certeiro, mas que foi segurando no meio do caminho por Ikki.

- Viemos ver o Mestre Rydar, - disse o cavaleiro de Fênix, olhando nos olhos do rapaz de capa azul clara. Outro conhecido de vista seu.

- Devo prender o invasor.

- Ele está comigo, caso não tenha percebido.

- Não podem entrar no templo. – O sacerdote deu um pulo para trás.

Ikki entrou na frente de Sorento e defendeu seus golpes sem usar-se do cosmo.

- Acho que eu não preciso de um substituto ainda, Fênix, - reclamou Sorento.

- Nem eles de fogo amigo. – Ikki havia posto o sacerdote contra a parede rachada do templo. – Você não pode considerar isto como tendo perdido?

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça apesar do desespero claro em sua expressão pálida.

- Será que não aprendeu sequer a respeitar nosso templo, forasteiro?

A mulher surgiu do interior da construção danificada com a capa azul escura a realçar tão perto da azul clara do sacerdote.

- Onde estão Kristian e Irene? – Ikki jogou o sacerdote para o lado, antes de voltar-se para sua antiga superior, Lamis.

Observou que atrás dela, vinham mais vários sacerdotes e soldados.

- Levem-no para dentro, - disse a outra, apontando para aquele que atacara Sorento, - O que faz aqui, Ikki?

- Sua esposa? – perguntou o ex-marina, com um sorriso enviesado.

- Nunca! – Lamis respondeu rápido demais para a surpresa do cavaleiro de Athena. – Quero dizer, eu não me misturo com forasteiros.

- Podemos voltar ao que perguntei? – Ikki interrompeu.

Lamis suspirou, o cansaço no rosto da mulher parecia óbvio passado o espanto que sua aparição causara no cavaleiro.

- Isso não mais lhe diz respeito. Vim pedir para que volte.

- Eu senti os cosmos dos dois queimarem de forma assustadora, como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Mais que isso, agora eu mal sinto- Ikki parou de falar ao perceber que o cosmo tão fraco de Kristian não estava mais em lugar nenhum.

O cavaleiro olhou desnorteado nos olhos da mulher de capa azul.

- O sacerdote Kristian faleceu há pouco mais de uma hora. – Os olhos da mulher ficaram úmidos.

- Chegamos tarde demais... – disse um Ikki ainda incrédulo, ao voltar-se para Sorento.

Mas o marina havia tombado no chão e sacudia-se em um ataque epilético.

- Nós não fizemos nada! – gritou Lamis, estranhamente fora de si.

Quando um grupo de soldados chegou em razão do grito da superior, Sorento já havia parado e estava inconsciente no chão.

- Ele está queimando em febre, - disse Ikki.

Era a maldição?

* * *

Era a primeira vez que Ikki via a Casa Verde. Seu primeiro impulso fora o de pegar Sorento e correr até o hospital da fundação, mas Lamis já havia chamado o curandeiro de plantão no templo e mobilizado um meio de transporte até a casa que funcionava como hospital para os habitantes da vila.

A construção era bem maior que aparentava de fora. Havia a parede externa retangular que se revelara ser quase um muro, com apenas uma pequena sala de recepção onde a pessoa que chegasse era encaminhada. Após essa sala, havia um terreno não construído e um caminho até um prédio redondo, até onde Sorento estava sendo levado sem passar pelo curandeiro da entrada.

A pessoa de capa verde continuou a guiar os soldados que carregavam a maca de Sorento, Lamis e Ikki. Eles subiram dois andares por rampa até um corredor com algumas portas, talvez três de cada lado. Um curandeiro fez sinal na frente de uma delas. Então, todos entraram. Aquele outro curandeiro não usava capa, mas algum tipo de uniforme especial e no interior da sala havia alguns mais com uniformes parecidos que começaram a mexer em Sorento.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou Ikki, que se sentia como se observando a cena de bem longe de onde seu corpo realmente estava.

- Examinando-o, é claro.

- Mas...

- Devemos nos retirar, - disse o curandeiro que os acompanhara desde o templo.

Do lado de fora, Ikki continuava a sentir-se em uma experiência extracorpórea:

- Eu preciso levá-lo ao hospital... Era minha missão... – Parecia falar consigo mesmo.

Sua cabeça continuava no momento em que ouvira sobre Kristian e vira Sorento cair. Não só havia falhado em salvar o discípulo, como ainda havia entregado a vida do ex-marina de bandeja para os deuses que os amaldiçoavam.

- Está me escutando?

A voz brava de Lamis não era o bastante para trazê-lo ao presente, mas agora ele conseguia concentrar-se no que a mulher lhe dizia:

- Nossos curandeiros farão o possível por essa pessoa, mas você terá que acreditar em nós.

- Um hospital é o melhor para ele.

- Pensava que seus médicos só pudessem curar doenças e ferimentos, forasteiro.

- Médicos?

- Acha que aquela pilha de livros foi escrita apenas por pessoas da vila? Se ao menos alguém aqui se dedicasse a escrever algo! Os que sabem preferem prender o conhecimento para si e partilhar algo com os discípulos e o resto... Eu não perderia meu tempo com eles. Conheço o bastante da cultura do exterior para saber o que são médicos.

- Ele está doente.

- Você me disse diferente na frente do templo.

Ikki não se lembrava mais do que havia dito.

- Que ele foi amaldiçoado. Acho que seus médicos ririam dessa causa dos sintomas, cavaleiro de Athena. Os nossos curandeiros estudaram maldições. Quem você acha mais capacitado?

Aos poucos, o guerreiro voltava a si, mas ainda não o bastante para decidir qualquer coisa sobre o destino de outrem.

- Ficaremos felizes em termos menos trabalho, todos já estão ocupados o bastante ultimamente. – Lamis encostou as costas na parede com os braços cruzados.

- Não fale assim, senhorita Lamis, - interrompeu o curandeiro do templo para surpresa dos outros dois no corredor, que já haviam se esquecido de sua presença, - Juramos à nossa deusa curar e assim continuaremos a fazer com todas as nossas forças. Seu amigo está em boas mãos, o curandeiro ali dentro é um especialista em maldições, o melhor da cidade.

- E quantos casos assim ele já teve? – Ikki ergueu as sobrancelhas, desafiando o outro.

- Ele saberá dizer se estiver fora de sua alçada. Até lá, sugiro que aguardem. Que tal nossa cafeteria? Poderão conversar sentados. Agora devo voltar ao meu plantão, com licença.

- Muito obrigada, Jolem. – disse Lamis para o homem que partia.

Jolem apenas fez uma mesura e sorriu, afastando-se pelo corredor.

- Seu namorado? – perguntou Ikki.

- Tenha mais respeito com quem o está ajudando!

* * *

Ikki não queria terminar a bebida de que havia tomado apenas alguns goles tímidos. Sua mente ainda estava tentando decidir sobre qual seria o melhor lugar para Sorento.

- Pensei que fosse me perguntar sobre Kristian... – comentou Lamis, já terminando o prato de janta que pedira.

Era verdade, já estava de noite.

- O que fazia tão tarde dentro do templo? – inquiriu o cavaleiro.

- Nossos horários andam meio diferentes nos últimos tempos.

- E o que aconteceu com Kristian?

Lamis virou o rosto que se contorcia. Seu coque havia virado um rabo-de-cavalo desajeitado.

- Eu já sei que ele morreu, não tenho a memória fraca, - disse Ikki, - Apenas quero saber por quê.

- Você... o treinou muito bem, forasteiro.

- Não o bastante?

- Você já ouviu falar sobre os eleusinos?

- Os cultos a Deméter? – O cavaleiro de Fênix não conseguia imaginar o que viria daquilo.

- Os mistérios de Elêusis são cultos à terra-mãe. Mas os eleusinos também é o nome daqueles que cultuam Deméter e Perséfone ainda nos dias de hoje. Assim como Athena tem seus cavaleiros, elas têm os eleusinos.

- Está dizendo que a cidade foi atacada por eles!

Lamis assentiu:

- Tudo começou com nosso jardim. Ou assim pensamos, há quem diga que talvez haja começado ainda antes. Mas por um tempo parecia apenas algo isolado. O jardim, a Casa Verde, o templo... O lago também. Pescamos sempre de lá e, um dia, havia uma enorme quantidade de peixes mortos.

- E aí eles se apresentaram?

- Um pouco depois, dois aprendizes de sacerdote foram atacados enquanto faziam a vigília no altar da montanha.

- Atacados?

- Eles... foram jogados desde o topo da montanha e encontrados muitas horas depois já sem vida. Como eles foram dados por desaparecidos desde que aqueles que o substituiriam na vigília lá chegaram para ver o altar vazio, a cidade inteira já os estava buscando. Por isso, todos souberam dos ataques. Nessa época, alguns chegaram a pensar que pudesse ser suicídio causado por álcool. Há quem beba enquanto está lá no topo, sem ser vigiado.

- Mas não havia sinal de ataque pelo corpo?

- Sim, havia, mas preferiram que a cidade não o soubesse.

- E você soube, né?

- Claro, eu sou a que responde por eles, como ainda são aprendizes. E, bem, o garoto talvez fosse de beber, mas Jonna nunca faria algo assim... – Lamis deixou a cabeça cair por um momento.

- Jonna? A aprendiz de sacerdotisa que morreu foi Jonna? Amiga de Ilie?

- Sim... Como eu suspeitava... Você a conheceu.

- E Kristian?

- Nós aumentamos a segurança, pusemos todos os sacerdotes para trabalhar em vez de ficarem apenas treinando. E os ataques continuaram. Hoje eles apareceram na frente do templo, prontos para invadi-lo. Kristian era um dos que faziam a guarda hoje. Ele lutou até o fim. Todos os que puderam sentir sua energia tiveram a certeza do quanto ele evoluiu. Sabe, mesmo depois que você saiu, ele continuou a correr por aí, fazer aquele transporte de carroça durante a hora do rush... Achávamos que ele morreria de cansaço, a bem da verdade. Ao menos... ele impediu que os eleusinos entrassem no templo.

Lamis suspirou antes de continuar:

- Todos fugiram, exceto um. Este, que segundo relatos, era o líder do grupo, sucumbiu ao último golpe de Kristian. Os outros foram espantados pelos sacerdotes e por Irene, a de Defesa Maior encarregada no momento. Ela ainda os seguiu por um tempo, até a saída da cidade, mas nosso Mestre Rydar pediu que ela retornasse. Ela o fez a contragosto. Agora, está dentro do templo, creio como punição, apesar de não haver sido uma oficial.

- Essa história... tem um furo, Lamis. – Ikki sentia-se mal por aquilo, o evento era recente demais e a mulher parecia exausta. Mas precisava saber: - Kristian não morreu na hora, por que seus curandeiros não o curaram? Aliás, não ouvi uma palavra sobre eles. E por que o próprio mestre Rydar não se mostrou para matar essas pessoas? Eu não sei o limite do poder dele, mas sei que é muito mais forte que Kristian, os mestres sabem todas as artes do povo, certo?

- Está sugerindo que nosso mestre Rydar se exponha a esse perigo? Nossa cidade entraria em colapso se fosse ele a morrer no lugar de Kristian.

- Ainda assim, por que ele não saiu? Por que só havia Irene da Defesa Maior lá? Onde estava Jonir?

- O senhor Jonir estava descansando em sua casa naquele momento. Mas ele veio assim que soube. O que foi logo após o último golpe de Kristian. Ele foi o primeiro a acudir o sacerdote. E sobre o mestre Rydar, você terá que perguntar a ele mesmo, cavaleiro. Eu penso como já lhe disse, mas não sei o real motivo.

- Então, volto à minha pergunta: o que aconteceu entre Kristian usar quase todo seu cosmo e sua morte? Tenho certeza de que houve um espaço de bastantes horas entre isso. Eu senti o golpe na Grécia e até a entrada da cidade eu ainda podia sentir o cosmo dele, ainda que muito fraco. Eu não o sinto neste momento, mas sei que o sentia até três horas atrás. Não houve nenhum ataque depois, certo? Kristian estava muito fraco, mas não parecia estar piorando. Não a ponto de morrer ainda hoje. Conte-me, Lamis. O que aconteceu entre o golpe e a morte dele?

A mulher virou o rosto para sua direita, parecendo considerar. Em seguida, olhou a seu redor, para a cafeteria já vazia àquela hora da noite. O olhar que ela devolveu a Ikki, então, pareceu cheio de urgência.

Continuará...

Anita, 31/03/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Kristian T_T Mas Lamis! :D Acho que eles são meus dois favoritos da vila, mas isso meio que varia a cada capítulo. E vocês? Têm alguém que gostariam de ver mais? Agora a história se prepara para mudar ainda mais, mandem sugestões!_

_Até!_


	10. Um Sonho

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Deem uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!)_

_Vamos à fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Um Sonho**

Ikki ainda se sentia como se estivesse no ápice de uma batalha, mas a verdade é que nada mais iria acontecer. Tudo voltara à paz de antes.

Nos últimos anos, a maldição dos deuses caíra sobre os cavaleiros, levando uns, marcando outros. E hoje podia parecer, mas não era um dia diferente, era apenas o dia em que Ikki presenciara os efeitos da maldição com seus olhos e o ligara ao ataque sofrido pela vila. Seu corpo estava pronto para uma batalha que não estava ocorrendo em lugar nenhum. Era simultaneamente frustrante e agonizante.

Por isso, ele queria ajudar aquelas pessoas. Ainda que soubesse que estava entrando em um problema que não deveria ser seu, ainda que soubesse que o faria por um motivo tão egoísta como não querer sentir-se impotente frente à superioridade dos deuses que atingiam seus amigos.

Assim, Ikki ouviu atentamente à narração de Lamis sobre os eventos daquela noite a partir do golpe de Kristian que havia abatido o líder dos eleusinos invasores.

- Após aplicar o golpe, Kristian caiu exausto no chão, - continuou a mulher, - E, nesse mesmo momento, o senhor Jonir chegou ao templo. Foi ele quem tentou acudir o sacerdote e quem declarou sua morte. E ele mesmo carregou-o para o interior, a fim de seu corpo ser velado dentro do templo como manda nossos costumes. Então, soube que o mestre Rydar foi chamado e apenas ele pôde entrar na sala para onde Kristian fora levado. Ouvi que até a senhora Irene tentou ver o mestre e não pôde.

- Mas a Irene havia ido atrás do grupo e foi ordenada que retornasse, né?

- Exato. Bem, eu não estava bem ali nessa hora. Apenas os soldados... E mestre Rydar estava com Jonir no interior dessa sala aonde levaram o corpo de Kristian.

- Então, foi só isso? Jonir apareceu logo após a fuga dos eleusinos e levou Kristian?

- Mas Ikki... Como eu disse, o sacerdote já havia morrido. Por isso, nenhum curandeiro o atendeu. Não podemos ressuscitar os mortos...

O cavaleiro sabia que a mulher lhe dizia a verdade, mas também não queria dizer que aqueles fossem os reais acontecimentos.

- E então, o que fez depois que levou seu amigo de volta? – perguntou Lamis, voltando ao final sua comida.

- Apenas treinei no Santuário. Meus dias não foram nem um pouco tão cheios de assunto como foram os daqui pelo que vejo. Preferia nunca haver saído daqui... Eu devia ter aceitado a proposta do mestre Rydar.

Ela assentiu pesarosa:

- Fico feliz que tenha retornado, - disse para surpresa do outro.

- Devia demonstrar melhor isso.

Antes que Lamis pudesse responder, alguém se aproximou da mesa roubando a atenção dos dois.

- Ikki! – Era Ilie com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca semiaberta.

O cavaleiro quedou-se a olhá-la como se fosse uma pessoa de outro mundo. A jovem ainda não havia completado dezessete anos e parecia haver envelhecido ao menos dez desde que se separaram.

Então, lembrou-se de como estavam os dois no último dia em que se viram, quando Ikki desconfiou que o ataque ao templo fosse apenas um plano de Ilie. Os olhos do homem caíram ao chão com essa recordação. Se ele não houvesse desconfiado da esposa que tanto lhe queria bem... Talvez ele houvesse sido capaz de evitar a morte de Kristian.

- Querida, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou Lamis.

- Por que ninguém me disse que meu marido estava de volta? – Ilie olhava direto nos olhos da ex-superior de Ikki.

- Ele mal chegou, como poderíamos?

- Lamis tem razão, Ilie. Mas eu iria vê-la assim que pudesse.

- Você... estava no meio daquele ataque? – A mais nova já parecia haver se esquecido da presença da outra mulher, dirigindo ao marido uma expressão atipicamente sem traço de seu sorriso.

- Não, eu cheguei bastante depois. E você? Como está? Não me parece muito saudável.

- Eu estou bem. Apenas temos ficado mais horas na Casa Verde desde o primeiro ataque... Não sei se ficou sabendo sobre a Jonna.

- Fiquei, sinto muito, Ilie...

Lamis pigarreou nesse momento, interrompendo a conversa:

- Acho que já terminamos por aqui, por que não voltamos para saber sobre seu amigo?

- Não era preciso esperar bastante tempo? – perguntou Ikki, confuso.

- Nunca se sabe, né? Talvez já haja alguma melhora.

- Seu amigo? – perguntou Ilie.

- Sim, ele está muito doente e um curandeiro chamado Jolen o trouxe até aqui. Neste momento, eles o estão examinando.

- O senhor Jolen está na Casa?

- Não, um amigo dele. Não sei o nome, eu estava um pouco nervoso demais para nomes.

Ilie concordou ainda com marcas de preocupação na face, mas já exibindo um sorriso:

- Tomara que ele fique melhor, Ikki. Assim você poderá voltar à sua missão. – Seu sorriso abriu ainda mais.

- Subamos logo. – Lamis levantou-se e caminhou em direção à saída, sem esperar pelo casal.

* * *

Ikki estava sentado em um banco próximo ao quarto onde Sorento repousava após receber o tratamento inicial. Por alguns momentos, pegou-se pensando em comentar com Kristian sobre como acabara de perceber que Lamis e Ilie não se davam bem. Era o tipo de comentário que o cavaleiro não faria com mais ninguém, mas que não queria ficar sem falar. Imaginou o que o sacerdote responderia em seguida.

Era difícil saber que Kristian não lhe diria mais nada.

Sentiu um peso sobre seu braço. Ilie, que adormecera meia hora antes, agora deitara ou deixara cair sua cabeça sobre o braço do cavaleiro.

Lamis havia ido embora assim que a menina tomara para si a tarefa de se comunicar com os curandeiros e até conseguira que um explicasse a Ikki qual o tratamento que o curandeiro responsável pelo caso havia recomendado.

Agora, o casal estava a sós no corredor vazio, esperando sem saber exatamente o quê. Ilie parecia pronta a sugerir diversas vezes que saíssem dali, mas desistia por uma razão ou outra. Voltar para casa era a opção mais óbvia, não poderiam fazer ou saber de nada até a manhã seguinte que, ainda que próxima, estava a umas seis horas deles.

Ikki balançou a menina lentamente, sem se decidir se queria ou não despertá-la. Então, com um pouco mais de força, chamou-a pelo nome. Na quarta vez, Ilie abriu seus olhos verdes parecendo desnorteada.

- É melhor irmos para casa, - tentou lhe dizer como se não significasse nada mais que uma mudança para um lugar mais confortável, - Você vai trabalhar amanhã, né? Ou estudar... De qualquer forma, o melhor é isso.

Aquilo não soava bem. Havia muito que ficara em silêncio entre eles...

- Quero dizer, você precisa dormir bem esta noite. Eu não ligo de procurar algum outro lugar para ficar. Já deve ter alguém na sua casa, né? Depois que parti...

- Do que está falando, Ikki? – Ilie esfregava lentamente o rosto.

- Sobre seu novo marido... Ou namorado. Ele se incomodaria se um homem, seu ex, dormisse na sua casa. Eu entendo. Apenas a levarei até lá para saber que chegou em segurança. Vamos?

- Marido? – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pô-los em ordem. – Você é meu marido, Ikki... Não sei do que está falando.

- Eu... Ilie, eu fui embora.

- Sei disso. – Ela sorriu. – Mas não quer dizer que eu vá substituí-lo tão rápido também. E, neste momento, você está aqui, não é?

- Ainda assim... Eu não sou seu marido.

Ilie assentiu, não parecendo nem um pouco decepcionada. Pelo contrário, seu sorriso permanecia.

- Eu entendo. Mas não preciso encontrar outra pessoa, nem tenho tempo para isso, - disse, levantando-se do banco, - Vamos para casa? – E aumentou o sorriso. – Casados ou não, a casa é de nós dois.

Ikki sorriu de volta sem perceber. Era o efeito que a moça causava nele.

- Você devia tirar sua aliança... – comentou ele, ao se levantar.

- Um dia. Depois que você tirar a sua! – Ilie pegou sua mão e começou a andar em direção à saída.

Era verdade... Ele nunca realmente removera o anel, um dos poucos vestígios da vila.

- Ikki, eu vou seguir minha vida sem você, prometo isso. – Ilie parara no meio do caminho e passara a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mas quero uma promessa sua de volta.

- Diga, Ilie...

- Que você não desista de sua missão.

O cavaleiro a olhou espantado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nossa vila... sofreu muito com esses ataques. Mas não quero que venha nos salvar. Seu amigo receberá tratamento com ou sem você aqui. Por isso, descanse esta noite, fale com o curandeiro responsável amanhã e volte à sua missão.

A seriedade de Ilie fez suas palavras parecerem ainda mais fortes. Então, Ikki lembrou-se da manhã em que Rydar lhe pedira para ficar e em que achara que a esposa queria justamente o contrário do que agora lhe pedira para prometer fazer.

- Ilie, você... Você me enganou naquele dia, não foi? – perguntou, concluindo o que lhe parecia tão óbvio.

- Sinto muito... – Mas ela o disse sorrindo, claramente orgulhosa de si.

- Não acredito... E todos pareciam saber. Seu pai mesmo me perguntou sobre minha decisão de recusar o pedido de ajuda. Até Kristian... Até ele parecia saber. Você... Você simulou haver causado tudo.

Ilie anuiu:

- Sabia pela sua expressão ao ouvir sobre o ataque que você desistiria de procurar seu irmão e ficaria aqui. Foi uma ideia rápida, simular haver sido eu quem atacou, fingir que tudo não passava de um plano bobo meu. Se assim fosse, você não só não levaria a sério, como se irritaria comigo.

Ikki entendia suas palavras, mas ainda estava espantado com a moça à sua frente. Por todos aqueles meses, ele acreditou no que achava haver sido um deslize em algum novo plano da esposa para ficarem juntos.

- Por quê? Por que causar um desentendimento justo em nosso último dia? – Uma parte do cavaleiro ainda estava incrédula.

- Apenas me prometa, Ikki. Você não quer que eu continue minha vida como se você nunca tivesse aparecido aqui?

Ele assentiu.

- Então, quero que você continue a sua. Quero que encontre seu irmão. E ele não está nesta vila... Eu gostaria muito, mas ele não está. Por isso, ainda que seu corpo fique aqui conosco, seus olhos estarão para além das montanhas, ainda vendo se ali ou acolá tem algum vestígio dele. Lembra de como você ansiava todos os dias por treinar Kristian? Pretende fazer isso aqui pela vida toda e se enganar que é feliz com isso? Bem, eu não pretendo me enganar que meu marido é feliz aqui. Por favor, prometa-me que irá cumprir sua missão. Nós ficaremos bem.

Ikki pensou um pouco sobre o que Ilie falava, enquanto olhava para trás, para o quarto onde Sorento estava a receber tratamento para a maldição dos deuses.

- E os ataques? O que farão sobre eles?

- Sobreviveremos se essa for a vontade de nossa deusa. – A menina sorriu.

- E se não for?

- Acho que você já tem deuses o bastante para desafiar, Ikki. Deixe nossa deusa longe da sua lista, por enquanto.

O cavaleiro sorriu, mas sentia o peso da promessa que estava a fazer sobre seu coração. Mesmo assim, aquiesceu:

- Eu prometo. Cumprirei minha missão antes de escolher se quero ou não ficar nesta vila. Melhor, prometo que cumprirei minha missão e salvarei meus amigos.

Então, Ilie enlaçou seu braço, puxando-o gentilmente para frente:

- Vamos para casa dormir agora.

* * *

Ikki estava treinando no Santuário após deixar a vila. Sua aliança brilhava contra o sol forte da Grécia, mas a temperatura parecia bastante agradável contra o suor a rolar por seu corpo. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Por alguma razão, ninguém gostava de conversar com ele, enquanto os poucos cavaleiros reais que ainda existiam treinavam entre si como amigos de uma vida inteira, Ikki continuava sozinho quase que em quarentena naquela arena deserta.

Passou o braço, arranhando o rosto com a poeira, e caminhou até seu cantil de água quase vazio. Estava suando muito. Derramou na boca até a última gota, sentindo parte de sua bebida rolar pelo canto até seu pescoço. Estava encharcado a ponto de sentir frio.

Então, o cosmo de Kristian explodiu. Ele correu até Kanon, precisava de sua armadura para vencer os inimigos que fizeram Kristian ter que usar suas forças até o limite. Mas outra parte de si saiu correndo, em direção à vila de Hécate, até a frente do templo, onde Kristian enfrentava várias figuras de armaduras arroxeadas.

- O que faz aqui, Ikki? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

Seus rivais o encaravam com um olhar frio.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude! – respondeu o cavaleiro de Athena.

- Mas não é a mim ou à vila que você deve defender, é? – O sacerdote corrigiu sua postura, com o cosmo ao máximo. – Vá e busque sua armadura para cumprir sua missão.

- Se eu a pegasse de Kanon, teria que ter com Sorento primeiro. Não chegaria a tempo de vê-lo. Proteger esta vila é mais importante.

Kristian sorriu, apontando para trás do cavaleiro. Jonir estava chegando a passos rápidos, não havia mais eleusinos ali:

- Não tinha como você chegar a tempo, Ikki. – O cavaleiro ainda ouviu o sacerdote dizer, mas quando voltou seus olhos a ele, Kristian já estava caído no chão, envolto por uma poça de sangue.

Ikki afastou-se quando Jonir se agachou sobre o corpo do rapaz e disse aos demais que chegavam que o mesmo já estava morto. Então, o próprio capa roxa o pegou nos braços. Mas, antes de ser levado para o interior do templo, Kristian virou a cabeça para Ikki:

- Não é por isso que lhe mostro esta cena. Este não é o lugar onde você deve estar.

* * *

Ikki pulou na cama. Seu corpo tremia de frio, apesar de sua incontrolavelmente. Em sua mente, a voz de Kristian fazia eco: "vá e cumpra sua missão".

- Ikki! – Ilie havia acordado e agora o abraçava. – Está tudo bem, foi apenas um sonho, não é? – Sabia que ela lhe sorria mesmo na escuridão daquele quarto.

Ele a olhou com algum desespero.

- Vou pegar uma toalha, você está tão molhado que parece que acaba de tomar um banho!

- Sonhei com Kristian, - surpreendeu-se dizendo. Não era característico seu ser tão sincero com seus medos.

Ilie acendeu a luz a tempo de ser visível como ela mordia o lábio inferior:

- Você... talvez seja melhor que tome outro banho, vou preparar. – Ela lhe entregou uma toalha e passou a encher a banheira do quarto.

Ela continuou a carregar baldes de água quente até o lugar, mas tropeçou uma vez, derramando parte do líquido no caminho. Então, prosseguiu. Dessa vez, ela escorregou e teria levado um tombo se Ikki não a houvesse segurando.

A jovem estava com os olhos vermelhos:

- Eu... não deveria...

- Do que está falando, Ilie?

Ikki pegou os baldes e terminou o trabalho, enquanto a moça chorava no chão do quarto. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Que tal você mesma tomar este banho antes de mim? Acho que vai lhe fazer bem, - disse, abaixando-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

Ilie balançou a cabeça:

- Eu estou bem.

- Não está. Quando fomos dormir, achei que fora impressão minha, mas você estava bastante inquieta. Quando nos reencontramos, sua expressão estava tão cansada que a envelheceu pelo menos uma década! E, agora quando acordei, você também parecia desperta. Ilie, você sequer dormiu?

Mais uma vez, a moça balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu nunca me desculpei, Ikki... por Kristian... Eu tive medo de fazê-lo hoje e isso o fazer ficar mais na vila, afastá-lo de seu irmão. Mas... Se eu não tivesse causado sua partida, talvez Kristian ainda...

Ikki não pôde esconder a surpresa. Era isso que a preocupava?

- Mas se eu te dissesse algo assim, talvez novamente você decidisse ficar. Eu... Eu me sinto culpada por Kristian, e ao mesmo tempo, sei que fiz o certo por você! Não sei como dizer isto, parece que estou mentindo, não é? Parece que não me sinto tão mal pelo Kristian e pelo que houve com ele...

O cavaleiro lhe sorriu carinhosamente, afastando os cabelos loiros da moça que grudavam em seu rosto.

- Se você tivesse me dito isso essa noite, eu não teria entendido, acho. Mas, neste momento, eu entendo. Sabe... Kristian e você deveriam ter conversado mais.

- Como?

- É só uma ideia. Agora, levante-se e tome um banho antes de mim, o que acha? Juro que entro logo depois. Estou precisando mesmo.

Ilie sorriu, voltando ao seu natural.

Ikki voltou seus olhos para o cofre da armadura de fênix deixado no canto do quarto do casal, recordando-se da última conversa que tivera com Kristian, quando ele lhe pedira: "vá e cumpra sua missão. Mas prometa que voltará para brigarmos mais uma vez".

Aquele sonho não fora um sonho qualquer. Mas algo mais importante fez com que Ikki se esquecesse daquela constatação.

* * *

O sol havia raiado fazia muito pouco quando uma dor apertou o coração do cavaleiro. Ikki não dormira mais naquela noite pensando em seu sonho. Ilie, por outro lado, parecia haver tirado toda a preocupação da cabeça e adormecera a seu lado, seus cachos espalhados por toda a cama. E agora lágrimas rolavam descontroladas pelo rosto do homem.

Não lhe custou a entender que a maldição dos deuses havia atingido o que ele acreditara ser inatingível.

- O que houve, Ikki? – perguntou Ilie, ao ser balançada.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Aonde? E seu amigo? – A moça levantou-se do travesseiro, apoiando o peso do corpo em uma das mãos.

Ikki franziu a testa enquanto mordia os lábios, sem nunca parar de lacrimejar. Em sua mente, estava o alerta de Kristian, aquele não era mesmo o lugar onde Ikki deveria ter estado.

- Nós perdemos a batalha; Athena sucumbiu.

* * *

Ikki correu até a torre do Santuário, abatendo todos os soldados em seu caminho sem lhes dar explicações maiores. E lá estava Kanon, ajoelhado em frente à cama onde repousava o corpo de Saori Kido, a segurar sua mão pálida.

- Como isso ocorreu?

O Mestre do Santuário voltou-se ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro, mas não havia espanto em sua expressão. Ikki não sabia se essa ausência se devia ao Mestre já saber que ele viria ou apenas por ele não se importar com o que ocorria ao redor.

- Eu não sei. Apenas liguei para falar de como você fugiu com sua armadura e fui informado que Athena estava acamada. Fui ao Japão o mais rápido que pude, apenas para encontrá-la nas últimas de suas forças. Ela me pediu para trazê-la até aqui e fazer uma barreira de forma que seus cavaleiros não percebessem que seu cosmo definhava.

- Por não a levou para o hospital?

- Não é a mesma maldição dos outros... É apenas algo. Ela parece estar dormindo, não é? – Kanon voltou-se para o que antes fora o corpo da deusa.

Ikki caminhou, mas seus pés pareciam carregar um peso enorme. Cada passo era doloroso. Então desabou ao lado do leito de Saori.

- Hyoga também morreu assim, - comentou inutilmente.

- É...

- Acha que ela sofreu?

- Sim, ela parecia estar lutando a cada segundo.

- Espero que Shun não haja sentido essa mesma dor...

Kanon permaneceu em silêncio.

- E agora? – perguntou Ikki, levantando-se como se o sofrimento já houvesse passado, - Onde a enterramos? Devemos devolvê-la à Fundação?

- Do que está falando? Ela é nossa deusa e... Eles a mataram!

- Não fale besteiras, não se mata um deus. – Ikki queria acreditar naquilo. – Este é apenas o corpo onde ela reencarnou. Saori ainda está viva em algum lugar.

- Não muda muito, pois ela não está mais entre nós.

- Bem, meu irmão continua desaparecido e Sorento continua doente. A batalha continua, Kanon. Devolva-a para Tatsumi decidir o que fazer com o corpo.

Ikki estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta daquele quarto quando uma visão lhe ocorreu. Jonir, deitado, como morto. E então Kristian em seu sonho, sendo carregado pelo capa roxa e levantando a cabeça para o cavaleiro.

- Kanon, o que sabe sobre os eleusinos? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Quais deles?

- Quais?

- Sim, eles se dividem entre os seguidores de Deméter e os de Perséfone.

- Eu vi alguns deles, mas não sei de que tipo. Eles usavam armaduras com detalhes em roxo.

- _Estromas_ roxos... São de Perséfone. Segundo sei, elas lembram as sapuris.

Ikki assentiu lentamente.

- O que isso tem a ver com Athena? – perguntou Kanon.

- Você conhece a técnica do cavaleiro de Câncer?

- Ela manda a alma do inimigo direto para Yomotsu, certo? – Então Kanon lançou seus olhos para o corpo da deusa. – Não pode ser, não faz sentido... Ela estava como que doente, Ikki. Não pode ser esse golpe! De onde tirou essa ideia! Além do mais, ninguém mais conhece esse golpe, Máscara da Morte morreu sem repassar essa técnica a mais ninguém. Talvez Shiryu a conheça, mas mesmo assim...

- Não digo que as Ondas Infernais sejam o que atingiu Saori. Apenas que ainda não é o fim.

- Vai precisar me contar essa história toda então. O que os eleusinos e o golpe de Câncer têm a ver com isto? Pra mim, Ikki, você pirou.

- Talvez. Mas os eleusinos atacaram a aldeia de Hécate ontem e algumas vezes antes. Sabe por onde começaram? Pelo jardim onde eu obtive permissão para entrar, exatamente na noite em que retirei Hyoga. Agora você me diz que esses eleusinos são seguidores de Perséfone, que deveria ser uma aliada de Hécate, certo? E que, ao mesmo tempo, é a esposa de Hades. Uma pessoa que não encontramos quando fomos ao mundo dos mortos, aliás. Ao mesmo tempo, eles atingem nossa deusa, mas ela ainda parece viva. Como uma carcaça sem alma. Tal como Shun uma vez me descreveu o estado de Shiryu ao ser atingido por Máscara da Morte. A última peça deste quebra-cabeça ainda está longe, mas faço ideia de onde encontrá-la. Há um seguidor de Hécate que sabe usar uma técnica que faz o corpo parecer morto, pois sua alma não está mais lá.

Kanon lhe devolvia um olhar como se Ikki houvesse mesmo enlouquecido. No entanto, tudo lhe fazia algum sentido. Seu coração batia forte, ansioso por enfim poder entrar em campo de batalha.

- Pode pensar como queira, mas agora sei que temos sim a ver com o ataque que a vila está sofrendo. E posso até imaginar o motivo dos eleusinos.

- Se o que está dizendo é tudo verdade... Nossa deusa foi sequestrada?

- Sim. Algo assim... Bem, não seria a primeira vez, - suspirou Ikki.

- Não tem graça.

- Na verdade, depois da terceira ou quarta passa a ter bastante graça. Mas imagino que com o tempo fique tedioso.

- Ikki!

- Apenas me diga onde encontro os eleusinos. Eu os derrotarei e poderemos salvar não apenas Athena, como possivelmente Hyoga e meu irmão.

Ikki destruiria cada um daqueles seguidores de Perséfone até descobrir como recuperar a alma de Saori. Assim, até a vila ficaria em paz e Ilie não mais ficaria em perigo.

* * *

Ikki correu acompanhado de mais alguns cavaleiros e Kanon, o qual vestia agora a armadura de Gêmeos. Era o local onde se diziam reunir os defensores de Perséfone. Entraram na caverna com facilidade e, ao final, encontraram um jardim florido.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui? – perguntou ao atual cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Sim, não consegue sentir os cosmos que nos rodeiam? Eles nos estão observando.

O cavaleiro de fênix parou no meio do jardim e prestou atenção, Kanon estava certo.

- São uns covardes mesmo, - declarou, lançando um golpe simples da direção de um dos cosmos desconhecidos.

E, após muitos anos, Ikki estava no meio de uma batalha.

* * *

Ikki acordou ainda zonzo. Parte dele sentia-se alerta, no meio da batalha, por isso quase atingiu com um soco a pessoa que cuidava dele. Contudo, sua outra parte, que sabia que estava tudo terminado impediu-lhe a tempo.

Era Hanna quem estava ali, olhando-o assustada, ainda com uma toalha úmida em mãos.

- O senhor está acordado? – perguntou ela, hesitante.

- Sinto muito... – Ikki sentou-se na cama, que reconhecia ser a de seu quarto. – Por quanto tempo dormi?

- Dois dias, senhor. – Hanna então prosseguiu com o que devia estar a fazer, passar a toalha sobre o corpo dolorido do cavaleiro.

- Está tudo bem, eu posso me lavar.

- O senhor Jolen prefere que fique de cama por mais alguns dias, senhor.

- Senhor quem? – Ikki passou a mão na cabeça, que percebia agora estar enfaixada.

- O senhor Jolen, o curandeiro que o atendeu em seu retorno.

Ele se lembrava de haver vencido todos os eleusinos daquela caverna com facilidade até o último. Havia ameaçado matar este último se ele não lhe dissesse tudo o que sabia sobre Athena. Mas se fora tudo tão fácil, por que seu corpo estava tão ferido?

- Vou lhe trazer uma sopa, senhor, - Hanna pôs a toalha numa bacia e a carregou para fora do cômodo.

Era de dia, o que significava que Ilie devia estar na Casa Verde. Mas algo incomodava o cavaleiro além de sua ausência de lembranças sobre o que acontecera no esconderijo dos eleusinos.

Como se apenas um segundo houvesse se passado, Hanna retornou com uma bandeja com sopa, pão e um copo de água gelada, que Ikki entornou na garganta seca antes mesmo de a moça ajeitar a bandeja sobre a cama.

Hanna, então, pôs mais água no copo com um sorriso de quem se divertia.

- A senhora Ilie ficará muito feliz em vê-lo bem, - disse, fazendo uma mesura antes de se retirar.

- Espere, - pediu o cavaleiro, - Não me lembro de como vim parar aqui. Alguém da vila me salvou?

Hanna franziu a testa:

- Não, o senhor veio por si próprio. Estava todo sujo de sangue, a senhora Ilie quase desmaiou. Acho que o teria feito se já não houvesse visto o bastante na Casa Verde... Esse treinamento com certeza fez bem a ela, não acha? Tão rápido, está virando uma mulher completa!

Ikki balançou a mão, como quem concordava. Sua mente, porém, estava nos eventos da caverna.

- Kanon! – Lembrara-se enfim da peça que faltava. – Onde estão os demais? Eu não estava sozinho.

- Não, o senhor veio sozinho para cá.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Mas trouxe seu... uniforme, senhor. Ele estava na caixa que carregava. Ali... – Hanna apontou para o cofre da armadura de Fênix. – O mestre Rydar disse que esse é o uniforme dos seguidores de Athena.

- Sim... – Ikki passou a mão nas têmporas, fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Senhor... o senhor deveria se alimentar.

- Ah. – Ele olhou para a sopa na bandeja e forçou-se a comer ainda que não tivesse qualquer apetite.

* * *

Gradualmente, Ikki sentia-se melhor do que quer que houvesse acontecido. Ainda lhe era um mistério como apenas um eleusino já quase morto havia causado todo aquele estrago em seu corpo. Ademais, sequer conseguia sentir o cosmo de Kanon ou se lembrar de como eram os daqueles outros cavaleiros que os acompanharam.

Contudo, tinha que ficar mais um pouco na vila. Aquela precaução era em especial por Ilie, que não saiu de seu lado em nenhum momento que esteve em casa. Naquela manhã, a moça olhava relutante para ele.

- Nem pense em faltar aula, - disse Ikki em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu não imaginava que seu trabalho fosse tão perigoso... – comentou fazendo beiço.

- E eu nem sei se foi mesmo meu "trabalho" que causou isto. – O cavaleiro não conseguia acreditar que mesmo com a mente descansada o branco persistia.

- Quando partirá de novo? O senhor Jolen disse que-

- Não posso ficar mais cinco dias parado, Ilie. Aconteceu algo muito importante... Este é um momento crítico.

- Mas não vá hoje, - pediu ela, - Espere até amanhã.

Ikki aquiesceu relutante. Sabia que devia descansar por mais aquele dia ao menos. Mas partiria para o Santuário na manhã seguinte caso continuasse sem sentir qualquer sinal do cosmo de Kanon. Por outro lado, ficar repousando já era obediência demais para sua natureza, por isso esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza de que Ilie saíra, botou sua roupa e sua capa roxa e foi em direção à Casa Verde, ter notícias de Sorento.

Ele andou lentamente até o extremo da cidade mais próximo da casa e, então, optou por fazer uso do carro que ligava os dois lugares. Seu corpo ainda não estava pronto para todo aquele exercício. Sua visão também borrava mais a cada passo.

- Um belo dia, senhor! – comentou a pessoa encarregada do transporte ao levá-lo até uma carroça atrás da que estava para partir.

- Será que não posso já ir naquela? – Ikki apontou para a da frente. – Estou com um pouco de pressa e ela ainda não está cheia, né?

- Mas já pusemos pessoas nela, senhor. E não se preocupe, a sua sairá imediatamente.

- Como se aquela ainda não encheu? – Ikki olhou confuso para a fila de pessoas que parara de andar.

- Seu transporte tem prioridade, obviamente, senhor. – O homem fez sinal de positivo para o condutor e fechou a entrada da carroceria.

- Espere, por que estou indo sozinho? E que prioridade? – A cabeça de Ikki doía no meio da discussão, mas não queria aquele tratamento especial. – Por favor, ponham-me na mesma carroça que os demais.

Dois minutos depois, a carroça da frente partia com Ikki e mais algumas pessoas, umas não muito saudáveis. O cavaleiro não fazia ideia de como era realmente o transporte público da vila exceto pelo que vira rapidamente quando fizera o treinamento de Kristian.

A lembrança lhe doeu o estômago, por isso virou o rosto para o lado de fora de onde batia uma brisa gelada.

Odiava não querer recordar algo e mesmo assim estar bem ali, a cabeça de Kristian, levantando-se enquanto seu corpo falecido era carregado por Jonir. Ao mesmo tempo, suas lembranças da batalha contra os eleusinos terminavam quando Ikki segurou pelo pescoço o guerreiro de estroma roxo contra a parede.

Surpreendera-se ao ver que era o último que faltava descer. A carroça já havia chegado e dois homens, um o condutor e o outro a pessoa a fiscalizar o transporte na Casa Verde, o observavam.

- Ah. – Ikki desceu rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o prédio circular.

Sentiu que um dos soldados mexeu-se em sua direção, mas parecera desistir do que fosse que pretendesse. Foi só então que se lembrou de haver posto a capa roxa antes de sair. Por isso, parecia haver um tratamento tão diferenciado. O que o incomodara na carroça, agora parecia bastante interessante. Sendo da Defesa Maior, muitos lugares poderiam ser facilmente acessados sem qualquer perturbação, ou assim aprendera com Lasar.

Após perder-se algumas vezes, Ikki finalmente encontrou o quarto onde deixara Sorento dias antes. Sem qualquer cerimônia, adentrou o recinto para surpresa dos curandeiros no interior.

- Senhor Ikki! – exclamou um deles, vindo em sua direção. Ele não usava capa, mas o cavaleiro lembrava bem seu rosto. Era o curandeiro responsável pelo marina.

- Como ele está? – perguntou olhando para um adormecido Sorento.

- Conversemos lá fora. Não queremos atrapalhar nada...

O curandeiro o guiou até um banco, talvez o mesmo em que Ikki e Ilie haviam se sentado:

- Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados.

- Talvez por que eu não esteja interessado no seu nome. Como está o Sorento?

O homem continuou sem se abalar:

- Jolen me pegou de surpresa naquele dia, então não pude fazer nada senão apenas atender o paciente.

- E como ele está?

- Nada bem, é claro. – Por fim, ele respondia. – Mas ainda não podemos dizer muito. Você já sabe onde está o outro? Como não sou eu quem o estou tratando, não sei o quarto de cabeça, mas acho que você também gostaria de vê-lo, não é?

Ikki continuou a olhar para o curandeiro.

- O homem que veio contigo há três dias. Você veio vê-lo, não é?

- Homem? Que homem?

O curandeiro levantou-se do banco e fez sinal para que fosse seguido. Ikki acedeu. Então, Hanna lhe dissera errado, ele não viera sozinho, Kanon estava sim com ele. Passou a mão na testa suada e continuou a seguir o curandeiro pelas rampas.

- Seu nome é Ikki, certo? – perguntava o homem, - Sua esposa está em treinamento aqui pelo que ouvi, mas não a conheço. Apenas de vista, afinal é a filha de nosso mestre Rydar.

- Hm.

- Está se sentindo melhor? Ouvi que não estava nada bom quando retornou.

- Hm.

- Hmm...

Por um momento, o cavaleiro achou que o curandeiro o estava a remendar, mas percebeu que este parara de caminhar e agora o olhava preocupado. Não, ele o examinava.

- Talvez seja melhor fazer um check-up após ver seu outro amigo.

- Certo.

Ikki considerou fazê-lo por um momento, mas sabia que assim que visse Kanon não teria tempo para essas coisas. Voltaram a andar.

O curandeiro parou em frente a uma sala e fez sinal que Ikki aguardasse, entrando sozinho. Um instante depois, ressurgiu, pedindo que o outro entrasse.

- Ele está quase pronto para ganhar alta, mas ainda temos que discutir com o templo sobre para onde ele deve ir em seguida, - disse o curandeiro.

Ikki encarou um cavaleiro de seu grupo, alguém que não era Kanon.

E desmaiou em seguida.

_Continuará..._

Anita, 11/04/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

_Este capítulo foi tãaaaao estranho, sinto muito, sou muito ruim com cenas de ação... Mas adorei escrever o retorno da Lamis e da Ilie. Principalmente da Lamis, confesso eu. Não é sempre que tenho uma desculpa para usar uma das minhas personagens preferidas da vila. E eu sou a autora! Devia ter dado a ela um papel mais importante, né?_

_Agradecimentos à Vane e à Nemui, como sempre._

_E vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!_


	11. Termos da Aliança

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Continuamos com a fic!_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Termos da Aliança**

Ikki voltou a si, percebendo estar em um quarto cujas paredes eram pintadas na cor creme. O ambiente era tão calmo que o irritava.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas desta vez tinha claras na mente as imagens de antes de perder os sentidos. Um cavaleiro que fizera parte do grupo montado por Kanon para invadir o suposto lar dos eleusinos estava deitado em um quarto similar àquele mesmo, inconsciente.

- Como está?

Aquela voz o chocara; não havia percebido não estar só naquele quarto da Casa Verde. Viera do curandeiro que tratava de Sorento, um homem de cabelos longos e grisalhos com a barba por fazer e olhos castanhos.

- Fraco... – disse, sinceramente. Não, o mais sincero seria responder vulnerável.

- É, parece que sua esposa não foi muito sábia em preferir que ficasse em casa em vez de ser atendido aqui. – O homem levantou-se e apertou um botão próximo à cama.

- Ilie?

- Sim, quando você apareceu, ela insistiu que não ficasse na Casa. Devia temer que o prendêssemos por mais tempo que o necessário.

Ikki sorriu, lembrando-se de como Ilie parecia insistir que ele ficasse longe da vila apesar do que se esperava da jovem esposa.

Logo, apareceu um rapaz bastante jovem, olhando ansioso para o curandeiro.

- Traga a refeição dele.

- Sim, senhor.

O cavaleiro esperou até o que moço saísse para se dirigir ao homem.

- Por que desmaiei? Já estive pior que aquilo e sempre soube quando estava pronto para me levantar. Não era para eu-

- Você foi envenenado. Mas, não se preocupe, acho que encontrei um bom antídoto. Sorte sua estar comigo naquela hora. Os curandeiros daqui cismam em aprender só sobre machucados e doenças comuns... Nunca acham que vá acontecer coisa pior. Pois bem, ela está acontecendo, né?

Ikki assentiu distraído. Então, percebeu algo:

- Você falou com a Ilie? Digo, você estava aqui quando voltei? Quando cheguei? Como foi isso? – Parecia haver duas histórias de seu retorno, a de Hanna e a daquele curandeiro, mas aquela apresentava furos demais para ser verdadeira.

- Não o vi chegar à vila, Ikki. Você foi direto até sua esposa e ela o trouxe até a Casa Verde. Quem o atendeu foi Jolen, a pedido da mesma. Então, ela fez questão de que você voltasse para casa, onde foi recomendada a deixá-lo em total repouso. É o que sei.

- Mentira. E o cavaleiro? Onde ele se encaixa nessa história?

- Oficialmente?

Ikki compreendeu, ainda que não inteiramente.

- Alguma chance de Mestre Rydar me receber? – perguntou o cavaleiro, já se levantando da cama.

- Eu preferiria que você o esperasse aqui.

- É, esperá-lo deitado é uma boa forma de fazer repouso absoluto pela eternidade. – Riu.

- Eu imagino que o Mestre o receberá devido às circunstâncias. Mas alimente-se primeiro e espere-me arrumar algumas doses mais do antídoto.

O cavaleiro acedeu.

* * *

Ikki vira-se perder mais um dia até se restabelecer.

Um dia inteiro em que Ilie ficara a seu lado, cuidando dele como sua esposa e também como curandeira em treinamento. O cavaleiro podia dizer que a jovem levava jeito para o que fazia, pondo-o a imaginar sobre o Dia da Glória, quando ela descera, desanimada, as escadarias do templo carregando a capa verde que raramente usava.

- Você tem aprendido bastante, hein? – comentou Ikki, tomando uma sopa de janta, - Parece que Hécate escolheu muito bem seu caminho.

Ilie assentiu com um leve sorriso.

- Mas sempre me perguntei o que você realmente queria quando foi receber sua capa...

- Como? – ela continuava sorrindo, apenas sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Sabe, no Dia da Glória. Você estava tão abatida...

Desta vez, a moça ficou com as bochechas rubras e baixou a cabeça discretamente.

- Foi um dia longo, - disse.

- Imagino...

Ela ainda não estava pronta para se abrir com ele... Preferiu mudar o assunto:

- Mas o verde ainda combina com seus olhos, - disse Ikki rapidamente, - Deveria usar mais a capa.

- Como temos uniformes aqui, não precisamos da capa para sermos identificados.

- É, eu já tinha percebido esses uniformes, mas vocês o tiram antes de irem para casa, né? Nunca a vi com ele...

- Quando acaba nosso expediente, nós o tiramos e devolvemos à Casa para lavagem.

- Bem prático... E essas listras na manga?

Ilie levantou um ombro, chamando atenção para a manga curta de seu vestido verde claro. O outro assentiu.

- Uma listra quer dizer aprendiz. Duas querem dizer um curandeiro. Três, um mestre.

- Então, ele é um mestre...

- De quem está falando, Ikki?

- A pessoa que está cuidando de mim.

- Ele? Mas é uma mulher a curandeira encarregada. - Ilie fez um bico, olhando o teto, então acrescentou: - E ela não é uma mestra. Eu nem a conheço.

- Ela? – Ikki lembrou-se de haver falado algumas vezes com uma mulher cujo uniforme talvez possuísse duas listras. – Mas antes havia um homem mais velho. Ele tinha três listras, tenho certeza.

- O senhor Jolen?

- Não. Outro, um amigo dele, na verdade. Não perguntei seu nome... – Percebeu enquanto falava.

Ilie sorriu, mas ainda não parecia entender de quem poderia se tratar:

- Se ele o ajudou, por favor, apresente-me depois para que eu possa agradecer.

- Talvez depois que eu falar com seu pai.

Ela assentiu, com um largo sorriso:

- Devíamos fazer um grande jantar amanhã e chamar meu pai! Ele anda tão ocupado ultimamente, será uma boa forma de ele esvaziar a cabeça.

Ikki concordou, mas pretendia ter com Rydar muito antes do jantar do dia seguinte.

* * *

Lamis foi a pessoa que o parou, alguns minutos após Ikki entrar no templo naquela quase madrugada.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou a sacerdotisa com os olhos arregalados.

- Vim falar com o mestre Rydar. Creio que tenha sido atualizada sobre meu retorno e tudo.

- Sim, mas meus relatórios parecem bem imprecisos já que em vez da Casa Verde você está aqui.

- Em teoria, ainda estou internado lá, - disse Ikki, voltando a andar em direção ao salão onde Rydar costumava estar.

- O Mestre não pode recebê-lo. – Lamis voltou a se por no caminho do cavaleiro, usando seu corpo de barreira, com a capa azul escura balançando desajeitada por suas pernas.

- Alguma razão para isso? – Ikki levantou as sobrancelhas, mostrando um sorriso jocoso.

Normalmente, temeria um encontro como aqueles com Lamis, mas estava grato por ser apenas ela em seu caminho. Podia ser um pedregulho, mas ainda era uma pessoa conhecida que não lhe faria nenhum mal. Seu corpo ainda não estava completamente restabelecido. Contudo, dessa mesma forma, ele não podia lhe fazer mal algum.

- O Mestre Rydar só recebe pessoas durante o dia; você sabe bem disso, forasteiro.

- É uma emergência.

- Qual?

- É difícil fugir da Casa Verde no horário comercial. – Era engraçado, mas falava sinceramente.

- Amanhã já estará liberado, pelo que li.

- Direto pro controle da Ilie e da Hanna. Em vez de uma, terei duas no pé.

- Ikki... Não pode esperar um pouco mais apenas?

- É importante, Lamis. – Desta vez, não havia qualquer sinal de humor em seu tom.

- Eu o acompanharei.

Ikki hesitou.

- Prefiro que não o faça, - disse-lhe ele.

- Imagino. Mas ainda assim o farei, forasteiro.

* * *

Os dois andaram em silêncio até o conhecido salão, mas Lamis passou direto por ele sem dar qualquer explicação. Ikki a seguiu.

Chegaram até uma porta que dava para uma escada a descer até o subsolo do templo. Caminharam por mais um corredor, este cheio de salas. Ikki observava o caminho desconhecido, imaginando quantas passagens pouco utilizadas, quantos níveis de subsolo, quantas salas haveria naquela construção.

Lamis abriu uma porta sem qualquer número ou marca. Para o cavaleiro, parecia uma ação bastante aleatória, mas atrás dela havia uma antessala com dois sacerdotes de prontidão.

- O Mestre Rydar não está recebendo ninguém, - disse um deles.

- Este é Ikki, da Defesa Maior. Não podem impedi-lo.

Os dois homens se olharam, como se se perguntassem quem assumiria a responsabilidade de permitir ou negar a passagem daquele superior.

- As ordens do Mestre Rydar foram claras sobre não estar recebendo ninguém, - falou o da direita, com a voz pouco confiante.

- Entendo. – Lamis, em ação contrária do que acabara de dizer, continuou a andar e abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto para que Ikki a seguisse prontamente.

Os dois sacerdotes entraram logo após o cavaleiro, com os rostos pálidos.

No interior, Ikki pôde ver uma pequena sala que poderia muito bem ser para o jantar de uma família. Havia mesmo uma mesa com seis cadeiras. Rydar sentava na cabeceira e em cada um de seus lados estava alguém da Defesa Maior. Um deles era o antigo mestre de Ikki, Lasar, o outro, uma mulher, era apenas conhecida de rosto. Ikki não sabia seu nome.

- Algum problema, Ikki? – Rydar perguntou sem se mexer mais que o necessário.

- Sim, pode pedir que esses dois saiam? – Fez sinal para os sacerdotes.

- Claro. – Rydar ordenou com gestos.

Ele ainda lançou um olhar dúbio para Lamis, mas Ikki aproximou-se, ignorando a ação.

- Então, agora você pode me contar em que condições cheguei à vila? Ou vou ter que te pedir para retirar mais gente? – perguntou o cavaleiro, arrancando uma exclamação muda da mulher da Defesa Maior.

- Temo que terei que pedir esse favor a ele... – respondeu o mais velho, resignado, - Incluindo Lamis.

- Ela fica. – Ikki tomou uma cadeira na cabeceira oposta, mostrando uma ao lado para a ex-superior.

A mulher sentou-se também prontamente.

Rydar suspirou, enquanto aguardava Lasar e a outra pessoa saírem. Quando enfim estavam apenas os três, o mestre olhou intensamente para Ikki:

- Você parecia quase morto, fora de si. Estava acordado, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados, como se sua alma não estivesse bem fixada em seu corpo.

- E o cavaleiro? O que está na Casa Verde.

Ikki sentiu o olhar de Lamis pesar sobre ele mesmo. Ela não sabia?

- Ele estava bastante pior que você, como pode imaginar.

- Não foi isso que eu queria saber. Estou perguntando como dois defuntos vieram parar aqui. E se... você sabe alguma coisa sobre os demais cavaleiros. – Ikki baixou o olhar, novamente a insegurança de não sentir o cosmo de Kanon lhe abatia.

- Segundo ouvi, seu grupo era formado por... sete cavaleiros, certo?

- Sim. – Não, o cavaleiro não fazia ideia do número total, mas não valia a pena discutir.

- E vocês entraram em uma caverna habitada pelos eleusinos. Não entendi muito bem seus motivos, mas foi você quem liderou isso. E aí, vocês foram atacados e perderam. Fugiram de lá como puderam, mas não queriam ir até o Santuário, então, vieram para cá, que era mais perto.

- Não queríamos ir ao Santuário?

Rydar riu um pouco antes de se levantar:

- Acompanhem-me.

* * *

Ikki nunca achara que ficaria tão aliviado em ver Kanon. O mestre do Santuário se encontrava a poucas salas dali, deitado em uma cama com o rosto abatido, mas em melhor condição que o próprio Ikki, ao menos.

- Por que não me trouxe até aqui desde o começo? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Estava tentando ver se o satisfazia para que voltasse à Casa Verde e pudesse melhorar mais antes.

- E quem é esta pessoa? – perguntou Lamis.

- Chamo-me Kanon, sou o Mestre do Santuário da deusa Athena. – o próprio disse, sentando-se na cama.

Ikki foi o primeiro a se aproximar, ávido por respostas.

Então, Kanon narrou sobre os acontecimentos de que conseguia se recordar.

Ikki estava tentando conseguir informações de um dos eleusinos, supostamente o último do grupo ainda de pé. Bem, de pé porque o cavaleiro de Fênix o segurava pelo pescoço contra a parede de pedra. Nesse momento, aparecera um novo grupo de três eleusinos e um deles atacara Ikki, fazendo-o cair, sofrendo espasmos no chão.

Os demais cavaleiros de Athena, incluindo Kanon, tentaram impedir. Todavia, o mesmo a atacar Ikki, um guerreiro de longos cabelos loiros, lançara um golpe explosivo na direção de um deles e tudo o que Kanon pudera fazer fora atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo e pôr-se na frente do guerreiro de bronze.

Kanon quase ficara na mesma condição que Fênix. Talvez porque o golpe fora dividido ou porque sua armadura era mais forte ou porque o eleusino não tinha mais tanta energia, ele fora poupado. Por outro lado, o cavaleiro de bronze caíra duro no chão, não chegando nem a tremer. Logo em seguida, Kanon ordenara aos demais que se retirassem. Os cinco fugiram carregando os outros dois e, ainda, ajudando o próprio Kanon.

Contudo, Ikki e o outro não pareciam bem. Kanon não sabia o que tinham, mas imaginava que a medicina normal não poderia resolver. Foi quando se recordara da vila de Hécate e de seus curandeiros. Era uma ideia ao menos, melhor que serem dados por mortos como seriam ao chegarem ao hospital da Fundação Graad.

Já na entrada da vila, quando Kanon tivera que ocultar seu cosmo e se despedir dos restantes que rumariam à Grécia, Ikki acordara, mas não parecia o mesmo. Era como um zumbi, o que deixara o cavaleiro de Gêmeos bastante preocupado durante todo o caminho até a vila.

Então, ele fora até o templo, de onde Ikki foi levado até a Casa Verde junto com o cavaleiro mais grave e Kanon para aquela sala onde agora ele estava, onde foi atendido por Jolen.

- E agora, aqui estou... – completou Kanon.

- E? – perguntou Ikki.

- E eu não me lembrava de nada. Na verdade, eu sequer me lembrava de haver chegado aqui. Aquele golpe... Ele mexeu com algo dentro de mim, não sei dizer o quê.

- Mas agora você se lembra... – comentou Lamis, lentamente.

- Após ser tratado pelos curandeiros. Ainda não me sinto bem, por isso não me fui. Além do mais... meu cavaleiro continua inconsciente, pelo que ouvi.

Ikki assentiu.

- Bem, - Rydar pigarreou, - eles não têm permissão para ficar em nossa vila, mas o cavaleiro precisava de ajuda, por isso ele pôde ficar na Casa Verde. Eu achei melhor manter o mestre do Santuário, porém, escondido aqui. Vai ser mais fácil explicar um peixe menor que ele.

- E eu? Por que eu não me lembro? E por que eu fiquei na minha casa e não na Casa Verde?

- Você recebeu o tratamento inicial, sua esposa apareceu e insistiu que fosse levado para casa logo após. Sobre sua memória... Bem, o golpe que levou foi bem mais forte, - explicou Rydar, - Fique feliz que esteja bem no momento.

Ele sabia que o mestre da vila fala a verdade.

- Aquela missão foi suicida, pensando bem. Mal sabemos sobre os eleusinos, - disse Kanon, - Tínhamos poucos e pouca força também.

Ikki também sabia daquilo.

Ele fechou o punho direito com força, como se tentasse fincar as unhas na própria pele. Eles estavam com um grupo fraco, mas não havia como melhorá-lo muito.

Athena não incentivara a renovação dos cavaleiros de ouro, de prata ou de bronze após a batalha de Hades. Apenas alguns que muito quiseram é que chegaram lá. Os demais eram levados a pensar que a armadura da Fundação era muito mais útil. Ikki e Kanon eram dos poucos que restaram com o sétimo sentido, os únicos com experiência de batalha.

O grupo foi suicida porque era fraco, mas era o único de que dispunham no momento para salvar Athena. Restava claro: eles não podiam vencer os eleusinos. Aquela constatação calou fundo no estômago de Ikki.

* * *

Ikki entrou na enorme sala de julgamento da vila, onde os três mestres já o aguardavam. Seu corpo pareceu vacilar nos primeiros passos, mas ele não poderia sentir-se mala gora, não tinha tempo algum a perder.

A sala parecia de fato um tribunal de filme americano, mas não havia muito lugar para pessoas assistirem ou um lado para a promotoria e outro para a defesa. Apenas uma mesa muito alta formando um semicírculo ao redor de uma segunda mesa, esta de tamanho normal. Era ali que Ikki deveria sentar, sinalizou Lasar.

Kanon os seguia com mais determinação que o cavaleiro de bronze. O mestre do Santuário usava uma túnica bem longa, fornecida pelo templo e mantinha no rosto uma expressão mista de urgência e tranquilidade.

"_Onde ele aprendeu a parecer assim?_" perguntava-se Ikki, ao se recordar de sua batalha com o então general-marina de Poseidon. Naquela época Kanon parecia guiado por sentimentos hostis, maquinando para controlar todo o reino marino.

- Convoquei esta sessão especial a pedido de meu genro, Ikki, - disse Rydar assim que os três se sentaram.

Lasar parecia conhecer toda a história ao contrário da mulher que estivera com ele anteriormente. Ele olhou para os dois, como se tentando se assegurar de que todos estavam ali. O ex-mestre de Ikki estava encarregado de garantir que o mínimo de gafes seria cometido pelos estrangeiros.

Os três mestres poderiam muito bem serem irmãos. Um parecia-se demais com o outro. Todos aparentavam no máximo cinquenta anos e usavam capa branca. Era como ver três Rydares ao mesmo tempo.

Ikki sentia-se tonto antes mesmo de começarem.

- Devo informar que essas duas pessoas, Ikki, meu genro, parte de nossa Defesa Maior, e Kanon, o mestre do Santuário de Athena, entraram em um dos lugares habitados por eleusinos em busca de informações sobre um ataque sofrido pelo Santuário. Neste momento, eles pedem nossa cooperação.

- E em que cooperaríamos? – perguntou o mestre da direita, - Nossa cidade vem sendo atacada por esses mesmos guerreiros, é verdade... Mas não temos nem um pouco da força de Athena.

- Segundo conversei com o senhor Kanon e meu genro, o primeiro dos pedidos era pôr a cidade em estado de alerta. O segundo era informar aos cidadãos que os eleusinos são nossos inimigos. Por fim, eles pedem uma promessa de que cooperaremos dividindo com eles nossas técnicas e auxiliando na cura de seus guerreiros.

- E você aceitou tal acordo? – O mestre da esquerda deixou a boca entreaberta.

- São nossos inimigos comuns, achei plausível uma aliança. – Rydar afastou o papel de onde vinha lendo até então.

- Quando fala em dividirmos nossas técnicas com os defensores de Athena... – O mestre da esquerda havia corrigido sua postura na cadeira. – O que exatamente tem em mente, senhor Kanon?

Ikki recordou-se de uma informação que obtivera muito tempo antes. Quando houve uma reunião entre os mestres acerca de sua vinda para a vila, um daqueles dois havia ficado contra ele e assim permanecido, facilitando os ataques ao altar que ele construía na montanha. Agora, ele ficava a imaginar qual deles já entrara naquela sala predisposto a negar o pedido.

Kanon pigarreou antes de responder. Com um olhar lançado a Ikki, ele começou o texto decorado:

- Sei que seus guerreiros, ainda que tenham sempre estado em tempos pacíficos, vêm ao longo dos anos aperfeiçoando diversas técnicas. Nosso Santuário também não possui um local como sua Casa Verde ou técnicas de cura. Não pedimos que nos ensinem essas técnicas, pois não temos base para tal, mas queremos aprender algumas técnicas mais agressivas que seus homens da Defesa Maior desenvolveram. Em troca disso, gostaríamos de abrigar as famílias dos três mestres em nossas terras na Grécia.

Ikki sorriu com o final. Essa era a parte que mais o interessava.

O mestre da direita mexeu-se desconfortável em seu lugar:

- As técnicas de nossos homens são apenas deles. Não pretendo obrigá-los a revelá-las mesmo para nossos próprios homens.

- É um momento de crise, senhor, - Kanon parecia fazer força para não inclinar o corpo de forma a não fazer os mestres se sentirem ameaçados.

Rydar jogou o corpo para trás, de forma a apoiá-lo na cadeira:

- Concordo com essa posição, senhor Kanon. Nossos guerreiros têm a liberdade de desenvolverem as técnicas que tiverem e a garantia de que serão apenas deles. Sinto muito, essa parte de seu pedido foi negada. Sobre receber os seus na Casa Verde, eu apoio porque faz parte de sua função a cura, não apenas nossa.

Os demais assentiram com alguma hesitação.

- Outro ponto é o pedido de alertar nossos cidadãos e ainda de tornar pública a realidade dos ataques. Eu pensei muito sobre isso e acho razoável. O que pensam? – Ele voltou a cabeça para os dois lados.

- Que não podemos nos arriscar tanto. Toda essa aliança com Athena... Nossa cidade sempre esteve em paz e esses ataques apenas estouraram por culpa da vinda daquela pessoa. – Era o mestre da esquerda, apontando para Ikki. – Eu voto contra ambos os pedidos. E devo adiantar que votarei contra todos os demais.

- Eu também voto contra. Os nossos já sabem que estamos em um momento ruim, não há por que alertá-los ainda mais sobre isso. E levar minha família para a Grécia? Prefiro-os aqui, onde posso eu mesmo protegê-los.

Ikki baixou a cabeça. Todo o acordo havia sido rejeitado, exceto pela parte da Casa Verde, o que não poderia ser uma vitória tendo em vista que a razão para ser aceito fora a de que aquela já era uma prática permitida.

Nesse momento, a porta dos fundos da sala de julgamento se abriu e um homem de capa roxa foi caminhando até a mesa central onde Ikki, Lasar e Kanon se encontravam.

- O que deseja, Jonir? – perguntou Rydar sem esconder a surpresa.

- Venho aproveitar esta sessão para pedir a proteção dos cavaleiros de Athena.

- A proteção? – o mestre da direita inclinou-se para a frente. – Até onde fomos informados, e você mesmo foi fonte de boa parte dessas informações, eles mal têm número para se protegerem.

- Eles não têm homens, é verdade, mas não significa que não possam nos proteger.

- Sete deles não bastaram contra os eleusinos enquanto um simples sacerdote tão jovem como Kristian pôde derrotar o líder dos invasores.

Ikki começava a achar que não tinha nenhum mestre a seu lado, pois enquanto o da direita lançava aquelas palavras, o da esquerda concordava enfaticamente com a cabeça. Ainda assim, ele olhava ansioso para a ajuda não esperada de Jonir.

- Insisto que peçamos pela proteção deles em troca da nossa cooperação no que pudermos.

- Essa troca já foi negada, caro Jonir, - disse Rydar.

- Eu insisto que repensem nos nossos termos.

O cavaleiro de Fênix começou a levantar as sobrancelhas. O que Jonir queria dizer com "termos"?

- E qual proposta você tem em mente especificamente, Jonir? – perguntou o mestre da esquerda.

Jonir deixou escapar um sorriso por uns segundos, quase o bastante para Ikki gritar que não queria mais aliança alguma.

- Não podemos ensinar nossas técnicas secretas, é claro.

- Estava ouvindo nossa reunião, homem? – O mestre da direita inclinava-se mais e mais.

- Sinto muito. Eu sequer pretendia entrar, mas precisava saber exatamente do que os cavaleiros de Athena falavam, para ter certeza de que sua lábia não os enganaria.

Lábia? Ikki olhou para Kanon, que tinha no rosto a expressão de quem fora salvo pelo gongo e não de quem havia sido vendido a um mercenário. Ele realmente não ouvira Jonir dizer "_lábia_"?

- Certo, apenas diga o que deseja, Jonir. – Rydar balançava a mão para o capa roxa.

- Se eles insistem, podemos alertar a cidade. Não fará mal dizer o que todos já sabem, em minha humilde opinião, Mestre Rydar. E podemos nos declarar como aliados de Athena, creio que o somos desde que nossa deusa permitiu que Ikki entrasse em seu Jardim Sagrado.

Os três mestres assentiram durante a pausa do homem. Então, ele prosseguiu:

- Em troca, pedimos que os cavaleiros de Athena nos empreste sua força para atacarmos os eleusinos.

- Atacarmos? – foi exatamente Ikki quem perguntou.

- Mapeei todos os possíveis esconderijos deles. Não creio que sejam todos, mas será um bom começo. Quero invadi-los e destruí-los até que nos prometam não mais nos atacarmos.

- Mas esses ataques não teriam sido motivados pela própria Perséfone? Não basta convencê-los ou forçar uma trégua, - acrescentou o cavaleiro.

Os mestres consideraram as palavras de Ikki, apesar de Kanon parecer pronto para avançar sobre ele por estragar o plano de Jonir.

- Antes que me pergunte, - interrompeu Fênix, assim que viu a boca de Jonir abrir-se, - fomos em busca de informações e não para destruí-los.

- Pois bem, ponha em nossas missões um cavaleiro que garanta que obterão as informações que desejarem.

- Jonir, vocês não vão conseguir exterminar os eleusinos porque Perséfone irá impedir isso. Não entendo por que está agindo tão impensadamente.

- Temo concordar com Ikki, meu caro Jonir. – Rydar oferecia um sorriso conciliador. – Sei que o ataque a Kristian foi um grande baque, mas precisará mais do que vingança desmedida para trazê-lo de volta.

- No entanto, eu me interessei pelo plano de Jonir, - interrompeu o mestre da esquerda, para a surpresa de todos, - Não concordo com atacarmos, mas se nosso homem da Defesa Maior acredita que aliar-se com Athena irá nos proteger, pois eu apoio alertarmos a todos sobre a guerra e sobre nossa aliança. De fato, a estada de Ikki entre nós foi abençoada pela própria Deusa... – Esta última parte, ele parecia dizer para si mesmo.

Ikki olhou para todos, incluindo Jonir. Este sorria à sua forma, sem mover os lábios para tal.

- Então, o que os senhores acham? – perguntou o capa roxa, dirigindo-se aos mestres restantes, - Em troca de recursos fornecidos pelos cavaleiros de Athena, faremos público estarmos ao lado da Deusa da guerra.

Rydar assentiu:

- Então, o mestre do Santuário concorda com esses novos termos?

- Sim.

Ikki levou a mão à testa, sabendo que seu mau pressentimento logo tomaria forma. Mas era tarde e o acordo entre Athena e Hécate havia sido selado.

Sem a parte que tiraria Ilie daquele lugar.

* * *

Ao saírem da sala, Ikki puxou Kanon e olhou-o com uma expressão brava:

-"Sim"! Como assim "sim"! – perguntou.

- Eu acho que foi um acordo satisfatório.

- É? E o que ganhamos, Kanon? Que a vila vai ficar sabendo que estão sendo atacados?

- Ikki... Não havia muito a se ganhar disso tudo... Você só está bravo porque não conseguiu garantir que sua esposa ficasse bem longe quando os eleusinos retaliassem o acordo.

O cavaleiro inspirou fundo. Aquilo era verdade, tudo o que ele queria era garantir a segurança de Ilie que nunca aceitaria fugir dali se não houvesse uma boa razão.

- Não tente me usar para seu próprio ganho, Ikki.

- Agora me diga em que você está satisfeito? Faz ideia de quem é aquela pessoa que nos "_ajudou_"?

Kanon afastou-se de Ikki e ajustou sua túnica calmamente.

- Jonir é imprevisível, mas sempre tem em sua mente um plano bem claro. Como pode não sentir o cheiro de armadilha no ar? A sala toda fedia!

- Pois sem ele não teríamos conseguido nada além de uma expulsão. Agora, mesmo minha presença aqui está justificada e eu não precisarei ficar escondido naquela salinha de tratamento. Aliás, por que eles teriam uma salinha de tratamento no subterrâneo do subterrâneo se já possuem um local muito mais fácil de se chegar para emergências na sala de plantão?

- Não interessa, Kanon! Não interessa!

O mestre do santuário ergueu as palmas das mãos e balançou a cabeça tentando fazer um gesto cômico que apenas irritou Ikki ainda mais.

- E o que o faz pensar que nós não protegeremos a senhorita Ilie, Ikki? – Era Jonir, quem ficara para trás para conversar com os mestres da vila. – Minha intenção justamente é a de proteger meu povo e a senhorita Ilie ainda faz parte dele.

- Você! Você! O que está planejando enganando Kanon assim?

- Eu mesmo estava me perguntando o que vocês tanto querem de nós para pedirem uma audiência com os três mestres. Não fazem ideia do quão arriscado foi? Se eles decidissem que o tratamento a seguidores de Athena deveria ser negado, seus amigos teriam sido abandonados pela Casa Verde. Não haveria um curandeiro sequer que os enfrentaria com este ou aquele lema.

- O senhor Rydar nos garantiu que isso não ocorreria, - explicou Kanon tranquilamente.

- E você está feliz, não é?

- Exatamente! Não sei onde está a vitória dessa palhaçada toda, Kanon, - interrompeu Ikki, voltando a lançar um olhar agressivo para o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Este, por sua vez suspirou e um ar resignado tomou conta de sua expressão:

- Eu pude ter certeza de que nem Sorento, nem meu cavaleiro serão lançados à própria sorte.

- Isso nem estava no acordo! – Ikki pôs a mão na têmpora. – Você os ouviu, não havia o que dizer sobre o assunto.

- Não, Ikki... – Kanon cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se a recordar cada momento daquela reunião. – Eles podem fazer o que quiserem. Ainda agora, após os três dizerem que a Casa Verde não vê a quem curar, eles ainda podem decidir que não há espaço para forasteiros ali. Ao menos, agora, eu tenho a palavra de três mestres de que não o farão. Ao menos, agora, meus amigos deverão estar bem.

Ikki refletiu aquelas palavras, então, anuiu:

- Sabe... Você é um grande Mestre, - enfim, disse, - Até porque conseguiu fechar um acordo quando não temos nada nas mãos para oferecer a eles.

- Pensei que não me menosprezasse, Ikki. – Jonir deu um passo a frente, formando uma roda com os dois seguidores de Athena.

- Não o faço, mas, sinceramente, não temos homens sequer para nos protegerem. Você está vendo mais da metade da força do Santuário aqui na sua frente.

- Sim, vocês não têm homens o bastante. Mas quem disse que era isso o que eu iria pedir?

Havia algo no sorriso do capa roxa que fez Ikki querer ao menos dar um passo de forma a se afastar dali.

- Eu sei que assim como faltam homens em seu Santuário, há bastantes... como vocês as chamam? Armaduras. Nossa cidade ficará muito grata por contar com as armaduras de Athena para se defender dos eleusinos.

- As armaduras? – Kanon dava alguma mostra de entender o alerta dado por Ikki.

Jonir sorriu, emanando tranquilidade.

- Sim, pretendemos usar aquelas que estiverem sem dono durante esta guerra. E, até onde me informei, são bastantes, certo?

_Continuará..._

Anita, 23/04/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Achei que tinha perdido a linha da cena no meio daquela reunião com os três mestres... Cheguei a suar pensando várias vezes e aí eu me recuperei depois de reescrever um pouco. E agora o capítulo está encerrado!_

_Tinha tido que dar uma pausa para escrever outra história do Ikki e ela me deu tanto trabalho que passei a temer retomar esta história e se eu tivesse perdido o jeito com o Ikki? Aliás, por que o meu Word sabe que o Ikki existe? Só agora percebi que o corretor dele até passa o i de Ikki pra maiúscula se eu me esquecer de fazê-lo enquanto digito. Que estranho... O de vocês também é assim?_

_Tirando isso... Agora sim, a fase na vila está acabando! Eu acho que tô dizendo isso desde o segundo capítulo? Mas é a verdade. Agora há uma questão que deve ser resolvida fora da vila. Oh... Sentirei falta de todos..._

_Comentários? Sugestões? Mandem-me um e-mail Anita_ e para lerem mais fics minhas vão até Olho Azul .ws_

_E, como sempre, até a próxima!_


	12. Como que em um Sono

**Notas Iniciais:**

_E este é o último capítulo desta parte, aproveitem!  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Como que em um Sono**

Ikki estava sentado na escada do templo, aguardando a chegada de Kanon e Jonir impacientemente. Ele olhou para o céu e este estava bastante escuro.

- Ikki! – Era Lamis, que trazia dois livros nos braços.

Ele não a vira por dois dias, desde quando confrontara Rydar sobre seu retorno à vila. Fora ela mesma que dissera que fazer uma audiência com os três mestres, conforme o próprio Rydar sugerira, não passava de péssima ideia. O cavaleiro de Fênix deveria ter lhe dado ouvidos, em vez de dispensar o conselho como mais uma prova de que a mulher gostava de censurá-lo.

Lamis aproximou-se e sentou-se a seu lado, também voltando o rosto para as estrelas:

- Fiquei sabendo de sua audiência de ontem e achei que o veria aqui quando viesse para meu plantão.

- Você não está mais administrando a escola? Só trabalha à noite? – Ikki não queria conversar sobre aquilo.

Jonir invadira a audiência e refizera todo o acordo de cooperação nos termos dele, retirando o trecho que daria a Ikki uma forma de proteger Ilie, afastando-a da vila. Ele pretendia levá-la ao Japão, sob a desculpa de proteger os familiares dos mestres. Kanon aceitara a proposta do capa-roxa como um bom Mestre deveria fazer, a fim de proteger seu cavaleiro ainda se recuperando na Casa Verde. Ikki deveria estar satisfeito com isso...

- A escola... – Lamis suspirou, ainda olhando para o alto. – As aulas estão suspensas por decisão dos mestres.

- Suspensas? – O cavaleiro sabia de como a mulher controlava aquele lugar como se segurasse as rédeas de um cavalo até sair sangue das mãos, estivesse o cavalo raivoso ou pacífico. – E você não protestou?

- Não posso dizer que a vida está normal por aqui quando ela não está... E, realmente, eu prefiro ser aquela garantindo que os sacerdotes cumpram seus trabalhos à noite, quando eles são em menor número. Os alunos poderão aprender depois.

- É... Ficará tudo bem. – Ikki sabia que só o dizia como cortesia, sem pesar muito as palavras. Ele só não entendia por que usava cortesia com Lamis. Desde quando se importava com sua ex-superior? Aquela vila realmente o havia mudado.

- E o ano letivo já estava no fim mesmo... Logo será o Dia da Glória. Será que o suspenderão também...?

Aquela pergunta era retórica.

- Dia da Glória? Já...? – Ikki voltou a olhar para o céu. – Já faz um ano?

Ele ouviu o riso de Lamis.

- Não se esqueça de seu aniversário de casamento, forasteiro. – E ela se levantou. – Afinal, o que faz aqui a esta hora?

Ikki sacudiu a cabeça discretamente, tentando tirar os pensamentos sobre Ilie da mente:

- Esperando Jonir e meu amigo. Eles devem chegar a qualquer momento.

- E para onde foram?

Ele considerou a pergunta. Aquele era, em teoria um segredo, mas o cavaleiro sabia que Lamis era de confiança:

- Buscar as armaduras de Athena.

- Armaduras? Quer dizer a proteção que os cavaleiros usam? Você não veio já com a sua?

- Não a minha.

- Então, de quem?

"De muitos que lutaram até o fim por Athena", pensou Ikki, mas, para a mulher, ele apenas levantou os ombros e, após deixá-los suspensos por um tempo, deixou-os cair:

- Elas não têm dono.

Lamis tinha no rosto uma expressão mista de curiosidade e confusão.

- Vou pôr estes livros na minha sala e já volto para... lhe fazer companhia, claro. – Ela fez um sinal atrapalhado com a mão, tomando cuidado para que os livros não caíssem da outra em razão do peso.

Ikki sorriu, sem saber se ela estava dando uma desculpa de propósito ou se Lamis realmente achava que ele iria acreditar em sua gentileza.

E ele voltou a olhar para a rua mais larga que vinha da entrada da vila. Seus dias ali estavam contados e a conversa com Lamis apenas lhe lembrava de mais um assunto a resolver antes de partir para salvar Athena.

"_Ilie..._"

* * *

Lamis esticou o pescoço sobre a caçamba da carroça conduzida por Jonir.

- O que ela faz aqui? – perguntou o capa roxa para Ikki, descendo irritado do veículo.

- Estava me fazendo companhia enquanto os esperava. Por que demoraram tanto?

Ikki havia se esquecido de quão longos eram os momentos passados com Lamis. Ela não parara de lhe passar sermões sobre como ele agira na audiência enquanto ele ainda a descrevia, ou sobre Ilie, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa.

Agora, a mulher de capa azul escuro parecia uma criança com brinquedos novos.

- Isto não é para sacerdotes. – Jonir disse, voltando-se para ela.

- O que pretende com este monte de metal?

- Era o que eu vinha imaginando, - disse Ikki, caminhando até onde os dois se encontravam, - As armaduras não passam de um monte de metal se não são usadas por um cavaleiro escolhido por elas mesmas. Digo isso por experiência própria, Jonir.

O homem riu:

- Não preciso de seus relatos para saber, Ikki. – ele desceu o último cofre.

Era um total de dez armaduras, quatro de prata, três de bronze, três de ouro. O cofre de Cisne olhava o cavaleiro de Fênix de volta como se fosse o próprio Hyoga.

- Também sei que as armaduras sempre estarão dispostas a defender os ideais de Athena. Como aliado, creio que nosso povo pode tentar usá-las temporariamente. Isso já aconteceu antes, não é? De uma pessoa usar por um momento armadura que não fosse sua. Você mesmo, até onde pesquisei.

Ikki assentiu relutantemente. Ele já usara a armadura de leão havia muito tempo.

- Não vamos roubá-las, não as tomamos a força. – Jonir ajustou a carroça, devolvendo a lona que cobrira os cofres à carroceria. - Já expliquei a Kanon no caminho... Antes tentarmos pô-las em uso com os guerreiros que temos aqui, já prontos para o combate, que apenas confiarmos nos gatos pingados que Athena tem à sua disposição.

- Não gosto de como age, é como se soubesse tudo sobre nós. Como soube que já usei outra armadura? Não pode ter achado na _internet_.

- Eu sou seu _aliado_, Ikki. – Jonir caminhou em direção ao templo, fazendo sinal que o guarda na entrada se aproximasse.

Então, ele deu ordens de que retornasse o veículo ao dono e que chamasse mais homens para levar as armaduras até uma sala específica.

- Você realmente parece pensar o contrário... – E o capa roxa começou a seguir até o interior os soldados que surgiram para cumprir seus pedidos.

No meio do caminho, o grupo encontrou-se com Rydar que saía escoltado por duas pessoas de capa roxa que Ikki somente conhecia de vista.

- Lamis... Então, estava com eles? – disse o mestre ao ver a sacerdotisa.

- Sinto muito, senhor, já irei ao meu posto.

- Contanto que esteja pelo tempo, não há problema, querida. – O mestre percebeu os cofres vindo logo atrás. – Ah, elas chegaram. – E voltou-se para Jonir. – Espero que sua ideia dê certo, meu caro. Temo por nossa segurança agora que declaramos aos ventos que somos aliados da deusa Athena.

O capa roxa aquiesceu seu hesitar:

- Se tivermos homens dignos, as armaduras nos protegerão e evitaremos que outro siga o destino de Kristian. Ikki mesmo confirma que já pôde usar a armadura de leão no lugar da de Fênix.

O cavaleiro estreitou os olhos. Não gostava daquela confiança com que falavam de seu passado.

- Não deixo de pensar que seja uma ambição bastante alta. – Rydar olhou para o teto por um momento. – Eu entendo como se sente, mas deveria apenas deixar que a alma daquele sacerdote descanse em paz.

- Ele descansará. E nós também descansaremos em paz assim que encontrarmos os usuários perfeitos para as armaduras.

- Já vejo que tem uma interessada... – Rydar ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Lamis. Em seguida, sorriu: - Desejo-lhe a bênção de nossa deusa, caro Jonir.

O homem da Defesa Maior fez uma mesura e observou o mestre ir com sua guarda pessoal.

- Claro, por que eu não vi que você não queria só dar uma espiada nas armaduras...? – disse Ikki para Lamis, pondo a mão na testa.

Ela deu um sorriso pueril.

Havia outro detalhe que Ikki deixara escapar apesar de haver sentido algo errado. Um estalo de clareza, porém, acabou por atingi-lo:

- Eu já sabia que Kristian não estava morto e entendo que não queira compartilhar isso, Jonir, - disse o cavaleiro, pondo-se na frente do capa roxa, - Mas por que nunca mencionou conversar com Hyoga?

* * *

Jonir fechou a porta de sua sala, a mesma em que Ikki estivera um ano antes, quando ele achara que o homem estava morto.

Ikki não sabia dizer exatamente o que esperava encontrar ali, mas...

- Dona Irene! – disse Lamis, correndo até a mulher sentada que estava a olhar espantada para o grande grupo.

Os soldados haviam sido ordenados que deixassem os cofres à porta e então dispensados. Agora, Ikki e Kanon traziam todos para dentro. Mas o cavaleiro de Fênix apenas parou à porta, tentando acreditar em toda a cena que encontrara.

Irene levantou-se da poltrona, onde parecia estar lendo um livro, e abraçou Lamis, beijando-a na testa:

- Como tem estado, querida? – perguntou a mais velha, que não usava sua capa roxa no momento e muitas de suas extravagantes joias usuais.

- Está tudo bem, - Lamis respondeu, com o olhar perdido na cama em frente à poltrona, - Então era por isso que tínhamos tantos equipamentos da Casa Verde, bem aqui no Templo? – perguntou, com os olhos fixos no corpo adormecido de Kristian.

- Não, - interrompeu Ikki, depositando mais dois cofres no canto da sala, - Os equipamentos estavam aqui porque Jonir transfere pessoas em estado terminal para cá.

- Como? – Lamis olhou de forma acusadora para o capa roxa, não deixando a surpresa ficar por nem um segundo em seu rosto.

- Jonir vem conduzindo alguma pesquisa sobre experiência extracorpórea ou como quer que eu possa chamar suas viagens ao mundo dos mortos. É uma técnica que não faço ideia de como ele inventou, mas isso o permite ir e voltar de lá. Interagir com os mortos. E enviar almas de vivos junto com ele. – Ikki voltou o rosto para Kristian.

- É uma técnica impressionante, - disse Kanon, terminando o transporte das armaduras e sentando-se sobre um dos cofres, - Máscara da Morte usava algo assim, né? Ele enviava apenas a alma para o Yomotsu. Shaka também podia enviar o corpo inteiro do inimigo. A minha técnica não vai tão longe...

Ikki deixou-se rir antes de falar:

- Kanon, o propósito de Jonir não é prender a alma do inimigo lá. Diferente da técnica do cavaleiro de Câncer, o corpo não morre completamente, apenas se torna oco. É o que médicos chamariam de morte apenas por eliminar as outras opções. Seu coração não bate. Seu corpo está frio, pois o sangue não circula. É como se alguém houvesse pausado sua vida... – Ikki fechou os olhos, sentindo como o cosmo de Jonir impregnava o corpo do sacerdote deitado ali.

- Mas por que alguém faria isso? – Kanon dirigia-se ao próprio capa roxa.

- Muitas vezes, a cura só pode ser ministrada se o corpo estiver nesse estado suspenso, morto. Mas nossa medicina só conseguiria fazê-lo por pouco tempo sem cortar definitivamente a ligação corpo e alma. Sem matar a pessoa ou debilitar sua atividade cerebral. – Ikki cruzou os braços. – Jonir pode manter essa pseudomorte o quanto quiser. Talvez para toda a eternidade... Certo?

O homem assentiu, com um sorriso:

- Faz anos que venho tentando isso. Eu pedia aos curandeiros da Casa Verde que me mandassem alguns pacientes de tempo em tempo. Eu consigo enviá-los e consigo trazê-los de volta contanto que eles próprios não encerrem a ligação com seus corpos. E, desde que eu consiga ver essa ligação, sempre poderei ir aonde eles estão.

- Bem impressionante... – Kanon balançava positivamente a cabeça. – Mas por que um guerreiro no topo da hierarquia dos guerreiros daqui, se bem entendi a coisa das capas, iria querer essa técnica?

- Eles não escolhem suas profissões, - falou o cavaleiro de Fênix, lembrando-se do rosto desapontado de Ilie havia quase um ano, enquanto ela descia a escada do templo com uma capa verde nos braços, - Alguns aprendem a gostar do que fazem. Outros têm a sorte de serem da Defesa Maior e poderem fazer o que bem quiserem ao final do treinamento. Incluindo praticar técnicas de cura. – Ele pausou para inspirar fundo. - Quero que faça o mesmo comigo, Jonir – disse Ikki, para a surpresa de todos.

- Como? – O capa roxa estava boquiaberto. – Hyoga não sabe dizer o que houve com ele. Ou com seu irmão.

- Não é por Shun, desta vez. – Apesar de Ikki estar surpreso que Jonir soubesse tanto, em razão de Shun haver sumido após o cavaleiro de Cisne. – Os eleusinos... vêm usando uma técnica parecida.

- Eu sei. Por isso, pude seguir a ligação de Hyoga. Seu corpo também estava em modo suspenso...

Kanon os interrompeu:

- Mas você não sabe ir ao Mundo dos Mortos? – Sua expressão era confusa.

- Sei, mas não sei trazer alguém de lá. Preciso trazer uma alma de volta a seu corpo.

- Se ela não quiser voltar, Ikki... Ou, pior, se ela houver cortado a própria ligação com o corpo... Bem, isso você saberia, né? Pois então, o corpo teria morrido de verdade. Mas as chances de trazer alguém de volta são baixas.

- E você não vai poder usar o cosmo se não tiver seu corpo! – exasperou Kanon. - Esse lugar é após Yomotsu, não é? As chances são de você entrar em transe e...

- Não é assim, - falou Jonir, sorrindo, - Eu consigo ir com minha consciência completa para lá. Bem, nunca tentei lançar um ataque, é verdade, mas a parte do cosmo... Digamos que minhas energias naquele lugar parecem limitadas a me tirarem dali. Há algo no ambiente... Não sei explicar. Mas nunca cheguei ao Yomotsu para entender do que está falando, Kanon.

Ikki assentiu:

- Eu verei por mim mesmo.

- Não lhe ensinarei minha técnica, Ikki. – Jonir olhou para Kristian. – Posso te enviar lá, mas não ensinarei essa técnica a ninguém.

- É importante.

- Jonir... – Irene interrompeu, - Sei que Ikki não chamaria de importante o que não for.

- Pois bem, explique-se. Por que essa pessoa é tão importante a ponto de eu ter que revelar minha técnica secreta ao seguidor de outra deusa?

- Essa pessoa é a própria Athena e sua alma agora é possivelmente refém de Perséfone no Mundo dos Mortos.

- Athena? – Jonir soltou uma risada. – Athena é imortal, sua alma não pode descer até lá! Ou está mentindo, ou está enganado.

Ikki balançou a cabeça, consciente de que todos o olhavam como se houvesse enlouquecido.

- Eles usaram essa técnica de forma que não a matassem, assim puderam controlar exatamente para onde levá-la.

- A alma de uma deusa? – Jonir ainda estava incrédulo.

- E eu devo ir buscá-la. Se descer com meu corpo, chamarei atenção e serei derrotado por estar sozinho. Mas, se eu usar sua técnica, posso ir lá e trazê-la comigo sem olhar para trás.

- E se você precisar lutar?

- Lutarei quando esse momento chegar. Até lá, não entrarei em uma nova briga sem saber que irei vencer. – Ele não se lembrava de como perdera para os eleusinos, mas o sabor da derrota continuava em sua boca. – E, enquanto isso, quero que você fique aqui para proteger Ilie e a cidade.

- Ikki... – disse Irene levemente, preenchendo o silêncio seguido ao seu pedido.

* * *

Ilie conservou-se em sua cadeira na sala de estar da casa. Sabia que o marido estava ocupado com seus próprios planos e que logo ele teria que ir. Antes disso, porém, eles tinham um assunto importante demais a ser resolvido entre o casal. A jovem adiou o máximo que pôde, mas agora era aquele momento inevitável.

Ikki desceu a escada.

Era para ele estar repousando desde que voltara naquele estado até a cidade, mas, ao contrário das recomendações do Senhor Jolen, Ikki não ficava em casa não fosse para o jantar, quando sabia que Ilie o procuraria se ele se abstivesse de fazer a refeição em casa. Mas, naquele dia, Ikki não saíra cedo para o templo. Naquele dia, ele tomara o tempo que podia com tudo o que tinha que fazer. Acordara tarde, tomara tarde o café-da-manhã que já devia ser seu almoço e agora ficara quase uma hora no banho.

- Ilie? – Seus olhos azuis aumentaram com a surpresa de encontrá-la na sala que ele mesmo não parecia saber por que passava ali.

- Eu queria te pedir um favor. – A moça estendeu um pedaço de papel com uma caneta para o marido.

Ikki pegou o papel com o rosto levemente contorcido. Ele não era muito fã de leituras, Ilie já havia percebido.

- É uma declaração, - disse ela, levantando-se da cadeira e estendendo a caneta mais uma vez, Ikki não a havia pegado, - Assine, por favor.

- Isto... – Ikki voltou seus olhos para ela, eram tão intensos...

- Significa que não estamos mais unidos como marido e mulher. Que eu sou livre para me unir a quem desejar a partir da sua assinatura.

O homem continuava a olhar ora para Ilie ora para o papel, como se não acreditasse no que tinha em mãos.

Ilie, pela terceira vez, fez um movimento com a caneta para que o outro a usasse. Desta vez, ele a aceitou.

E, em dois segundos, o papel e a caneta estavam de volta às mãos da moça.

- Eu não sabia que podíamos simplesmente escrever essas coisas. Melhor assim, né?

Ela assentiu com um largo sorriso, segurando cuidadosamente o documento como se ele fosse voar para longe.

- Tem razão... Você disse que partirá numa jornada em breve, né? – Ilie sabia que ele partiria naquele mesmo dia, mas como não havia sido oficialmente informada, ela preferiu dizer apenas o que ela deveria saber.

- É... – Ikki olhou para o chão e de novo para quem acabara de se tornar ex-esposa para ele. – Mas eu volto.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o casal. Ilie olhou para a sala, para a escada, para a porta. E voltou a olhá-lo:

- Acho que para que todos saibam que nossa declaração é real... é melhor que você vá dormir em outro lugar. Por ora. Depois de um tempo, bem, você sempre terá um quarto aqui. – Ela virou o pescoço na direção que supunha ser a do quarto de hóspedes que o marido tanto usava.

- É... Então, é melhor eu já ir agora. – Ele virou-se para a saída.

- Espera. – Ilie tapou a boca. Então, explicou-se: - Precisamos destrocar as alianças. Para terminar tudo...

- Ah. – Ikki olhou confuso para o próprio dedo. – Faz sentido... – E retirou o anel enquanto a própria Ilie fazia o mesmo.

Ele saiu fácil demais, como se não tivesse sido feito para seus dedos.

Após darem um ao outro a aliança correspondente, tudo o que ficara de Ikki na casa era seu cheiro, um perfume que ele usava, trazido de longe.

Ilie o inspirou fundo, como se tentasse digeri-lo. Então, deixou com que as pernas escorregassem no chão, junto com as lágrimas em seu rosto que caíam no papel, na assinatura de Ikki.

Ainda assim, ela sorria. Um ano vivendo com ela e o homem ainda caía em seus truques...

Na cidade de Hécate, havia sim a separação entre homem e mulher, eles só precisavam não mais estar juntos. Não havia qualquer documento ou devolução de alianças. Com o tempo as pessoas diriam: "ah, então eles não estão mais juntos." Mas Ilie procurara saber um pouco de como isso era visto pelos de fora e percebeu que Ikki não aceitaria tão fácil aquela separação.

No entanto, ela não fazia ideia de como doía ver a concretização do fim. Aquele papel... Se não houvesse nele uma lembrança de seu amado Ikki, ela o rasgaria, ela o queimaria, ela o jogaria do topo da montanha.

Ilie olhou para a aliança que caíra no chão junto com ela própria. O metal ainda estava quente...Ela o apertou entre as palmas da mão e, como se rezasse, ela pediu pela felicidade de Ikki, prometendo que ela também encontraria outra fonte para a sua própria.

E sorriu mais uma vez.

* * *

Ikki chegou ao templo sentindo a mão leve demais. A falta do anel o fizera algumas vezes olhar espantado para os dedos, como se houvesse perdido ou esquecido alguma coisa. Em todas essas vezes, ele levava a mão ao bolso de sua túnica e sentia a aliança de Ilie ali.

Eles nunca foram casados de verdade. Ikki mal a tocou. Os dois mal compartilharam qualquer intimidade. Era como se fossem irmãos e mesmo agora era assim que o cavaleiro a via: como uma irmã mais nova a quem ele deveria proteger.

Suspirou e voltou a caminhar.

Então, chegou a um dos quartos mais secretos do templo, onde só se poderia entrar com permissão expressa.

- Por que demorou tanto? Nós o estávamos esperando desde a manhã, - disse Kanon, sentado em uma cadeira, lançando-lhe um olhar de desaprovação.

- Eu precisava acertar tudo antes de vir...

- Quer dizer com Ilie? – perguntou Irene.

Ikki assentiu rapidamente e então contemplou a encomenda mais recente trazida por Kanon ainda naquela manhã. Era o último passo.

- Onde está Jonir? – perguntou, observando a moça deitada em uma cama à sua frente.

- Ainda não o vi, - disse o mestre do Santuário, não parecendo de bom humor.

- Você teve algum problema para trazê-la? – Ikki inquiriu.

- Não realmente. Não é como se alguém tivesse me visto... Mas foi bom você ter proibido as pessoas de mexerem nela antes de sairmos de lá para a caverna dos eleusinos.

O cavaleiro de Fênix se aproximou sem nunca tirar os olhos do corpo de Saori. Corpo? Morto, vivo; ele não sabia definir o estado dela.

- E Hyoga? – Ikki ainda observava a face tranquila com que a moça parecia dormir, tentando se lembrar da última conversa que tivera com a mesma.

- Está no quarto do lado, pedi que aquela outra mulher ficasse com ele... Não que Hyoga vá se levantar e sair andando. Eu só não sabia o que fazer com ele.

- Mas como o corpo está?

- O mesmo que quando enterramos. É incrível... – Kanon deixou os olhos caírem sobre Saori. – O que quer fazer com ele? O outro não disse que Hyoga não quer voltar? E, pelo que entendi, ele não precisava do corpo para seguir a ligação do sei lá o quê.

- Acho melhor termos todas as nossas ferramentas em mão e depois descobrir se são úteis ou não.

Kanon levantou os ombros e os deixou cair.

Ikki também concordava que era tudo uma loucura, mas sabia que não era assim tão simples apenas puxar a alma de Saori de volta. Ele sabia que encontraria algo junto à deusa e mal conseguia dormir imaginando o quê.

- Gostaria de ter obtido alguma informação naquela caverna... – falou, lembrando-se da derrota sofrida para os eleusinos. Ao menos, do tanto de que ele podia se lembrar.

- Bem, vamos entrar lá e descobrir da moda antiga.

Nesse momento, Jonir abriu a porta.

- Soube que havia enfim chegado, Ikki. O que te fez demorar tanto? – perguntou o homem, enquanto entrava.

- O que importa é começarmos o mais rápido possível. Não precisavam ter me esperado. – Ikki moveu a cabeça na direção de Saori.

Os olhos de Jonir cresceram e sua boca ficou entreaberta. Era um raro momento em que aquele homem se mostrava surpreso, longe de sua vida detalhadamente planejada.

- Então, essa é a menina que vocês dizem ser a reencarnação da deusa Athena? – Havia um pouco de desprezo em seu tom, mas o que predominava era a admiração.

- Ela, claramente, não é mais uma menina, - corrigiu Ikki. Apesar de Saori ser cerca de dois anos mais jovem que ele próprio, seu corpo não deixava dúvidas sobre ela já ser uma mulher adulta.

Jonir aproximou-se e estendeu a mão de maneira trêmula, como se a cada segundo ele mudasse de ideia sobre em que sentido movê-la. Então, ele a tocou no pescoço, abaixo do nariz e nas bochechas.

- Parece o mesmo caso de Hyoga... – declarou em seguida, virando-se mais rápido que lhe seria natural, na opinião de Ikki.

- Eu nunca te pedi para confirmar, - disse o cavaleiro, cruzando os braços.

O capa roxa assentiu, desta vez, não se mostrando abalado:

- Você quer que eu a traga, então?

- Não vai conseguir, mas tente como quiser...

Jonir pôs a mão pesada sobre a cabeça de Saori. Então, fez sinal para a cadeira mais próxima. Irene a empurrou para que o homem se sentasse, como se estivesse acostumada. Ikki sentiu o cosmo de Jonir expandir e depois encolher para dentro do corpo do mesmo. E seu corpo caiu para um lado da cadeira em um ângulo estranho.

- Dá nervoso nas primeiras vezes... – comentou Irene, não fazendo qualquer movimento no sentido de acertar o outro para uma posição mais cômoda, - É como se ele estivesse morto.

- Acha que vai demorar? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo as sobrancelhas franzirem.

Irene deu de ombros.

- O bastante para nos contar como se envolveu com essa pesquisa do Jonir?

- Não é uma longa história... – Irene pegou outra cadeira do canto, agora que a dela própria estava sendo usada e sentou-se, mostrando outro lugar para Ikki.

* * *

Irene seguiu os eleusinos até quando eles estivessem longe o bastante da vila sem machucar ninguém. Logo em seguida, voltou para o templo, onde soube que Kristian havia morrido e que seu corpo já havia sido levado para dentro de lá para o velório.

Ela, então, andou por todo o templo, certa de que estava sentindo a energia o sacerdote ainda, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia. Foi quando Irene achou Kristian em uma sala, sendo atendido por Jolen. Mas o curandeiro não estava sozinho e sua companhia era bastante mais ilustre que algum assistente. Na mesma sala, encontravam-se Jonir e Rydar.

Rydar fora o primeiro a perceber a mulher à porta, apenas olhando para Kristian, que no momento parecia receber algum tratamento.

- Ele não morreu! – disse ela, não sabendo se sua falta de fôlego era por haver corrido até ali ou pelo susto com a cena à sua frente.

Rydar lhe fez sinal para sair da sala e a levou até outra, bastante longe dali.

- Jonir estava errado, então? – perguntava a mulher por todo o caminho.

Rydar fechou a sala para onde ele a levara e a olhou nos olhos:

- Você consegue só esquecer o que viu?

- Do que está falando, Mestre?

E ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não saia daqui até que eu te ordene o contrário.

Irene ficou naquela sala por várias horas de pé, na esperança de que a porta fosse abrir a qualquer momento. Ela apenas se sentou quando sentiu o cosmo de Kristian sumir. Ainda assim, Rydar só retornou no dia seguinte acompanhado de Jonir que trazia consigo um lanche da cafeteria do templo. Um lanche que ela não conseguira comer.

Custou-lhe, talvez por sua tristeza, perceber que estava sendo feita prisioneira naquela sala. Apenas o notara naquela noite quando Jonir lhe trouxe a janta.

- Quando vocês o enterrarão, Jonir? – perguntou Irene, quando o outro se preparava para sair.

- Como?

- Kristian, quando o enterrarão?

Jonir não respondeu. Apenas ficou a considerar a pergunta como se não fizesse qualquer sentido.

- Ainda não decidiram? É verdade... Kristian não tem família viva.

O homem virou-se e foi embora.

Na manhã de seu terceiro dia de cárcere, Irene foi visitada por Rydar.

- Querida, eu preciso que me ouça, - disse-lhe o mestre.

Foi quando ele lhe explicou sobre a tentativa de Jonir para salvar Kristian. Irene ficara horrorizada de início; não conseguia aceitar. Seu amigo de treinamento que sempre encarava a vida tão sinceramente merecia uma morte igualmente sincera e não ser cobaia em uma experiência.

- Eu arcarei com o funeral, Mestre, - disse ela, pedindo mais uma vez que o outro interviesse em favor do falecido sacerdote.

Rydar balançou a cabeça com um sorriso amargo:

- Há coisas em que mesmo eu não devo interferir, minha cara Irene. – Rydar olhou ao redor da sala, a comida trazida por Jonir apodrecia de um lado, as necessidades fisiológicas da mulher se acumulavam de outro. – Olhe para você, uma mulher da Defesa Maior em condições que nem nossos maiores criminosos enfrentam. Pense em minha oferta, querida.

Ele se retirou.

Irene acabara por ceder no dia seguinte quando o mestre a visitara mais uma vez e ela mal conseguia respirar. Sua garganta estava seca, seu corpo não a obedecia. Sua mente não conseguia parar de pensar em Kristian.

- Eu ficarei quieta sobre Jonir como deseja, Mestre, - disse ela.

Rydar assentiu com um sorriso:

- Que bom que chegamos a um entendimento... Não gosto de vê-la assim. Pedirei que Jonir a leve até um quarto mais confortável e uma empregada do templo lhe trará comida e bebida.

- Mas eu tenho uma condição.

- Uma... condição? – O olhar do mestre cresceu. Não fazia sentido um ato de benevolência ser condicionado pelo próprio favorecido; provavelmente, era assim que ele pensava.

- Quero ter acesso direto a Kristian enquanto ele não puder ser levado a seu lugar de descanso.

* * *

Ao terminar seu relato, a mulher baixou a cabeça como se abatida pelo cansaço de recordar aqueles dias.

- Não digam nada a Lamis. Ela... é estourada demais. – Irene suspirou.

Ikki anuiu:

- Então, o resto do seu sumiço foi por escolha sua? E seu marido?

- Eu mandei uma mensagem a ele assim que acordei. Claro que após tantos dias naquele quarto a primeira coisa que fiz foi dormir por horas. Mas realmente não o tenho visto...

- E o que a fez deixar Kristian, já que você não o faz nem por seu marido?

- Não foi apenas com Kristian que criei uma forte conexão durante nosso curto período de treinamento, Ikki. Mas voltarei logo, aquele menino não gosta muito de ficar sozinho.

O cavaleiro de Fênix assentiu e a sala voltou a ficar em silêncio, todos olhando para o corpo desfalecido de Jonir.

Pouco mais de uma hora após o início, os olhos castanhos de Jonir se abriram de maneira repentina, como quem acorda de um sonho em que pensava estar a cair.

- Então? – Ikki perguntou sem nem esperar que o capa roxa se situasse.

- Não a encontrei... Há uma ligação do corpo dela, mas não consigo me aproximar. Tentei de várias formas, mas ela... estava muito longe.

- Ponha em palavras mais claras que isso.

Jonir levantou-se da cadeira com o passo ainda instável e voltou-se de forma a olhar Ikki nos olhos:

- Ela não quer voltar e não quer ser encontrada. No momento, ela está dentro de um lugar ao qual eu não tenho acesso.

Por um momento, Ikki pensou no relato de Irene e apenas substituiu uma mulher pela outra.

- Eu a buscarei eu mesmo. Comece me ensinando a técnica.

- Não. Você não a aprenderia direito de qualquer forma. É mais seguro que eu mesmo o induza a ir lá.

Ikki pensou por um momento e então concordou:

- Não gosto de não estar no controle de quando irei e quando voltarei, mas não é o momento de caprichos.

Kanon levantou-se de sua cadeira e se aproximou:

- Eu também vou, - disse.

- Sinto muito, Kanon, mas preciso de você aqui, - respondeu Ikki, voltando o olhar para Jonir.

- É loucura ir sozinho! – insistiu o mestre do Santuário. – Você nem se lembra do que os eleusinos são capazes.

- Kanon... Se Athena não tiver um corpo, ela não vai poder voltar. Você precisa ficar e proteger esta sala. E a vila, se possível.

O homem pareceu considerar isso. Depois, fez movimento de quem ia falar algo, mas acabou por desistir. Resignado, ele voltou à sua cadeira:

- Mas vou lá buscá-lo se demorar. Sou o Mestre do Santuário, não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

O cavaleiro de Fênix assentiu.

Era hora de resgatar Athena.

Continuará...

Anita, 28/04/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_ Não gostei de como esse capítulo terminou... Eu deveria reescrever essa cena final pra ter mais impacto né? Mas é, com isto eu enfim posso dizer que a era da vila está encerrada! Entramos no pedaço principal da história *_* Agora as coisas vão mudar um tantinho..._

_O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, por favor... Isso tá sendo uma atividade tão solitária, quando não sei direito o que agradaria mais vocês!_

Até a próxima *_*


	13. Ikki Vai Ao Mundo dos Mortos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Ikki Vai Ao Mundo dos Mortos**

Seu corpo se sentia como se houvesse sido desfeito e reconstruído com outras peças. Corpo? Se o transporte de Jonir funcionara, Ikki não possuía mais um corpo. E, ainda assim, neste momento, ele estava com os olhos fechados, cansado. Era como uma manhã preguiçosa seguindo algum dia de trabalho intenso. Então, mesmo sem ter um corpo, ele podia ser sono?

Antes de abrir os olhos, levou a mão ao peito. Sentia-se envolvido por um pano, mas bem ali estava a fita em que pendurara a aliança de Ilie, sua promessa de que voltaria à vila. Jonir, ao menos, estava certo nesse sentido. Se você se projetar com aquele objeto, uma réplica dele irá contigo, ainda que o original permaneça lá onde seu corpo estava.

"_Eu devia ter me fixado em imaginar minha armadura então... Com ou sem cosmo, seria uma boa ajuda_." Mas pensou melhor e decidiu que uma armadura sagrada definitivamente chamaria atenção para ele.

Ikki abriu os olhos.

- Oh! – Uma mulher desconhecida exclamou.

Ainda sentindo a sensação estranha de não estar no próprio corpo, Ikki não conseguia absorver muitos detalhes de seus arredores. Apenas que parecia ser uma casa simples, mas bem mobiliada. A mulher era uma jovem adulta de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis que parecia estar arrumando o quarto naquele momento.

Ela aproximou-se da cama com um sorriso:

- Enfim descobri a cor dos seus olhos! – disse.

Ikki imaginou se ainda estaria na vila. Sentia bastante frio e aquele lugar não era muito o estilo da vila de Hécate, mas havia algo de familiar também.

- Onde estou? – perguntou ele, sentindo-se frustrado por sua tentativa de salvar Athena parecer apenas havê-lo transportado para outro lugar de seu mundo.

Então, Ikki percebeu que eles estavam falando sua língua materna.

- Estou no Japão? – Ele levou a mão à cabeça, como se tentando segurar-se ali naquela cama.

A mulher franzia a testa:

- Japão? Não... Você estava falando em japonês. Então, respondi assim.

Agora que ele percebia, aquela mulher não estava nem perto de ser fluente.

Ikki olhou melhor para o quarto e seus olhos pararam em um espelho que refletia parte de sua cama. Entortando o corpo de forma a se ver melhor, o cavaleiro sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

- Algum problema? – A moça pareceu seguir seu olhar e sorriu compreensiva. – Você vai ficar com uma aparência melhor daqui a umas horas. Só precisa de um pouco de tempo para se estabilizar.

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu de novo e um rapaz entrou com um pano amarrado como se fosse uma sacola.

- Mama, voltei com os peixes e vou limpá-los agora.

Por que Ikki entendia? Aquela língua não era Japonês, ou mesmo Grego. Como ele podia ter certeza de que o rapaz dissera peixes?

- Ele acordou? – perguntou o recém-chegado, cujos olhos azuis estavam fixos em Ikki agora.

- Hyoga... – balbuciou confuso o cavaleiro de fênix em japonês, – Estou sonhando?

O loiro franziu a testa:

- Jonir disse que você mesmo pediu para vir aqui. Como pode não acreditar? – perguntava ele, por sua vez.

- Mas... Não apenas você ainda parece ter dezoito anos, mas eu mesmo também! E você falou em Russo agora, não foi? Só que eu entendi tudo, melhor que o japonês da sua mãe.

Hyoga começou a rir levemente:

- É melhor você tomar um banho quente e relaxar um pouco Ikki. Vivos ou mortos, as primeiras horas depois que acordamos são as piores. Jonir me disse que depois você se acostuma... Digo, nas vezes em que se vem depois. A ponto de chegarmos de pé. Eu já o vi aparecendo e realmente o invejo. Eu passei mal quase o dia inteiro quando cheguei. Já Jonir parece que só foi teletransportado aqui pro mundos dos mortos.

- Sim, pobre do meu Hyoga. Era como se ele fosse morrer a qualquer hora... – disse a mulher, quem Ikki agora sabia ser a tão falada mãe de Hyoga, cujo nome o cavaleiro não recordava, - Bem, vou esquentar água para você e logo ficará bem. Enquanto isso, vá preparando os peixes, querido.

Ikki os observou em uma vida aparentemente cotidiana e voltou a se olhar pelo espelho. Era como se houvesse acabado de voltar do mundo de Hades, apenas a tira com a aliança de Ilie em seu pescoço havia mudado.

* * *

Ikki passou todo o primeiro dia com a sensação de que seu corpo iria desaparecer. Além do mais, sempre que via seu reflexo em algum lugar, ele não podia deixar de parar e imaginar como era incrível ter um corpo jovem mais uma vez. Não que sentisse falta dele.

Aparentemente, você aparece ali com a imagem que projeta para si. Então, Ikki nunca realmente havia internalizado dentro de si que havia envelhecido; em sua mente, ele devia sempre se ver como o cavaleiro que era aos quinze anos. Sentia-se um pouco tolo ao constatar isso, mas ver que para Hyoga era o mesmo o deixava menos apreensivo.

Hyoga... Jonir o havia dito que não achava seguro que Ikki fosse direto até onde Saori estava por causa do período necessário para adaptação e, assim, o enviara até onde Hyoga estava morando. Mas ele nunca imaginaria o companheiro de lutas estava morando com a mãe como se ele nunca houvesse pegado o navio para o Japão.

- Parece que vamos para o lugar onde há pessoas com quem compartilhamos memórias e temos alguma conexão sentimental, - explicara o cavaleiro de Cisne após o jantar quando ambos estavam sentados em frente à lareira, - Mas nem todos estão aqui. Ou é o que ouvi.

- Se não estão aqui, onde estarão?

- No inferno? – Hyoga deu de ombros. – Ou no Paraíso? Eu não sei... Talvez estejam. Não faço ideia do tamanho deste mundo, ou se há outros. E Jonir também me disse que nem todas as almas parecem vir para cá. Ele já tentou trazer alguém e quando foi seguir a ligação ele viu uma luz muito forte e voltou direto para o próprio corpo. A pessoa havia morrido de verdade...

Ikki recordou-se de um comentário acerca de ser possível desfazer a ligação com o próprio corpo.

- Eu sempre achei que minha _mama_ estaria no Céu... Não fiquei muito feliz quando a vi em um lugar tão banal como este. Não há nada de ruim realmente, mas é uma eternidade aqui. Ninguém muda. A paisagem é sempre a mesma. Amanhece, anoitece, fica quente, fica frio, mas até esses ciclos naturais para nós do mundo dos vivos parecem falsos.

- Ainda assim, você não quer voltar.

- Não. – Hyoga levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha da casa.

Então, a porta principal se abriu e um homem entrou trazendo lenha. Era o marido de Natássia, o padrasto de Hyoga. Ikki havia ouvido que a mãe de Hyoga passara a viver junto com aquele homem muito antes de o filho se juntar à família, mas ver aquela pessoa na sua frente era mais desconfortável que imaginar como o amigo se sentia sobre aquilo.

Hyoga apareceu de volta na sala a tempo de ver o homem pôr a lenha no local apropriado. Ele sorriu e disse que a janta estava na cozinha se ele estivesse com fome, pois Natássia já havia se retirado para dormir. Yosef aquiesceu e seguiu até o lugar de onde o enteado saíra.

- Ah, não os apresentei. – Hyoga sentou-se de volta no lugar, tinha uma caneca em mãos, da qual bebia algum líquido quente. Leite?

Ikki balançou a mão. Ele realmente não se importava de nunca falar com aquela pessoa. Havia assuntos mais importantes.

- Então, o lugar é muito longe daqui? – perguntou Ikki, como se houvessem sempre falado sobre aquele assunto que estivera em suspenso até então.

- Ikki, discutiremos isso amanhã. Esta noite, você precisa descansar.

- Não vou nem saber se terei sua ajuda, Hyoga?

- É estranho que o lobo solitário do grupo esteja me perguntando isso.

- Que seja. Você vai comigo ou não?

O cavaleiro de Cisne tomou um tempo olhando para o fogo a crepitar em sua lareira:

- Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Se esse for seu único motivo, eu mesmo digo que fique.

- Não é. Não se preocupe, terá meu auxílio.

Ikki então assentiu.

- E eu não o vi, Ikki. Não sei por que me perguntou sobre Saori antes de falar do Shun, mas...

- Jonir me falou... Que ele não estaria aqui.

- Bem, parece que esta terra é infinita. Não se sabe, né? Não é como se eu tivesse ido muito longe... Tudo o que eu queria estava bem à minha frente quando acordei e vi um lugar idêntico a onde vivi na minha infância. Minha mãe pareceu sentir que eu chegara e veio correndo me receber. Era como um sonho. Ainda agora, parece que irei acordar a qualquer momento.

Ikki não queria discutir, por isso guardou o comentário para si, mas Hyoga de fato ainda podia acordar. E ele não entendia por que ele preferia ficar ali no meio da nova vida de sua mãe. Mas isso não lhe cabia.

Então, o cavaleiro de Fênix se levantou de onde estava e foi até o quarto de Hyoga, aquele onde havia acordado no início do dia.

- Partiremos cedo pela manhã, - anunciou e fechou a porta sem esperar por resposta.

* * *

Ikki já havia saído de sua cama improvisada no chão quando Hyoga acordou na sua própria. Depois que o amigo fora dormir, o cavaleiro de Cisne ainda ficara por um tempo ouvindo o barulho de Yosef na cozinha enquanto olhava para o fogo.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido, um dia Jonir simplesmente o avisara que sua deusa havia sido sequestrada e levada àquele mundo. Desde então, sua mente não parava de montar vidas alternativas para ele mesmo. Apenas ajudar na adaptação de Ikki, mas não se envolver estava fora de questão. Ele havia jurado proteger Athena.

Mas isso podia significar o desaparecimento de sua alma caso se envolvesse em alguma batalha e perdesse, como perderia posto que não era possível usar os cosmos naquele mundo. Era o que sua mãe e mesmo Jonir lhe contaram que acontecia quando alguém era morto ali. Ele simplesmente desaparecia. Naquele mundo, ao menos, não havia a eternidade.

Sua cabeça estava cheia só de pensar em todo o medo que sentia agora que recuperara sua mãe, que a tinha a seu lado. Era diferente de quando estava sozinho naquele mundo... Havia uma pessoa que ficava feliz quando ele chegava em casa, que lhe dava as boas-vindas.

Hyoga forçou-se a se levantar e foi tomar uma ducha. Ao sair, Ikki estava com Natássia na cozinha, ambos comendo alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, filho, - disse a mulher, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

- Bom dia... – Seus olhos inconscientemente atingiram Ikki com acusações. Sabia que o outro não era realmente o culpado, mas não podia deixar de associar sua vinda ao fim da vida pacífica que vinha levando havia tanto tempo.

- Prepare-se logo, - resmungou o cavaleiro de Fênix. Em seu tom, havia uma animosidade como se ele estivesse replicando seus pensamentos.

- E vocês vão demorar muito nessa jornada? – Natássia não fazia um bom trabalho em ocultar sua apreensão.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, _mama_.

- Eu sei... – Ela baixou os olhos.

Hyoga tinha vontade de voltar para sua cama, grampear-se ali para não ter que deixá-la mais uma vez.

- Eu voltarei, não duvide disso. – Enfim, ele lhe sorriu.

Natássia lhe respondeu também com um sorriso e então abraçou o filho, puxando sua cabeça para baixo como se fosse uma criança a precisar de colo.

- Já é hora. – Ikki levantara-se repentinamente de seu lugar, obviamente desconfortável com aquele momento.

- Eu sei, só vou comer alguma coisa e poderemos partir.

- Eu também preparei nesta manhã um lanche para os dois levarem. – Natássia já havia recomposto sua expressão calma de sempre e agora estendia dois embrulhos, um na direção de cada um. – Gostaria de preparar comida para todos os dias em que estarão fora, mas acho que isto é o máximo que me deixarão fazer.

Hyoga sentiu as lágrimas lhe virem aos olhos, por isso, fingiu-se ocupado com o café da manhã. Ikki aceitou imediatamente sua parte da oferta e pareceu agradecer, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne não tinha muita certeza, por não estar prestando atenção. Natássia pôs o embrulho dele à sua frente na mesa.

- Até breve, meu filho. Preciso ir à aldeia agora... – A mulher pousou a mão na cabeça do rapaz e, então, sua presença havia sumido daquele lugar.

Um silêncio se seguiu por tanto tempo, que Hyoga assustou-se quando Ikki o quebrou. Ele já havia se esquecido do outro ali.

- E então, é muito longe ou não? – perguntava-lhe, continuando o assunto da noite anterior.

Hyoga começava a se sentir como imaginava que Ikki se sentia naquele momento em que Shun não estava ali. Era tão complicado pensar em se separar da mãe que ele preferia não fazê-lo.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Eu me atrasei um pouco com o capítulo e aliás, decidi após considerar muito dar um novo formato de publicação. A partir daqui os capítulos serão mais curtos, para que eu cons\iga manter a publicação com alguma peridiocidade. Sinto mutio aos fãs de coisas mais longas :( Por enquanto, dividi à metade, mas pode ser que o tamanho diminua ainda mais. O que tentarei evitar a todo custo é deixar de publicar sempre!_

_Por favor continuem acomapanhando e comentando!_


	14. Ikki Vai Ao Mundo dos Morto parte 2

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Ikki Vai Ao Mundo dos Morto (parte 2)  
**

Ikki foi levado até o lado de fora da casa de Hyoga, o qual via pela primeira vez. Antes apenas havia espiado desinteressado pela janela, mas agora podia perceber que aquela era uma imitação perfeita Sibéria. Ao menos, até onde ele podia dizer. Nunca havia visitado Hyoga em sua casa, só estivera nos arredores enquanto buscava por Shun. A lembrança o fazia imaginar mais uma vez se seu irmão não estaria por ali e ver um vulto caminhar ao longe naquela paisagem branca fez seu coração parar até a razão lhe responder que não havia como aquele ser Shun.

- Está pronto? – perguntou Hyoga, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

Ikki assentiu e olhou ao redor, tentando escolher um rumo.

- Aonde está indo?

- Bem, temos que começar a andar e até você me dizer para onde, eu prefiro não ficar parado neste frio, - respondeu ele, pisando pesado na neve. Sua pele queimava de frio e parecia que o gelo começava a permear seu calçado.

Hyoga começou a rir:

- Volte para cá, não vamos andar ainda.

Ikki resmungou, não gostava daquela brincadeira, fosse o que fosse.

- O mundo dos mortos é imenso. Já ouvi de várias pessoas que tentaram andá-lo todo e nunca chegaram a lugar nenhum. Por sorte, temos um meio de transporte muito curioso. Foi minha mãe que me ensinou, outra pessoa a ensinou e assim vai. Jonir o conseguia usar também, assim como eu, então sei que você poderá aprendê-lo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É uma espécie de teletransporte. Parece que o pessoal da cidade do Jonir também sabe usar isso no nosso mundo e funciona parecido, mas sem cosmo. Ou, ao menos, eu não sinto qualquer cosmo quando o usam por aqui. Você precisa visualizar o local e deixar seu corpo ir até lá. É bem simples.

- Soa perigoso.

Ele se lembrava de Ilie falando daquela técnica de seu povo pela qual ele não chegou a se interessar em aprender por já poder se locomover rapidamente graças a seu cosmo. Mas, segundo ela, eram necessários anos de treinamento, então, alguém que saía do ciclo básico de ensino do templo possuía mera noção de como executar e não sabia fazê-lo de forma instrumental.

Hyoga voltou a rir:

- Nunca ninguém morreu disso que eu saiba.

- Claro. Todos estavam mortos.

- Bem, você pode "morrer" aqui... Então, eu não confiaria na imortalidade não.

- Você só diz isso porque ninguém voltou pra te contar a história.

- Ikki, vamos apenas no concentrar em chegar até onde Saori está?

- Logo depois que você jogar fora essa sua cara de que é melhor que todos.

O cavaleiro de gelo suspirou:

- Comecemos de novo. Eu posso te transportar até lá se eu te segurar firme. Não dá pra fazer isso com muitas pessoas porque é algo que cansa. Por isso, nem podemos sair por aí aparecendo por todo canto que nem o Kiki. Só que é algo útil se algum dia você quiser fugir e coisas assim. Olha, é bem simples, você fecha os olhos e prende a respiração enquanto se imagina no lugar aonde deseja chegar.

- Ainda me soa perigoso.

- Bem, não é com medo de morrermos que conseguimos nossas armaduras, Ikki. Agora, eu vou te levar até um lugar daqui onde todos gostam de ir. Você encontra muitas coisas para comprar e fazer... É o que eu chamaria de centro deste mundo, se isso existir. E de lá, você vai ter que voltar pra minha casa. Por isso, grave a paisagem, não podemos entrar em lugares que possuam tetos.

Ikki olhou bem ao redor:

- Estou pronto... – Ele queria era acabar logo com aquilo em vez de ter aulas sobre uma técnica que não usaria em seu mundo.

Hyoga segurou seus braços com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Ikki começou a ver outro lugar e Hyoga ainda à sua frente. No próximo momento, estavam nesse local novo.

Muitas pessoas passavam, sem sequer se espantar com o surgimento das duas pessoas. Era uma multidão andando em várias direções e muitas vozes e línguas eram faladas ao mesmo tempo formando um zum-zum-zum irritante aos ouvidos do cavaleiro. Havia ainda muitos prédios ao redor e lojas, mas nenhum carro passava pelas ruas asfaltadas.

- Agora, voltemos à casa da _mama_, - disse Hyoga sem qualquer demora.

- Não consigo pensar com esse barulho!

- Vamos, você morava em Tóquio, não é? Isto não é nada.

- Eu não morava no centro de Tóquio!

- Apenas volte, Ikki. Deixe de reclamar...

Ikki bufou, mas decidiu obedecer. Fechando os olhos, ele inspirou fundo e imaginou o local de onde acabara de sair. O barulho ficou mudo e, neste momento o cavaleiro abriu os olhos assustado. E se houvesse feito algo errado?

Mas, à sua frente, lá estava o mesmo vulto de minutos antes, andando pela paisagem monótona onde ficava a casa de Natássia. Hyoga surgiu em seguida:

- Acho que terminamos o curso intensivo de transporte por este mundo, - disse, sorrindo.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou, ainda com um zunido no ouvido.

- Este mundo parece ter várias cidades, essa é uma das mais famosas.

- Cidades? Mas pra quê?

- Bem, eu vim parar na Sibéria daqui porque assim era o lugar onde eu morava e chamava de lar, assim como minha mama. Mas muitos chamam lugares um pouco mais apertados de lar e vão pra lá. Outros apenas trabalham por lá e moram em locais como este.

- Pra que trabalhar!

- Se eu ficar sem beber ou comer, meu corpo não sofrerá nada, mas eu ficarei com uma dor de barriga incrível. Alguns caçam... Como você viu ontem, temos peixes aqui. Há bichos por todo o mundo. Não sei se são aqueles que morreram no nosso, ou parte de nossos desejos para esta vida, mas eles estão por aí. Só que nem todos caçam.

- De repente, deixei de me importar com essa coisa complicada.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, lembre-se daquele lugar. Sei que vai precisar dele um dia. Nem que seja depois... Quando, você sabe. Eu sempre tento ir lá, ver se encontro algum conhecido...

Um conhecido... Ikki baixou os olhos, enfim compreendendo as palavras de Hyoga.

- As pessoas a chamam de Farion. Não sei explicar de onde o nome surgiu... Muitas coisas aqui são assim, aliás. Apenas são desse jeito e ninguém mais lembra o por quê. – Hyoga deu uma pausa demorada e, então, encarou Ikki: - Hora de eu te levar aonde Jonir me disse sentir que a ligação da Saori o levava.

- Certo.

Hyoga o pegou novamente com as mãos e fechou os olhos:

- Segure bem o nosso almoço, - disse antes de prender sua respiração. Enquanto mexia a cabeça para os dois embrulhos agora nas mãos de Ikki.

* * *

Quando Hyoga o soltou, Ikki já estava em frente a uma enorme mansão. Ela era tão grande e chamativa que a sensação era de que a sombra daquela construção fosse capaz de esmagar a ambos.

Olhou ao redor, tentando apreender cada detalhe, parte porque sua mente ainda estava pensando naquele peculiar sistema de transporte dos mortos, outra por conta da familiaridade com a situação.

Se Ikki fechasse os olhos neste momento, ainda poderia sentir as pequenas mãos de Shun bem fixas nas suas quando eles foram levados até a mansão Kido. Se ele pudesse voltar o tempo, talvez devolvesse aquele aperto inseguro e saísse correndo dali enquanto o adulto a os acompanhar se distraía com formalidades. Talvez, os dois tivessem morrido de fome nas ruas ou, talvez, Shun estivesse a seu lado e Ikki não teria dentro de si a confusão de sua própria identidade com sua função de cavaleiro, a responsável de trazê-lo a este lugar.

- Bem, Jonir apenas me trouxe até aqui ontem. Ele disse que tentou encontrar a Saori, mas eles o impediram e o enxotaram, - dizia Hyoga, alheio aos complexos sentimentos de Ikki, - Então, acho que não vão nos deixar chegar a ela de boa vontade.

- Hm... – respondeu o outro distraído.

- Está me ouvindo ao menos?

- Você disse que vai ser difícil. Conte-me algo novo. – Ele usou um tom seco para disfarçar.

- E o que quer fazer?

- Dar o fora daqui, - desta vez ele era sincero.

- Além disso, de preferência?

- Você foi a pessoa que teve um dia inteiro para bolar um plano, Hyoga. Eu acabei de dar de cara com isto. Até há pouco achei que íamos encontrar um jardim de espinhos, um dragão e uma fortaleza, como costumamos encontrar.

- Tem razão... – Hyoga suspirou. – Que tal entrarmos à força e a recuperarmos? Se formos rápidos o bastante, nós a levaremos para mama e de lá decidimos como recolocar a alma dela no corpo.

- Que seja.

Mas a sensação de que ele queria ir embora o mais rápido possível só aumentava.

* * *

Os dois se separaram; a mansão era imensa e eles não dispunham de seu cosmo para aumentarem sua velocidade. Ainda podiam se locomover mais rápido que uma pessoa normal graças ao intenso preparo físico desde a infância, mas não era tão mais rápido assim.

Ikki ficou encarregado dos andares de cima, Hyoga não vinha treinando mais que o necessário para ajudar a mãe no sustento da casa e por isso alcançar o teto lhe seria mais difícil. Assim, o loiro começou pela parte de baixo e se tudo desse certo, eles se encontrariam na casa da mãe de Hyoga.

O cavaleiro de Fênix escalou a casa, atento à movimentação. Aquele lugar parecia possuir mais empregados do que a casa de Saori, então, havia sempre alguém passeando pelo jardim. Talvez devessem ter escolhido a noite, Ikki não fazia ideia de que seria tão difícil mover-se sem o cosmo, aquele exercício era mais estressante que a época em que teve que escalar a montanha da vila de Hécate devido ao estresse de ter que ficar constantemente atento.

Após muito mais tempo do que gostaria, ele alcançou o que parecia ser um pequeno estúdio de arte. Havia uma pintura recém-iniciada, mas ninguém se encontrava ali.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor do piso mais alto, ele imaginava como encontraria Saori. Se aquela não era uma torre, ela também não devia estar sedada. Ademais, Jonir lhe advertira que era a própria moça quem não queria voltar. Por que seria? A vida ali era tão melhor assim?

Recordou-se da última vez em que conversaram naquele avião e das últimas palavras que ele lhe dissera. Quando soubera de sua morte, Ikki sentira uma ponta de arrependimento por haver sido tão rude, mas agora repetia como se tentando enviar uma mensagem telepática: "_Você vai entregar o planeta inteiro dessa forma, Saori_."

Era verdade, o Santuário não precisava de Athena para funcionar. Talvez, agora que não haveria mais a sabotagem de Saori, muitos cavaleiros pudessem surgir. Ainda assim... Ikki sabia que sem a força de Athena com eles, seus amigos cavaleiros e ele mesmo teriam morrido antes de chegarem às doze casas.

- E droga, vocês não podem tê-la assim! – reclamou, enquanto continuava a abrir portas de quartos vazios pelo corredor.

Após terminar o quarto piso da casa, Ikki desceu até o terceiro. Ali era bem mais movimentado. Lembrando-se de vários filmes de ação que vira, Ikki pegou uma pessoa de uniforme de empregado e deixando-o inconsciente, vestiu as roupas sobre as suas próprias. Ao encontrar um banheiro, molhou os cabelos, jogando-os para trás, como se usasse gel, tal qual o homem que acabara de nocautear usava.

Agora podia mover-se com mais calma desde que não olhasse nos olhos de ninguém. Tentando usar o trejeito que observara na mansão Kido, ele abriu as portas delicadamente, anunciando o que fazia. Em dois deles, havia empregados arrumando, uns sequer eram quartos de dormir, mas salas com propósitos que Ikki desconhecia.

Então, ele a encontrou. Foi a primeira vez que ele via realmente algum habitante da casa. Não que Saori, de fato, habitasse ali. Ela chegara fazia bem pouco tempo àquele mundo, mas já usava roupas sofisticadas, muito diferentes dos uniformes dos empregados.

Ikki ficou paralisado a olhando por um momento. Após tantas portas, não achava que a veria tão facilmente. Quem soubesse ela realmente não estivesse em algum calabouço amarrada? Mas não, Saori estava com um vestido rodado, conversando com outra mulher que usava uma roupa bastante social, mas não o uniforme que Ikki vira antes.

As duas olharam de volta de forma interrogativa.

Enfim, ele encontrou a própria voz:

- Vamos, - disse, simplesmente, indicando que ela saísse para o corredor.

- Que modos são esses! – A outra mulher levantou-se da poltrona de onde estava e olhou brava para Ikki, pondo seu corpo na frente do de Saori.

Ainda assim, Ikki não deixou de notar que a deusa também havia rejuvenescido à época em que ele a reencontrara no Torneio Intergaláctico.

- Vamos... – repetiu ele, não conseguindo ocultar a impaciência. Não custaria até sua invasão ser descoberta e ainda que Ikki pudesse se garantir, proteger outra pessoa seria complicado sem o cosmo.

- Com quem está falando, rapaz? – A mulher agora caminhava até a porta, nunca desviando o olhar.

Ela lembrava Lamis quando esta decidia corrigi-lo.

- Saori! – gritou Ikki, agora vendo a jovem melhor.

A garota nunca se moveu de onde estava, apenas olhava para a mulher, como se...

Não... Saori não podia pensar que Ikki a estava atrapalhando.

- Não acredito que você desistiu de tudo assim! Não importa a maravilha que seja este mundo, você não pertence a ele! – O cavaleiro passou reto pela mulher e puxou a menina pelo pulso até que ela se levantasse.

Os olhos de Saori diminuíram com o susto e ela parecia petrificada.

Enquanto isso, ele sentiu a outra mulher sair correndo do quarto. Logo viriam muitas pessoas. Tudo havia falhado... Talvez Hyoga percebesse o que estava acontecendo e fosse até ali, mas ele não conhecia ainda a força daquela gente estranha. Só que aquela fora a fortaleza eleita pelos eleusinos para aprisionar Athena e, portanto, ninguém ali poderia ser subestimado.

Ikki olhou de volta para a jovem que ele segurava. Ela parecera recuperar-se da surpresa e estava pronta para se desvencilhar do aperto.

- Vamos, Saori. Temos que sair daqui, voltar para o nosso mundo. O Santuário precisa de você! – ele falava rápido e podia ver que a outra precisava se esforçar para acompanhar. – Você não vai deixar os eleusinos ganharem assim da gente, não é? Vamos voltar e vamos recuperar o Shun! Não está tudo acabado. Eu descobri, eles não matam ninguém, eles apenas mandam a alma para cá. Podemos trazer qualquer um de volta se encontrarmos o corpo. Até Shun! Deixe de ser uma menina mimada e aja como deve!

Ele ouviu vários passos rápidos. Estavam subindo as escadas. Haveria eleusinos ali? Ikki olhou instintivamente para o teto, sabendo que não teria como escapar a menos que pulasse a janela.

- VAMOS! – Então, ele a puxou para a janela, quebrando-a com um chute sem nunca largar aquele pulso que continuava a se debater.

Ele a olhou de volta para puxá-la mais de perto e assim poder segurá-la para o pulo. Não era tão alto, eles podiam fugir.

- Não me importa que não queira, eu vou te levar de qualquer forma.

Ikki então fez como planejava e, na hora em que um grupo de empregados invadiu o quarto, ele a agarrou forte contra o peito a ponto de temer havê-la quebrado e ele deveria ter pulado...

Mas Saori gritou naquela mesma hora, como se houvesse percebido que aquilo não era um pesadelo, ela gritou estridente:

- SOCORRO!

Ou era isso que parecia ser dito por aquela voz aguda.

- Ele vai me sequestrar! Ele quer me matar! – gritava Saori incessantemente.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo que acabara de ser cercado.

Precisava fugir, voltar outra hora.

Ikki jogou seu peso contra a janela, mas os dedos finos de Saori puxaram sua blusa. Ela estava pedindo socorro? Olhando para a moça, o cavaleiro estava pronto a agora sim carregá-la daquela torre, mas era tarde demais. Um ferro forte chocou-se contra suas costas jogando-o ao chão.

Ao cair, sentindo o peso dos homens a imobilizar seu corpo, o jovem percebeu, pouco antes de perder os sentidos, que Saori não havia tentado acompanhá-lo quando estendera a mão, mas impedi-lo de ir. Saori ajudara em sua captura.

Antes de entender o sentido daquilo, Ikki desmaiou.

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Agora sim, a Saori está de volta. Acho. Oh! O que está acontecendo aí, hein? O que vocês acham? Parece que a Saori se aliou aos eleusinos e ajudou na captura do Ikki... Tsc, tsc, tsc. Acho que o Ikki nunca mais vai ficar de coração mole antes de agir como precisa fazer._

_Mas é, nova fase da história agora. Novo ambiente, novos personagens... Bem, nem tudo novo, né? Hyoga está de volta. Digo, é uma volta dos que não foram, né? Ele nunca realmente esteve na história, mas voltou. Eu não estou muito acostumada a fazer cenas dele com o Ikki, confesso que foi bem difícil, eles tendem a um se lixar pro outro, acho._

_Ah, e preciso dar os devidos créditos. Esse mundo dos mortos, o qual pretendo explicar muito melhor nos próximo capítulos, veio de uma inspiração que o presente do Coculto do início de 2011 feito pela Nemui me deu. Por isso, devo a ela essa ideia! E outra ideia que devo creditar a ela é o marido da Natássia. Sabe... ele é um personagem super supérfluo, mas desde que li uma paródia da Nemui falando sobre a Natássia ter se casado novamente eu acabei incorporando essa imagem. Aí, fui pensar na casa da Natássia, aonde o Ikki chegaria, e lá estava o marido, rsrsrs._

_ Acho que vocês nem precisavam ler este capítulo, eu o resumi todo nas notas, né?_

_Mas e aí? Comentários! Por favor, comentem! É muito difícil você fazer a história toda sozinha... Eu, ao menos, preciso saber do que vocês mais gostam, do ponto que vocês mais querem atenção e coisas assim. Se vocês me comentam, aí eu sei: oh, então é disso que eles gostam! E aí, juro que darei mais atenção a cenas assim, entenderam? Então comentem!_

_E até mais!_


	15. A Nova Mansão de Saori Kido

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – A Nova Mansão de Saori Kido**

Mais uma vez, o homem o socava no meio do rosto. O impacto era tão forte que seu corpo amarrado a uma árvore sentia as costas serem arranhadas no casco do tronco. Ele estava quase nu, sua roupa havia sido rasgada logo que o capturaram do quarto onde ele vira Saori, sua fita onde a aliança de Ilie estava havia sido perdida no caminho até o porão onde a sessão de tortura começara.

Quem é você? Para quem trabalha? Ikki não tinha como responder nada disso e, ainda assim, ele tentara inventar histórias. Por mal conhecer o mundo, seus agressores interpretaram tudo como faz de conta.

Agora, eles pareciam havê-lo dado como louco, puseram-no em cima de uma carroça, o primeiro meio de transporte que Ikki via no Mundo dos Mortos, e um homem o puxou por mais de uma hora pelo caminho atrás da casa. Não havia nada visível na paisagem agora. Se fosse no mundo de cima, aquela seria a paisagem ideal para matá-lo. Neste, qual seria seu destino?

- Tatsumi está demorando, - comentou o homem que batia, provavelmente por tédio com o que puxara a carroça até ali.

O outro baixou o rosto para concordar. Suas costas estavam cheias de calos e feridas. Puxar aquela madeira com mais dois homens era coisa de mais para aquele senhor, que Ikki percebia agora já haver passado da meia-idade.

Espera. Eles disseram Tatsumi?

Os olhos do cavaleiro que até então se mantiveram desfocados, já sem saber que plano de fuga usar – tentara tudo ainda na mansão e assim que se vira do lado de fora também tentara várias vezes se transportar – focaram-se no homem engravatado de óculos escuros.

- Afinal, o que faremos com isto? Não faz sentido mantê-lo vivo. – O homem pôs o pé na barriga de Ikki, pressionando-a com força, até que o outro vomitasse. Nem era mais vômito aquilo, todo seu estômago ficara em outro lugar. – Ele tentou sequestrar a menina, sabia? E chegou perto o bastante para cabeças rolarem se o velho ficar sabendo.

- O senhor não vai contar? – perguntou trêmulo o condutor.

- Tatsumi vai. É trabalho dele cuidar da casa.

Ikki tentava manter seus pensamentos lúcidos para tentar se lembrar de ter ouvido da morte de Tatsumi. Mas ele não lembrava mesmo. De toda forma, o mordomo podia não gostar dele, mas ainda o conhecia. Não pode haver outro Tatsumi cuidando da casa de Saori, certo?

Não que o cavaleiro contasse com a própria corte.

Nessa hora, uma pessoa surgiu por teletransporte. Era estranha a visão de alguém aparecer do nada...

- Que demora, Tatsumi! – O homem cuspiu em Ikki. – Acha que é divertido ficar aqui?

- Os planos foram alterados.

Ikki sentiu-se tonto ao ver aquela pessoa. Um uniforme escuro bastante típido de mordomos. A cabeça lisa, sem qualquer fio de cabelo. Aspecto e modos impecáveis.

Mas aquele Tatsumi não era o Tatsumi.

- Alterados? E o que vão fazer com isto, então? – Desta vez, ele chutou levemente o peito de Ikki, como se estivesse apontando.

- O senhor decidiu contratá-los.

O outro xingou bem alto e não foi tão leve que espancou Ikki desta vez.

Mas o cavaleiro não deixara de perceber o plural usado. Hyoga também havia sido capturado...

* * *

Ikki soube logo que acordara, pouco antes do amanhecer, por que os planos para ele haviam sido alterados. Assim que Hyoga fora capturado, ele inventara uma história de que conhecia o dono da casa e o estava procurando para conseguir emprego já que ninguém os deixara entrar antes.

Como eles acreditaram naquele absurdo, Ikki não fazia ideia. Seria por medo de revelar ao dono o quão grande fora a falha na segurança da princesa sequestrada? Mas contratar alguém que acabara de tentar sequestrar um membro da casa parecia muito longe de uma boa estratégia de toda forma.

Talvez, Ikki houvesse ouvido errado. Seu corpo sentia-se mais fraco que nunca, preso em um quarto-cela de um anexo da mansão desde que o trouxeram de volta do passeio do dia anterior. E uma mulher viera acordá-lo literalmente com água fria em seu rosto. Após explicar aquilo, ela jogou-lhe um uniforme e esperou até que ele se vestisse para mandá-lo acompanhá-la.

Ikki o fez sem contestar. Não estava forte o bastante para aquilo, mas assim que saíram do anexo ele tentou mais uma vez transportar-se para a casa de Natássia, sem obter qualquer sucesso.

- Está tentando ir pra algum lugar, é? – perguntou a mesma mulher.

Ela era bastante acima do peso e falava um japonês quebrado. Seus lábios grossos estavam rachados. Seu rosto bastante marcado. Os cabelos apenas pareciam em ordem, presos rigidamente em um coque, ainda assim não parecia um coque de classe como o que a mulher no quarto de Saori usava. Seu corpo, ainda, exalava um cheiro desagradável de suor, terra e algo mais.

- Não pode fazê-lo dentro daqui, - completou a mulher, ajustando o uniforme apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais fora de lugar em seu corpo desproporcional. Ela devia estar usando um ou dois números menores e Ikki percebia agora alguns rasgos ao lado do vestido.

- Ontem eu tentei também, longe daqui, e não consegui, - comentou ele.

- Ali ainda era aqui, querido. Teria que andar muito para trás para sair destas terras. E agora... – Ela apontou um dedo cuja unha estava virada de tão grande. Ikki olhou para si, havia uma espécie de coleira em seu pescoço, que o lembrava das correntes no tornozelo que ele já usara quando chegara à vila. – Você não pode mais sair daqui, querido.

- Mas eu só estou trabalhando, não é? Por que não posso!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Nem a morte é justa, né? Agora venha.

Ikki voltou a segui-la.

* * *

O primeiro dia fora apenas treinamento. Ikki fora levado por Louise, a mulher que o acordara e sua veterana encarregada de instruí-lo, por toda área externa principal da mansão. Eles eram do grupo chamado de "de fora", porque deveriam fazer todos os serviços que não fossem dentro da casa, incluindo cuidar do jardim, do quintal, dos bichos e das carroças. Havia ainda um grupo ainda mais abaixo desse, que era o dos escravos, ou assim Ikki passou a pensar neles. Pobres almas como as do homem que carregara sua carroça e a trouxera de volta apenas por capricho do homem que o espancava.

Fora apenas um dia e Ikki já gostaria de voltar. Teve vários impulsos de sair correndo pela casa e puxar Saori, mas a coleira balançava pesava contra seu pescoço, como se lhe lembrando de que não seria uma tarefa simples. Ademais, ele estava proibido de entrar na casa principal. Quando Louise lho mencionara pela primeira vez, ele imaginara que se devia à sua tentativa de levar Saori, mas logo Ikki soube que ninguém de "de fora" poderia entrar. Mesmo escravos às vezes entravam, ele observou, mas não os "de fora".

Após o primeiro dia, viera o segundo. E o terceiro. E o quarto. Era um dia após o outro, definitivamente. Acordar antes do sol, comer apenas uma refeição... E esta nunca era o suficiente. Enormes panelas eram trazidas por alguém "de dentro" e deixadas lá. Todos deviam comer com as mãos como pudessem. Era difícil controlar os nutrientes certos enquanto se tentava saciar a fome antes que tudo acabasse.

Nesses primeiros dias, Ikki não vira Hyoga. Louise lhe dissera haver ouvido que seu amigo estava trabalhando na cozinha, mas podia ser só boato. Ela também não podia entrar para ver.

- E você já esteve lá dentro? – perguntou-lhe uma vez.

Louise fez um bico com seus largos beiços:

- Uma vez apenas. Mas mal me lembro e foi bem rápido. Fui chamada lá.

Era um dia especialmente quente e o pescoço dela estava vermelho, cheio de brotoejas.

- Deve ser bem confortável, né? – comentou ele, pegando mais um saco de adubo da carroça, para a plantação a meia hora andando desde a casa.

Ikki olhou para o escravo sentado à sombra do veículo, ele parecia cochilar.

- Mas você não se sente melhor aqui, Ikki? – disse ela, já agachada sobre a terra, - Não podemos sair, é verdade, mas é tão mais livre ver o céu azul sem uma janela pelo caminho...

- É verdade... – Ele havia se esquecido de que os "de dentro" raramente saíam. A tarefa de levar as panelas de comida era tida em alta estima por eles, segundo ouvira. – Mas também é cruel ver o céu e não poder voar.

- Nós não voamos, seu bobo. – Louise lhe deu um tapa.

Sua própria coleira parecia enferrujada.

- Há quantos anos está aqui?

- Não sei mais... Eu contava no início, quando o patrão era outro até. Sabe, as coisas melhoraram muito depois que este veio para cá.

- Outro patrão? – Ikki também imaginava se havia como ser pior, enquanto pensava no escravo perto da carroça.

- Acontece às vezes. Esses ricos são iguais até no mundo dos mortos. Ficam entediados com sua fortuna e começam a jogar e tudo. Dizem que o antigo patrão perdeu em um desses jogos e teve que dar a casa com tudo dentro. Outros dizem que ele a vendeu pra trocar de negócio. Não sei. Mas essa troca, também faz muitos anos, sabe? Só não sei quantos. Só conto os meses por causa da minha folga.

- Oh, folga?

Louise soltou uma gargalhada ao abrir mais um saco de adubo:

- Não conte com isso. É só para mulheres. Não tínhamos isso antes, aliás. Todo mês era um sofrimento trabalhar com dores.

Ikki começava a entender o que a folga queria dizer. Só não imaginava que isso pudesse existir em um lugar de condições tão precárias.

- Que bom, né? – comentou ele, sem graça.

- Sim, é ótimo! E por isso eu fico atenta. Se tiver perto eu já começo a arrumar algum programinha pra fazer nesse dia.

- Como assim? Você pode sair nesse dia?

- Não, não. Mas posso fazer o que quiser por aqui, né?

O cavaleiro não conseguia imaginar o que de bom poderia haver ali, apenas em como ele gostaria de fugir o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Fazia já mais de três semanas desde que Ikki chegara quando ele vira Hyoga pela primeira vez. Fora exatamente no dia de folga de Louise quando acompanhava outra pessoa "de fora" nos afazeres que o cavaleiro viu o outro pela janela. Havia alguns estrangeiros entre os empregados da casa, mas os cabelos loiros de Hyoga ainda se sobressaíam.

Seu impulso fora o de parar tudo e ir lá conversar com o amigo, tentar descobrir uma forma de saírem juntos dali, mas Ikki olhou o homem que o guiava naquele dia, um senhor bem idoso que mal conseguia arrancar os matos do pequeno jardim que rodeava a casa. Ele não podia dar trabalho àquela pessoa... Então, Ikki viu os cabelos de Hyoga sumirem da janela, sem nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Muitos dias se passariam até ele ganhar outra chance.

Foi numa manhã em que o tempo estava bastante duvidoso. Ikki ainda não vira chover ali, mas Louise lhe garantiu que chovia bastante e que se ele não cuidasse da própria saúde poderia ter uma pneumonia e ser jogado fora.

- Fora? – Era uma ameaça da veterana, mas aquela palavra o encheu de esperança.

- É. No lixo.

- E onde ele fica?

- Eu tenho cara de lixo, garoto? – Louise pôs as mãos nos quadris, balançando o vestido sujo. – Quem vai, não volta. Tome cuidado.

- Talvez não voltem porque não querem.

- Bem, foi você quem implorou para ficar aqui, não foi?

Ikki abaixou o rosto. Havia se esquecido do porquê de estar ali por um momento. Voltou os olhos para a janela onde vira Hyoga e pensou se ele tivera mais sorte em encontrar Saori.

* * *

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Por favor, comentem! Como sempre digo, é muito difícil você fazer a história toda sozinha... Por isso um comentário é sempre importante._

_E como notaram os capítulos vêm diminuído. Isto é porque meu ritmo de trabalho caiu mas tentarei ao máximo ao menos manter a frequencia semanal, no maximo quinzenal de atualizações. Primeiro dividi pela metade, agora tô indo a um terço e quem sabe no futuro eu diminua mais. A ideia é não parar de atualizar por menos que eu venha escrevendo nas últimas semanas. O que acham? Ou preferem os capítulos normais, apenas não sempre? Vocês também podem pedir isso!_

_Bem, estarei esperando comentários xD  
_

_Até mais!_


	16. A Nova Mansão de Saori Kido parte 2

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – A Nova Mansão de Saori Kido parte 2  
**

Foi no terceiro dia sem que a chuva parasse que Ikki viu aquele vulto estranho. Fora muito rápido. Louise estava tentando pôr ordem nos animais assustados com a tempestade, enquanto Ikki trocava a água. Nessa hora, uma coisa preta passou muito rápido em direção à casa principal. Os três cavalos relincharam, um acabou por fazer a mulher cair de costas no barro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Ikki, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Estaria melhor se esses cavalos não tivessem resolvido um ataque conjunto.

Ikki voltou-se novamente para a casa. Algo estava estranho...

- Tudo bem se eu voltar em dez minutos?

- Para que você precisa de tanto tempo? Apenas vá ali mesmo! – Ela apontou para a casinha onde haveria uma espécie de vaso sanitário.

- Eu... volto.

Louise franziu a testa:

- Não posso deixá-lo sem supervisão, Ikki. Da forma como é esquentado, acabará jogado fora, ouviu?

Um trovão soou logo depois.

- Não vou fazer nada demais.

De fato, ele só queria saber que vulto era aquele. E, se não se apressasse, preparo físico nenhum o faria chegar à mansão antes daquela pessoa.

Louise lhe sorriu afavelmente:

- Dez minutos, hein! – E lhe deu um tapa nas costas.

* * *

Ikki correu na direção da casa principal sem parar nem enquanto seu corpo se prendia pelas coisas do caminho. Quando enfim alcançou o vulto, sua perna estava com um corte nada discreto desde abaixo do joelho circulando até a parte de fora de sua batata da perna, próximo ao tornozelo. Ainda assim o que lhe importava era que havia alcançado aquele vulto e o puxado pelo pescoço quando ele já estava no segundo andar indo em direção ao terceiro.

Mas o homem lutou de volta, arremessando o corpo de Ikki para deixar uma marca na parede.

O cavaleiro estava acostumado com aquilo, por isso, não passou nem um segundo entre o impacto em suas costas e seu contra-ataque. A dupla se engajou em um combate corpo-a-corpo em que ambos pareciam ser do mesmo nível. Ikki sentiu que seu mês sem qualquer treino, passado apenas trabalhando, não lhe fizera qualquer bem. Talvez tivesse aumentado a resistência de uma pessoa comum, mas Ikki já não precisava disso, seus treinos deveriam ser mais intensos e focados.

Após várias tentativas, Ikki conseguiu dar um soco diretamente no peito daquele homem, fazendo-o bater de costas contra a barra de proteção da escada. Esta cedeu, e ele caiu no chão do térreo, contorcendo-se.

Enquanto o cavaleiro olhava para baixo, considerando pular e agarrar o invasor, ele sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para trás, e todo seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente. Ikki não desmaiou, mas também não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Sua cabeça bateu forte contra o piso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui seu vagabundo? - Era a voz de Tatsumi. O segundo, claro, ainda que este usasse as frases que poderiam haver sido ditas pelo primeiro.

Ikki focou seus olhos no homem careca que o olhava de cima com alguma satisfação. Ele segurava um objeto cilíndrico. Devia ser uma arma de choque, e Ikki suspeitava que esta estivesse programada para a máxima intensidade.

Tatsumi pisou entre suas pernas, rodando lentamente seu sapato enquanto pressionava ainda mais:

- Vou garantir que nunca mais se aproxime da Senhorita. - E fez um sinal.

Mais duas pessoas haviam chegado, puxando Ikki um de cada lado ate que ele se levantasse.

- Vou jogá-lo fora antes mesmo daquele outro.

Jogar fora... Louise já lhe havia mencionado essa punição sem dizer exatamente o que aquilo significaria. Mas, com certeza, seria ser mandado para longe de seu objetivo final naquele mundo e, sem conseguir usar o teletransporte, tudo ficaria bastante difícil para Ikki. Se não impossível. Ele sequer saberia voltar para seu corpo, apesar de Jonir lhe haver dito que bastava desejá-lo, era uma ideia abstrata demais, ele precisava de Hyoga para aquilo.

Abriu a boca para protestar, explicar que somente entrara por causa daquele estranho invasor. Mas sua voz não saía, melhor, mesmo sua boca não se mexia apropriadamente. Sentiu sua saliva rolar de seus lábios para o queixo.

- Devia era ficar feliz que ainda está vivo, moleque. Garanto que não era a minha intenção.

Maldito. Seu tom era tão falso que soava a uma imitação mal feita do outro Tatsumi. O mordomo mostrou novamente a máquina de choque. Ikki engoliu seco, imaginando se permaneceria acordado após mais um golpe com aquilo.

- Espera.

Passos vinham da escada. Um sapato.

Ikki estava com o pescoço caído, ainda sem controle de seus músculos para erguer a cabeça apropriadamente. Mas ele ainda se lembrava daquela voz. Ela o acompanhara pelo primeiro dia naquela casa, quando fora capturado e espancado. Era um dos seguranças dali, uma pessoa que definitivamente não parecia fazer bem seu trabalho já que mais um havia invadido aquele lugar após tão pouco tempo de Ikki quase sequestrar a senhorita da casa.

Mas, no momento, ele parecia impedir que Tatsumi o eletrocutasse, então estava tudo bem.

- Esse rapaz acaba de salvar a senhorita, Tatsumi, - dizia o segurança, sua roupa parecia a mesma de um mês antes.

- É, e se eu não o tivesse detido, ele a levaria para bem longe. Não vê isso!

Ikki imaginou se ele não acabaria fazendo aquilo mesmo, após haver chegado tão perto de onde parecia ser o quarto de Saori. Até que o Tatsumi falsificado tinha sua dose de inteligência.

- Pra onde exatamente? – O homem pôs a mão na gargantilha de Ikki, puxando o metal e o rosto do cavaleiro consequentemente. – Daqui a duzentos metros? Trezentos, talvez?

De fato, ele acabara de ser lembrado que, graças à ideia brilhante de Hyoga, eles não poderiam mais se teletransportar enquanto não descobrissem como se livrar daquele objeto.

- Ah, até que tem razão, mas a má intenção não deixa de existir.

- Não é apenas com intenções que temos sucesso... – Ele estalou a língua algumas vezes. – Agora, aquele lá embaixo podia muito bem correr até a entrada com a senhorita e pá. Perdemos nossas cabeças, né?

Ikki pôde ouvir Tatsumi engolindo em seco.

E quem exatamente os puniria, começou a imaginar o cavaleiro. O patrão? Perséfone? Quem estaria por trás da estadia de Saori ali?

- Apenas deixe-o ir, Tatsumi. – O segurança deu um tapa firme nas costas de Ikki.

Então, todos o soltaram e o cavaleiro quase caiu de joelhos no chão. Começava a sentir o corpo de volta, mas ainda não se sentia estável o bastante para voltar ao trabalho como sabia que deveria.

Sentiu um impulso nas costas que o fez perder de vez o pouco equilíbrio que reunira e ir ao chão, desta vez impedindo o impacto com as palmas das mãos.

Ele olhou para trás para ver com o mordomo com um pedaço de pau, um shinai exatamente igual ao de sua versão original. Ele tava de brincadeira? Como podia haver dois mordomos carecas armados igualmente e de mesmo nome? O cavaleiro forçou-se a se levantar, ao menos aquele não fora outro choque, até que funcionara para acordar o restante de seus músculos com o choque de adrenalina de ser derrubado.

Por outro lado, todos os nervos de Ikki estavam prontos para trucidar seu agressor. Ele deveria ganhar um prêmio por aguentar aquilo tão calmamente. Mas era necessário... Se reagisse, apenas daria razão para ser jogado fora.

Ele começou a descer as escadas. Degrau por degrau. E suas costas sentiram uma nova queimação quando o shinai o jogou escada abaixo até quase o último degrau.

"Droga...", Ikki levantou-se engolindo todos os palavrões, socos, pontapés e mortes dolorosas que gostaria de dirigir a seu agressor.

Sua barriga sentia cada degrau pelo qual acabara de deslizar. As costas ainda sabiam onde foram atingidas. Mas o pior era o punho sendo quase que colado a seu corpo para não voar.

Ele precisava manter seu _status quo_ ali. Até poder se transportar para a casa de Natássia, Ikki não podia causar confusão.

"Droga..."

Ele saiu da mansão com a cabeça baixa, tentando ignorar cada palavra trocada ali dentro. E voltou até onde Louise o estava aguardando.

- Está encharcado! Você nunca me ouve, né? – Ela pegou um pano sujo que estava próximo e passou sobre o outro com um jeito maternal.

Ele assentiu distraído.

A confusão fora tão grande que Ikki nunca descobrira o que ela pessoa queria na mansão. E ele era tão habilidoso... Conseguira lutar de igual para igual. Mesmo que ele não pudesse usar o cosmo, Ikki sabia que sua experiência de enfrentar a morte tantas vezes estava acima de qualquer humano. Seus reflexos, sua resistência, tudo era desenvolvido demais para ser páreo para outra pessoa que não fosse um guerreiro como ele.

Aquele invasor... Quem seria? E qual seria seu destino a partir dali? Também ganharia uma coleira e seria jogado aos porcos como Ikki? Ou Jogado fora?

* * *

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Agradecimentos a todos os que estão lendo, ainda que ninguém venha comentado... Bem, continuarei postando, vai que alguém contribui com alguma indicação de que ainda haja pessoas lendo? Mas é... esta fic é bem longa, peço desculpas, já que ela não terminará nem tão cedo!  
_


	17. O Escritório na Mansão de Saori

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – O Escritório na Mansão de Saori  
**

A história da invasão de Ikki, um "de fora", na casa principal se espalhou muito rápido por todos seus colegas de trabalho. Ainda não estava muito claro quando o cavaleiro começou a sentir os olhares sobre si, e os sussurros, e os dedos apontados. Pouco depois, foram as cabeças que começaram a virar, ignorando-o completamente.

Ele era um lobo solitário por natureza, portanto, mal conhecia qualquer um ali pelo nome à exceção de Louise com quem tinha de lidar todos os dias. Dessa forma, aquele tratamento frio não o incomodava como deveria ser o efeito de um tratamento frio. Exceto que não fazia sentido. Ikki não deveria ser o herói que salvou a princesa do castelo? Em contos de fada, ele já até estaria casado usando uma armadura cintilante. Aquele não era um conto de fada, mas salvar alguém, abater o malvado, deveria ser o bastante.

E todos sabiam que havia um invasor legítimo, alguém que entrara na mansão e subia os degraus sorrateiramente com objetivo ainda não descoberto. Ademais, não fora assim que Ikki se incorporara a eles, após entrar na mansão? Por que agora, que ele entrara para benefício de seu patrão, ele virara um herege?

Isso o incomodava principalmente porque Louise se incluía entre os que o ignoraram durante todo aquele dia.

Naquele dia, a veterana se mantivera com a cara fechada e em silêncio até o retorno à casa onde eles dormiam, uma construção abafada e superlotada de pessoas "de fora". Os "de dentro" dormiam em ambiente semelhante, apenas não eram tão numerosos, o que reforçava a ideia da mais velha de que não havia o que invejar em qualquer dos grupos. Eram todos igualmente uns coitados, mas que estavam melhor que aqueles Ikki apenas chamava de escravos. Entre os de "dentro" e os de "fora", eles sequer tinham um nome. Ou um lugar para dormir.

- Ele era malvado, Louise, - disse Ikki, enquanto abriam a porta para o enorme cômodo de largas janelas, - E eu não fui punido. Ou seja, não foi um crime o que cometi.

- Você não é segurança do patrão, você é um de "fora", - ela enfim falara com palavras rápidas atropelando umas às outras. Devia estar pensando aquilo constantemente desde cedo.

- Não seria pior se eu apenas o deixasse entrar lá para fazer fosse qual maldade ele tencionava fazer?

- Pior para eles, não para nós. Nós somos de "fora", cuidar da casa não é nosso trabalho. – Ela estava estendendo o pano rasgado no qual passava as noites.

O mesmo era trocado todos os anos em dada época que aparentava estar próxima se fosse pelo estado daquele. Não havia o costume de lavá-lo, pois o material se desmancharia rápido e a pessoa ficaria apenas com o chão frio sobre o qual repousar até a troca seguinte.

- Nós devemos cuidar da parte de fora, por onde o invasor passou para chegar lá.

- Não dos invasores. Fora ou dentro, é o trabalho dos seguranças. E você... - Ela desistiu de falar abruptamente. – Só estou sendo uma boa veterana e te dizendo o seu crime. E você está sim sendo punido neste momento, não é? Agora, você deverá aguentar essa punição. – Louise deitou-se de costas para o moço.

Ikki ficou a sopesar sua situação, enquanto outros se juntavam, ainda o tratando como se ali não estivesse, como se o que estivesse ali fosse a mais vil doença de contágio que fizera padecer todas as crianças da vila.

- Você está brava porque descumpri minha promessa. E eu sinto muito. Não se preocupe, não serei jogado fora. – Ele passou a mão suja de terra sobre os cabelos ainda mais imundos da veterana. – Eu tenho um objetivo importante demais para permitir que me façam isso.

Ikki não havia notado até então aquela relação que ele nunca tivera com ninguém. A de ser treinado por um mestre que deseja o melhor a seu discípulo. E a de havê-lo desapontado por não se preocupar o bastante com suas boas intenções.

E ele sabia que Louise seria desapontada ainda mais por aquele discípulo perdido que lhe deram. Mas Ikki faria questão de cumprir aquela promessa ao menos. Ele voltaria com Saori ao mundo dos vivos.

Ikki levou a mão ao pescoço, onde a aliança de Ilie deveria estar.

* * *

Nenhum dos de "fora" o acordou no dia seguinte. A carga de trabalho era sempre tão pesada que Ikki e todos os demais dormiam intensamente até que os de "fora" que trabalhavam à noite os viesse despertar para o novo dia. Desta vez, o cavaleiro pulou em sue pano quando sentiu os raios de sol entrarem pela janela.

Qual seria a punição para um atraso? Ninguém batia ponto, mas Ikki suspeitava que seu rosto fosse conhecido demais para ser ignorado. Ao mesmo tempo, nunca ouvira de ninguém que houvesse faltado. Todos eram acordados e quase empurrados para o lado de fora.

Ele coçou a cabeça, sentindo culpa de, no fundo, estar feliz por haver dormido um pouco mais. Seu corpo sentira falta daquilo.

Levantando-se, Ikki tomou seu tempo para ir ao banheiro, um cômodo do lado de fora da casa dividido com os de "dentro", onde havia alguns buracos, e lavar o rosto na pia logo do lado da casinha do banheiro. Todo dia de manhã eram todos empurrados ali em uma fila sonolenta. De início, o cavaleiro tentara avistar Hyoga na confusão, mas alguns dias depois Louise lhe contara que apenas os de "fora" acordavam àquela hora, os de dentro tinham horários diferentes para seus turnos, pois precisavam cuidar do jantar da casa.

Ikki olhou ao redor, talvez já fosse tarde demais também para ver Hyoga...

Ele começou a andar sem pressa em direção à casa principal. Não sabia ao certo onde Louise estaria naquele dia, por isso teria que perguntar a todos até que alguém lhe respondesse. Ou procurá-la em todos os locais, como achava que faria.

- Aí está você. – Um homem de preto fez sinal para outro e ambos vieram em sua direção decididos.

Esses caras também cuidavam da punição para os atrasados? Ikki se perguntava, já parando de andar.

- Pra onde devemos levá-lo? – inquiriu o outro, já o segurando pelo cotovelo.

- Kei disse pra cuidar dele primeiro e depois informá-lo.

"Kei?" Ikki também imaginava se deveria oferecer alguma resistência, não queria aumentar seu castigo, mas não gostava daquilo.

A dupla o fez andar até a casa onde ele fora acordado por Louise após a mudança de planos resultada pela mentira de Hyoga naqueles primeiros dias. Chegando lá, eles o despiram e o jogaram no chão de um dos quartinhos e água fria cortou a pele de Ikki. Pouco depois, um objeto fora lançado contra ele.

- Não somos seus criados, esfregue-se você mesmo, - disse aquele que o abordara primeiro.

Era um sabonete.

Ikki olhou para seu corpo sujo, seus pêlos estavam todos eretos pelo frio da água, mas não havia palavras para a sensação de ser limpo após tanto tempo sem um banho descente.

Os empregados apenas tomavam banho uma vez por semana e era um banho apressado. Todos os homens entravam juntos em um banheiro especial para aquilo e possuíam cinco minutos antes de a próxima multidão cobrar seus direitos à água. Sabonete? Apenas os mais velhos o podiam utilizar. Havia uma pedra quase preta e o grupo de aproximadamente dez deveria fazer um rodízio, mas desde não se sabia quando, os mais velhos acabavam por monopolizar o uso, então apenas um o usava, raramente o passando a um segundo. Ikki era um recém-chegado que nunca veria aquele objeto não para repassá-lo a seu segundo detentor de direito.

- Tá pretendendo passar isso até derreter todo? – perguntou um dos seguranças olhando-o à distância, com os braços cruzados.

Ikki não lembrava mais quem era quem dos dois. Ele só queria mais um tempo para se enxaguar. Seu corpo precisava daquilo. Em pensar que ele odiava os banhos da vila de Hécate durante o ritual de purificação... Ikki nunca se imaginaria pensando com saudades daqueles tempos em que até seu estômago devia ser limpo constantemente.

Como todos estariam por lá? Foi o pensamento que lhe ocorria quando a água gelada parara repentinamente de bater sobre sua cabeça.

- Aqui não é salão de beleza, garoto. – Desta vez, Ikki conseguia identificar a pessoa que desligara o chuveiro. Era o mesmo segurança de óculos escuros que o espancara nos primeiros dias e que o salvara de ser jogado fora por Tatsumi dois dias antes. – Vista isto.

O cavaleiro agarrou as roupas que ele acabara de jogar em sua direção.

- Mas não se esqueça de se enxugar antes. Dê a toalha pra ele, Avel.

Ikki recebeu o pano, enxugando-se com uma das mãos enquanto segurava as roupas com a outra.

- E não demore, - acrescentou o segurança menos de um minuto depois.

As roupas eram um terno preto idêntico ao que os seguranças usavam. Ikki as vestiu franzindo a testa por todo o tempo. E franzindo a testa, ele foi conduzido para dentro da casa, passando para uma área ainda mais ostentosa que o restante.

Eles definitivamente não estavam querendo jogá-lo fora.

- Afinal, sobre o que é isto? – Ikki finalmente perguntou após ser inserido em uma espécie de sala de espera, onde podia ver um quadro de Saori no caminho até ali; a menina ainda criança, agarrava possessivamente um cavalo, com uma expressão típica de pouco antes de Ikki partir para seu treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Agora, aguardavam alguma mulher que trabalhava na antessala e que se levantara assim logo após a entrada dos quatro.

- Uma mudança de função. – Sorriu o segurança de óculos escuros.

- Pra sua? E por que está sorrindo se sou tão melhor que você nisto? – Ikki mostrou os dentes em seu próprio sorriso.

- Não devia ser mais agradecido com quem te salvou da forca? Digo, de algo bem pior, já que mortos todos estamos.

A mulher de antes voltou enfim:

- Ele disse que apenas dois entrassem. – Ela se sentara de novo em sua mesa.

Uma secretária no mundo dos mortos... Eram cenas assim que faziam Ikki duvidar que estivesse no lugar certo para buscar Saori.

Ikki devia ter estranhado também aquela pintura de antes assim que a vira. Mas só percebera o quão fora de lugar um retrato de uma Saori menina devia ser naquela mansão quando já estava dentro do escritório principal, frente a frente com Mitsumasa Kido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_É... As torturas de Ikki nunca duram muito, sou uma autora boazinha demais. Mas aguardem o próximo capítulo ainda que a situação do cavaleiro fique um tanto mais confortável! E até a próxima! (desisti de pedir comentários, continuarei só com as opiniões da Nemui-senpai mesmo, a quem agradeço desde já :D)  
_


	18. Os Seguranças da Mansão Kido

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Novo capítulo no ar :D  
_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Em Sono Aparente  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – ****Os Seguranças da Mansão Kido**  


Ele cuspiu o sangue no chão junto com uma gosmenta saliva. Seus urros ecoavam na apertada sala com papéis espalhados por todo o canto. Estava quente, abafado. Seu suor devia arder ao passar por todos os arranhões em seu rosto. Ikki o chutou novamente e olhou para aqueles que o acompanhavam.

Nada. Eles ainda não haviam encontrado qualquer pista.

Chutou de novo o dono daquele escritório. Como já suspeitava, teria que extrair aquela informação dele tal qual o suco de alguma fruta.

Ikki abaixou-se na frente do homem e o ergueu pelo pescoço sem qualquer problema. Seus músculos do braço sentiam-se melhor que nunca com tanto exercício que vinham enfrentando nos últimos tempos.

Essa lembrança, a de quanto tempo estava perdendo com idiotas como aquele, fez com que perdesse o controle do aperto.

- Ele vai desmaiar! – gritou um dos homens na sala.

- Está achando que eu sou burro? – Ikki cuspiu na direção daquele que o alertara e jogou o corpo do que ele mesmo segurava contra a estante.

Um estalo seguiu o baque de alguns livros pesados, que caíram sobre a bagunça de papelada no chão.

O interrogado gritou com uma voz primitiva, a de quem parecia dar seu último suspiro. Talvez, no mundo dos vivos, ele já houvesse desmaiado de dor, imaginou Ikki.

- Estou cansando, sabia? – disse-lhe, deixando-o deslizar contra a estante até cair no chão, tremendo.

Ikki pisou em sua barriga:

- Ele teve sua última chance. Chega de torturas, vamos puni-lo por gastar nosso tempo. – E fez um sinal já conhecido de seus ajudantes.

Um deles tomou a frente de Ikki com uma pequena faca e pegou a mão do interrogado, cujos olhos embaçados demoraram a registrar o óbvio. Ele apenas gritou quando o seu dedo médio caiu em sua perna. A dor, provavelmente só fora percebida após o desespero.

- Nada ainda, senhor...

- Eu já percebi. Continue. Se ele não quer nos dar o que queremos, ao menos podemos nos divertir, né?

Todos os dedos da mão do homem foram cortados e sangue saía dali.

Na primeira vez em que Ikki vira o ritual sendo feito, ficara imaginando se a jugular daquela pessoa fosse cortada e todo seu sangue jorrasse, o que aconteceria? Daquela forma como estava, a mão apenas sangraria até coagular, mas e se fosse um corte maior?

Uma pessoa normal não teria essa dúvida... Ela passaria mal apenas com seus pensamentos. Em pensar que ele fora professor de colégio... Se os pais soubessem que agora ele mandava pessoas ficarem sem dedos, provavelmente o baniriam de lá. Talvez o fizessem só em saber que um dia ele fora cavaleiro, afinal, cavaleiros matam.

Por que estava pensando naquilo?

- Vamos embora, - disse, virando-se para a saída o escritório abafado.

Deixe a pessoa sangrar, vendo todos seus dedos pulando a seu redor. Mas deixe também os dedos de sua outra mão. Essa pessoa não deixaria que eles fossem cortados tão facilmente da próxima vez.

Mas a segunda chance era a única que os "seguranças" de Kido davam. E mesmo assim, ela era privilégio de muitos poucos.

Ikki morrera para servir a um mafioso...

* * *

O susto de ver bem na sua frente o velho que pusera a ele e a seu irmão mais novo no meio do campo de batalha fora grande o bastante para se estampar na face de Ikki assim que seus olhos o encontraram.

Mitsumasa Kido estava novo demais. Ainda tinha a barba característica, algumas rugas, mas seu cabelo não era mais branco.

Não, na verdade, tirando alguns anos de rejuvenescimento, aquele sujeito continuava o mesmo, sempre com vários planos debaixo da manga para autobenefício. Fora ele mesmo que recebera a bebê Athena das mãos do cavaleiro de Sagitário junto com a armadura dourada e de lá resolvera adotar crianças para criar galos de briga e formar um grande torneio, não era?

Ikki não devia haver se espantado quando descobrira que seu novo posto na casa como parte da segurança na verdade incluísse cobrar dívidas de forma nada civilizada, ou servir de guarda-costas em encontros dos "dons" como um dos seguranças gostava de chamar as jogatinas dos ricaços daquele mundo. Ou somente daquela região? Ninguém sabia os limites do mundo dos mortos para defini-lo.

Por outro lado, ele ficara feliz em poder sair daquela casa. Seguranças nunca saíam desacompanhados, mas havia uma liberdade maior quando eles poderiam ir a qualquer lugar para encontrar suas vítimas. Ver paisagens diferentes realmente fizera sua mente relaxar um pouco.

Mas, com o tempo, a dormência que aquela mudança de vida lhe causara simplesmente passou. Agora, tudo o que Ikki sentia era ansiedade. Queria se livrar logo daquele monte de tarefa que o impedia de cumprir sua missão prima, que era tirar Saori daquela casa.

Mesmo sendo segurança, sua coleira ainda estava bem pesada em seu pescoço. Talvez até houvesse sido mais apertada, pois o sufocava mais vezes que de costume. Era tão incômoda... Agora ele podia se transportar, mas para isso precisava da autorização com as coordenadas precisas para onde ir e para onde voltar. O único segurança que Ikki conhecera e que não usava coleira era Kei, o mesmo que o espancara após seu encontro com Saori, o mesmo que o salvara de ser jogado fora.

Kei era um bom chefe, normalmente. Não um bom amigo. Ninguém realmente gostava dele, aparentemente. Mas ninguém nunca gosta de chefes, certo? Principalmente, quando esses chefes são tão próximos do patrão como Kei parecia ser. Se Ikki fosse listar as relações mais próximas do velho Kido, ele poria Saori em primeiro lugar, pois estava sempre com a "neta" quando se encontrasse na mansão, o que era raro. Após a menina, estaria Tatsumi, o segundo. Em terceiro lugar, estava Kei sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas.

Ikki sabia disso pelas perguntas que o homem fazia ao aparecer no portão da mansão: "Como vai minha neta? Pode chamar Tatsumi? E Kei, por onde anda?" Era quase uma frase pronta, normalmente repetida sem mudar uma letra de lugar. A pessoa a recebê-lo, portanto, deveria estar preparada para responder prontamente, no tempo certo.

Era engraçado como ele nunca perguntava sobre a esposa... Não que Ikki a houvesse visto muitas vezes. Era uma mulher muito bonita, mas era a única descrição que ele poderia dar a qualquer um. Sua existência só fora percebida após ele ouvir que aquela mulher muito bonita era a esposa de Kido. A "esposa"?, pensara ele, enrugando a testa. A empregada, uma das "de dentro" apenas confirmara. Ele não conseguira maior explicação, sempre soando suspeito.

E ele ficara aliviado por não haver tentado saber. A punição para os que se aproximavam da esposa de Kido era aparentemente muito maior do que para os que tentassem sequestrar a neta.

Pois Hyoga fora jogado fora.

Isto se sucedera na mesma época em que a mente de Ikki despertara da euforia de se ver subindo na hierarquia daquela mansão. Desde então, cada hora que não envolvesse Saori parecia ser um tempo perdido, e nada do que fizesse ali envolvia a princesa daquela torre.

* * *

_Continuará..._

Anita


End file.
